Paradise Gain
by Theresa471
Summary: Since the Robinson's finally made it to there destination after six years. Everyone is settled on the colony, along with Don and Judy finally married and settled. However there is a problem going on with the colony with the planet having to be heating up from the rotation of the sun.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lost in Space**_

 _ **Paradise Gain**_

It's been three years since the Jupiter Two finally arrived at Alpha Centauri. Even though it's been very difficult for everyone involved to finally settled down on the planet. After being greeted by those settlers arriving earlier to meet up with the Robinson's family.

When the Jupiter Two were able to find there way back. They had to go through a two week briefing to go over every detail of there mission.

Including for the fact that Dr. Smith had to be placed into prison for his actions of trying to destroy the entire journey, and for where he died six months later from an massive heart attack.

There was no remorse from any of the Robinson's family, including Will Robinson and the robot.

And the only good thing that had come out of the journey after six years of being lost in space. Was the fact that Judy Robinson finally was able to admit her feelings for Major Don West. After she tried for years to steer clear of him and his over all actions towards her.

Even her own mother and father had tried to get her to change her feelings for the pilot. She was young at that time, until things started to change over the years.

Judy Robinson was becoming more and more mature with each year that had gone by.

And in a few weeks will be her 29th birthday. There was a possible chance that her parents, Penny and Will would be planning a surprise birthday party.

But then again her husband Don wanted to spend a nice quiet evening together at there apartment complex several miles away from the main Alpha Centauri Space Port.

Ever since the Jupiter Two had arrived. The colony has been thriving with more and more settlers from Planet Earth, and other planets from different solar systems.

Meanwhile at the apartment complex

Judy was walking back and forth of the kitchen having to make sure that all was in order with the dinner. She was able to stop off at the vendor shopping mall a mile away from the complex. She picked up two rib-eye steaks, bake potatoes and a salad with rye bread.

Normally the both of them wouldn't be eating this way. But it was a special occasion never the less. And she needed to tell her husband Don that they were going to be parents for the first time.

Judy was surprised for when she had gone to see the doctor a week ago to confirm the pregnancy. Even though they have been married a year. They have been trying during all that time to have a family.

One thing for sure...

Judy's sister Penny is going to be very happy that her older sister is going to have a baby. Currently Penny and Will Robinson are working for Space Central in the Communications section to greet new vessels arriving to the colony.

While John and his wife Maureen are involved with the scientists for Space Central. They are currently working on a problem in regard to the recent rise in the heat around the planet.

There seems to be a problem with the planet's rotation, while the scientists would like to use the Jupiter Two and other vessels to investigate the issue with the sun.

Anyway...

Judy having check with everything with the food. She heard the front door opened knowing that is was her husband having arrived home from Space Central. Since he's been busy working with John Robinson and the other scientists.

There was a possible chance that Major Don West just be picked as a pilot for the project. But he's not going to know for sure, for at least four days once the meeting is set to take a vote on the choices of pilots for the mission.

Walking into the apartment. Don went looking for his wife, even though knowing full well she would be in the kitchen. While making sure that dinner was ready for the special evening.

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two **Paradise Gain**

Don West walks into the kitchen to find his wife bending over the kitchen table finishing up the last of the items.

"Hey! There you are. What's all this Judy?" He asked with moving from behind her to place a feather like kiss onto the back of her neck.

"Special occasion Don, but never the less I was able to put together a wonderful dinner this evening." She responded with turning around to place herself into his embrace and a lingering kiss.

"Wow! That was some kiss Judy. Please tell me the special occasion, ok?" He begged with placing wet kisses onto her face to have her start to chuckle some what,

"Ok, ok, here goes." After a moment of silence, she finally says something to her very anxious husband. "I' m pregnant Don, we are finally going to be parents after all this time of trying." She says with breaking away from his embrace to look directly into his eyes.

"Oh, God! I can't believe it after all this time. I' m extremely happy Judy with the news. I love you a great deal." He takes his wife into his arms to celebrate with a number of intimate kisses.

Afterwards they settled down to have there dinner before starting to talk about the Colony's news...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three _**Paradise Gain**_

Dr. Roberts of the Colony's Space Commission was finishing up a report from the scientists that have state about the rotation of the Sun.

Having to be reading the report, he was mostly shaking his head. Even though he has already spoken with Professor John Robinson and other pilots about the up and coming mission.

One of those pilots would be Major Don West having been asked to serve on the Jupiter Two, and other vessels to investigate.

Dr. Roberts having to be on the commission the last six plus years. He was mostly looking for complete answers, as to how to solve the issue with the rise of the temperature around the entire planet.

There was a knock on his door of his office. Dr. Roberts asked who ever it was to come on in.

"Dr. Roberts, I have that report for you from the field office on the up and coming flight of the Jupiter Two." Professor John Robinson comes in with a large vanilla file in his hand.

"Professor, It good to see you today. Do you think everything will be in good working order once we start with the flight?" He asked from his seat in front of his computer terminal.

"Yes it will be Dr. Roberts. But from what the scientists are trying to say is the fact that an explosion from six nuclear missiles will be needed to set it off to correct the rotation of this colony."

"If that is the case Professor. There is going to have to be a planet wide evacuation until we know its safe to come back." He replied with a serious tone of his voice.

"I agree with you. I will have to inform my family to have themselves ready to travel to the outer planets of this system." John Robinson exhaled with his lungs after the statement to Dr. Roberts.

"Everyone is going to have a week to get themselves ready for the evacuation, and the onset of the mission with all of the vessels involved." Dr. Roberts replied with turning off his computer for the moment to continue looking at the complete file.

"Yes, I know. Please excuse me since I need to meet up with Maureen at the restaurant for dinner."

"Good night Professor, and have a wonderful dinner this evening." He says with a wide eye grin on his face, since he's going to staying in his office for another two hours with reading the report and writing messages through the communications center of Space Central.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four **Paradise Gain**

Professor Robinson meet his wife Maureen at the Blue Light restaurant two miles away from there residents. It would seem that the restaurant was extremely busy this evening.

It was a good thing that Professor John Robinson was able to call for reservations hours prior. Getting out of his air vehicle, he was able to park in the under ground landing bay.

Walking up from the parking lot. He was able to noticed the change in temperature, as it was much hotter then normal. Professor Robinson just walking a short ways was already sweating like crazy while wiping his brow.

He knew that the problem going on with the colony, and it's going to be awfully dangerous with trying to correct the problem with the rotation of the planet.

Walking up to the glass door of the Blue Light restaurant. He's able to see his wife sitting inside waiting for him. Over the years since the Jupiter Two had arrived onto Alpha Centauri. Professor John Robinson has changed a great deal. And one of the features that has changed, is he hair now totally Grey.

His wife had asked him on whether he would be interested in coloring his hair. He refused for the most part.

Opening the door to be greeted by the manager at his station. His wife Maureen came up to him to give him a quick peck to his cheek in order not to upset him in front of others.

"John, are you all right?" She says rather tenderly with her question.

"I'm starving that's all. Besides I have a number of things I need to say to you that is really important." He replied with a very serious tone in his statement.

And by the way he was looking. Maureen Robinson could tell something surely was wrong with his composure.

"By the way our table is open at this time. The manager had said that we can go on inside now to be served." She responded with dragging her husband's hand into the very cool restaurant and very busy with waiters carrying orders over to there customers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five **Paradise Gain**

Don was still reeling with the news from his wife about the baby. He didn't mind all this after all. But when it comes to the lives of those living on the Colony. He had no idea how long everybody is going to have while living on the planet.

He needed to tell Judy about the plans of the Space Commission on what they plan on doing in the coming weeks.

Not too many of the colony population knew exactly on what was going on with the colony's rotation and of the Sun heading straight toward them.

And why the Jupiter Two and other vessels have been getting ready to take off soon. But first there is going to be a planet wide general alarm, for where most or all of the population can be taken off to another planet just outside of the solar system.

The Space Commission and five other private companies have enough ships to take everyone abroad for a short period, until the final results of the nuclear missiles are used to try and change the position of the planet's rotation.

Any rate...

Don had gone to the living area after finishing up the wonderful meal by his wife Judy. Sitting down on the brown couch in the middle of the living area. He was trying to think of a way to tell her the complete truth about the colony's future.

Judy came out of the kitchen after finishing up the last of the dishes. She knew by his non talking mood, she had a sneaky feeling that there was more to it that meets the eye with him.

"Don...what's going on with you this evening?" She responded with coming around to sit next to her husband and his mood swing this evening.

"I have something to tell you that involves the future of this colony."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Sixth _**Paradise Gain**_

"Will you please tell me just what is going on this evening?" She said from her seat of the couch.

"Plenty is going on Judy. Ever since we have arrived here on the colony. The space commission has been having problems with the scientists telling them the rotation of the planet has changed." He announced with that statement to hit his wife really hard.

"So what are you trying to tell me?" She said scared with the way her over all actions was going with her body language.

"It would seem that the Sun of this solar system is the problem. The scientists have found that it's either the planet or the fact that the sun might be heading toward us to shear us to a crisp in less then a year." He replied with coming over to sit down to her on the couch.

"My God, how horrible Don! Doe my father and mother know about all of this happening?" She asked with being held by him now,as she starts to shed tears from her face.

"They know now. John was able to say something to your mother this evening at a restaurant to discuss the issue. Otherwise there is going to be a general alert for the population on whether or not they will be able to leave the colony until the issue has been solved. And no doubt Judy, it's going to be a very dangerous situation as time goes along.."

"This is not a good situation to try and understand why all this is happening in the first place. I just hope to god that the planet will be able to be saved, after we all spent years in space to arrived here finally." She says very softly with her tone of voice.

"I agree with you. Now come on Judy, lets go into the bed room to relax for a change. Maybe your father will probably call us further to discuss the event going on with the Space Commission."

"Ok, lets go. I could use a hot shower as well from all this recent stress that I had been going through with finding out about the baby, and most of all my crazy hormones." She said with a wide grin smile on her facial expression.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7th **Paradise Gain**

"John, I just don't understand all this aspect of what your been telling me. This almost sounds like something that had happen on Earth years ago." Maureen says sitting down from inside of the restaurant.

"Very true Maureen. Using the very same nuclear missiles had worked to normalize the Sun's rotation, as with the Earth taking a total two weeks for the scientists to declare that everything was all right again." Professor Robinson says to her at there table in the corner.

"When is the Space Commission going to announce the message to the population about leaving in the space vehicles? She asked with a seriousness tone in her voice.

"In a few days I assume, after the Space Commission discusses other possible options Maureen. As for other options, I don't think there will be one." He responded with taking a sip of water from his glass. His throat seem to be some what dry from the conversation he's having with his wife.

"You were telling me John with using the Jupiter Two to deliver some of the nuclear missiles. Who else will be on board the Jupiter Two besides yourself, Me, Don and two scientists? What about Judy, Penny and Will?"

"There won't be any others on board. Otherwise our children will be sent on a separate space ship to head for the local solar system planet Alpha Two for the duration." He responded in such sadness in regard to talking about there three grown up children.

Taking again a sip of water. Maureen was feeling some what better having to know more of the details in regard to the very dangerous mission.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight _**Paradise Gain**_

Since it was late evening at the Space Commission. Dr. Roberts was looking at the latest results from the computers on the degrees of temperatures having risen.

"Damn!" He cursed to himself with seeing the change in temperature during the past week. Getting onto his intercom to speak with his secretary Anderson. He was asked to stay late due to the high concentration of work that needed to be done.

Buzzing the intercom near his computer terminal. "Yes, Dr. Roberts. How can I help you at this point?" He asked with a neutral tone of voice. He was tired in spite of the heavy case load of work.

"Please contact Professor Robinson, Don West, Dr. Jerry Winston and the other two scientists listed. It's extremely important we have another briefing before this entire situation gets any worst.

"Yes, sir right away. Anything else?" He asked before closing off the intercom to call the following people that Dr. Roberts had asked.

Having to be feeling pissed off. His altitude was mostly directed at his secretary, in spite of the severe stress he was facing for the moment. "Don't you think it's enough to worry about for the moment?"

"I guess not Dr. Roberts, bit for now I will call those people for you right away." As the intercom went completely dead for now.

Meanwhile at the Blue Light restaurant.

Just when Professor John Robinson and his wife Maureen were getting ready to leave after finishing up there meals.

His cell-phone started to go off from inside of his light jacket. "John.. your cell-phone is going off like crazy." Maureen replied with having walked outside into the heat after finishing up with there food.

"Lets go back inside. I need to answer it right away. It's the office of Dr. Roberts and the Space Commission." He says with great urgency in his response of the call.

"Oh, God...it's happening sooner then we think John." Maureen scowled at the probable event that is going to happened right soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9th **Paradise Gain**

"Yes, Dr. Roberts, how can I help you?" He asked with sitting down on the couch just prior to entering the restuarant dining area once again.

"John, how soon can you arrive into my office to discuss the matter with the Sun?" He says without having to say too much over the phone.

"I' m not all that far away Dr. Roberts. My wife and I are currently finished with our dinner. We will be right over once we are able to find a proper parking space this evening."

"How's the temperature outside professor?" He asked out of general curiosity.

"Actually Dr. Roberts, I need to be careful here with people in the area that can hear. But it's gone up a few degrees, along with the humidity making it difficult to breath normally."

"It's why I need you and the others to discuss further about the up and coming mission." He responded.

"Any rate We will be there as soon as possible. Have you been able to contact Major Don West and the others?" He asked with looking at Maureen with a stern look on his facial expression.

"Not everyone Professor. I will call the Major when I' m done speaking with you."

"Ok...Just be sure to have all of the facts at the briefing. This is getting to be really serious now, and the population will need to know very soon about what we plan to do in the first place." Professor Robinson says with taking in a deep breath into his lungs with the air conditioning running full blast inside.

"I have all of the facts John. It's why the briefing to go over the final details." He pointed out over the phone.

"All right Dr. Roberts, we will be there as soon as possible." Before ending the phone call with complete silence, and a very bewildered Maureen Robinson. "What's wrong Maureen?" He asked before moving outside into the heat and humidity.

"Nothing really John. Come on lets go." She insisted with taking hold of his muscular arm.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10th **Paradise Gain**

Meanwhile out in deep space. The Space Commission were waiting on a photo type robot vessel with taking readings on the sun.

The vessel having to be manually run by the Space Commission science department. So far were not having all that much luck with the numbers.

So far the readings were looking just poorly to the eyes of the scientists wishing to know the full story of the Sun's rotation and where exactly it was heading toward.

Dr. Roberts had asked the main group science team to keep him up to date with him in order to speak with everyone involved. And when they plan to send out the Jupiter Two and other vessels.

Having to be going over the computer terminal in the Space Commission Central Control center. Dr. Anderson finally was receiving some vital information from the probe. And from the looks of things on the computer it was not good at all.

"Damn!" He says to himself while sitting in front of the computer screen. "Omg." He says with finally calling over another Scientist to agree with his judgement. "Jay, look a these numbers. It tells me that the Sun is heading this way towards Alpha Centauri instead of the opposite." He exclaimed.

After a few moments after checking the readings. "This is not good at all Dr. Anderson. It shows true that the Sun position is heading for Alpha Centauri." As he takes in a huge deep breath into his expanding lungs.

"Well then..we need to inform Dr. Roberts of the results." He states before moving over to the communications terminal to contact Dr. Roberts at the Space Commission office.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th **Paradise Gain**

Dr. Roberts having to be walking into his office of the Space Commission. Currently everyone involved with the mission were arriving into the main building.

However when he walked into his office. His communications terminal was going off with several messages, including one from Dr. Anderson.

Right away Dr. Roberts went to open up the channel to speak with Dr. Anderson. After sitting down into his black chair, he was able to flip on the picture to bring up the older face of Dr. Anderson.

"Dr. Anderson, how can I help you with this communications?" He asked with trying to stay calm with his heart in his chest starting to act up with his blood pressure having to be slowly rising.

"We were able to get the final results of the probe." He replied with looking over the computer numbers.

"How bad Dr. Anderson?" He asked with taking in a deep breath into his lungs, while trying to slow down his heart rate from running quickly.

"Bad. It seems that the last results were all wrong. Now it's finally giving us the numbers, and it shows that the Sun is heading towards Alpha Centauri."

"How long?" He asked the most serious question of his life.

"From what the computer is telling us. Alpha Centauri and the population has a life of four months before the entire planet burns up to a charcoal crisp." Dr. Anderson says with a loud groan from his throat.

"Damn! I should of known this was going to happened in the first place. And why I have called everyone involved in the up and coming mission. They all will be arriving momentary to discuss the options on how to change the course of the sun."

"There is nothing else to report Dr. Roberts, please keep me updated on the outcome of your options. In order for me to be able to get my family off the colony and head for the next solar system."

"I will be sure to do so Dr. Anderson. Excuse me I need to prepared myself before the briefing begins." It was at this point that the communications terminal went blank.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th **Paradise Gain**

Major Don West walked into the Space Commission building feeling better after getting caught up with the heat and humidity.

He was sitting down on the bench inside. When he saw the front door open to admit Professor John Robinson and his wife Maureen.

Right away Major West gets up from the bench to greet them with emthuisian. "John, it's great to see the both of you. I assume your here for the meeting with Dr. Roberts?" He asked with moving over to give a brief hug to Maureen Robinson.

"Are you and Judy all right with this heat?" She asked with great concern for her daughter.

"We are both find at this time. But I assume that things have changed as to why this meeting at this late date?" He says to the both of them with the question.

"Yes it has Don. Dr. Roberts will explain everything once we arrive into his office. Shall we go the both of you." He asked with being very anxious to get to the meeting.

"Jesus John, will you please slow down. I can see that your heart rate is up just by seeing your facial expression." She says out of great concern for her husband.

"I just can't help it Maureen. This mission is just too important in order to save Alpha Centauri and it's population."

"I realize that John. But it's not going to do you any good to wind up getting your sick on the count of it." Maureen replied with extreme emotion straight from her heart.

"She's right John." Major West responded.

"Ok, I get it. I will try to take it easy with the stress. But for now we need to go the both of you." He says very sternly with his statement.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th **Paradise Gain**

Dr. Roberts was waiting for everyone to arrive. While he was getting himself settled with the notes he has in front of his desk.

Placing a hand through his salt & pepper hair, he was really nervous about all this. "Damn!" He says to himself with nt wanting this to happen in the first place. However the evidence is very dominated with the numbers from the probe.

After a moment...

There was a hard knock on the door of his office. Getting up from his seat, he went over to open the door to let everyone walk in very slowly.

"Please everyone take a seat. There is a great deal that needs to be discuss." He says with walking back over to his seat in front of the computer terminal having to be turned on.

"All right Dr. Roberts let have it." Major Don West says to everyone looking on with great concern.

Maureen had to interrupt the Major. "Jesus Don, please give Dr. Roberts a chance to speak. I know it wasn't easy for him to call every one here at this time of night." She says with relaxing a bit in her seat in his office.

"Sorry Dr. Roberts. I' m just very anxious to know the complete truth of the mission." He responded with a deep breath into his expanding lungs.

"Your forgiven Major West. Any rate everyone, I have very bad news to tell you all. I have received final computer numbers from the probe. It shows that the Sun is heading for Alpha Centuari instead of moving the opposite."

It was at this time that Professor Robinson asked for the numbers from the probe. "Can I look at that Dr. Roberts? We will need to be sure that our next option will be at this time." He states with getting up from his seat.

"Here you go Professor Robinson. But I' m afraid that it won't change anything. Plus the fact the colonists on Alpha will need to be alerted soon in order to have everyone leave." He says with sadness in his tone of voice.

"Dr. Roberts...how long does Alpha Centuari has before the entire planet burns to a crisp?" Maureen Robinson asked with a gulp of air into her lungs from the stress.

"Four months." He responded with falling back into his seat behind his desk.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th **Paradise Gain**

Maureen was almost in tears for when she heard the horrible news about the colony pending death. "My god, what is going to happen now Dr. Roberts?" She asked with holding onto her husband's hand for emotional support.

"I know you weren't told the entire story about what is going to happen. Professor Robinson and his team will be taking off in the Jupiter Two, along with four other vessels carrying nuclear missiles." As he takes in a deep breath.

"Nuclear missiles. What are they supposed to do with saving the colony?" Maureen states with the question while shifting position in her seat.

"The missiles will be placed in sequence just on the outskirts of the sun and the colony. It's going to be a very tricky situation on whether or not the blast by all of the missiles will be able to change the course of the sun and place it into a different region."

 **"** And with the Jupiter Two. Don and I will be carrying the most of the missiles on board until we reach the desire coordinates. All of the ships with the scientists on board afterwards will be checking for any type of changes." Professor says to the group with having to stand up to show the map of the solar system.

"John, how long before we all know the outcome of the blast?" Maureen asked with great concern in her voice and mostly the body language.

"This is where it's very tricky. We won't know at all just how long it will take with the changes with the drop in temperatures as well. And why we need to have all of the colony population leave and go to other colonies in the solar system." He responded with giving the final piece of the puzzle with the nightmare ahead of them.

"John, what about Judy, Penny and Will?" She says with tears falling down her face once again.

"Maureen they have the option of either going abroad the Jupiter Two, or take off in other space vehicles to head for the out colony planets in the solar system." He states with sternness in his voice.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th **Paradise Gain**

In the meantime...

Judy wasn't expecting company, when in fact there was a knock on the apartment door of the complex. Even though she knew it wasn't her husband Don. Since he was attending the Space Commission meeting with her father Profession John Robinson.

Judy was sitting in the living room area having to be reading about child rearing and other details with pending deliveries of babies. When she had heard the knock on the door. She was able to place her blue multi color robe over her night gown and tying it behind her back.

"Coming." She says with having to unlock the bolted door. When in fact she sees her sister Penny and even brother William. He was dressed in clothes meant for flying, since he's a pilot for a private space company.

While her sister Penny works for the Communications center as an operator. Both of them were looking some what tired after finishing there shifts.

"Hey! Come on in the both of you. I must say that Will your looking like the cat has dragged you in this evening." She says with a slight chuckle.

"I blame it on the heat and humidity, since I have never been able to tolerate it for long." He states with walking in with his sister into the living area.

"I know. But it's wonderful to see the both of you any way. Anyone interested in a drink or a snack?" She asked with waiting for there responses.

In unison. "I Will."

"Ok, please sit while I go get everything ready." She says before Penny asked that she will come along to help. "Sure. Come on." She replied with pulling her sister's arm into the kitchen.

"By the way..where is Don this evening?" He hollers out towards his sister Judy moving quickly.

She was able to give a reply on the move. " He's in a meeting at the Space Commission of the up most importance this evening."

And from the tone of her voice. It wasn't a good situation at the moment.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th **Paradise Gain**

"What exactly is going on Judy?" Will asked with moving over to the couch to sit down next to Penny.

"I don't know Will on whether or not your been keeping up with the latest temperature changes the past few months, but it's not a good sign when the Space Commission thinks it might have to do with the Sun's rotation changing and moving toward Alpha Centauri."

"That's crazy Judy. Do you realize what this means?" He says with taking a breath into his lungs to loosen some of the tension all of a sudden.

"Yes, I do know Will. When Don gets home from the meeting. He's going to confirm the news straight out, since he's a pilot having been chosen to take the Jupiter Two out towards the Sun to investigate further, along with placing nuclear missiles." She states, even though she doesn't know all of the recent details.

"Oh, wow! But why nuclear missiles?" He asked.

"Like I said Will. When Don gets home, he will surely explain all of the details of the full mission. Ok?" She responded with having to be upset with the entire outcome of this danger that she hates.

"I' m sorry to upset you, Judy. I just like to know all of the details before I decide on a course of action." He replied with touching her sister's shoulder for emotional support.

"Come on no more talk for now, lets go into the kitchen for some refreshments and snacks."

"Oh, good! I love snacks a great deal." Penny joked even though she was upset as well inside, along with her nerves having to be on edge.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th **Paradise Gain**

It was some time later...

Major Don West arrived home after finishing up the meeting at the Space Commission. Professor John Robinson and his wife Maureen had gone straight on home in there air vehicle.

They didn't bother to stay around to chat. Since the both of them were extremely upset.

However when Major West arrived home. He found Penny and Will sitting in the living area chatting away with his wife Judy, and enjoying themselves with the snacks sitting on the tray.

"Hey, you two. What's up?" He asked with moving over to Judy to give her a kiss onto her cheek for now.

"We thought it was high time for a visit." Will says with placing a pretezel into his mouth afterwards.

"Penny, how are you ?" He asked out of great concern.

"From what I understand Don, our colony isn't doing all that well of late." She says with great sadness in her voice.

"Quite true everyone. And why I and your father and mother were called to the Space Commission for a special briefing. Action is going to be taken very quickly once the entire colony is informed of the emergency."

"Then it's true about the Sun heading our way to destroy the colony Alpha Centauri?" Will asked with his over all persona.

"Very true everyone. And why all of you will be packing a few things to take abroad the Jupiter Two to come with us to complete the mission."

"Why me, Don in my condition?" His wife asked with concern.

"You will be best protected on the Jupiter Two, instead of the colony. We won't know what kind of side effects the planet will have once we set off all of the nuclear missiles directed at the sun and it's rotation."

"When do we all leave Don for the Jupiter Two? Judy asked with getting up from the couch.

"With-in the week everyone. So all of you will have to be ready to go by then." Don says with his statement, even though now he was hungry after the two hour meeting with Dr. Roberts.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th **Paradise Gain**

Meanwhile out in deep space.

The probe having to be in the region of the Sun rotation gravitation field. The probe was sending back data to Alpha Centuari Space Commission computer banks.

Dr. Roberts having to be home for the late evening. He was called by one of the technician specialist in regard to further information on the sun heading for the colony.

Information was showing that with-in the next 24 hours. Solar flares will be exploding from the rim, and will be wrecking havoc with all communications/telescope/computer terminal broad casting through out the entire colony.

As soon as Dr. Roberts had received the information and placing it into the terminal. He needed to contact the scientists involved to have them meet him in the early morning for a meeting, along with Professor Robinson.

Going over to his main computer. He needed to type up a short note to be sent to Professor Robinson's e-mail. It was just basic with the e-mail telling him about the meeting, along with sending it by test over to his cell-phone as well. Dr. Roberts had the option to do this as part of his computer make up.

After he was done. The messages will take about five minutes to reach him.

Professor Robinson's home late evening

Both John Robinson and Maureen were sitting in the living room watching an old movie flick that was given to them by there son William.

Neither of them were able to sleep after getting back from the Space Commission.

The movie they were watching was "Black Beauty"for which John and Maureen have always loved to watched ever since they had first met.

They were both snuggling on the couch while the movie was playing. When all of a sudden they heard the cell-phone text go off on the coffee table.

"John..." Maureen says his name.

"I heard." As if he didn't want to get up from snuggling with his wife on the couch.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th **Paradise Gain**

Professor John Robinson was forced to get up from the couch along with being very close to his wife. Getting up. He was able to grab the cell-phone and placing it into his right hand.

"Hello. This is professor Robinson. How can I help you, Dr. Roberts?" He says with a slight altitude after already been at the Space Commission for the meeting.

"I' m sorry to bother you, Professor Robinson. I needed to call you with the latest information I just received."

"What has happened Dr. Roberts since the meeting?" He asked with looking over at his wife Maureen on the couch looking really concerned.

"Solar flares Professor. It's going to get much worst before anything gets better. We will have to start moving on the plan with all of the ships involved with carrying the nuclear missiles. Including informing the population about the double threat."

"When will you be making the announcement to the general public?"

"In the morning. I will be speaking with all of the scientists, and speak with them about further options for when it comes to the dangerous solar flares."

"And what do you want me to do as well besides getting the Jupiter Two ready for space flight?" Professor Robinson says to the doctor over the cell-phone.

"Help with getting to those that needs the help the most with either going into the bunkers or getting there space crafts ready for flight to travel to the other planets and colonies in this solar system."

"Very well Dr. Roberts, I will be able to help as much as possible." He states with ending the phone call and placing it back onto the coffee table.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th **Paradise Gain**

Sometime during the night the sun started to expel the dangerous solar flares. Right away all of the local satellite broadcasts for tv, radio and computer were being interrupted by the solar flares.

Not too many of the population didn't notice it until the early morning with the sun rising, and the rise in temperatures and humidity.

The communications center was being bombarded with all kinds of calls from the general public complaining about the interference, heat and humidity.

Dr. Roberts having been told about the calls. He and his officers of the Space Commission were getting ready to make the announcement.

While Professor Robinson, Major Don West and several hundred others were getting there space vehicles ready for the mission in a week. But in the meantime Dr. Roberts had his hands full with the general alert to begin in a few moments.

For those walking the local area of the shopping mall and Space Central. All of a sudden everyone started to hear a blaring general alert message and siren over the communications terminal.

Security forces were put into place in case of a riot caused by the population. Several hundred police security forces were being able to help with those not able to understand the meaning of the full alert.

All private space companies were able to offer the services for those interested in leaving the colony and head for the other planets and colonies in the solar system.

Even though there are 20,000 colonists on the planet. Dr. Roberts and his team will make sure that everyone has the option to leave right away before the real problems start to arise with the solar flares, heat/humidity and most of all the nuclear missiles that will be used.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21st **Paradise Gain**

The colonist on the planet were being alerted to gather there things with leaving as soon as possible. However in certain areas of the cities. There were sparse riots by those wishing to cause trouble with the security forces.

News broadcasts were being made through out the entire colony, along with general alert alarms in regard to the heat and humidity caused by the sun heading for there planet.

Scientists were running themselves crazy with trying to gather all of the information possible before the mission takes effect with the space crafts carrying the nuclear missiles.

Professor John Robinson and Major Don West with a crew of three were getting the Jupiter Two ready for space flight.

Robinson was able to tell the three crew members about having his wife, Judy, Penny and William on board the flight to kept an eye on them.

There wasn't an issue from the crew members to have them abroad. Mostly since they will be staying below with new mechanical robot designed by the Space Commission for occasions like these.

Major West was working in the front trying to get the computer in sync once they start with there blast off. Seeing that Major West having to be some what frustrated.

"Are you all right Don?" Professor Robinson asked with great concern with his question.

"I' m fine John. It's trying to have the computer systems is not working out all that well for the moment." He states with slamming the computer listing onto the front console.

"Try your best, we need to blast off in a few days with the loading of the missiles tomorrow morning." Robinson announced since Major West didn't realize since it was mostly classified.

"I will John." As he goes back to his work, while Professor Robinson went to speak with the crew members about a problem.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22th **Paradise Gain**

The labs throughout the colony were starting to receive information on the solar have already hit the upper atmosphere of the planet causing massive interference.

None of the radio/tv or computer system were able to broadcast live due to the radiation levels of the flares. Anyone having to be outside have been told to stay in doors until the crisis was over with.

Meanwhile...

Dr. Roberts having to be extremely busy with his work at the Space Commission, along with getting his private rocket ready to leave with his co-workers, extended family and pilots that will be taking over once given the word to blast off.

He was receiving hundreds of messages, including a message from Professor John Robinson in regard to receiving the first convoy carrying the nuclear missiles. They will be staying inside the storage containment across from the Jupiter Two.

The four nuclear missiles will be taken abroad until tomorrow morning with very heavy security forces to keep a close eye on them until it's time.

And with the solar flares, anything can happen with the rise in radiation levels.

Professor Robinson after signing the orders on board the Jupiter Two by the Commander in charge. Afterwards he was able to explain to Major Don West about the plans for tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23th **Paradise Gain**

Professor John Robinson having to be on board the Jupiter Two was exhausted having to be sitting in the front compartment. While Major Don West was below checking out the last of the supplies for the trip.

Coming up on the mini elevator to reach the top level of the ship. He was a total mess with grease covering his clothing, face and mostly his arms. He didn't have the chance to clean himself up to speak with John Robinson.

It was starting to get dark outside, even though the temperatures has risen a bit with the solar flares still existing at the moment.

Scientists all over the colony have found that the radiation levels from the solar flares has risen to a dangerous levels in certain areas of the planet.

And the authorities were asking all private space companies to start leaving as soon as possible. Most or all of the colonists were trying to stay calm during the time of the emergency.

However there were some local riots some 15 miles before moving into the local country side. Even though not any better for when it comes to the heat, humidity and most of all the radiation levels from the solar flares.

Otherwise on board the Jupiter Two. Professor John Robinson was getting ready to leave to have dinner with his wife Maureen. While Major Don West came up to check in with the professor before leaving himself.

"The grease was that bad Don that you weren't to clean up right away?" Professor asked with taking one last look at the check list for tomorrow morning and bringing abroad of the four nukes.

Security is going to be extremely tight for in the morning. While the military in charge will be bringing abroad and setting the command codes.

"When I leave John, I will be cleaning up the grease. Judy has dinner made for this evening, once I' m able to make it home in time, along with the heat, humidity and most of all the solar flares to make matters worst." He says with wiping his brow with a small towel from his belt buckle.

"Ok...make sure to lock up the Jupiter Two while I' m gone for the evening."

"I will John. See you bright and early in the morning." Major Don West says with a serious tone of voice while watching Professor John Robinson leave the space craft, while a special jeep was waiting for his departure.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th **Paradise Gain**

When Professor Robinson arrived home. His wife Maureen was sitting in the front of the computer terminal finding out the latest news on the solar flares.

Walking inside the living area. She looks up to see her husband looking completely exhausted. "Are you all right John?" She had to asked with being some what concerned about tomorrow.

"Just tire, hungry and worried about tomorrow." He states with standing next to his wife

"What do you think is going to happened with placing the missiles on board the Jupiter Two?" Maureen exclaimed with her statement.

"Nothing should happened once the technicians place the nukes down below. You know how I'm at times having to worry all of the time Maureen."

"How do I know that John. And besides your going to have Major West helping out the best he can. By the way how did his day go today?" She asked with great concern in her tone of voice.

"He's ok. Just mostly worried about Judy and her pregnancy now with the emergency going on with the colony."

"He should be John. Judy has not been feeling all that well the past few years. Hopefully her doctor will be able to keep everything stable with the higher stress levels."

"Everyone on this colony has to deal with higher stress levels now that there is a possible chance of destruction." He states to have Maureen upset with his words all of the time.

"Look John, you need to think positive at times. Especially after spending three years on this colony. You just can't give up now after all of the hard work all of us have put in." She responded with moving away from him to head for the kitchen for something to drink.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th **Paradise Gain**

"Look Maureen, this entire situation is hard on everyone for the moment. Now that we are being bombarded by the solar flares as well. For where everyone is not able to live the life of luxury coming from Earth and other planets in this system." He states with anger in his voice.

"I know that John. I just hope to god everything works out for the best for everyone. Including for Major West and for Judy having to find out they are going to be parents."

"They will be fine Maureen. Once this entire matter is solved. Tomorrow morning is going to be scary enough with the technicians needing to bring on board the nukes." He said with taking hold of his wife. Even though he's never a person to be physical for when it comes to any type of relationship.

Space Commission Observatory

Several miles from the main city. Dr. Anthony Rizzo having to be taking readings through the telescope. His technician had told him that the rise in temperature from the sun has gone up two more degrees.

"Dr. Rizzo, this is not good at all. Between the solar flares getting worst in spots with the radiation." He says with placing the computer numbers into the terminal.

"I agreed. I will have to contact Dr. Roberts in the early morning with the report.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th **Paradise Gain**

Since it was basically early morning for all involved. Everyone still had to face the obvious with either the heat, humidity and now with the solar flares.

Professor John Robinson after a restless night of trying to sleep. Since he had just too much at this point on his mind. Even his own wife knew exactly what was going on with him.

Since today is a big day with getting the Jupiter Two finally ready. Even though it's going to be touch and go with placing the four nukes down below.

Currently they were several miles away from the installation. All nukes were being taken by the military before arriving at the Jupiter Two.

Even Professor Robinson wasn't taking any chances. While his nerves were on high alert after a rough night of sleeping. Even his wife warned that he should be very careful in his movements with everything he does.

And that includes dealing with the technicians and bringing on board the nukes.

Since it was relative early. With another two hours before the convoy arrives with the nukes. Every technician were advised of the dangers. Mostly because of the heat, humidity and most of all the radiation from the solar flares.

Just about anything can set off the nuclear missiles from going off to make matters much worst.

Working inside besides Professor Robinson and Major West. So were the other crew members finishing up the last of the chores to make ready for the nukes.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27th **Paradise Gain**

Major Don West sitting next to the console with professor John Robinson going over the check list. Since the both of them have arrived, Professor Robinson has been extremely quiet.

He knew exactly what was on the professor's mind. Knowing full well just how many things can go wrong in the space of a few hours.

"The convey should be here soon John." Major West said while trying to make idle conversation.

"I realize that Don. I ' m just worried about the convoy with this heat. Anything can happen with those nukes." He reframed from saying anything further.

"Tell me about it John." There was several moments of silence between the friends. Major West looked out the glass window in the front of the Jupiter Two. He was able to noticed the four trunks of the convey arriving. "There here John finally." He says to professor Robinson putting down the list in front of him.

"Good. Lets go speak with the commanding officer before even deciding with placing the nukes down below the Jupiter Two."

"That's fine by me at this late stage of the game." West announced with a bit of sarcasm in his tone of voice.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28th **Paradise Gain**

The main probe having to be on the outskirts of the sun. The computer systems were taking readings of the activity of the solar flares, along with the total movement of the sun towards Alpha Centauri.

And with these readings. They were being sent back to the Space Commission and the scientists. Dr. Roberts having to just finished a briefing with five of his key members. He was sitting in his office chair for when a message was coming into his computer terminal.

"What's all this?" He says to himself since he's alone for the next few moments.

After a moment of reading the results. He slammed his right hand onto the desk out of sheer frustration. Afterwards he opened up the intercom to speak with his associates from the outer office to come in to discuss the probe's readings.

On board the Jupiter Two

The convoy officials were making sure with the written signature from professor John Robinson was all in order. While the technicians were waiting outside to bring in the four nukes down below.

"All right Lt. have your men bring them in into the main hatchway. In order to keep them stored properly with the temperature and away from the rise in radiation." He states with rubbing the back of his neck from the high level of stress.

"I will go see to it Professor Robinson." The young officer says with moving on out of the Jupiter Two.

"We will be ready for the exchange." Robinson replies with his words, while the Lt. walks out to speak with the rest of the group.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29th **Paradise Gain**

Major Don West watching the entire scene outside the landing bay of the Jupiter Two. He was mostly worried, even though Professor John Robinson had stated to him that everything will be all right.

"John, I just don't like this." He states with having to be shaking his head.

"I know Don. But everything seems to be in order with the missiles. After checking into the computer terminal, everything seems to be find, including keeping the temperature levels at a lower percentage."

After taking 30 minutes with the convoy. The personnel were able to store the nukes down below into the special section to be used another time, once the Jupiter Two takes off.

It didn't take long before the superior officer in charge came up with his clip board.

"Professor Robinson, everything is in order right now. As per prior orders. Two guards will be left downstairs to keep watch on the nukes until it's time to take off."

"Very good Captain. I and Major West will be leaving with-in the hour and home. I will be sure to contact Dr. Roberts about it." He says with rubbing a hand through his salt & pepper hair.

"That's fine Professor. Please excuse me while I make one final check before heading back to the installation." Captain Jarvis replied with moving off to take the mini elevator down stairs.

"Thanks."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30th **Paradise Gain**

Since the nukes were stored down below the Jupiter Two. Professor John Robinson and Major West will be leaving the ship very soon to gather up there family and bring them abroad the Jupiter Two.

The security guards in charge of watching the nuclear missiles. They were told about Professor Robinson will be leaving to bring his family on board to protect them from what ever happens on the colony.

Especially when the heat and humidity is rising constant to make matters worst with fires out of control through the entire planet.

Dr. Roberts and the Space Commission are hoping and praying that the plan is going to work in spite of the complete dangers of using the missiles.

He and his members will be taking off in the private vessel with-in the next few hours, along there families. Dr. Roberts was taking a huge gambit to take off now, even though the missiles won't be used for at least a few days getting to the direct coordinates to be placed and then exploded once the Jupiter Two heads for the proper region to protect them from the blast.

General alerts were still being sent out to the general population to have them leave the planet as soon as possible. Security forces in and around the space commission will have there hands full with moving everyone to there private space vessels.

Those that don't will have to suffer there fate depending on what the nuclear missiles are able to do with changing the direction of the sun.

On top of the fires, relocating the population. Security was having a hard time trying to control the crime rate with those not having the option to leave.

And two of those protesters name Jamey and Garrett. Jamey is a young student at age 21. Garrett a close friend of hers and male works for the student commission for better studies.

Both Jamey and Garrett were running away from the security force after almost being caught with breaking into several building three miles away from the Space Commission and Jupiter Two.

"Come on Garrett, we need to get out of here quickly. The security forces are on there way here." Jamey says quickly with feeling the excitement of what is about to happen soon with the forces.

"All right already. Lets go. But I do know a place for where we can probably take hostages for a price." He states with grabbing Jamey's hand to run out of the back entrance of the burnt out super market,

"Oh, really! Where?"

"Never you mind Jamey. Just follow my every move and action. For which we will be in great shape." Garrett responded with moving out quickly into the heat and humidity.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31st **Paradise Gain**

Security forces were all over the place trying to restore order with the rest of the population. For Jamey and Garrett, they were running in and out of the different buildings. Even though some of them have already been burnt out from the rise in the heat, humidity and now the solar flares.

Jamey was running hard as she could in spite of the heat. Her brow was soaked with sweat while trying to wipe it away with her fore arm. It was basically the same for Garrett. While he was holding onto his weapon stolen from one of the security forces during a battle a few days ago.

"Lets get across the street before more of the forces arrive from the center." Garrett announced to his female friend staying behind the burnt out furniture of the store.

"Ok, I' m ready." Jamey says with looking around for anybody around.

Meanwhile at the Space Commission

Professor John Robinson and his family were arriving back at the Jupiter Two to be ready to take off very soon.

Having checked in with the guards that will be staying on board during the flight. These three guards were checked for all weight requirements since only a certain amount of weight was aloud in order to take off properly.

"Maureen..take everyone down stairs to strap in for take off." Professor Robinson announced while checking in with Major West sitting in the front of the console doing final flight checks.

"All right John." She says with taking hold of Penny's hand as with Judy's. As for Will, he wanted to stay up front with his father. But Professor John Robinson wouldn't have no part of this at all. So he was forced to head downstairs with his sisters and just keep his mouth shut for the duration.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32th **Paradise Gain**

Maureen was watching her son William getting into his seat. To her, he seems to be some what frustrated after being told to stay with his mother.

Walking over to him finally sitting and placing the guards around him. "What's wrong Will?" She asked gently while the girls were talking among themselves.

"Nothing Mom. I wanted to be upstairs with dad and Don to help with the lift off." He states.

"Look Will. Your father and Don have there hands full at this time. Including adding the Nuclear missiles to make matters much worst." She responds with emotion coming from her gut.

"I' m sorry mom to be a real problem. I just haven't been all that involved with the family. I have been too involved with my job position at the observatory."

"I understand William. Everybody else has been d **oing the** same thing the past six months. And now that Judy is going to be having a baby. I just hope to god there will be a planet to head back to and start to rebuild."

"I know what you mean. It took us years to travel to Alpha Centurai, only for this to happen to everyone."

"Ok Will. I need to check on making sure the guards are settled in there seats as well. Get yourself settled."

"Thanks."

Maureen went into the section for where the nuclear missiles were being held. It was at this time that she saw the two guards in place in there seats as well.

"Lt. Robertson, are you all right?" She asked.

"We are both fine Mrs. Robinson. Everything is all right as well with the nukes."

"I will let my husband know about this. We should be lifting off very soon."

"Finally." Lt. Robertson responds with taking in a deep breath into his lungs having to be involved in this high power mission to save Alpha Centauri.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33th **Paradise Gain**

Meanwhile near the Space Commission building. Jamey and Garrett were running away from the security forces. There chances was not a good one at this point.

Jamey told Garrett that it's not a good thing to do with trying to get inside the Space Commission building.

"We can't Garrett!" As he tries to grab Garrett's shoulder. "This is surely a death sentence right now."

"I don't care Jamey. We have nothing else to live for any way with this colony slowly dying away from our sun." He states with sarcasm in his tone to Jamey.

"That's not true. Why do you think the Jupiter Two is taking off with those missiles to see if on whether they could change the rotation of the sun from everyone burning up in a crisp from the heat, humidity and add the solar flares?" He responds with trying to change his altitude.

"Any way lets go. The coast is clear with the forces not around for the moment." As Garrett grabs his weapon while holding it in his arm in case of an attack.

He was watching Jamey move slowly. Not to his likely at all. "Move already!" He screams at his friend.

Meanwhile inside the Space Commission.

The security forces had gotten word from another sector, claiming that two men were on there way over to stir up trouble. They had a general description of the two men now moving towards them with weapons.

"What do we do sir?" One of the officers asked towards his superior officer checking his weapon.

"If they shoot. Then you know what is to do with them. Otherwise try to take them as prisoners without the need of more violence.

"Yes, sir. I understand very well."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34th **Paradise Gain**

Security forces were out in full force with the colony's emergency. Meanwhile the forces were waiting for the two Jamey and Garrett to arrive.

It was a dangerous situation with the take off of the Jupiter Two and other private vessels to help them out with the nuclear missiles to try and change the rotation of the sun heading for Alpha Centauri.

A little over a few hundred of population were left on the colony. Causing all kinds of trouble for the security forces for the Space Commission. And Jamey and Garrett were two of those looking for further trouble.

Running towards the building. Jamey had a change of heart, and wanted to give up before he's killed. And he had a feeling that Garrett wasn't going to let him never the less.

And he didn't care at this point. He was going to make a decision that no doubt will stay with him for the rest of his life.

Inside the building they were able to see the two men. Everyone was ready to take some type of action against them.

Garrett quickly opened the door, even though he didn't see anyone at first. It was at this time that Jamey made the decision.

Jamey pointed his weapon at Garrett telling him that he was giving himself here.

"What do you think your doing Jamey? Are you stupid or what?" He says with anger in his tone of voice.

"This is my final stand Garrett. I have had enough of this bull shit with you and what is going on with the colony. Hello! Is anyone here of the security forces. **I give up."**

Garrett tried to move his weapon. When a shot is fired over his head by one of the sharp shooters in the foreground. "Stop right there!" One of the security forces hollered out to the two men. Jamey gave up his weapon with throwing it onto the ground.

Even though it took longer for Garrett to do so. Until finally he does when five of the security officers came running up to them with there weapons.

"Take them to detention. We have more important things going on gentlemen." Lt. Jamieson says with hearing a loud noise happening to be the Jupiter Two and the private space vessels taking off.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35th **Paradise Gain**

Professor John Robinson and Major Don West were holding there breath while the Jupiter Two was making escape velocity into the atmosphere.

"So far we are doing well. Accept!" He says to alert Major West.

"What's going on John?" He asked in a serious tone with his voice while looking at the view screen in front of him.

"Look at the radar, we need to avoid the solar flare ahead of us."

"Then let do it John. Unless the Jupiter Two has an issue with radiation or the pulling of the vessel into the flare?" He asked even though John didn't really give him an answer for the moment.

Then he said not to upset Major West. "I will make the course adjustment Don. I suggest you check the Communications bans for messages from Dr. Roberts. From what I know all of the private vessels involved with this mission have taken off." He exclaimed with his statement.

"Will do John." As he sits down in front of the communications terminal to check all of the upper and lower bands. "Here we go John. There is one message from the Space Commission and Dr. Roberts. He wishes us luck with the success of the mission and the colony."

"Send a message back Don. Tell him thanks a lot. We are going to be needing it a great deal from here on end." He states with his weird sense of humor.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36th **Paradise Gain**

Dr. Roberts having to be sitting in front of his communications terminal when a message was coming in from the Jupiter Two.

Turning up the audio in order to hear it. Major Don West having to be giving an update on the lift off. Even though they had to avoid a solar flare, for which they had to change there original destination.

Speaking to himself since there were no one in his office for the moment. "This is not good at all." He says with taking a deep breath into his lungs. Along with the fact that the air conditioning system was starting to break down. Even though the building personnel haven't been able to keep it running.

After listening to the Jupiter Two Message. There was a call coming into his office from Lt. Jamieson of the Space Commission security force.

Pressing the intercom on his terminal. "Dr. Roberts, How can I help you?" He asked with a even keel in his tone.

"Sir, it's Lt. Jamieson. I have a prisoner that you need to speak with after giving up earlier with another man having to be extremely violent."

"Very well send him in Lt." Dr. Roberts replied with moving in his hard chair for a better position to face the prisoner.

Moments later...

Lt. Jamieson along with his prisoner Jamey Moreland. Knocking on the door. He was asked to come on in with orders from Dr. Roberts. Walking in first was Jamey Moreland in his chains with his arms and legs.

"Sir, This is Jamey Moreland." He says before Dr. Roberts intervenes with the complete truth.

"All right Lt. let him go. He's our deep under cover agent working to find the rebels that are trying to fight the Space Commission Security Force, on who is left to survive this terrible nightmare."

It was at this moment that Lt. Jamieson was somewhat confused as to what exactly was going on with this Jamey Moreland.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37th **Paradise Gain**

Jamey Moreland was relieved finally that he can finally give up his under cover persona. After being asked by the Space Commission weeks ago to go under cover to look for anyone that is involved with the recent looting.

Jamey was able to take in a deep breath into his lungs. As Lt. Jamieson took off his chains.

Dr. Roberts look up from his console after being briefed with a message from another private space vessel on it's why towards the sun. The Lunar Two carrying fifty abroad. They are carrying the same four nuclear missiles to be added with the Jupiter Two.

"So how are you, Jamey?" He asked with a relief look on his face.

"Glad to be alive after having to deal with those lunatics trying to put down the local government." He states.

"Yeah I know Jamey. And I' m glad you were able to find that one key person to get him off the streets with this Garrett."

"Believe me sir, It wasn't an easy thing to do trying to act like them with burning down further on what was left of the buildings from the sun and solar flares."

"Jamey, you made the decision to go under cover. Even though I asked you never the less." He says with walking over to him with a hand shake and a long standing hug for his son.

"Dad, I' m sorry for everything. I just hope to god this entire nightmare will be over soon. But there one thing I neglected to mention." He coughs a little to have the saliva in his throat move.

"And what's that Jamey?" Dr. Roberts asked with a serious tone with the question.

"You need to contact all of the vessels that are involved in the mission to change the sun's rotation. I don't know if the information is correct about the possible chance that one of the vessels has been tampered with."

"OMG! I just don't believe it. I need as with the Space Commission need to get on the horn to call everyone to give a search of there vessels."

"Do it quick dad. Before it too late to do anything about it." Jamey replied with sitting down to slow down his breathing.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38th **Paradise Gain**

Having peace on this colony for the past few years has not been an easy thing to have. But when Dr. Roberts had found out about the sun and the solar flares. He was fighting a long standing fight.

Even his son Jamey had told him months ago that this would lead to this. And now his father was sending an alerts through out the entire colony on who was left.

Including having his personnel call all of the vessels including the Jupiter Two to have a complete search for anything that might destroy the ship.

It's bad enough the three main vessels carrying the nuclear weapons will only make matters much worst.

Dr. Roberts with his ear phones was talking to his people over the communications terminal. "Be sure everyone understands the complete situation Dr. Andrews. I just don't like this situation at all to make matters worst."

"I understand your orders Dr. Roberts. I will let everyone else able to understand as well. Talk to you soon with a complete update." **Click** the communications ended and Dr. Roberts looked at his son Jamey with great concern.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39th **Paradise Gain**

After an hour Dr. Roberts and his personnel were able to make contact with all of the space vessels involved with trying to save the colony.

Jupiter Two was the first to be contacted right away. Since they have the most to lose for when it comes to the Robinson's family.

After receiving the message.

"John, I just don't believe this with the latest from the Space Commission." He replies while checking the front console having to make sure all was in order with the destination.

 **"** If it's true. I will need to speak with the guards down stairs to have them check from stem to stern for any type of explosive that can cause more damage to this mission." He says rather sternly with his words.

"I will start up here checking for anything out of the ordinary John. Lets just hope it was only a rumor in regard to the explosive." He says trying to stay rather calm for the moment.

 **Down below...**

Maureen Robinson was the first to ask on what exactly was going on now. "What happened John?" She says away from the children in order not to upset them further.

"Dr. Roberts and his under cover department came up with a rumor, that someone of the rebels are looking to destroy the project all together. It's why I have the security guards looking into every nook and cranny for anything that might not fit into the scene." He says very oddity to upset his wife with the news about the explosive.

"I will see to it to try and keep the children busy without having to ask too many questions." She states with walking over to the girls that were playing cards to keep themselves busy with the trip.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40th **Paradise Gain**

Jamey having to be sitting in his father's office of the Space Commission. He was waiting for his father to come back into the office after sending out the alert to all of the space vessels involved with the mission.

It was a moment later..

Dr. Roberts opened the door to settled into his seat after speaking with the specialists.

"What's going on Dad?" Jamey asked with shifting in his seat, along with the fact that it was quite warm inside with the air conditioning system starting to quit.

"I was able to inform all of the space ships and including the Jupiter Two. But someone made mention with the technicians that they need to take a look at the automatic robots on board. With the possible chance of causing any type of explosion on board."

"Oh, dear god! Are you serious about the robots?" Jamey says with shock on his face while checking out his father

"Of course, I 'm serious Jamey. This entire situation has gotten way out of hand of late. And now the air conditioning is quitting to make it impossible to survive the heat , solar flares and radiation."

"What about the under ground tunnels?" Jamey says to his father.

"I have asked the technicians to have the tunnels ready for all personnel to travel down the 29 levels. It's our only option at this point to survive the heat. Get yourself ready, your coming with me with the next shuttle arriving in a few moments. All communications will be directed to the main tunnel centre to keep in close contact with the space vessels."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41st **Paradise Gain**

Dr. Roberts called for a full activation of the Under Ground Tunnels Centre. Everyone involved will be able to run the program without any further issues. Especially with the heat, solar flares and the rise in radiation.

All of the specialists have agreed that it was getting critical now with the rise. And those population roaming around without space vehicles were taking extreme chances with there life now.

The air outside was getting very difficult to breath from the higher level of heat. And anyone involved with getting the under ground tunnels ready will have to be wearing there envionment suits to protect themselves from the elements.

Dr. Roberts with his son Jamey in protection suits were waiting for the transport vehicle to take them over to the under ground tunnels.

Jamey was watching his father having an issue with his suit. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Please help me with my air mask Jamey." His father says with trying to fix the nozzle on the controls.

After taking a moment to fix the air masks. Jamey was able to turn on the correct nozzle making the air flow inside of his father's suit.

"Anything?" Jamey asked his father while waiting for his response on his question.

"Thanks. I can breath now inside of my suit. Thank god!" He exclaimed with his breathing normal now inside.

"Your welcomed Dad. When is the transport supposed to be picking us up?" He asked with looking around the front of the Space Commission building.

"Let me call them to find out why it's taking too long to get here." As he takes out his walkie talkie to find out why everyone is late.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42th **Paradise Gain**

On board the Jupiter Two with the ship heading towards there destination. Will Robinson was checking the robot having been assigned to the Jupiter Two.

Even though it's been a few years. It turned out to be the same robot that was with them during their lost track on getting to Alpha Centauri.

In his alcove unit. Will was checking every circuit of the Robot having to made sure all was in order. And it seems to be for the moment. He was going to activate the Robot's voice automation unit.

During this time. Professor John Robinson had walked over to his son to make sure all was in order with him. Since Professor Robinson was going to be taking a nap in his cabin having to be tired at this time of the trip.

"How's it going Will with getting the robot activated?" He asked with a tired tone in his voice.

"He's activated now. All is in order father. No problems for when it comes to any type of explosive devices with-in his system." Will responded with a smile when he placed the power pack circuits into the proper position of the robot.

"Robot talk to me, it's Will Robinson. Tell me how are you?" He asked when he saw his old friend start to respond even though at a slower pace.

"Master Robinson, I ' m just fine. All units are working with-in its perimeter. How long have I been off-line?" Will had to look at his father for the answer.

"Robot, this is professor Robinson. Your been off-line over three years. I' m glad to see that the Space Commission decided to include you on the trip."

"Thank you, Professor Robinson. I would like to converse with Will Robinson, if you don't mind. I have a great deal to catch up on the news of your family, Jupiter Two and Alpha Centauri." Robot responds, even though telling him the news was going to be very sad indeed on what is going on with the colony.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43th **Paradise Gain**

On board the private vessel Evergreen carrying two of the nuclear missiles to help with the Jupiter Two and one other.

Captain Jonathan Winters was being told by his security people involved with installing the nukes. They were having an issue with one of the robots on board. Even though they were able to deactivate them.

Lt. Johas had insisted they keep a close eye on them due to the nature of the mission. "Captain, we suggest there is a 24/7 watch on them in case of an issue later once we get closer to the destination of the sun.

Sitting in his sit in the command center Captain Winters asked them to go ahead with the security alert. "But in the meantime I will send messages to the two vessels and the Space Commission to advise Dr. Roberts of the delicate nature on what exactly is going on." Lt. Jonas advised the captain of his view point as well with moving on out of the command center.

Walking out of the command center. He had the feeling this entire situation didn't feel right in his judgement. And he's been in the military for 8 years. Two with the Space Commission having transferred from Earth to settle on Alpha Centauri.

Taking the turbo lift down to the lowest level for where the two robots were located in their alcove. Jonas turned on the top lights in the compartment to make a check on everything.

Using his scanner with the power center of the two robots. Everything seem to be functioning just perfect for the moment.

Afterwards he headed for the warhead containers for where the two nukes were being helped right now. Eventually the both of them will be moved into position once they arrive to there destination.

After spending ten minutes inside the compartment. He was ready to head back upstairs to make his report.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44th **Paradise Gain**

Dr. Roberts was receiving a report from the Evergreen out in deep space. Currently he was alone in his make shift office in the under ground tunnels.

He wasn't sure the report was correct from Captain Jonathan Winters. He was getting the feeling that something wasn't right on the private vessel at this point.

Walking over to his communications terminal. He needed to talk with the captain on the open channel in spite of the heavy solar flares activity.

Hearing nothing but static for the moment. After a few moments he finally reached the Evergreen and the captain. "Jonathan what exactly is going on with your vessel?" He asked with waiting for a moment for the response.

"I just don't know Dr. Roberts. I will keep the security force keep an eye further on the robots and the nukes." He says with getting up from his command seat to check on his navigation systems.

"Please keep me updated Captain."

"I will Dr. Roberts." Afterwards all communications were lost due to the heavy static of radiation from the solar flares.

Dr. Roberts didn't like this one bit with the lost of communications with the Evergreen. It was at this point he decided to see on whether he still had communications with the Jupiter Two and the two other private vessels.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45th **Paradise Gain**

Meanwhile on board the Jupiter Two. Will Robinson was once again checking out the robot trying to get him to be his normal self .

After checking his circuits three times. He finally was able to find the faulty wiring leading to his main brain and voice recognition.

"Robot, It's Will Robinson do you know who I' m this time?" He was crossing his fingers that his old pal will be his old self once more.

"Will Robinson, of course I know you. We have been friends a long time. Are we still on track to reach the Sun and set off the nuclear missiles?"

"We are Robot. Everyone that is on board is very worried for the moment with the rise in temperatures and radiation from the solar flares on the colony."

"It's too bad that the colony has to suffer so much because of what has happened with the sun's rotation and movement." Robot says on a even keel with his friend having to be standing directly in front of his alcove.

"I agree with you. Come on Robot lets go to the top level to speak with dad and Major West." He asked with seeing the robot move his mechanical body into the elevator with his friend now a fully grown man.

Meanwhile...

Out in space there was a massive explosion. It had turned out to be the Evergreen vessel exploding into millions of pieces.

And with the massive explosion. It could be seen by everyone on board the Jupiter Two top level. They were able to see the explosion caused by the nuclear missiles going off.

"Dad, what happened?" Will asked with seeing the bright light in front of the Jupiter Two. Robot was right behind his friend to see the explosion.

"Don't really know Will. But it seems that one of the private vessels with the nukes blew. We need to call Dr. Roberts to report this. Unless he's able to see this on his instruments with his scientists."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46th **Paradise Gain**

"John! We are going to be hit by a after shock in one minute." West says very loud to the group. "We need to use the retro rockets to move us out of the way of the shock."

"Ok, lets do this now before we get into more trouble." John Robinson said with sitting down to help with West and the controls.

Meanwhile William and the Robot went into the corner to hang on just in case the Jupiter Two is thrown about. It was going to be a dangerous situation never the less with the nukes having to be on board. "Here we go everyone. Hang on." Professor Robinson announced with pressing the controls in front of his position.

It didn't take long for the Jupiter Two to move quickly out of the way of the after shock. Even though they still were able to feel something to knock them off course slightly.

It was the Robot that had announced to Professor Robinson and Major West a course adjustment has to be made. "Professor Robinson, A course adjustment needs to be made in order for the Jupiter Two to reach it's destination."

"Very well Robot, I will make the change in the course. I just hope to god The Space Commission was able to track which vessel was destroyed by the explosion." John says to the group trying to feel up beat about the entire operation.

Back on Alpha Centauri and the under ground tunnels

Dr. Roberts was receiving the tracking information from the computer systems inside the under ground tunnels for where the remaining members reside.

"Damn!" Dr. Roberts curse out from inside his office while waiting for his son Jamey to arrive. There was a slight knock on the concrete door. Jamey walked in with his partial environment unit after being here earlier to help set up the command center.

Jamey looks over to his father reading some type of results from the computer. "What's wrong dad?" He asked with great concern for his father's well being.

"Here read this." Dr. Roberts hands the report to his son while looking at the results.

"I just don't believe this. It was the private vessel Evergreen blowing up. Was it the nukes or the robots on board causing the destruction?" He asked with placing the report down back onto his father's desk.

"Good question Jamey. But for now there is going to be an investigation. Otherwise we are in contact with the Jupiter Two and the two other private vessels." He states with sitting down in his chair feeling some what dejected.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47th **Paradise Gain**

Dr. Roberts with help from his son Jamey. Sitting in his chair in front of the communications Terminal.

"Dad, I have the captain of the Tigress." Jamey says with switching the channel over to his station.

Dr. Roberts took in a deep breath before getting on the horn to speak with the captain. "Captain Richardson, how are you and your crew?" There was a slight static at first before the captain was able to answer his question.

"Dr. Roberts, everyone is fine right now. We heard what happened to the Evergreen. I had the security force on board check everything for any type of explosive device. None of the four robots or two nukes have any type of issues." The captain says with a slight groan.

"You don't sound ok Captain." He said with waiting for his response over the airwaves.

"It's just the stress Dr. Roberts, I just can't wait to have all this over with and back to my family."

"Where are they by the way?" Dr. Roberts asked with emotional concern.

"My wife Debra and two boys are heading for planet number four in the solar system. Hopefully they won't have to stay there all too long to have the mission completed." He responds with emotional turmoil in his voice.

"I wish them all the best Captain. Please keep me updated on your position, all right?"

"Thanks, I will see what I can do in spite of the situation." Afterwards there was static with the end of the conversation.

Jamey looked at his father for the moment. Knowing full well the situation was extremely dangerous. "Do you feel better now after talking with the captain?"

"To tell you the truth. No I don't at all. Now I need to contact the other ships Jamey."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48th **Paradise Gain**

Jamey moved out of the way of his father. While moving back into his seat and the communications terminal. Tension inside the room was getting to be over lapping everything that has been going on.

Dr. Roberts placed in the coded message to make contact with the next private vessel called Centauri run by Captain Robert Garrison. He's been involved with the private fleet for the last eight years.

He's divorced with two boys in the Space Commission Security Force.

On board the Centauri. Some two days out from the position of the Sun rotation. Captain Garrison was called to his bridge with four others currently working this particular shift.

There are over fifty on board with at least 15 of them are security with keeping an close eye on the nuclear missiles and the three robots placed down below to be used at another time once the nukes have been activated.

Captain Garrison asked his first mate Addison on why he was called in the first place.

"Sir there is a security message coming in from Dr. Roberts of the Space Commission." His first mate states with the others looking on with curiosity. It was bad enough they had heard about the destruction of the Evergreen.

"Put it through Addison." He ordered before sitting down in his command chair.

At first there was static before the voice came through. "This is Dr. Roberts, how are you, Captain Garrison?"

"Everything is fine, as with myself Dr. Roberts. It's too bad about the Evergreen being destroyed."

"I know. It's why I am calling. Have security make sure to give a complete check of your vessel, that includes the robots. But for now, I have decided to send out an additional vessel to be leaving with-in the hour to head for the same coordinates the Evergreen had."

"Thank God, Dr. Roberts. I will have security start there check right away. Anything else?" The captain asked with a serious tone with his question.

" Nothing else Captain. Good luck with the mission." Dr. Roberts states before ending the communications with the captain.

"All right everyone, lets get to work. We have a great deal to do before we reach the destination of the sun's rotation.

"Yes sir." Addison says with moving out of the area to meet up with the security teams to check the entire vessel once again.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49th **Paradise Gain**

On Alpha Centauri flight path. Dr. Roberts orders to get the following private vessel Aurora. With Captain Susan Rollins of the Space Commission military region.

She has been ordered by Dr. Roberts inside the now under ground tunnels to take over the flight.

Currently three nukes were being boarded by the military experts against the odds with the heat, humidity, solar flares and radiation levels.

Captain Rollins having to be checking her controls on the bridge. She was waiting for the last of the recruits, including Jamey Roberts to go along for this trip.

Even though his father ordered him to go along, though he wanted to stay behind on Alpha Centauri.

It was a moment later...

When the captain heard foot steps having to be the last of her crew coming abroad.

"Captain Rollins, I' m Jamey Roberts, my father ordered me to come along with you and your crew to watch the entire explosion of the nukes, and or whether or not this mission will be successful at all."

"Welcome abroad never the less. Please store what ever equipment you brought along down below. We should be leaving very soon."

"I will go down below, along with taking a look at the missiles in storage until it's time to be used." Jamey says with moving away from the female captain signing a computer log before taking off.

Moments later down below with having taken the turbo service elevator. Jamey was speaking with the security force Lt. Annie Lawrence placing the last of the restraints onto the three nuclear missiles.

"All set to go. I need to advise the captain that we are ready to leave now." She says with signing the report that needs to be handed to the captain.

"I will go with you." Jamey announced with following behind the Lt. to head for the turbo service elevator. For which will take a minute to reach the command center of the vessel Aurora.

"Captain Rollins, We are all set to take off now. Here is my report that needs to be signed by you.' "Lt. Lawrence says with taking her position in the back of the security station. Meanwhile three others of the crew had arrived to have the vessel ready to take off, including Jamey Roberts very anxious to leave finally.

"All right everyone, lets get started and this show on the road."

Moments later the private vessel took off from the field lifting up into the atmosphere and the outer layer of the planet's pull.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50th Paradise Gain

On board the Jupiter Two. Professor John Robinson was waking from sleep after six hours being on automatic pilot.

When he came up to the top level. He saw major Don West alone working the controls after waking earlier. "Is everything ok Major West?" As he comes to sit in the seat next to him. The view screen was showing nothing but stars.

They won't be coming into range of the sun's rotation for at least another three days.

"Everything is fine John. However I have a number of communications messages coming from Dr. Roberts, and the new vessel joining the mission. A Captain Susan Rollins sent a message to inform everyone they have lifted off the colony and will be joining the coordinates with-in the next three days at warp four."

"At least it's going to make it easier on everyone involved on the mission." He says to his friend working the controls. "By the way do you happen to know this Captain Susan Rollins?"

"I heard of her. From what I understand, she doesn't take any nonsense from anyone. It's probably why Dr. Roberts choose her for the mission. Hopefully everything will work out to her advantage with the security force keeping a close watch on the missiles and whether they placed any of the robots on board."

"Don't know John. You can always call them when ever you have the chance." Major West replied with handing him the communications codes to call the Aurora.

"I will later. Right now we have a great deal work that needs to be done before lunch, or is it breakfast?" He says with a slight smile and a groan coming from Major West.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 **Paradise Gain**

Dr. Roberts was receiving reports from all over the colony. The situation with the riots were getting worst. Along with the fact that the heat has risen another three degrees, as with the solar flares.

He really was getting to the point for where he understood the situation with everyone desperate. He was reading the last of the reports. Including the transferred papers for where his son Jamey is now on board the Aurora to help out with the mission.

He knows that his son having agreed. Knows that the entire situation is very dangerous. Especially with a final addition private flight helping out with the plan.

It's just too bad the Evergreen had to be destroyed, by sources the Space Commission members need to stay some what calm.

Shaking his head to get rid of the cobwebs. He was exhausted and needed to head for his quarters to sleep. At least with the air conditioning, it was still running.

Dr. Roberts currently has a round clock team of engineers making sure the system keeps working.

Shutting down the computer terminal. Even though any emergency messages will be sent directly to his terminal inside his quarters.

Picking up his black brief case, it was time to leave finally. As he turns out the lights to take the turbo to the lowest level and his quarters.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 **Paradise Gain**

Arriving to his quarters. Dr. Roberts was totally exhausted after the past few days. He was just glad that the latest private vessel was able to take off without incident. If everything goes well, Captain Rollins and her crew will be meeting up at there destination in a few days.

Including the fact that his son Jamey having been ordered by his father to attend the mission. After months of being on a recent under cover mission.

He knew that it was extremely hard to go under cover, and find the ones that are in charge of the trouble with the riots, looting and shootings.

One thing for sure, he's not going to be having any problems with falling asleep tonight. Moving over to his bunk with removing his black boots, grey pants, and grey cotton shirt. Leaving him in his cotton boxers in order to lay down under the sheets.

It only took a moment before he was able to fall asleep quickly without having to worry about different issues.

On board the Jupiter Two

Will Robinson was having a hard time trying to sleep in his alcove. He went to see if on whether anyone was awake for this late hour out in deep space.

Placing his grey robe on to cover himself. He opens up the curtain to leave his quarters, only to find his friend the Robot.

He was asked by the professor to make a course adjustment, in order to be on time with the destination.

Will didn't disturb the robot until he was done with the course adjustment and speaking with the professor.

After a few moments...

"Robot, are you all right?"

""Just dandy Will Robinson. Why are you still up this evening?" He asked with concern for his long time friend.

"Just couldn't sleep any further Robot. What's up with the course adjustment?" He asked with moving closer to his friend.

"It was Space Commission specialists had found out through there computer systems, that the Jupiter Two was off it's course. So they informed Professor Robinson and Major West of this change."

"Thank god! Since I can't sleep. How about a game of chess?" He asked.

"Sure, why not Will Robinson."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 **Paradise Gain**

Meanwhile on board the Aurora with Captain Susan Rollins. Since they have been in flight now 8 hours. She needed to take her break with calling up her second-in-command First officer Jerry Blevins in his early forties. He's been a pilot for the Space Commission during the past eight years.

"All right Captain to sleep you go." She gets up from her command sit to head out to her quarters.

"By the way where is our guess Jamey Roberts?" She asked with moving past him.

"From what I know at this point. Our guess is in the communications center checking things out for his father." Blevins announced with sitting down into the command chair. "How 's our course Susan?"

"It's just perfect Jerry. Navigation will be making another check in four hours, along with the security officers looking over the nukes in the hold."

"Ok, and thanks. Have a good sleep before your next shift comes up." He states to have her groan in a way before she finally leaves the command center.

 **Meanwhile**

After a few moments Captain Susan Rollins is intercepted by Jamey Roberts heading for his sleeping quarters.

"Mr. Roberts, how are you?" She asked with a slight yawn.

"Fine, and yourself?"

"Heading to bed until my next shift comes up. Maybe we can get together later for something to eat." She asked even though her face felt blush with asking.

"Sure. Just contact me when your ready Captain."

"Please call me Susan when we are alone like this." She states before moving off past him with a smirk on his face.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54th **Paradise Gain**

Some time later...Captain Susan Rollins having woken after six hours. She was feeling some what better after the rest, and without waking during that time.

After waking, she needed to take a quick sonic shower and into clean clothing. Afterwards after leaving her quarters, she went looking for Jamey Roberts in his quarters. Down below another level with all of the regular members of this flight.

Taking the small turbo elevator to the lower level. She was glad it was a short trip, especially when she hates to be in confined places.

She was able to take in a deep breath afterwards once leaving the turbo. She passed several security officers on there way to the sleeping quarters after a long shift with watching the containers holding the nukes.

Finally she arrived to his quarters, even though she had no idea on whether he's awake or not. When she reached the computer, she asked on whether Jamey Roberts was awake inside.

 **Computer voice..."Affirmative."**

"Computer, please let Jamey Roberts that I' m here for dinner."

 **"Very well Captain Rollins. Please go inside, he's waiting for you."**

"Thanks." She walks in to a quarters fully lit with several different candles that Jamey had brought along for the flight. "How nice, I love the smell of any scent type of candles."

"Well then you will enjoy the dinner I made. It's Roasted Chicken with mixed veggies and roasted potatoes. How does that sound with using the replicator?"

"Everything just smells wonderful. I' m famished, lets eat before I pass out from the smell alone." She states with a crooked smile on her face.

"Well then lets eat to our hearts content." Jamey announced with moving in the rest of the items onto the table in the middle of the living area."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55th **Paradise Gain**

On board the Jupiter Two. Professor Robinson having to be down below with his family. Major Don West was working the controls alone this time around.

While in the corner of the back section. Robot and Will Robinson were still playing cards. After Will had won three chess games against the Robot.

After a few moments. Will decided that he was just too tire to continue playing against his friend. "Robot, we need to stop now."

"Affirmative Will Robinson. It's time for me to check up on Mayor Don West. Orders from Professor Robinson to make sure all was well with the human."

"I will come with you for a few moments, before I have to head for sleep." Will said to the robot moving towards the front of the Jupiter Two.

Major Don West noticed the Robot and Will coming over to him with working the controls.

"Mayor West is everything ok up front this evening?" Robot asked with moving towards the side of the human.

"Everything is fine Robot. I just had to a minor course adjustment earlier, otherwise nothing else to report for the moment." He announced with getting up from his chair to loosen up a little.

"Are you tire Major West? I can always take over until Professor Robinson is awake from his sleep." Robot states with having to wait for his response.

"It's ok Robot. I have a container of coffee and some sandwiches in the corner for when I start to feel tire. Thank you so much for the offer."

"Very well Major West, I will leave you alone. While I head for my alcove to recharge my energy pack. I believe Will Robinson had said that he was going to sleep after stating earlier he was tire."

"I did say that Robot. It's exactly what I plan to be doing in the first place. You don't need Robot to remind me on that aspect of my statement."

It was at this time that Major Don West started to chuckle a little with seeing the bonding between the Robot and William Robinson.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56th **Paradise Gain**

Back on Alpha Centauri. The specialists through out the entire colony. Needed to take further readings with the heat, solar flares and most of all the radiation levels still rising.

Dr. Roberts and his team were trying to get the last of the population to use there private vessels to get off the colony.

Mostly because the rise in temperatures has risen another two degrees. While all of the vessels involved in the mission including the private ship being run by Captain Susan Rollins.

Even though Dr. Roberts is below in the under ground tunnels to protect themselves. But there is a point everyone will be forced to leave in there ships and head for the outer planets in the solar system.

The main vessels heading for the sun, won't be arriving for at least another three days. But for the rest of the personnel on Alpha Centauri will be forced to leave with the final results given.

Dr. Roberts had to make the final decision. As he's going to be gathering the last of his troops and scientists. In order to let them know about leaving, and soon as possible.

Going over the last of his notes. He would open the public address system to let everyone know that it was time to leave.

"Please be advised we have no other choice but to leave. Conditions on the surface has gotten much worst before it's impossible take off. God speed everyone, and lets all hope the mission will be completely successful."

 **Afterwards it was deadly silence over the communications terminal...**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57th Paradise Gain

Dr. Roberts after giving the final orders to leave. First off he needed to contact the vessels heading for the sun. They would need to know the latest information with the last of the personnel leaving Alpha Centauri.

This was going to be the last transmissions sent from Alpha Centauri. Otherwise once Dr. Roberts leave with his security force.

His vessel name Blue Rover was on stand by. With the security and scientists placing on board supplies in case the mission is not a success. They can always head for the outer planets in the solar system.

While everyone else will take off in the available ships left for them. The Blue Rover is going to be the main vessel for where they will be in communications with everyone, including the Jupiter Two and Aurora commanded by Captain Susan Rollins.

Checking for his jeep while waiting for the security force to drive him and others over to the field. Dr. Roberts made sure his air mask and suit was working correctly due to the higher degree of temperatures, solar flares activity and most of all the radiation.

After waiting a few moments. Dr. Roberts was finally on his way over with the driver taking him. The sky for a late evening, looked like hell was about to destroy the colony with the brightness of the sun.

When he arrived to the ship. The hanger bay was open for where everyone was entering. For this one ship alone, it can hold up to 500 people. Having to be one of 12 ships to be large and built with-in the past five years and very costly.

Dr. Roberts is greeted by the scientists giving him a report on the situation. As to why he gave the order to leave. "Lets get moving everyone, I have to send a communications to the other vessels involved in the mission. While the pilots need to blast off before the heat gets any worst." He states with pulling off his air mask and suit, while placing it into the disposable container.

Moving inside the hanger bay. He had to take the turbo elevator to take him to the top level of the ship. When the engineers had build this vessel. It's supposed to be the quickest available for when it comes to power.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58th **Paradise Gain**

Once Dr. Roberts was able to reach the top level by the elevator. When the heavy metal door opened, there was a mass of activity going on the bridge.

It was at this point he was looking for Captain Johnthan Booker, who is going to be in command of the Blue Rover. Age 45 years old, and a pilot for the last 15 years both for Earth and Alpha Centauri.

Dr. Roberts with his brief case. He would be sitting behind the captain for when the ships takes off very soon. "All right Captain, how are we doing with getting ready to lift off?" He asked with sitting down, while placing his brief case on the side of him, and his restraints to keep him in place.

"We are waiting for last minute personnel to arrive. It should be with-in the next five minutes to receive the word to take off. Everyone else including all of the science specialists are on board and checking the radiation levels."

"How are we on communications with the vessels?" Dr. Roberts asked with taking in a deep breath into his lungs getting used to the change in the air mixing.

"We had contact with the Aurora, Jupiter Two and the others. No problems to speak of for the moment with each and every vessel."

"Excellent to hear Captain."

It was a moment later...

"Ok, understand. Just be sure to have the hanger bay locked up tight Lt." Captain Johnanan Booker says over the intercom.

"What's going on Captain?" Dr. Roberts asked with a serious tone with the question.

"Strap in Dr. Roberts, we are ready to take off." The captain announced setting his safely strap tighter before taking off the ground.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59th **Paradise Gain**

 _ **Feeling the power of the vessel moving up into the sky.**_ Dr. Roberts and everyone else on board the Blue Rover felt the awesome power both inside and out.

As the Blue Rover was moving up into the outer layer of Alpha Centauri. Leaving a sorry state of an colony just about ready to be destroyed by the heat of the sun heading there way. Add into account the radiation and most of all the solar flares.

The captain was checking his instruments in front of him making sure all systems were normal.

Turning his head for the moment to check on Dr. Roberts behind him. "Are you all right Dr. Roberts?" As his face was looking a little sheepish for the moment.

"I' m afraid to say this that I' m suffering with motion sickness of all things. I will be needing to see one of the medical specialist to give me some type of shot to help me."

"It's too bad Dr. Roberts. It's find now for you to get up and leave the command center. Feel better. I will talk to you later with an update."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile on board the Aurora.

Captain Susan Rollins was enjoying herself a great deal with Jamey Roberts. Dinner and the conversation was very impressed with the young man.

Currently on her communications terminal. She had received a message from the Blue Rover letting her know the vessel with the last of the colonists have taken off to head for the destination. For where the ships carrying the nukes will take place.

"Is everything ok Susan?" Jamey asked with taking a sip of his drink for which the captain made with her talents.

"Fine. Your father is on board the Blue Rover. A decision was made to remove the last of the colonists with the signs getting worst for Alpha Centauri."

"That's too bad Susan. Lets just hope the mission will be successful to turn the colony around." Jamey announced with taking the last of his fruit cocktail down his throat.

"You want another one Jamey?" She asked with moving very close to him now with giving him the signals.

It was a moment later...

Susan kissed Jamey with a very alluring smooch on his lips and body language.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60th Paradise Gain

Four hours later the Aurora was in contact with all of the vessels. Captain Rollins second in command having to be doing his job.

He needed a update on the position of all of the ships involved in the mission. Especially the Jupiter Two having to be the closest to the sun rotation.

Juno the second-in command sent the message from inside of the communications center. He has already received a message from the Blue Rover. But now he's waiting in his seat feeling very antsy with this entire mission moving closer to the danger zone.

"Jupter two to Aurora. This is professor Robinson. Our position is normal for the moment. All security forces are in place with constant checking of the nukes."

"Excellent Jupiter Two. Your next check in will be in eight hours."

"Roger Aurora. Talk to you soon." Before the terminal goes silent throughout the vessel.

Meanwhile on the Jupiter Two.

Maureen walks over to the control center for where she found her husband finishing up talking to the Aurora for an update. "John, is everything all right?" She asked with standing next to him in his seat.

"Just jumpy a little with every hour we get close to our destination Maureen. It's basically the same with all of the vessels as well."

"Everyone knew this mission was running on high emotions ever since they found out about the Sun heading for Alpha Centauri." She states with trying to stay calm the best as possible.

"John, you need rest. When is Don or the Robot are supposed to take over?"

Looking at the time piece on his wrist. "Another hour Maureen. When they arrived, I will be sure to get some rest. ok?" He asked with a smile on his face.

""Good enough John. See ya later my dear husband." She moves around in front of him to give him a kiss that really shocked the hell out of him. She hasn't been this way in some time ever since the news was released about the colony.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61th **Paradise Gain**

It was almost an hour before the robot finally arrived to relieved Professor John Robinson. Robinson was standing checking the computer systems for the front console. He didn't like the fact the numbers were constantly changing.

He slammed the board holding the numbers against the wall out of frustration. They still had three days to go before reaching there destination.

"Professor Robinson is everything fine with you?" It was the robot giving a slight scare with his approach behind him.

"I wasn't expecting you this quickly. Otherwise I was checking on one of the gauges that is not turning out correctly. Maybe your be able to figure it out Robot."

"I will check Professor. But for now, please leave to have your much needed rest." Robot ordered with moving his body to the front of the console to start checking.

"No way Robot, I need to know before I leave." He exclaimed with his statement.

"Sir, it's going to take some time for me to check all of the circuits."

"Ok Robot, I get the message from you. I will head downstairs to sleep. Even though I' m restless at this point. It's going to take me awhile to fall asleep. Maybe my wife Maureen can devised some type of cocktail to have me sleep with no trouble."

"Good luck professor Robinson."

"Thanks I will need it." As he walks off very slowly to take the elevator down to the lower level.

Moments later...

He sees his wife Maureen at the kitchen counter making something special. She was in a mood for some type of sweets. And her husband came down at the right moment.

"John, are you tired? I ' m making a Apple pie to suit my sugar need this evening."

"Good, I could use a snack. Including a glass of milk filled with syrup to really help with me to sleep." He states with a bright smile all of a sudden.

"Wonderful! Give me a minute before I start on yours."

"Take your time Maureen, I' m in no hurry at this point." He sits down at the table to watch his wife finish up with her work.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62th **Paradise Gain**

Professor Robinson was enjoying himself with the sugar snacks his wife made down below. While the robot was up above working. However there would be a problem with-in the next 15 minutes.

Even the robot didn't realize what was about to happen to the Jupiter two and its course.

Maureen came over to her husband sitting. His eyes were closed for the most part. She knew that the man was exhausted from this entire mission.

"John, you need to go to bed. Your totally exhausted. Come on I will help you into the cabin. I don't need to do anything else here, since I have already cleaned the dishes."

"Fine Maureen.

**************************  
Up above...

Alarms were starting to go off. " **Danger! Danger! Jupiter Two's course off course."**

 **"Danger! Danger!"** Robinson Family wake up." As he announces it over the intercom from the front of the controls.

Coming up from the elevator it was Professor John Robinson, Will and Major Don West. The ladies were told to stay strapped in there seats down below.

John Robinson ran quickly to help the robot try to control their position. "What's going on robot?"

"There is a huge solar flare heading this way. The course adjustment might not be enough to get out of the way. And being thrown off course." Robot responds with his statement to have everyone worried.

"John. I can't make the proper adjustment. We are going to lose at least 18 hours before we are supposed to arrive at the destination." Major West exclaimed with his harsh words about the lost of time.

" **Danger**!, **Danger**! Here it comes Professor. Everyone hold on the pressure of the Jupiter two hull being hit will be enormous."

"All right everyone hold on." Professor Robinson says before being knocked against the wall behind him. Everyone else went flying including the robot.

Professor Robinson didn't know what was going on at this point. As if his entire life was in limbo. All he was barely able to hear was the robot's voice about the danger of the hull before passing out...


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63th **Paradise Gain**

Professor Robinson was in a fogged dazed. As his wife Maureen trying to get through to him having brought the man down below to looked over.

"John, can you hear me it's Maureen?" While she was using a cold cloth over his face, head and back of the neck.

He was starting to come around from blacking out from being thrown against the wall. Trying to move too quickly. Maureen had to hold him down from hurting himself further.

He looks up at her very concern face of his wife. "What happened?" He asked...

"The Robot was able to barely able to avert the Jupiter Two from a massive solar flare. Otherwise we lost distance due to the change in course. Major West will be sending a communications to the Blue Rover with Dr. Roberts on board, and tell him about what happened."

"How much distance in time did we lose Maureen?" He responds with moving a little with the help of his wife to sit up. Even though he was still suffering with a whooper of a head ache from hitting the back of his head and neck.

"Take it slow John. Otherwise we lost almost 18 hours with reaching our position." She states with continuing wiping the cold cloth over his face for the most part.

On board the Blue Rover.

Dr. Roberts having to be woken by one of the security force. He sits up in his cot asking the Lt. on what exactly is going on.

"Sir, we just received a message from the Jupiter Two. Major Don West tells us there was an accident with the ship having to avoid a massive solar flare. They have lost 18 hours in order to reach there destination."

"Has there been any injuries on board?"

"Yes, sir. Professor John Robinson was thrown against a wall to hurt his head with a possible concussion. They are keeping a close eye on him, Dr. Roberts."

"Thanks Lt. I will get dress quickly to go up front to send a communications to the Jupiter Two. This situation is not good at all." He states with anger in his voice.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64th **Paradise Gain**

Dr. Roberts moments later arrived onto the bridge over near the communications terminal. He goes to sit down into the chair to begin his message to the Jupiter Two. He had no idea who is going to answer him. As he's going to wait and see what happens.

On board the Jupiter Two. Major Don West, the robot and William Robinson were up front making sure the vessel was on course now after what happened earlier with Professor Robinson.

Will Robinson was scanning the communications ban when he heard a voice coming in on the terminal. "Major, I believe some one is trying to make contact with us."

"Try to bring it in further Will. We need to find out who is sending the message." Major West ordered with his statement.

After a few moments of fiddling with the dials. Will was finally able to bring in the voice of Dr. Roberts.

"Dr. Roberts, this is Will Robinson. How can we help you?" He asked with a serious tone in his voice.

"How is professor Robinson, your father?" Dr. Roberts asked over the clear free communications channel.

"Feeling better Doctor Roberts. My mother is keeping an eye on my father for any side effects from the concussion. For which now has been confirmed." He states with his words.

"Good to hear Will Robinson. What about your position?"

"The Jupiter Two currently is on course towards the sun. However we lost 18 hours due to the wave of the solar flare."Will says with a sadness in his temper towards the doctor over the communications terminal.

"Try your best Will. See if Major West will be able to make another course adjustments with your gyro's."

It was at this point that Major West grabbed the mike from Will Robinson to answer Dr. Roberts question. "Dr. Roberts, this is Major West. I will make the adjustment in two hours. If we are successful, I will send a coded message to your vessel."

"Good enough Major West. End transmission." Dr. Roberts ended the communications from his vessel.

Afterwards Will and the robot went downstairs to check on Professor Robinson's health condition. Maureen was going to have her hands full with taking care of a patient that has a head concussion.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65th **Paradise Gain**

Time was of the essence now with all of the vessels involved with trying to save Alpha Centauri. Dr. Roberts has been in contact with everyone to discuss further tactics, in case the nuclear weapons don't work out to push the sun out of the colony's orbit.

One vessel the Aurora with captain Susan Rollins was doing well with there time destination. They should be arriving into there region of space in two days. While the Jupiter Two will arrive 18 hours later behind them.

On board the Aurora. Currently all personnel were going through simulated testing with setting the timers for the three nuclear missiles. While security was keeping a close eye for any type of trouble.

Captain Susan Rollins having to be on the bridge with Jamey Roberts. She had him to keep an eye on the electrical surges that might develop during the real thing.

Rollins was standing in the middle of the bridge watching every one inside staying busy with their duties. She didn't need any mistakes with the possible destruction of the colony.

And for which she had no idea how this entire episode had gotten started in the first place. Even though she had read the scientists reports before taking over the Aurora.

Moving over to Jamey. "Are you all right?" She asked with emotional concern.

He looks up from his station having to be normal for the moment. "Fine, Susan. Are we on for dinner later?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Sure enough. But before anything else. I just need to make sure everything is find before we head off further into our destination." She states strongly with having to be in charge of the Aurora.

"Thanks." Jamey says with switching buttons to find his entire board completely clear.

"For what?" Susan asked.

"Being patience for the most part. Any rate just to let you know the board is completely clear."

"Excellent news. At least we don't to worry about this part of the mission."Captain Susan Rollins decided to take in a deep breath of air into her lungs.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66th **Paradise Gain**

On board the Jupiter Two. Maureen Robinson was very worried about her husband John. She checked the medical computer with Robot's help. It was showing the area for where the concussion is.

There was some type of damage to make matters worst with Professor Robinson trying to cope both mentally and physically.

"John, can you sit up?" She says with shutting down the computer.

"I will try Maureen." As he looks up to see the robot behind her not saying a word until spoken.

As she tries to help him steady his balance a little. His face was looking some what pale, and skin clammy. Something was differently going on with her husband. She's going to have to discuss it with a medical doctor some time soon.

"Are you still dizzy John?" She asked with concern in her tone.

"Very. My eyesight is some what blurred a little. I hope it goes away soon Maureen." He states with a groan in his voice.

"Just take it easy the best you can dear." She turns around to face the robot. "Robot, is it possible to try and transfer a doctor from one of the vessels to have him or her check my husband out with either medication or surgery."

"I will have to check the computer records Mrs. Robinson. However it's possible even though a very risky situation to bring some one on board during the flight."

"It means, we will have to confirm with Dr. Roberts on just which vessel will be able to meet up with the Jupiter Two." She responds to the robot.

"It's going to be a dangerous situation no matter how you see it Mrs. Maureen."

"I agree with you, Robot."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67th **Paradise Gain**

Dr. Roberts was informed of the situation after being woken from a sound sleep. After getting dressed, he went forward to the command center for where a message was waiting for him from Major Don West.

Sitting down in his seat with placing the ear phones over his head. "Go ahead Major West, what's going on ?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Dr. Roberts, we have a situation going on with Professor Robinson. His health is going down hill after suffering with a severe head concussion. And we need to know on whether it will be possible to have one of the vessels carrying a medical surgeon to transferred over to the Jupiter Two, while checking him over on whether he needs surgery or not."

"Do you realize just how dangerous of a situation this is going to be Major West?" He says with taking in a deep breath into his lungs.

"We know this Dr. Roberts. Can you find out on whether one of the vessels not involved in the mission, will be able to connect with the Jupiter Two?"

"I will see what I can do Major West. But for now, please send general updates on the professor's health condition."

"We will Dr. Roberts. Even though this latest incident might just delay us with reaching the sun's destination." West replied over the communications terminal.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68th **Paradise Gain**

Out in the deepest part of space, the outer rim of the third planet of Alpha Centauri system. The star vessel Orions were given orders to wait for further orders from Dr. Roberts.

Captain John Jason and his medical crew of 75. They were supposed to be landing on the third planet to help with the colonists medically.

The star vessel is one of the biggest ships going run by the military. Captain Jason has been in charge of the medical ship the last five years running back and forth to Alpha Centurai and the other colonies.

This vessel has the probable speed of warp 9 making it the fastest in the fleet.

Captain John Jason aged 54 and is married with two younger boys. Jason was on his way over to the command center for when the message was arriving from Dr. Roberts.

When walked into the lighted area. Executive office Daniel Evers called the captain over to his station. Currently he was in charge of communications.

"Sir, Dr. Roberts is on viewer." He says with switching his face onto the screen.

The captain goes to sit in the front of the viewer of his command chair. "Dr. Roberts what is going on to be having us change our orders to land?"

"I need your vessel and your medical doctors to do a very difficult transfer over to the Jupiter Two. To possible do surgery on professor John Robinson suffered during a severe solar flare. The reason I choose your vessel is the fact your ship can use your warp drive to reach the Jupiter Two in eight hours once you get started with the proper coordinates."

"How bad are his injuries for which I will inform the doctors?" He asked with looking over at his executive officer receiving the coordinates from the navigation system of the doctor's vessel.

"He has a severe head concussion with a number of side effects. It's going to be tricky to have the doctor or doctors to transferred over."

"Very well I will inform the doctors, while we get under way to meet the Jupiter Two." Captain Jason exclaimed with his statement.

"Good enough Captain. I will inform the Jupiter Two of the change to have your vessel meet up." It was at this time the viewer screen went dark.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69th **Paradise Gain**

Captain John Jason after speaking with Dr. Roberts. He told his executive officer Daniel Evers that he was going to speak with Dr. Joesph Noel about the situation on board the Jupiter Two.

"Very well Captain. But for now I will make the course adjustment to head for the Jupiter Two."

"What about the warp drive systems?" He asked since it's going to be important to get to the Jupiter Two in a hurry.

"Working just find Captain. Talk to you later with an update on our position." He says with sitting down into the captain's chair until the captain comes back from talking with the doctor.

"Good to hear. Later." He leaves the communications center taking the turbo to the eight level to talk with Doctor Noel working on a lab program to keep him busy and the other physicians.

Captain Jason had to take a deep breath having walked into the turbo. It was one of those turbo's that can knock your stomach for a loop. And right now his stomach was starting to turn on him, as he holds onto the railing from falling.

After a moment. The turbo started to slow down finally. As the door opens, he slowly walks out feeling some what better. As he heads on down the hallway and into the lab section.

"Dr. Noel was working on a vile having to be under the microscope. He was talking into the computer finishing up the progress on the growth.

Meanwhile...

Captain Jason was standing in the middle of the doorway of the lab. When Dr. Noel looked up to see the man standing waiting for something.

"What's going on Captain Jason? I heard a rumor that this vessel has changed it's course." He asked with taking the vile cube and placing into the proper storage area with freezing it until next time.

"We are Dr. We are heading for the Jupiter Two at warp nine."

"Why? What happened?" He asked in a serious tone of voice. He knows just about everyone on the Jupiter Two. He's met Professor John Robinson and his wife a number of times during the past couple of years."

"There was an accident to have professor John Robinson injured with a severe head concussion. And we need you and maybe another to check him out on whether he 's going to need surgery or not."

"Dr. Bruce is an expert in that field, as with myself. We will need to run a number of tests to make sure there is no bleeding is going on in the brain stem."

"It's why we are in a hurry to meet up with them and start checking out the professor. And to why we will be doing a ship-to-ship transferred to get the both of you over to the Jupiter Two."

"Wow! It's going to be a very tricky situation with the transferred over. I just hope to god I don't wind up getting sick in the process."

"I hope not either Dr. Come with me while we go look for Dr. Bruce and explain to him about the entire situation."


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70 **Paradise Gain**

"Are you out of your mind Captain Jason? To perform a transfer from this vessel to the Jupiter Two is a very dangerous situation to perform."

"It's why this vessel will slow down as much as possible to perform the operation from ship to ship. It's going to be you and Dr. Noel to help try and save professor John Robinson."

"And how are we supposed to transfer from vessel to vessel Captain?" Dr. Bruce asked in a serious tone.

"Anti Gravs Dr. Bruce. Your been practicing with them I know the past year or so. It should be some what easy to get over to the Jupiter only problem with using them is making sure the power sources won't lose ground while being out in space before reaching the Jupiter Two, or else your going to be into trouble."

"I realize that Captain. I will have to discuss this further with Dr. Noel. By the way where is he any way?"

"In the lab looking up information on the type of head concussion the professor might have. The both of you will be involved with making sure all is well until it's time to come back to the vessel."

"That's fine with me. When are we supposed to meet up with the Jupiter Two?" Dr. Bruce asked since he's been not been brought up to specks with every detail of the mission.

"Less then eight hours now, since we are not running at warp nine to reach there destination."


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71th **Paradise Gain**

On board the Jupiter Two. Major Don West, The robot and Will Robinson once again were all together on duty to maintain the Jupiter Two. And in order to reach up with the medical vessel to perform a delicate maneuver.

West was checking the navigation controls behind them in order make sure all is in order. "Robot, check the controls now."

 **Robot moves over to the controls with Will looking on. "Time factor normal Major West, as with the coordinates for the destination."**

 **"Execellent, we shouldn't have any further problems until they arrive."West states with genuine caution with his words to the group.**

 _Meanwhile down below..._

Maureen was coming out of the cabin after checking on her husband inside. Judy and Penny having to be sitting at the galley for lunch.

"Mother, how is dad doing?" Judy asked with sipping her juice with a sandwich sitting in front of her.

"Basically the same Judy. His eye sight is starting to get much worst with the pressure happening on the right side of his brain. I just can't wait for the doctors to arrive and help him out."

"Mother, daddy will be find once those doctors are able to help him out and have the Jupiter Two finish up the mission."

"I just hope so Judy. Your father and I have done so much to keep this family together in spite what is happening on Alpha Centauri." She says with such sadness with moving into the galley to eat and drink.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72 **Paradise Gain**

Just after Maureen was done with her food and drink. Even though she had Penny and Judy help her out with the clean up of the galley.

She needed to sit with her husband for a few moments before going to lay down herself. She's been under a great deal of stress ever since the Jupiter Two had left Alpha Centauri for there mission.

After everything was done. She went to the cabin to find him sitting up resting his eyes against the wall. "John, are you ok?" She asked with concern overall for her husband.

"Just resting my eyes Maureen. I was hoping with doing this just might help me in the long run." He says with hope in his tone of voice.

"You know better John to say something like that. The doctors will be here in less then seven hours. Hopefully with prays they will be able to help you with the head concussion." She says with kissing the top of his brow. "You need to lay down completely John to sleep. I will be doing the same in the other cabin."

"Can I have a blanket Maureen? I have been feeling some what chilly the past hour." He says with moving on down into his bed. As Maureen got up to move over to the closet to pull out a blue quilt to help keep the professor warm.

Meanwhile on the medical vessel with Dr. Bruce and Dr. Noel. They were checking the computer's simulations with the anti gravs.

They had to be sure everything is going to go right. They wanted to be sure before they decide on doing the real thing with moving from vessel to vessel in mid space.

"What's the percentage Dr. Bruce with being successful with the transfer?" He asked with shutting down the computer terminal.

"98% at this point in time. It's going to be higher once we get started with transfer over to the Jupiter two." Dr. Bruce announced with looking at the chart and placing it onto the wall.

It was afterwards they headed to there quarters to rest a little before they are able to get closer to the Jupiter Two.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73 **Paradise Gain**

Dr. Bruce after going to his quarters. He was currently having a little bit of anxiety in regard to the transfer to help Professor Robinson.

Ever since he found out about the mission from Dr. Roberts, he's not been himself since then.

Twisting and turning in his blue blankets, he's not able to sleep any further. So he decided to go for a run in the gardens on deck eight. Since it was late, there wouldn't be anyone else around to bother him.

Changing into his grey cotton slacks. Taking a water bottle and placing onto his side with the fanny pack. He was set to go.

On board the Aurora...Late night

A full report by the security force on board the vessel was sent off to Dr. Roberts.

While Captain Susan Rollins was agreeable in regard to the report. As she was reading it from inside her quarters, while she was waiting for Jamey to show up after a brief rest in his quarters.

Everything was set for dinner with a bottle of red wine sitting in the middle of the round table. She wasn't sure she was doing the right thing with dating Jamey Roberts. She wanted an relationship that will last.

However with everyone's lives are in the balance because of the planet Alpha Centauri. Hopefully everyone will have a home to go back to. Even though it's going to take work to regrow the colony once again.

Moving up from her chair. She went over to the communications terminal to find out on whether Jamey had forgotten about the dinner.

Just when she turned on the terminal. There was a light knock on her door. She told Jamey to come in, while she moved back to her chair. While dinner was waiting in the portable roaster.

"I was getting a little worried about yourself." She says to him as he moves in with a slight yawn. "Woke up late for some reason. When I hit the pillow I passed out. It's a good thing I was able to have the computer wake me before it's too late to have dinner with you." He says with a smile on his face directed towards Susan.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74 **Paradise Gain**

Captain Susan Rollins for the past hour was having a grand ole time with her friend Jamey. Dinner and desert was a smashing hit with the both of them.

"Susan, I know everything was great this evening. Even though I have been thinking too much about the up and coming mission with the Yellow Goose connecting with the Jupiter Two." He says very softly.

"I know and everybody else on all of the ships that is looking for peace and life back on Alpha Centauri." Susan states with sincere sadness.

"The same for me and my father Dr. Roberts. He's been through a great deal these past weeks ever since he found out about the sun's orbit."

"I understand Jamey. How about we go for a swim before turning in?" She says with a genuine smile on her face. While she goes to grab his arm for emotional support.

"Why not! And besides with-in the next six hours the Yellow Goose will be arriving soon using the warp drive." Jamey exclaimed with his statement to his friend.

 **On board the Yellow Goose**

Captain John Jason after coming off a short rest period. He came up front to check with his executive officer Evers.

Executive officer Daniel Evers was sitting in the command chair waiting for the navigation officer to give him a report on the warp drive.

"What's going on Daniel?" Jason asked with concern for when it comes to this mission.

"Nothing is wrong. Just checking on the warp drive since we have been running at Warp Nine since the beginning. I asked Lt. Henrys for an update. He was just about to give it to me when you walked in."

"Sir, the warp drive is fine. Actually I spoke with the engineer an hour ago. He said that it's possible to push the drive to warp ten."

"Excellent. Then I suggest Lt. Henrys that you push to ten unless there is a problem with-in the next hour." Captain Jasons ordered before sitting down after his executive officer had gotten up.

"Yes, sir. Warp ten it is."


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75th **Paradise Gain**

Using the ship's pool at night was an wonderful idea to do with herself and Jamey Roberts. She was able to loosen all of her muscles with her body.

It was the same for Jamey. She was watching over him with every move he makes. She was starting to feel so much younger of late.

And right now she didn't care in what anyone had to say about the both of them. She told Jamey that she needed to rest a little, while he continued on with the laps.

When she went to sit on the lounge chair with the towel. She was beginning to thin about the Yellow Goose and it's mission. It's going to be a delicate situation with getting the two doctors transferring over to the Jupiter Two.

 **On board the Jupiter Two**

Judy and Major Don West were on duty on the first level. Making sure there navigation position has been staying the same since the last problem.

"Don are you interested in a cup of coffee?" Judy asked even though she is not aloud to have it with the pregnancy.

Looking up from his controls. "I could use a cup Judy." He says with a slight smile on his expression.

"Ok, let me get the canister. After wards I will go down stairs to check on dad. I just can't wait for the two doctors to arrived onto the Jupiter Two."

"I know the feeling Judy."

Taking a few moments for Judy to gather up everything for her husband before leaving. She was finally able to hand him the coffee and other items to keep the Major awake.

While Judy left to see how her father was doing.

There was no sign of Penny, Will and her mother. She was asleep in another section away from professor Robinson. As for the Robot, he was in his alcove with his power reserves on low for the moment.

When Judy opened up the curtain. Her father sleeping on his back was knocked out like a light. She didn't bother to wake himany further,as she leaves with closing the curtain door once again.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76 **Paradise Gain**

There was an hour left before the Yellow Goose and the two doctors will be transferring over to the Jupiter Two.

Dr. Bruce had sent a message to Major West to be ready. Since they will be in there area very soon. Mayor Don West and his wife Judy were working the front controls. Having to made sure all was working property with the transferred.

Robot having to be standing inside of his alcove will be activated very soon by Will Robinson. Actually the entire family accept for Professor John Robinson will be advised of the on coming vessel arriving soon.

Captain John Jason will be giving the order to power down from the warp drive and enter into normal light speed. Meanwhile all medical departments on board the Yellow Goose were prepared with Dr. Bruce and Dr. Noel ready to go.

As well as the Anti Gravs devices that will be attached to both doctors out into space and push them towards the Jupiter two's hatchway.

Captain Jason left the bridge after giving the order to speak with the doctors before moving over to the Jupiter Two.

When he arrived into the hatchway section. The two doctors were hooking themselves up onto the anti-gravs. "Gentlemen the speed of the Yellow Goose is now in light speed. You will be able to move out without any type of problems."

"Good enough Captain Jason. We are all set with our medical equipment." Dr. Bruce exclaimed with his words, while watching the facial expression of Dr. Noel.

"Well then gentlemen your all set to go and good luck." He says with shaking there hands with the mission.

It was at this point the captain left the hatchway an onto the other side. While Dr. Bruce and Dr. Noel put on the rest of there pressure suits and hooks for the anti-gravs. It would be a moment later with opening up the hatch. The two doctors were on there way out over to the Jupiter Two.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77th **Paradise Gain**

Dr. Bruce and Dr. Noel were holding there breaths having to be moving out into space towards the Jupiter Two. Both of the doctors were feeling the pull of the gravs. As the pressure from the recent solar flare activity was causing a smooth sailing over to the vessel.

Dr. Bruce with holding onto Dr. Noel. He could see he was having a slight problem that would be cleared up in a moment with reaching to the Jupiter Two hatchway.

"We are almost there Dr. Noel." He says through the communications ear piece.

"I see the hatchway." Dr. Noel says with taking a large gulp of air through his suit and into his lungs. He presses the hatchway buttons to open up to let them into the inner compartment.

This is where Major Don West, William Robinson and the Robot will be waiting for them.

Both of the doctors were breathing a sly of relief with making it over to the Jupiter Two. Major West was the first to see them through the hatchway glass.

"There here everyone. Let give them a hand with getting there suits off." The three f them go to work with helping the two doctors to feel more comfortable in there monkey suits.

"I' m Dr. Bruce, and this is Dr. Noel. Everything went according to plan Major West."

"Good. Now lets get the both of you to go see your patient Professor Robinson. Robot and Will please store the equipment into the corner until it's time to use it again."

"Affirmative Major West!" He moves off with William Robinson following behind since he's been very quiet.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78 **Paradise Gain**

Between the robot and Will Robinson they were able to store the doctor's equipment and anti gravs into the corner.

"Robot that was pretty amazing on what those two doctors did with coming over to the Jupiter Two."

"Affirmative Will Robinson. "

"Come on lets finish up to find out what the doctors are going to be doing to my father." Will says with trying to stay calm the best he could. It was mostly the same with everyone else on board the Jupiter Two.

Dr. Bruce had asked his partner to gather up the portable Cat-scan to check on Professor Robinson's head injury. They needed to see just how much damage has been done.

"Mrs. Robinson do you ever remember for when your husband has had an injury to his head?" Dr. Noel asked with placing the device into position over his head.

"Once before for when he was 25 years working on a project for N.A.S.A.. A piece of equipment fell to knock John out for a few days. The doctors were able to handle the situation with medication to help with the swelling."

"He was fine afterwards?" Dr. Noel continued on with the questions.

"Yes Dr. Noel. When he went back to work. His schedule was cut back for a couple of months until his strength came back." Maureen Robinson states with with remembering the past incident with her husband.

"Ok thank you for telling us the information. Now if you don't mind please stay back. This test is going to take some time to get all of the proper pictures."

"Of course Dr. Bruce." She out of the cabin to head for the galley to have something quick to eat and drink.

 **Moments later...**

Having set up the console with placing the device over his right side. The device started to work with taking non stop shots of his right side.

While both of the doctors were checking over there patient with blood pressure, Heart and taking a couple of viles of blood from his right arm using a butterfly needle.

"Place the blood samples into the storage container. We will check it after we are done with the cat-scan." Dr. Bruce says to his partner while there waiting on the cat scan to finish up.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 78 **Paradise Gain**

Between the robot and Will Robinson they were able to store the doctor's equipment and anti gravs into the corner.

"Robot that was pretty amazing on what those two doctors did with coming over to the Jupiter Two."

"Affirmative Will Robinson. "

"Come on lets finish up to find out what the doctors are going to be doing to my father." Will says with trying to stay calm the best he could. It was mostly the same with everyone else on board the Jupiter Two.

Dr. Bruce had asked his partner to gather up the portable Cat-scan to check on Professor Robinson's head injury. They needed to see just how much damage has been done.

"Mrs. Robinson do you ever remember for when your husband has had an injury to his head?" Dr. Noel asked with placing the device into position over his head.

"Once before for when he was 25 years working on a project for N.A.S.A.. A piece of equipment fell to knock John out for a few days. The doctors were able to handle the situation with medication to help with the swelling."

"He was fine afterwards?" Dr. Noel continued on with the questions.

"Yes Dr. Noel. When he went back to work. His schedule was cut back for a couple of months until his strength came back." Maureen Robinson states with with remembering the past incident with her husband.

"Ok thank you for telling us the information. Now if you don't mind please stay back. This test is going to take some time to get all of the proper pictures."

"Of course Dr. Bruce." She out of the cabin to head for the galley to have something quick to eat and drink.

 **Moments later...**

Having set up the console with placing the device over his right side. The device started to work with taking non stop shots of his right side.

While both of the doctors were checking over there patient with blood pressure, Heart and taking a couple of viles of blood from his right arm using a butterfly needle.

"Place the blood samples into the storage container. We will check it after we are done with the cat-scan." Dr. Bruce says to his partner while there waiting on the cat scan to finish up.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 79 **Paradise Gain**

Maureen was met up with her daughter Judy coming over to see on whether she was fine or not.

"Mother are you all right?" She asked with sitting down next to her at the galley table.

"Judy, I' m very worried about your father. The two doctors weren't say all that much for when it came to the Cat- Scan photos. From what I understand it's going to take some time before they have a clearer picture of his condition."

"Come on mother lets the doctors do there work before they decide on a course of action with dad."

"I know Judy. I just don't like to feel so frustrated with this situation with your father. But at least the two doctors were able to make it over here from the other vessel without a problem."

"True Judy. Come on join me for a snack since it's going to be a long haul." Maureen says to her older daughter. "Afterwards you can then take something to your husband Don since he's been working on the top level to make sure our course is staying where it's supposed to be staying even with the other vessel."

 **Meanwhile down below**

Dr. Bruce and Dr. Noel were taking the last of the shots for the Cat-Scan. They won't be able to see anything for at least 30 minutes.

But in the meantime...Dr. Bruce decided to take a look at the blood work that was taken from the arm of Professor John Robinson.

After a few moments with turning on the portable computer to check on the results. Dr. Noel took a look closely at the results in front of him. One thing that did show was a abnormal white blood count having to be slightly up a little due to the head concussion.

"We can change that Dr. Noel with a shot to his arm to help with lowering the numbers on his blood count." Dr. Bruce announced with pulling out a syringe from the container. "Here, you go and give him the syringe Dr. Noel.

"Of course Dr. Bruce." As he takes the needle with him over to the cabin housing Professor Robinson.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81 **Paradise Gain**

Dr. Bruce asked Dr. Noel on what the count on his blood was again after placing the clotting materials inside of the syringe took effect.

"Give me a moment Dr. Bruce." Taking a sample with a butterfly needle to check the count, and placing it into the portable computers. "It's back to normal Doctor Bruce. At least it's a good sign to follow by."

"Excellent news at least. But it's now time to look at all of the MRI/CAT-SCAN images." Dr. Noel says.

The two doctors moved over into the corner for where the X ray machine is located to look at the photos. And there were plenty of them to check before making a decision on the professor.

There were a number of comments made by the two doctors taking a look at the photos.

"This is not looking good at all Dr. Noel. There is some type of pressure built up that needs to be release if not can cause more problems."

"I totally agree with you, Dr. Bruce. However we still need to continue looking at the rest before we are able to decide the final course of action."

"All right." Dr. Bruce took a deep breath and a cough to clear his lungs.

20 minutes later...

The photo machine was turned off after taking time to decide on what they plan to do.

"Do you agree with me, Dr. Noel. "We need to do surgery with cutting a small section on the right side to relieve the pressure?"

"There's no doubt about it Dr. Bruce. We need to be very careful with the cutting of the precise section of the brain stem." He says direct to the point of his statement to his partner.

"Correct. Plus we are going to be needing one of the Robinson's to help us out with keeping an eye on there father's bodily signs as with blood and heart pressure." Dr. Bruce announced with taking off his white lab coat to take a little bit of the break before starting any type of operation.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82 **Paradise Gain**

"Are you serious doctors, you want me to work with you to help with my father's operation?" Judy screams out from the galley table with her mother sitting next to her.

"The reason we need you is the fact your studied the brain with your schooling while in college. Your mother doesn't have this knowledge. As to why we are asking you to assist us with the surgery." Dr. Bruce says to the two ladies from inside the galley. While Dr. Noel was getting the patient prep from inside his cabin.

"If I say yes to this. What is it that I have to do Doctor?" Judy's tone having to be lowered moved up from her seat to greet the doctor with more questions if possible.

"You will assist with handing us the instruments after your able to scrub with the solution we will give you prior." Dr. Bruce announced.

"Mother what do you think of what Dr. Bruce had to say?" Judy directed her questions towards her mother.

"He's right. You do have the experience. And it will surely help your father during the operation, and for which they will be able to trust your movements." Maureen says gently to her oldest daughter.

Taking a deep breath into her lungs. She turns to face Dr. Bruce. "I will do it Dr. Bruce. Where do I get myself ready for the operation on my father."

"Come with me Judy and I will show you the ropes very quickly." He says with moving off from the galley table with Judy in tow.

"Judy...good luck." Maureen says out loud with tears starting to fall from her face.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83 **Paradise Gain**

Dr. Roberts was getting some what worried. Since he's not heard a word from the doctors having transferred over to the Jupiter Two.

Sitting in his quarters. He needed to get up and vent his energies. Actually communications from all of the vessels has been practically non existent due to the recent activity of the solar flares.

It was bound to continue on until they reach there destinations to place the nuclear missiles.

He decided to go up front to the command center. To try and see on whether or not he's able to send a message to the Jupiter Two.

Walking out of his quarters taking his time. There was no one in the corridor at this time of the night having to be late. Taking the turbo elevator for which he has to hold on since he's still not used to the speed.

After a moment..

Finally the turbo elevator slowed down to let him out onto the level of the bridge. And when he walked into the bridge section. There were only three on duty for the late shift.

And when the communications officer looked up from his terminal. "Dr. Roberts I was just about ready to call you. I received a message from the Jupiter Two. Dr. Bruce and Dr. Noel will be starting the surgery on Professor John Robinson."

"It's about time they were able to send a message. I was getting very worried."

"Can't help it Dr. Roberts. The solar flare activity has gotten much worst during the past eight hours. Every vessel has been having the same troubles. It's only been the past 30 minutes I have lost all contact with everyone accept the Jupiter Two."

"Just keep me updated Lt. Davis. I hate to be in the dark without having communications with every one."

"I will sir."

Dr. Roberts turns after feeling some what better mentally wise, he's able to leave the command center.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84 **Paradise Gain**

Dr. Bruce having asked Judy for an instrument. While Dr. Noel was cutting a small incision into the side of his head. Using a special spray there was very little blood seeping through.

They were able to find the correct spot for where the damage was located. Dr. Noel was able to cut off the flow with cutting a piece. This will show later on whether Professor John Robinson's motor skills will be fine.

Judy handed him a small cloth to soak up what ever blood had seep out of the incision.

"Thanks." Dr. Noel says to the nervous woman. But she was able to calm down afterwards.

Dr. Bruce asked his partner after checking the damage on whether He was able to remove the clot tissue inside.

"From what I can tell, I was able to remove all of the damage tissue. But we won't know for sure until when he wakes."

"This is good news for now. Otherwise we need to keep a close eye on the professor, since the damage has been repaired at this point. Otherwise he's not out of the woods with other issues as with his back and legs." Dr. Bruce replied with taking in a deep breath.

But for now. Judy was asked with a wet cloth to wash her father's face very gently. While washing down his arms, legs and stomach. She felt a little a shame having to be doing this with her father.

Otherwise it was part of her job having been asked by the two doctors from the medical vessel.

"All right Judy, you can clean up the area before getting your rest for the evening." Dr. Bruce announced with taking a spray to wash his hands.

"Thank you for all of your help doctors. My mother will be surely be in your debt with helping to save her husband and my father."

"Your welcomed Judy. But the danger is still not over as yet, he still has a way to go with his other issues." Dr. Bruce responds with his statement since it's the truth at this time.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85 **Paradise Gain**

Major Don West asked the robot to take over the controls. Since he needed to take a brief rest along with checking on his wife Judy to see how's she's doing.

He waited for the robot to come over while he was checking the navigation controls in the back with William Robinson.

After a brief pause. The robot came over to take over. "Major West you can now go." He says direct with Will sitting down next to the robot in the front of the main controls.

"Thanks Robot." As he gets up from his seat having to be stiff with staying in one spot for the longest time.

Taking the steps instead of the elevator. He went over to his wife who was sitting down at the galley just after cleaning up inside with her father's operation.

She looks up to see her husband moving over to her. She was able to tell that he was looking exhausted as with herself. "How did everything go Judy?" He asked with sitting down next to her to give the woman a chaste kiss onto her cheek.

"Right now he's stable after the doctor's were able to remove a clot from his right side of the brain. He's still not out of danger Don."

"Does Maureen know all this?" He asked in a calm, serious tone of voice.

"She knows. It's why the doctors had to sedate mother to stay calm. Currently she is in her cabin away from dad to rest until the doctor's know more about his health."

"I need to get back to work with the robot and Will taking over."

"Why don't you have a bite to eat and drink before you wind up falling flat on your face Don. I am worried about you as will as a wife."

"I know you are." As he this time tenderly kissed her on the lips this time around.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86th **Paradise Gain**

It was an hour later Dr. Bruce decided to go check on Professor Robinson and his condition. While leaving Dr. Noel to rest a little after the surgery that was done.

Opening up the cabin door very slowly. He walked in to take a look at his patient. His patient was asleep for the moment. Taking out his instruments from his lab coat. He was able to check on Robinson's blood pressure and heart rate.

It was mostly normal at this time. But it doesn't mean it will change in an hour or so. Feeling his skin to his touch. Dr. Bruce seemed very happy with the results.

Afterwards he moved closer to take a look at the skull for where the surgery was done. Removing the wrappings and placing them into a plastic bag to be thrown out into a special chute.

Exposing the area. It showed that the incision was healing very nicely. It was at this point taking out his gauge supplies, he was able to wrapped the area without having to wake the professor. Even though he was under heavy sedation.

"Good." He says to no one in particular. After placing the dirty bandages into the chute. He left his patient with closing up the cabin door.

Afterwards he went to see Dr. Noel in the back. He was laying down in a makeshift lounge chair. Walking over slowly in order not to frightened the doctor.

But as it turned out Dr. Noel wasn't asleep. He was anxious to hear his partner's report on Professor John Robinson.

"How is he, Dr. Bruce?" Dr. Noel opened his eyes to ask his partner the question.

"Stable for the moment. I was able to change the bandages, and it seem that the incision is healing very nicely." Dr. Bruce says with taking in a quick breath let go some of the tension inside his body.

"That's good news mostly. But we do know with an injury like the professor's, we will need to still watch him closely."

"Of course. But for now I need to get myself some coffee and some type of food from the galley." Dr. Bruce replied with moving away from Dr. Noel from inside his makeshift lounge chair.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87 **Paradise Gain**

Dr. Bruce left the area to head for the Galley. But what he found was the three ladies sitting down talking and eating.

Maureen looked up to see Dr. Bruce walking over to them. "Ladies how is everyone this evening?" He says with a loud yawn.

"It looks like Dr. Bruce, you need to lay down and get some much needed sleep." Maureen says with putting down her black coffee.

"It's why I' m here. I need something in my stomach before laying down. Every since I was a little boy. I could never fall asleep without having something in my stomach."

"Me to!" Judy says with finishing up her pumpkin pie slice that her mother made earlier while waiting on word.

"Speaking of which Dr. Bruce. How is my husband?" Maureen replied with the question.

"At this time he's stable. But he is healing nicely in spite of possible side effects later." He states to scare Maureen and the girls with mentioning the side effects.

"Oh, my goodness! I' m so sorry ladies to have scared you. In regard to the side effects. He can have a slight stroke, drop in blood pressure and heart rate, or bleeding inside the incision area. Even though I was able to get everything in the damage area."

"That's all right doctor. We understand in what your trying to tell us about my father. " Penny says in the corner having to been listening to the conversation.

"Good to know. Anyway Dr. Noel currently is watching Professor Robinson in his cabin for any of those side effects in spite of recovering very nicely."

"Dr. Bruce...please let me know on whether anything changes." Maureen asked with her voice dropping a little.

"Dr. Noel has the job to tell you. While I need to eat and drink now before my sugar levels start to drop quickly."

"Thanks for the information. Dr. Noel...would you like to try my famous meatloaf?" Maureen asked while waiting for his response.

"Sure..I just love meatloaf and anything else that comes with it." He says with a smile brightening up his face and overall demeanor.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88 **Paradise Gain**

It was sometime later Dr. Noel was surprised. When his patient Professor Robinson was having a problem with spasms.

"Damn!" He needed to alert Dr. Bruce. There patient was suffering with side effects. Hopefully it won't last long. They would have to go back in and check the brain stem for any further bleeding.

 **Moments later...**

Judy Robinson was asked again to assist. She asked why this time with the question. "What happened Dr. Noel?" Getting herself ready for what ever is to come.

"Your father's brain has suffered some type of a stroke. We won't know until we go in again and repair the damage as with bleeding." Dr. Noel announced with waiting for Dr. Bruce to come from speaking with Maureen Robinson and explain to her in regard to the possible side effects.

"I will get myself ready Dr. Noel." She leaves to wash up with placing on the gloves she will be using.

Dr. Bruce walked over to explain to his partner everything is all set. "Lets go get our patient ready once again." He didn't like the fact that John Robinson suffered a slight stroke. Hopefully everything is going to work out for the best.

 **Inside the cabin of Professor John Robinson.**

Both of the doctors have been working non stop for the last two hours. Judy was been going back and forth with handing them instruments and gauge to help prevent further bleeding.

"Do you see it Dr. Bruce?" Dr. Noel with his goggles watching his partner having opened the incision to exposed the same spot of the bleeding.

"Actually I do Dr. Noel. I will be able to remove the damage tissue that was missed before. Hand me a syringe Judy. This will help me remove the tissue."

Judy hands the doctor a small syringe to remove the tissue and placing it into a metal container for storage to look under the microscope. "Excellent Dr. Noel there shouldn't be no further trouble. I need someone to stay with him for a few hours before he comes out of it."

"I will stay Dr. Bruce. Any other orders I should know about. with taking care of my father?" She asked in a soft spoken tone.

"Just call us on whether or not there are any changes we should know about."

"I will doctors. Go rest please. I will be sure to call you when there is something to say."


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89 **Paradise Gain**

After two hours of watching her father sleeping from the recent second surgery. She was starting to get tired herself while reading a book to keep herself busy.

It was a few moments later she heard a groan coming from her father's mouth. She goes to sit next to him to let him get his bearings.

He opened his eyes very slowly. "Hey!" She says to him as she tells him to take it slow with moving.

"What happened to me Judy?" He asked since he was still under the medication to keep him sedated. "I just remembered being hurt from the solar flares intensity hitting the Jupiter Two."

"That is correct dad. We were able to have two doctors from another vessel to operate on you twice from a mini stroke in your brain stem. I was able to assist in both of your surgeries." She says with pride for when it comes to her father.

"Are they still on board the Jupiter Two Judy?" John asked with slowly trying to move.

"They are dad. Both Dr. Bruce and Dr. Noel came over during a very difficult transferred over to the vessel to operate. Do you wish to speak with them? They will discuss your case with you and what exactly was done." Judy says with moving up from sitting next to Professor Robinson.

"Please." He says softly and slow.

"Are you dizzy dad or in pain?" She asked before going to retrieve the doctors to check on her father.

"Neither. I wonder if this is a good sign or not?"

"Stay where your at dad, while I go get the doctors to check you out."

 **Five minutes later...**

Dr. Bruce using his instruments to check his patient. While Dr. Noel was checking the tissue sample under the microscope.

"I must say Professor Robinson, you have recovered rather nicely. Blood pressure, heart rate and other vitals are back up to normal. I suggest while we are still here to take it easy for 24 hours."

"I understand Dr. Bruce. But one thing for sure. I' am starving!" He says to have both doctors smile as with Judy.

"Excellent sign." Dr. Noel says with lifting his head from the microscope.

"By the way Dr. Noel. Did you find anything with the tissue sample?" Dr. Bruce asked the question having to be worried a little.

"Everything is fine Dr. Bruce." He says to have everyone in the cabin take in a deep breath."


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90 **Paradise Gain**

Dr. Bruce was feeling good about himself that his patient John Robinson is doing so much better then expected. Hopefully in a day he will be able to get up from the bed and try and do some of his normal routine.

Even though it was getting close to the deadline to reach the sun's destination and place the nuclear weapons. One of those vessels is the Aurora with Captain Susan Rollins in charge.

She was currently on the bridge getting ready to head for her quarters. Dr. Roberts had sent her a report about Professor John Robinson recovering nicely from his two surgeries.

She needed to stretch a little after being on the bridge all day. It was at this particular moment she started to think about Jamey. She hasn't seen him all day as with the rest of her crew.

She asked the computer on where exactly was Jamey Roberts.

 **Computer Voice..."** Jamey Roberts is down in the hanger bay checking on the nuclear missiles."

"Thanks computer." She has her navigator take over until her executive officer Ramos comes up from his quarters.

"Yes, Captain. By the way our position will be arriving at the sun in exactly 48 hours." He says to have the captain leave to look for Jamey Roberts.

Taking the turbo elevator. She had to hold on tightly with the speed of the elevator taking her down to the lowest level of the space craft.

After a moment the turbo finally stopped to let her out onto the hanger bay area. She went to the main hatch way to enter.

This is where she found Jamey and three others checking over the missiles before releasing them in 48 hours.

"There you are Jamey. I do hope all is in order with the missiles before we arrive at our destination." She asked with moving over to inspect the one on the ground in pieces.

'They are Captain. Our resident expect was just about ready to put the last one together for final inspection." Jamey replied with a slight smile of seeing his friend. "Jamey, are you done here? I was thinking maybe your be interested in me making a late dinner."

"I am done here. As for dinner Susan, I 'm starved to death. What are you going to make?" He asked in all seriousness with the question.

"Anything you like Jamey." She responds with moving over to place a hand onto his shoulder.

"Steak and potatoes sounds good Susan. Along with a special dessert that will certainly surprise me all together." He says with a smirk on his face.

She knew exactly in her mind on what he meant by that remark with the dessert.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91 **Paradise Gain**

On the surface of Alpha Centauri. The entire situation has gotten much worst. There isn't a single human being alive now at this point.

Fires have been raging throughout the entire planet. Along with a sharp rise in the temperatures around the entire planet.

Automatic science satellites have been sending reports to all of the vessels involved with placing the nuclear missiles into there destination around the sun.

Dr. Roberts has been getting feed back from all ships including the Jupiter Two and the health of Professor John Robinson. He needed all of the captains send him a report on when exactly all vessels will be meeting up tp place the missiles.

And one of the first reports was from the Aurora and Captain Susan Rollins. She had sent the report off before she had down to the hanger bay to meet up with Jamey for dinner.

 **Meanwhile in the captain's quarters of the Aurora...**

Captain Susan Rollins even though she was finishing up putting together the dinner. She was still worried about the mission. Since too much has been going on with the Jupiter Two.

She didn't express her worries with Jamey. Though he probably knows any way how she is feeling both inside and out.

She looked over at Jamey putting together the salad. While she was done with the steaks and potatoes ready to be consumed by the both of them.

"Everything is ready Jamey." She says as Jamey hands out the salad in both bowls with the french or Italian dressings.

It was moments later Jamey started to discuss about the mission with Susan. "Are you worried about what might go wrong?" He asked with munching on his salad on the side of him.

Looking up from her steak having cut it into pieces with the sharp knife. " I am very much so Jamey. Anything can go wrong. Especially with Professor John Robinson only now getting back on his feet." She replies.

"Everyone on the Jupiter Two knows what is involved for when it comes to saving Alpha Centauri. And right now from the last report is burning up to a crisp with the drastic rise in the temperature." As she lets out a deep breath from her lungs due to the tension.

"And it's a god damn shame something like this had to happen with the planet. You do realize once everything is hopefully corrected. It's going to take a long time to build up everything once again."

"It's why we have all of the population not involved in the mission will head back in there private vessels to start rebuilding the **FUTURE."**


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92 **Paradise Gain**

On board the Jupiter Two. Major Don West was making a minor course adjustment to make up for lost time with the course.

And during this time. Dr. Roberts sent a message for the two doctors. Major Don West had to be the one to give them the bad news for now.

Ordering the robot to take over for now in the front. It was Major West's job to hand them the message. Both of the doctors were down onto the lower level checking out professor John Robinson's overall health.

Currently Dr. Bruce was having a quick bite to eat. While Dr. Noel after checking on the patient had gone to sleep for a few hours.

Dr. Bruce looked up from eating his plateful of veggies and bread. "Major West what is going on?" He asked after wiping his face with a napkin.

"I received a message from Dr. Roberts." Major West says with a slight sadness in his tone.

"Go ahead Major West what is it?" He says to the Jupiter Two officer.

"It looks like you and Dr. Noel are stuck on the Jupiter two for the duration of the mission. Your vessel has been issued orders to activate there weapons mostly the nuclear type to meet up with the rest of the ships."

Major West having told the news to Dr. Bruce. Knew he wasn't all too pleased with the bad news of having to stay on board.

"That's too bad. I will let Dr. Noel about the news. Actually he's going to like the idea. Since he never liked the idea of doing the ship to ship transferred."

"Well then Dr. It worked in his advantage this time around. But for now just make sure to keep an eye on Professor Robinson. I need to head back up to the control center with the robot."

"Thanks a great deal for the information." Dr. Bruce went back to eating his veggies having to reheat them, as with his bread and then a apple pie slice for dessert.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93 **Paradise Gain**

Dr. Roberts was making sure he had all of the reports. He needed to hear from the Tigress Captain Richardson, The Evergreen Captain John Winters since these two are having problems with communications due to the solar flares.

But it would be 15 minutes later when his communications officer reported that the Tigress and Evergreen were finally able to send in there report.

"Any complications Lt. to speak of?" Dr. Roberts turned to asked the question feeling some what glad that he heard from them.

"None sir. They are heading at full speed to meet at the location. As with the medical vessel with there warp drive working **correctly.** "

"Good. I know that the two doctors are pissed with having been left behind on the Jupiter Two." As he takes in a deep breath with raising his arms into the air to loosen up a little with having to be in a confide space.

"Dr. Roberts, you had no choice in the matter any way. Since the Jupiter Two has been behind in schedule ever since the Professor had gotten injured."

"I realize that Lt. Shamus. Anyway I will be in the gym exercising for an hour. Please call me on whether other reports are sent in by the Aurora or medical vessel."

"I will Dr. Roberts. Enjoy your exercise never the less." He says with placing the communications ear piece back into his ear to hear.

On board the Aurora...

Captain Susan Rollins after spending time in bed with Jamey. She wasn't able to sleep further after two hours. She slipped out of bed to head for the sonic shower to clean up.

She needed to go to the bridge to find out there location. It's getting very close to the deadline.

She was being extremely quiet getting out of the bed with her friend asleep on his side. There were times he looked like a little lost boy at times during the extreme stress situation with the mission.

Some time later...

Captain Susan Rollins arrived onto the bridge to speak with her executive officer.

"How long before we reach our destination?" She asked with standing directly behind him.

"Four hours 23 minutes Captain. I have been in contact with the Evergreen, Tigress and the medical vessel. All of them will be there with-in the next two hours. Maybe sooner with the medical vessel since there warp drive is working at 100%." He says with looking up from his notes written.

"Thanks. I will take over for two hours. Please go get some sleep if possible. I will call you on whether there are more messages from the other vessels."

"Ok Captain. See you later." He gets up from his seat to leave. Letting her take over the position for now. She wasn't able to sleep no matter how you see it with the mission getting very close.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94 **Paradise Gain**

On board the Jupiter Two. Dr. Bruce was helping Professor Robinson to get up from his bed for a short walk. He wants to check his overall balance after the surgery.

"All right professor please take it slow. Please let me know on whether your feeling dizzy or looking to be losing your balance."

"I will tell you for sure Doc." He says with sitting at the edge of the cot. While Dr. Bruce was ready to offer his arm once he's ready.

His family was outside at the galley waiting to hear the good news. Most of all Maureen Robinson has been very anxious to see her husband back on track again with his health.

John Robinson was ready for all this. Getting up slowly with the help of Dr. Bruce. "How do you feel John?" Dr. Bruce asked with watching for any type of problem.

"Fine so far Dr. Bruce. Accept for a little weakness with my legs." He says with taking little steps towards the opening of his cabin.

"It's normal to have that type of weakness after two surgeries. It's going to take some time for your entire system to be back to normal. I suggest Professor that you don't try to push yourself all too much during the next few days."

"I don't try to intend to Dr. Bruce. Knowing very well the next two days is going to be extremely important trying to save Alpha Centauri." He says with such sadness in regard to the colony.

"Are you ready to walk over to your family waiting at the galley?" Dr. Bruce asked wanting to be sure his patient was ready for the trip.

Taking a moment to gather up his wits. Professor John Robinson having to be on the road of recovery, was ready to take the walk over to the galley and greet his family, ever since he had gotten hurt.

"Ready doc!" He takes a deep breath into his lungs before starting to move with his legs. Dr. Bruce was right next to him in case he starts to get dizzy or his balance. But so far he's doing really well in his judgement.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95 **Paradise Gain**

Professor John Robinson wasn't rushing himself to get to the galley to see his family. He simply took his time with the doctor following him. While making sure that the professor doesn't fall flat onto his face.

Meanwhile the gang sitting at the galley table filled with desserts, juices and other goodies. Maureen was handing out another slice of apple pie to Dr. Noel enjoying himself a great deal.

Maureen looks up to see a beautiful sight heading their way towards the table. "Oh, my god John!" She states with being very excited with seeing her husband walking on his own. "I just can't believe it."

He walks over to say. "Hello everyone. I bet you never thought I could do this on my own?" As he stands with Dr. Bruce next to him looking over at the snacks on the table.

"Dad, you can do anything you feel like. Including your health with the recent surgeries." Judy says to her father as she gets up from the table to hug her father. As with everyone including Maureen getting a chaste kiss from her husband to have both doctors head spinning.

"You know what I am starving. Everything on this table is looking just wonderful. Dr. Noel how are you enjoying the desserts my wife has made?"

"Just lovely Professor Robinson. It beats having to transfer back over to the medical vessel. However we are now stuck on the Jupiter Two for the duration." For which at this point he didn't care one bit about it.

Professor Robinson sat down at the table. As his wife knew exactly what he likes the most. He also knew with the two doctors around that he also needs to take it slow as well.

 **Meanwhile Up top of the Jupiter Two**

The robot had to inform to Major Don West that it was time to make another course adjustment in order to meet up with the other vessels.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96 **Paradise Gain**

Major Don West was able to make the course adjustment with help from the robot having to standing behind him.

"Robot thanks for the help." West says to his mechanical friend.

"No problem Major. We will be sure to make one more adjustment within the next few hours before meeting up with everyone."

"Since you will be taking over for now. Please call me when the adjustment needs to be made my friend." As he gets up from the seat feeling stiff a little. He's been up a long time and is in need of some sleep before the real activity begins.

"No problem major West. Have a good rest unless you plan to eat first before anything else?" He asked even though he's a robot and doesn't really have emotions.

"I will probably eat first." He says with heading for the elevator to go to the lower level.

Captain Susan Rollins was in touch with the other vessels. It was getting close to the time they reach the destination of the sun's rotation. It's going to be very close with all of the vessels to send out the nuclear missiles into place before moving out to get away from the explosions.

Captain Rollins turned to see her friend Jamey come into the control center to check on whether she was fine or not.

"Are you ok Captain Rollins?" He asked with sitting down in the front of the communications center.

"Just nervous Jamey. It's getting down to the knitty gritty with this mission. I just pray to god we are finally able to save Alpha Centauri." She states filled with extreme emotion pouring out of her.

"We need to think positive dear that everything will be fine." As he gets up to place a hand onto her shoulder for support. He was glad that no one was with them inside the control center during this emotional display.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97 Paradise Gain

It was getting very close to the destination of the sun's rotation. Only one vessel has as yet arrived, and that was the Jupiter Two.

Dr. Roberts on board his vessel had gotten a communications stating that the Jupiter Two will be arriving with-in the hour to join up with all of the vessels.

He has been advised that all of the nuclear weapons being used will be set loose once the Jupiter Two arrives. It's going to be a tricky situation with getting all of the ships out of the blast area.

There is a possible chance the after shock will be great that all of the ships will be caught. No one will know on just how much damage will be done to the ships.

Otherwise if everything is fine with the ships. It's going to be the scientists on board to check the position of the nuclear missiles until they go off.

It's going to be there job to check on whether the blast will be able to move the sun away from Alpha Centauri and hopefully have it fall back into a normal orbit.

Afterwards the problem remains with saving Alpha Centauri into a living planet instead of a dead one.

 **On board the Jupiter Two**

Major Don West was being told by the robot for them to make a final course adjustment before meeting up with the rest of the fleet.

"Major we should be arriving into proper position with-in the next 20 minutes. I will inform everyone that we will be arriving with dropping off the nuclear weapons into position."

"Understood Robot. It's time to shine now with trying to save Alpha Centauri." West says with getting into position with his seat being directly in line with the controls.

"Affirmative Major." As the robot headed for the elevator to let everyone know what exactly is going on.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98 **Paradise Gain**

A final report was being sent to the vessel housing Dr. Roberts. Dr. Roberts receiving the last report from the Aurora and Captain Susan Rollins.

There vessel was now in line with the others. Including finally the Jupiter Two reaching them moments ago.

Dr. Roberts shook his head thinking about everything that can go wrong with the blasts. It was at this moment the captain told Dr. Roberts the vessel was moving out of position after letting go the two nuclear missiles.

"We have 30 minutes to get out of this region before all of the weapons go off."

"Understand Captain. Lets get the hell out of here quickly."

 **It was the same with every other vessel on the mission. Even the Jupiter Two with orders from Major West and the Robot. They had sent out there nuclear weapons after being checked by the security technicians.**

 **Maureen had come up to speak with Major West. Even though she was told to stay strapped into her seat down below.**

 **"Why are you up here Maureen?" West asked with a serious tone in his voice. And for the first time in a long while he was really scared.**

 **"I needed to be assured Don that everything is going to be just fine." She said with quickly walking over to the two working the controls.**

 **"It will be Maureen. We just changed position to move away from the blasts." He says with taking a deep breath into his lungs.**

 **"All right Don, I will go back to my cot and strap in. John and everyone else is ready including Dr. Bruce and Dr. Noel." Maureen heads for the elevator to take her down below.**

 **Moments later...**

 **All nuclear missiles were being position into there destination. And in exactly 20 minutes there will be the biggest explosion ever seen by the human eye.**


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99 **Paradise Gain**

 **Automatic countdown. Twenty seconds to massive explosion in the destination.**

 **All vessels were heading out of position. Ten seconds to go.**

 **Five seconds to go... Computer countdown.**

 **ALL OF A SUDDEN EVERY NUCLEAR WEAPON WENT OFF RIGHT ON POINT.**

 **Explosive charge lite up the universal pushing the explosive devices towards the sun pushing it away from Alpha Centauri.**

 **Every human on board the spacecrafts had to cover their eyes from the explosion. Dr. Roberts asked the computer systems on whether everything was working like it's supposed to be doing.**

 **Turning on the terminal.. Computer voice..."Affirmative. All perimeters are in conjunction with the exact position of the Sun's rotation.**

 **"Gravitional pulled of the explosion mass of the nuclear weapons is working. We will know exact position of the Sun will take place in 24 hours."**

 **"Computer will it be possible for all communications to be restored?" Dr. Roberts asked with putting in the question in the terminal.**

 **"Negative due to the high count of radiation and solar flares will end in 24 hours. Afterwards all communications will be possible with said vessels."**

 **"Damn!" Dr. Roberts says to everyone listening to him from inside the center. "There is nothing more to be done until everything clears up."**


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100 **Paradise Gain**

However there was a problem with two of the vessels that was the closest. Jupiter Two wasn't able to move quick enough from the blast. Three of the members on board were knocked to the floor including Professor John Robinson.

Two of the guards and the professor had to be checked out by the two doctors.

While Major Don West, Will and the Robot to make some repairs to the navigation systems. "Robot, how long will it take to rewire this entire section?"

"Six hours Major West. At least now we are now of the blast area after being hit earlier due to our speed. I will start with the work and William has offer to help. I suggest Major that you go down below to rest."

"Your right Robot. I am really exhausted after such a long few days." He states with handing William the wrench into his hands before taking the elevator to down the lower level.

When Don West arrived on the level. He had saw the doctors come out of professor Robinson's cabin. "Dr. Bruce how is John by the way?"

"He's fine. But I am afraid that the first guard has a issue with hurting his lower spine. Hopefully in a few days the swelling will go down and he's able to move or walk. It's why Dr. Noel is keeping a close eye on the man.

 **Meanwhile on the Medical Vessel with the warp drive systems.**

For some odd reason the medical vessel was hit with the after shock of the blast. Several of the crew members were injured due to this factor.

It's going to take some time to have everyone checked out by the doctors on board.

But for the engineers they will need to check out the total warp drive systems. Having knocked out some key elements of the drive.

It's going to push the vessel out of it's time tablet on heading back to Alpha Centauri and start to rebuild the colony.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101 **Paradise Gain**

It was an hour later on board the medical vessel. The engineers were able to find the cause to the problem with the warp drive system.

It's going to take only a few hours to repair with advising the Captain of the vessel they will be able to start heading back to Alpha Centauri. Even though at a slower rate of speed with the drive.

Engineer Robert Davis 20 years in the business. Was a mess with grease all over his entire body and including his black hair. His two assistants were laughing at him for having gotten so dirty with having to change the drive section.

"I don't think it's all that funny gentlemen. I am leaving to go clean up. I suggest the both of you to put away the tools right now."

"Yes sir Mr. Davis." Ferrell didn't like it one bit being pushed into cleaning up his mess. But never the less Robert Davis was his boss in the first place. So he and the other man had no choice in the matter.

Both men went to work to clean up the tools and other items that was used by the chief engineer.

On board the Jupiter Two

Dr. Noel was coming from the back area of the vessel for where the injured guard was placed. In order to be watched closely. There was a possible chance that both doctors might wind up doing surgery on the man. Just in case his condition doesn't get any better.

Otherwise Dr. Bruce had gone to take a look at Professor John Robinson in his cabin. Inside Robinson was sitting up as the doctor was performing a series of exercises with the Professor to keep his muscles limb.

Otherwise he did this to make sure his mind is working at top level after the surgeries.

"So how am I doing doctor Bruce?" John asked with moving up from the cot to let the doctor check his balance.

"So far your doing really well John. You just need to take it easy the next few days while we head back to Alpha Centauri."

"Any word on whether the blasts was able to help with saving Alpha Centauri?" John replied while standing without any type of dizzy effects of his body.

"It's too early to tell Professor. The experts tells us that it may take a day or two to notice the difference. Even though all of the ships are heading back to Alpha Centauri."

"Can we go to the galley? I am feeling hungry Dr. Bruce." He asked with still standing in front of the doctor.

"Ok, but we take it slow John. We both can use some chow since it's been awhile since I had anything into my stomach. Lets go!" He says with holding onto his patient until they get out of the cabin and out into the open space.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102 **Paradise Gain**

The moment Professor Robinson sat down at the galley table with his family and Dr. Bruce. Dr. Noel came out of the back compartment with the injured security guard.

Dr. Bruce looked up to scan the face of his associate. He could very well tell that something was differently wrong. But he was going to wait until all of the Robinson's had gone back to their cabins for the rest of the evening.

But in the meantime...

Dr. Bruce would be keeping an eye on Professor Robinson for any type of side effects while he was eating.

"So Professor how are you feeling?" Dr. Bruce asked just for the hell of it.

Professor Robinson looked up from eating his meat loaf, mash potatoes and a veggie to answer the doctor's question. "I am fine Doc. What ever the both of you did to my brain is working." He says with a smile on his face.

"It's good to hear John. When your done with your food. I suggest that you try to get some rest while the Jupiter Two is on the way back to Alpha Centauri."

"Has there been any word on whether the nukes were able to do it's job with changing the Sun's position away from the colony?"

"We should know sometime with-in the next 24 hours professor. But in the meantime...You need to take it easy until than."

"I will follow your orders doc. Since I am done here. I will leave for my cabin to sleep." He gets up with throwing his plate into the portable washing machine and leaving it inside for the duration.

Watching the professor leave for his quarters. Dr. Bruce finally had the chance to ask Dr. Noel on what was wrong. "What's going on Dr. Noel?"

"You noticed it with my expression? It's the guard, he's turned for the worst with his head injury. There is a possible chance he's going to be needing surgery while we are still here."

"Do you want me to check him as well for a second judgement?" Dr. Bruce asked his friend going to take a glass of the juice that was left on the table.

"Please Doctor. Just in case I might of missed something in the process." Dr. Noel said with a bit of being scared in spite of everything they had gone through.

"Ok friend..I will take a look at the guard. Now if you will excuse me I will go now." As he gets up from the table while leaving his friend alone.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103 **Paradise Gain**

He went into the alcove for where the injured guard was being held. He knew from the color of his pale skin there was a problem over all.

Dr. Bruce taking his blood pressure device. He needed to find out on how his blood pressure was doing. Placing the gauge on his right arm. It would take a few moments before he's able to get the proper count.

Finally getting the results. Dr. Bruce had to shake his head that the blood pressure was 100 over 45 as to why his color was looking some what pale.

Since the guard a young man in his early twenties was asleep due to the medication that was given by Dr. Noel.

Dr. Bruce needed to find out on whether there was fluid building up on the right side of his brain. So he went to the corner of the alcove to use the portable device to check the brain stem for fluid.

Placing saline solution on the top part of the device. He's able to push it inside of the stem. He had to wait a few moments in order to receive the correct number.

Taking it out of his brain and placing a bandage on the opening. He went to check the number on the device. And from what he read was not good at all. He needed to say a word to Dr. Noel on what they have to decide on a course of action.

Leaving the young man to sleep. Dr. Bruce went looking for his partner.

Dr. Roberts having to be in his quarters when he received a message from the medical vessel. Most of the scientists were on board. And all of them were getting readings registering the change in the Sun's orbit.

This was fantastic news for Dr. Roberts. It meant that the Sun was moving into a normal orbit around Alpha Centauri.

Hearing this. He needed to share the news with everyone. Including all of the vessels that was heading back to the colony.

There was going to be a great deal of work to be done with rebuilding the colony.

 **Moments later...**

Dr. Roberts arrived into the communications center asking the officer to send messages to all of the mission vessels about the sun rotation turning into a normal position.

 **On board the Aurora..**

 **Captain Susan Rollins and Jamey were in the main compartment of the vessel. When they were being told about the change in the sun's rotation.**

 **"Wonderful news everyone! It's time to finally celebrate." Susan says to everyone including her friend Jamey.**

 **Jamey walked over to Susan's ear telling her that he's going to meet her in her quarters with ordering a bottle of wine and other goodies to celebrate the great news.**

 **"I will meet you in 15 minutes Jamey. See you than sweetie." She exclamine in his ear before moving forward.**


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104 **Paradise Gain**

Jamey was enjoying himself with his company Captain Susan Rollins. Ever since they had found out about the orbital shift with the Sun. Everyone has been extremely thrilled with the news that the colony has been saved.

Even though it will mean that all of the colonists will have to work hard with rebuilding up their homes.

For Jamey, he will probably go back to work with his father Dr. Roberts in the field of Communications/security under cover work. Unless things change with being around Captain Susan Rollins.

It's going to be up to her on what type of life she going to have. No doubt she will stay as a Captain for the private space company.

Now that the Sun rotation is heading back into the normal orbital shift. Every one of the colonists will have to decide on what they plan to do. There is going to be a great number of engineers and construction companies involved with restoring all of the buildings that were damaged by the heat and solar flares.

Any rate...

Jamey was listening to Susan talk to her communications officer about giving her updates every couple of hours until they finally arrive back on the colonies massive air field outside the main city of Alpha.

After she was done. She turned to face Jamey with a smile. "Would you like another glass of wine to celebrate the news?" She asked with walking over to the bottle of wine sitting on the table.

"Sure why not!" He says with watching her movements when she came over with the glass. He was about to do something that might just chance their relationship.

"Here you go Jamey." She says with sensing that something was on his mind. Jamey moved in to kiss her very gently on her lips.

And for which she didn't fight him at all on the kiss...


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105 **Paradise Gain**

After breaking off the kiss from Jamey. Captain Susan Rollins had asked Jamey to join her in her quarters in about 30 minutes.

She still had some work that needed to be done before leaving the communications center.

"That's fine Susan. I will see you in a bit. Call me I will be in my quarters writing up my report for my father." As he slowly moved off away from her and the center to head on out.

Soon they will be landing on Alpha Centauri once again. And hopefully for good with the rebuilding of the colony.

Further information from the scientists have stated that the Sun is now into normal position once more after the mega explosion by the nuclear missiles to knock the sun back. All of the scientists will be keeping a close watch on the Sun and solar flares extended around the colonies orbit.

The scientists from the medical vessel with the using of the warp drive system will be landing some four hours from now into the main private air field. This air field is 15 miles from what is supposed to be the main cities of Alpha Centauri and Alpha Prime.

Alpha Prime is the secondary city for where the Robinson's family lives and Dr. Roberts.

As for Jamey Roberts. He's hoping that the third city for which he's been living the past five years. Alpha two with a population of 15,000 was a growing city with many of the new settlers arriving from Earth and the outer planets of the Alpha Centauri solar system.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106 **Paradise Gain**

Four hours later exactly. It was the medical vessel landed on the private field of Alpha Centauri. The captain of the vessel had ordered everyone to gather up their equipment. Mostly the doctors and scientists to head for the main bunker for where they will be staying for the time until rebuilding begins with the cities.

It was evening for when the vessel had landed. Temperatures all over the colony had dropped due to the change with the sun. But they were able to see the fires still raging in some of the local region and forest.

Daylight wasn't going to happen in 12 hours. It's going to be interesting for the most part.

Word had gotten out to the outer planets of the solar system. Many of the locals on these planets were given the news that it was find to start relocating and rebuilding the colony.

There would be a number of both private and military vessels to join the colony.

As for Dr. Roberts and his group. He had heard that the Jupiter Two will be landing soon in eight hours. Even though the two doctors on board still have a patient that needs to be taken care of at the moment.

Dr. Bruce and Dr. Noel were just glad that Professor John Robinson has recovered from his injuries and has started to help out with Major West with flying the Jupiter Two.

Even Maureen, Judy, Penny and Will were glad to see this happening. All of them knew that going back to Alpha Centauri had meant there homes will need to be rebuild. That is if the damage is not destructive.

Dr. Roberts vessel was next to land on the air field. He had remembered the last time the fires in the foreground just asking his son Jamey to work a job for him with finding the rebels involved with the looting and fires just after the news was released about the Sun's rotation.

Dr. Roberts walked down the gang plank and onto the ground. He was amazed on just how much damage has been done. It's going to take time with the rebuilding for all of the cities. He just hopes that more of the outer planets will be able to help out further.

He was glad to see the bunkers had survived. He ordered everyone to debark and remove every piece of equipment, food and other essentials into the bunkers for survival.

Since it was late. Dr. Roberts was glad to be home and will be able to sleep quickly without nightmares.

He would have to deal with the other vessels in the morning and set up communications through out the entire colony.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107 **Paradise Gain**

The engineers inside the bunker were able to set up the lighting, communications and air conditioning systems until everyone is able to move out of the bunkers.

Dr. Roberts walking into the communications center. All of the main screens were working to show the traffic of the various of vessels landing on the colony.

There was even a message coming in from the Jupiter Two. Major Don West and Professor John Robinson was able to announce they will be landing with-in the next sixth hours.

Along with the fact that Dr. Bruce and Dr. Noel on board will probably be starting some type of surgery on the injured security officer.

Dr. Roberts was asked by the doctors once they are able to land on whether or not the injured officer can be brought into the bunker's medical section to continue on with finishing the surgery if possible.

 **Meanwhile on board the Jupiter Two**

Judy was coming up from the lower level. She was starting to get antsy with having to stay away from her husband Don West. Plus the fact the unborn child that she carrying was beginning to keep moving inside to upset Judy.

She had gone to Dr. Bruce just before the surgery was started. On whether or not he had some type of remedy to help her out with the constant moving of the baby.

And he did have something for her to take. It was ginger tea with a soothing chemical that he placed inside the tea. Once she was able to drink this tea. It was a few moments later that the moving stopped to have the baby asleep for now. Judy was completely amazed and for which she needed to mention this to her husband on the first level.

She went to take the elevator to the first level. She was able to over hear the conversation between husband and her father Professor John Robinson about the possible conditions of the apartments they were living in at the time the problems had started with the sun.

Don looked up from seeing his wife walking over to them. "Hey! How are you feeling Judy?" He asked with a concern tone for when it comes to his wife and unborn child.

"Much better Don. Dr. Bruce was able to help me with one of his remedies. Otherwise he went to help out Dr. Noel with the surgery on the security officer."

"Do you happen to know Judy on how it's going?" Don asked with moving over to the front compartment of the communications terminal.

"Don stay here. I will go and find out how much longer the surgery is going to take." Professor Robinson said to the group with taking the elevator down below.

"Is dad all right?" He looks really tired.

"He's fine. He's just anxious with getting back to the colony. That's all Judy. Why don't you go down below and lay down for a few hours before we land?" Major West said to his wife all of sudden was feeling tired from the past few days.

"I will right now Don. Please call me when we finally do arrive to the colonies surface."

" I will be sure to wake you. Love you. Please take care of yourself." As he moves in to kiss his wife on the cheek before moving down below.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108 **Paradise Gain**

Meanwhile on the Jupiter Two. Dr. Bruce and Dr. Noel were finishing up the surgery on the security officer Dennison. His condition as it turned out wasn't as bad as Professor John Robinson. But still there was fluid on the right side brain stem.

Dr. Bruce was able to drain the fluid with a special metal tubing to remove it without causing further complications with the patient.

Even though his recovery will be made at the bunker medical sector. Dr. Roberts has been getting the space made ready in order for the patient to recover properly. Even though the engineers did have a problem with removing a great deal of debris from the section and getting the machinery made ready for life support.

"Dr. Noel, he's doing much better than expected I might add. Otherwise we just need to be sure his blood pressure doesn't balloon either too high or too low."

"I will agree with you on that aspect of his recovery. By the way when will the Jupiter Two be landing?"

"Just under six hours from what Major West told me earlier." Dr. Bruce announced with moving away from the patient sleeping for now. Even though anything can happen in six hours.

 **Meanwhile..**

Maureen Robinson came out of the cabin looking for her husband. She didn't like the fact that her husband was working with Major West getting the Jupiter Two to land in under six hours.

It's going to be hard for everyone to get back into the swing of things with the rebuilding. As of yet they just have no idea just much damage has been done to the apartment buildings just on the outskirts of the city.

She decided to take a walk over to the elevator. As she pressed the button on the side of the controls. When she had arrived. She saw Will, Don and John Robinson talking about the landing position once they arrive at the military air field.

For the moment all of a sudden she felt out of place. So she decided to go back down stairs and mope.


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109 **Paradise Gain**

As Maureen left to take the elevator down stairs. Out of the corner of eye professor John Robinson had notice this action by his wife.

Professor Robinson didn't say a word to Don or his son Will. He just told them that he was in need of a break to recharge his energy a little.

Neither Will or Major West didn't say a word at all. Instead they just went back to their work before they are to land very soon.

John Robinson took the elevator downstairs as he was able to find Maureen in the galley. For which he went to take her into his arms to comfort his wife. "I am sorry Maureen. I just didn't realize you were feeling some what left out from everyone." He says with kissing her on the lips.

"I just guess John I was just feeling sorry for myself earlier. But with the Jupiter Two landing very soon. Maybe all of us will be able to get back our lives again." Maureen said with sitting down now next to him. "Would you be interested in a snack John?"

"It's why I am here Maureen besides finding out why you were acting strange earlier. What's available in the range of snacks?" He asked with his mouth watering for something really sweet.

"How about a slice of chocolate cake mixed with whipped cream and sprinkles?" She asked with waiting for his response before pushing the controls to bring out the cake and essentials. She was feeling so much better now that her husband is around and healthy.


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110 **Paradise Gain**

Meanwhile on Alpha Centauri main city. Inside the communications center with Dr. Roberts. He had all of his scientists inside that had arrived back to check on the Sun's rotation.

Professor Corey Aktins came inside the communications center with three reports. Dr. Roberts sitting up in his seat. He wasn't feeling all that well with the recent lack of sleep. "Yes professor Aktins what is it?"

"I have three reports for you to read. However one of those reports is not good. The local oil fields some fifty miles from here. The flames from the explosion weeks ago from the solar flares hasn't gone out as yet. Only now the fire fighters arriving back onto the colony have been trying every angle to try and put it out. It's going to take a few more days before the fire fighters try to figure it out."

"Lets hope so Professor Aktins or else the economy for the four cities will be just terrible. It's bad enough that 3/4 of the cities need to be rebuilt again to keep everyone busy with work. And the other report?"

"The scientists sent me here with the report on the Sun once again. It's currently back into normal rotation making everyone happy with being involved with the mission very happy." Professor Aktins says with a gleeful tone for Dr. Roberts to see at least.

"Excellent! Professor Aktins before you leave. Can you speak with one of the private pilots. I need to see just how bad the oil fields are at this point?"

"I will do this for you Dr. But why don't you do this in morning for when your more rested to make a logical decision on the matter?"

"Thank you your right. Please set it up for the morning. It's going to be better to see all of the damage done to the region. Now excuse me I need to head for my quarters to rest. Good night." He says with leaving the professor in his wake.


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111 **Paradise Gain**

On board the Jupiter two some one hour away from landing on the private field. From there they will be able to leave with the family to head on over to there apartments. That all depends on what is left of the place.

Dr. Bruce having sent a report to the over night commander at the communications center. He was telling the command staff that the security officer having surgery earlier is doing much better over all.

He's going to be able to travel without a problem. His condition has been upgraded. Once the security officer is transported to the medical bay of the center. The doctors that have been treating him. Won't have to worry all too much with his health.

Dr. Noel coming from the back for where he was laying down. He was mostly getting very anxious with landing and heading for the Bunkers. Even though his home with what's left of it lives in Alpha Prime II some 100 miles away.

He's been in contact with his family. His wife a commander and medical technician was on board the vessel with Captain Susan Rollins in charge. They have landed and scattered with Jamey Roberts checking out the surrounding areas once he gets his proper rest at the communications bunker.

Captain Susan Rollins had found her apartment ten miles south was a real mess. Even though she will be able to collect what ever merchandise, furniture, food or clothing is left. Otherwise she will be staying at the bunkers until further notice.

Professor John Robinson was coming out of his cabin with his wife Maureen. She was feeling better to be spending a few hours with her husband. Again she needed to thank Dr. Bruce and Dr. Noel for saving her husband's life with the surgery.

"Maureen I need to go upstairs to help Major West land in less than an hour. It's going to be interesting to see the damage done. Plus I heard through the communications terminal about the oil fields. I have no idea what Dr. Roberts and the local government plan to do at the moment with the fires."

"All right John. I will gather everyone and get them strapped in for the landing." She says before touching his shoulder a moment before leaving.


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112 **Paradise Gain**

Professor John Robinson took the elevator to the top level to join Major Don West with the landing preparations. Even though it's going to be home. But how much damage was done to their apartments.

It's going to be interesting to see what happens next. Robinson sat down next to him with West handing the landing log to follow with each step once the landing is made onto the private field.

It's late at night. With the sun to be coming up in seven hours. No one involved with the mission has not gotten any proper sleep the past few weeks.

They were very quiet for a few moments. Before John decided to check the communications terminal for any type of messages.

"John, communications traffic has been extremely heavy with the return of all of the vessels arriving back from the mission, and other colonies."

"That is good news at least the main satellite systems are working to aloud the communications messages to get through the outer layer of the atmosphere." Robinson says to his friend and partner.

"I agree with you on that aspect of it John. Any way we need to continue on with the landing procedure."

 **Communications Bunker...3 a.m.**

 **Lt. Alverez having to be working the Communications terminal scanning the different bans. He had received a message from the Jupiter Two. They will be landing at the private field in a few moments.**

 **It was no sense for him to wake Dr. Roberts with the news. Since he's already know they would be landing at a late hour on the colony.**

 **However Lt. Alverez had on standby two transports to help the Robinson's debark onto their apartment complex. That is if the apartments aren't in bad shape. They can always stay at another complex with permission from the private managers.**

 **It was the same for the doctors Noel and Bruce. Along with the patient that needs to be transported back to the medical section of the tunnels.**


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113 **Paradise Gain**

Moments later the Jupiter Two with it's landing gear down. They will be able to land without a problem. Along with the landing lights to see where they were going.

Meanwhile Professor Robinson and Major Don West were able to see the fires miles away. From the reports that was sent to him and other vessels from Dr. Roberts. It was the oil fields were still on fire even though the fire fighters having arrived back. They have been trying to put out the fires with high level drops of water and other chemicals.

"Here we go John." As Major West locked in the landing gears for the touch down. Even though a little bumpy. Otherwise everyone on board the Jupiter Two made it safe and sound.

John Robinson grabbed the mike to let everyone down below they have landed safely. "Maureen it's John we are finally home. Let the girls know they can come up to debark."

"All right John. I will tell them." He could hear the excitement from everyone down below.

 **20 minutes later...**

 **Professor John Robinson was advised by the security officers waiting outside to take them to their apartments. And depending on the type of damage. Everyone will be forced to stay in the bunkers for a few days until they know for sure just what is going to happen with the living quarters.**

Judy, Don, Penny, William and the Robot will be leaving with the first truck, while Professor John Robinson and Maureen will be following in the second black truck.

Dr. Bruce and Dr. Noel, along with their patient. They were taken to the medical bay of the tunnels for where further surgery might be given. This all depends on what Dr. Bruce and Dr. Noel find during the exam.

During the flight over to the apartments. Professor John Robinson was breathing a sly of relief that the entire complex wasn't all that bad with the damage.

Even though there was a notice by the managers of the complex. They would still need to have repairs made through out the entire complex.

Everyone was happy to be finally home...


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114 **Paradise Gain**

The main transports were able to drop off those from the Jupiter Two.

The first complex they reached housed Professor John Robinson and Maureen's apartment. Once they were getting out. They needed to speak with the manager Joel Watts in order to be told on what was the damage done.

The entire complex had looked l **ike it** was in good shape even though what was going on with the heat and solar flares.

John walked to the lower level. As he found the main door to the manager's living quarters. It didn't take long for Watts to open the door. And at his first reaction he was extremely happy to see the professor and his wife Maureen.

"My god John, it's great to see the both of you. Thank goodness your vessel and the others were able to save the colony."

"I know Joel. It wasn't an easy mission to be involved in the the first place. By the way I need to know on how bad are the apartments in this complex?"

"We were lucky this time around. Some of the apartments wound up having fire damage. Otherwise yours is ok as with the reports on your daughter's and son William's place are ok in spite the damage around them." He says with a slight groan even though having to be a lucky manager that he didn't have to shell out a great deal of credits for the repairs.

"We need to go up to our apartment to rest. I need the keys Joel to get in." John asked with his wife watching the entire since.

"Give me a moment John while I go get them for you." Joel went back into his apartment to grab the metallic keys to get into the apartment on the eight floor. "Here you go Professor. Let me know on whether you have any problems inside."

"Fine Joel. And thanks for your help and information on the other apartments. I don't know if you heard on what has been going on with the oil fields?"

"I heard! I just hope the local fire fighters will be able to put out the fires." Joel said with sadness in his tone of voice.


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115 **Paradise Gain**

 _ **Manager's log reporting. Dr. Roberts.**_

 _ **I am writing up this report to let everyone know on the colony that life again is starting to go back to normal.**_

 _ **Even though it's going to take awhile to start to rebuild the areas that has been damaged the most.**_

 _ **One of the main things I have been keeping updated is the oil fields some 100 miles from here. Local fire fighters are using every piece of equipment available to put out the fires. Including air borne flights with dropping the water onto the flames.**_

 _ **So far with the reports from the commanding officers in charge have been sending me an updated report that so far it's going to take a little bit longer to put out the fires.**_

 _ **The bunkers are currently working at 100 %. Patients are being brought into the medical bay from the different private and military vessels. One of those patients is a security officer having been brought in from Dr. Bruce and Dr. Noel.**_

 _ **From what I understand this patient will be needing further surgery after being damaged during a solar flare and from the explosion of the nuclear weapons directed at the sun.**_

 _ **Dr. Bruce informs me the surgery is going to be very difficult with trying to remove the damage from the right side of the brain. As the fluid inside has built up to a dangerous levels. I will be brought up to speed some time tomorrow since the surgery will begin first thing in the morning.**_

 _ **I will end this report at 11.30 p.m.**_

 _ **At the apartment complex**_

Professor John Robinson was standing out on the balcony. He wasn't able to sleep with his first night back at the apartment.

His mind had too much to think about with returning back from the mission. And he didn't wish to bother his wife Maureen having already enough on her mind.

She was currently asleep in the bedroom. While he stayed on the balcony for at least another hour. While placing his legs up onto the top of the balcony edge.


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116 Paradise Gain

Meanwhile over at the other complex with Judy and Major West. Even though Will was on the bottom level of his apartment. There was some heat damage to the walls, otherwise the engineers were able to clear it up with placing foam behind the walls for all of the apartments that needed it.

Otherwise Judy and Don were lucky. Judy was sitting up in the living room unable to sleep due to the unborn baby giving her a hard time at the moment.

Don had gone into the kitchen to use the stove to make something for the both of them. Plus put together a drink that was given by Dr. Bruce and Dr. Noel to help with the stomach.

After a few moments.

Don came out of the kitchen with a tray filled with sandwiches, a salad and his wife's drink. "Here we go Judy. I just hope this drink will be able to help your stomach. I would hate to see you up all night because of it." He says with placing the items onto the table that he brought in.

"We can always call Dr. Bruce and Dr. Noel and ask them for another cure." Judy says with starting to drink the juice and sandwich.

While Don stood up with his drink and salad. While looking out the balcony. He was able to notice that two fire fighter vessels flew over to the oil fields. "I just saw two fire planes fly over. I understand the fires are still raging."

"Why don't you turn on the military broad cast. Maybe they might have a report?" Judy asked her husband with munching further with her food and the drink.

Major West went over to the video terminal with switching it on. There were two broadcasts going on. One a private message for all those needing help with the damage of there apartments, ground vessels or in needing a loan to help pay for it. And the other was the military update on the extension damage done to the oil fields. Fire fighters so far have been unable to stop it.

There is a possible chance that the military fire fighters might consider another option. As to what type of option. This reporter has no idea.

I will be back on again in four hours with another report. Good night...Military broadcasting system for Alpha Centauri.

 **It was a moment later the channel had static.**

"I guess we will find out later what the Military plans to do with putting out the fires." Don Said with turning off the terminal to sit on down next to his wife. "Feeling any better Judy?" He asked the one question.

"Actually Don I am. This drink really is amazing ever since the doctors have given me the recipe. I need to thank them a great deal for helping me out."

"Well in that case lets finish our food and head back to the bedroom and try to get some sleep." Don said with a slight smirk on his face.


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117 **Paradise Gain**

 **Time: 3.30 A.M.**

The military fire fighters were having a hard time with trying to put out the fires inside the 20 mile Oil fields.

Several air planes by the fire department were unable to use the water reserves to burn the fires. Reporters in thew area have been reporting the bad news to the population watching the military reports.

Military commanders have decided to try an implosion bomb for where all of the flames will be imploded. And hopefully this will put out the flames throughout the entire area.

Alerts were going out into the area over the communications terminal to warn any private or military vessel to steer clear of the region.

This action is going to happen with-in the next three hours when the sun would be coming up for the day.

All fire fighters in the area have been asked to leave. While the experts bring in the implosion bomb from the military under ground.

General William Avery had given the order to steer clear in case of further issues with the fires. But they need to save the fields from further damage.

The general was flying in the military transport over looking the entire area. He even requested that all of the reporters leave as well to be protected from what might happened.

There wasn't any problems with the public reporters leaving the region. Even though they will use the satellite systems to continue on with the reports.

 **Apartment complex...**

 **Will Robinson decided to get up from his sleep. After he turned on the communications terminal about the military and it's plan about using the implosion bomb.**

 **When he heard all this after getting out of the bedroom. He went to speak with the robot for which he brought along for a few days before going back to the Jupiter Two for reassignment.**

 **It was going to be an interesting next couple of hours.**


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118 **Paradise Gain**

Will asked the Robot about the implosion bomb that the fire fighters were going to use.

"Will Robinson it's the best idea using the implosion bomb. If it works correctly it will certainly blow out the flames throughout the oil fields." Robot announced with his precise information for his friend.

"And no doubt extremely expensive as well!" Will says with moving up from the chair to loosen up his muscles. I don't know about you, Robot. I miss the old days when we were lost out in space."

"I understand William. But maybe you need to find a woman that will fall in love with you and start a real life. Your not been happy since coming to Alpha Centauri."

"I know Robot. Your been a great friend to me since the very beginning. I have been wondering what exactly has happened to Doctor Smith ever since he was placed into prison."

"I wouldn't know Will Robinson. The prison that he was placed in know doubt was destroyed by the heat and solar flares. But if you like I can always try to find out with accessing the prison systems terminal."

"Please try Robot. Even though your going to need a access code to get into the systems communications terminal."

 **200 miles away at the Alpha Centauri prison.**

 **Half of the prison population died from the heat and other factors.**

 **Those that were very sick and hurt were taken to another location inside to be taken care of by the prison physicians. And one prisoner had 10% burns on his legs and face. He was in a great deal of pain after being given pain medication to help with the discomfort.**

 **When the doctor looked at the chart. They had found out that this particular prisoner is Doctor Zachary Smith placed into prison five years earlier for his crimes.**

After several minutes of trying to access the prison terminal. Robot had some information for William Robinson.

"Will, I have the information your been asking me about." He says to have will alerted quickly from his boredom.


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119 **Paradise Gain**

"All right Robot lets have it." Will asked the robot about whether Dr. Smith was still alive at the Alpha Centauri prison system.

"Dr. Zachary Smith is still alive Will Robinson. He was found inside the prison after the damage was done by the heat and solar flares. He's currently in the prison's medical section with injuries to his body from the fires **."**

"At least he's alive. Unlike most people having lost a great deal in there lives with the sun rotation's now back to normal."

"Affirmative William. It's just too bad that Dr. Smith has to suffer with a great deal of pain." Robot said to his friend turning on the communications terminal to find out more on the implosion bomb.

"Special news broadcast from reporter Robert Caston. Please be advised that the implosion bomb the military plans to use will be going off in 30 minutes. This reporter has no idea on whether it will be a success. From what I do know for when it does happen. There is going to be a loud boom spreading out for many miles. This reporter will be back after it goes off on the affects of whether the flames were blown in."

"There is no more on the broadcast robot. Can you do me a favor?"

"And what is that Will Robinson?" Robot asked with moving on closer to his long time friend.

"I need for you to find out who we can asked on going to see Dr. Zachary Smith in prison. I would like to see him and talk with him on how he's feeling with the medical doctor's taking care of him."

"Oh no William. I don't think your father Professor John Robinson is going to like the idea of you going to see Dr. Smith at the prison."

"I don't care robot. I need to let Dr. Smith that I am not mad at him for what he had done to us over the years. And besides Dr. Smith never did anything to me, as he always tried to protect me from any one that tried to get in my way."

"That is very true Will Robinson. I will see what I can do Will to try and get permission to see Dr. Smith. Otherwise we will need to keep this quiet from your parents and sisters."

"I understand Robot."


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120 **Paradise Gain**

Some time later the military fire fighters were ready to use the implosion bomb.

Everyone in the area had been warned of might could happen with the change inside of the oil fields. A alarm was going off for where everyone can hear it once it goes off.

Moments later...

There was an **enormous** explosion for where the bomb had gone off. It was working, as all of the flames throughout the entire fire line had gone out.

Fire fighters were cheering from all over the region. They were finally glad that the bomb had worked. And every one that was tired and exhausted would be able to finally go home accept for those in the supervisor section.

A total cost of the lost of oil and other merchandise will be made to the top management for the private company " **OIL TIDE ORGANIZATION"...**

But for now will be the clean up for the next few hours until the owners of the company shows up on the scene.

 **Ten hours later at the prison system some 200 miles away from the Alpha Centauri city.**

 **Manager James Lowry having arrived into his office on the fourth floor of the prison.**

 **His secretary Joan having worked for him and the prison for the last five years. She had told him that he had a number of communications messages for him to check over.**

Walking into his office after leaving it some 12 hours earlier. He was one of the lucky ones to survive the fires and damage from the recent Sun's change in rotation.

Turning on his communications terminal after placing his black brief case on the side of the wooden desk. He goes to sit straight in front of it to look at the messages.

And the first one to be listed was a very strange one from a William Robinson of Jupiter Two. There was a complete explanation as to why he wishes to see Doctor Zachry Smith.

After reading his reasons. Lowry had to look up his serial number that is listed in the computer systems records.

It was a few moments later he sent a reply off to the terminal that was used in sending the message to him.


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121 **Paradise Gain**

It was in the morning after going to bed after hearing about the fires in the oil fields are now completely out. William Robinson had gotten up early to check his communications terminal having to be expecting a message from the prison system.

Sitting down in front even though he hasn't had his caffeine for the morning. He would wait until he was done with checking out the communications.

He wasn't sure on whether the manager of the prison would allowed me to see Dr. Smith. Even though he had gotten a notice some time back saying that he had died from a heart attack.

But as it turned out with the chaos going on throughout the entire colony. The prison medical officials had found out that it wasn't Doctor Zachary Smith that died but someone else wearing his I.D. number on his wrist.

Turning on the terminal and finding the message. It stated with say that he was allowed to come to the prison medical sector for where your going to be allowed to visit him for only 20 minutes as per the regulations.

"William Robinson, you will come to my office first before being taken over to the medical sector. A pass and number will be given for you to wear while your in the prison. Thank you for your interest in our prisoners. I do hope your visit will be a please one.

Sincerely,

His signature was typed in by his secretary and himself.

 **Moments later after reading the message. William Robinson was able to send back a reply. Hopefully he will be able to take his vehicle to the prison either today or the next few days.**


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122 **Paradise Gain**

Will Robinson didn't know whether he should inform his sisters Judy and Penny on what he plans to do today. He had nothing pressing accept visit his family, and get things back into order with his apartment.

Before he was going to leave for the prison. Robot was outside inside the garage for where his air vehicle was located. Robot was asked by Will to make sure all was in order to fly the air vehicle without a problem.

But for now after having small breakfast inside his kitchen with all of the up to date gadgets. William turned on the local broadcast to find out the latest on the oil fields.

"This local reporter is extremely grateful to let everyone know the fires are now out. It will give the fire fighters finally a chance to rest after the long hours. Due to the implosion bomb working. The oil fields has been saved and having to spent a fortune on trying to put it out."

It was after that statement that the reporter signed off with the screen going blank. William checked the other stations to find nothing at all. It would seem the private and military broadcasts had signed off for at least a few hours.

This gave the chance for William to change into his day clothing before leaving. It's going to take some time since the prison is 200 plus miles away from the city.

Just when he was going into his bedroom. Robot had come back into the apartment to give his friend a report.

"Robot, how is the air vehicle?" William said with standing directly in front of the robot.

"Everything is all set William Robinson. Now if you excuse me my internal systems need a tune-up for a few hours." He says with going into his power alcove near the kitchen area of the apartment.

Afterwards Will went to get dressed with wearing his silver long sleeve top, and Black cotton pants with black boots at the ankles.

Making sure his hair was in place. He was ready to go with his metal license and other paperwork in case he's stopped by the air patrol.

Moving downstairs with taking the elevator nearest to his apartment. William stepped into his vehicle with placing the glass top over him and the entire vehicle. Setting into his navigation system and GPS. He was all set to go and take off. He had to make sure with checking his radar that no one else would be in his flying lane.


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123 **Paradise Gain**

Since it was still relative early. Judy had asked her husband Don to ask her mother was fine to come up to there apartment for a visit. She had said it was ok to do so with her father had gone out to visit Dr. Roberts at the Communications center under ground tunnels.

"Are you sure Judy your mother is going to understand Will's reason to visit Dr. Smith at the prison system?"

"I don't know Don until I tell her and than I will know how she actually feels." Judy said to her husband with moving out of the ground apartment to take the elevator up to the 12th level of the complex.

Taking the elevator for which was very fast after being checked by the building workers after the trouble with the sun's rotation.

After reaching the top level. Judy with the unborn child was now giving her fits with her nerves. The door was opened as Maureen was expecting her daughter and son-in-law.

"There you are Judy and Don. Please come on into the kitchen I have tea, cookies and apple pie for the both of you.' She says with locking the front door. "Your father won't be back until after 1 p.m."

"What's John doing at the Communications Center?" Don asked with moving into the spacious kitchen with white on Black. As the kitchen table was marble glass for the most part.

"Actually I have no idea at this point Don. John just mentioned that he needed to speak with Dr. Roberts for some reason. He's being very secretive once again."

"Oh really! I never knew that John would be this way at times. Even when we were lost in space in the Jupiter Two." Don says in a tone that Maureen didn't like at all.

"Speaking of secrets mother. I have something to tell you. And I have no idea how your going to take it when I tell you." Judy announced with taking a sip of her tea before talking.

"What is it Judy that I don't know already probably?" She blurred out with her words. She was pissed in a way that Judy hasn't seen in such a long time.

'Ok...here goes. Mother...Will went to see Dr. Zachry Smith today in his air vehicle. He was able to get permission from the manager of the prison to see him."

"I have thought that Dr. Smith was dead after all this time?" She asked with having to be some what confused.

"Not dead! There was an mistake with another prisoner having stolen Smith's I.D. number, and why the confusion with the medical authorities were able to find him in the rubble from the fires due to the sun. And why Will needed to speak his mind with the man."

"I need to as well with my son. I am not upset at the fact Will went to see him. But Dr. Smith did those crimes against us, the robot and the Jupiter Two. He's going to have to explain to me and his father as to why."

"No doubt mother he will try to explain. Since he was upset at the fact that he really didn't want to go behind you or dad on this matter." Judy replied to her mother trying to calm down from the entire affair.


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter 124 **Paradise Gain**

Will Robinson having to be manually driving his air vehicle. Instead of using the computer systems to take him to the prison system. There was another five more miles before he's able to land in the public's landing sector.

And where he will be greeted by the security guards with his paper work from the manager of the prison. It seemed all of a sudden William Robinson was getting those nervous butterflies in his stomach.

He was some what scared now with having to meet with the doctor after all this time. A number of things have changed in his life and the rest of his family.

It's going to be hard trying to explain all this to Doctor Zachry Smith. Even though he was my best friend until he went wrong with his crimes.

Flying over the prison. William had to make another fly over in order to reach the landing sector. He was in contact via communications with the security guards. He was able to tell them that he was going to be landing in a moment after making the correction.

It was a moment later. He was able to land his air vehicle without further problems. He landed next to four other vehicles having to be working for the prison system as security guards.

And when he entered out of his car. He was greeted by two guards with the ones he was in contact via communications.

"I am Lt. Jacobs, and this is Lt. Anderson. We are here to escort you to the medical section to visit account number 12467890 Doctor Zachry Smith. Here is your visiting pass, please be sure to have it on you at all times."

"Thank you, I will Lt. Jacobs." Will replied with following the two into the main building of the prison.

They walked through a number of security doors in order for the guards to make sure nothing goes wrong. Will was able to notice the number of cameras throughout the entire complex.

Lt. Jacobs asked William Robinson on whether or not that Dr. Smith knew that you were coming to visit him.

"No Lt. I want it to be a complete surprise. I just hope he will be willing to speak with me after all this time." He says with stopping a moment to take a quick breath of air into his lungs.

"Please prepared yourself. We are just about arriving into the sector that your friend is staying." Lt. Jacobs announced with punching in the code numbers to move into the medical section of the prison.

He noticed the row of beds with the medical prisoners. And in the middle there was a grey hair man looking frail sitting up in his bed eating some type of food on his tray.

Lt. Jacobs told William Robinson that he will be back with-in the hour.

William walked over to his bed. As he waited for the doctor to look up with him arriving. Doctor Zachry Smith looks up to see a ghost or sorts. "My god! Is that you, Will Robinson?" As he dropped his soup and bread on the tray.


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter 125 **Paradise Gain**

"Dr. Smith it is me, William Robinson. I found out that you were still alive, and for which I needed to talk with you."

"About what my boy!" As he asked the nurse in the area to help him up further in his bed, while cleaning up the mess on the tray.

The young nurse came over with cleaning materials to clean up the tray and Dr. Smith's face and top that she asked the guard to bring on over and throw out into the laundry chute.

While William waited with the nurse and the guard helping with taking off his orange shirt. Dr. Smith was able to be dry now after messing up on his breakfast.

William now was asked to come on over to talk with his friend. "Doctor Smith, I must tell you that I am truly sorry for what has happened to you over the years, including the mistaken identity thinking that your were dead."

"My boy, please don't be sorry. I was the one for the cause of all of the problems with your family and the Jupiter Two. I am just glad to be alert after recently what has happened with the Sun's rotation."

"Yes, I know Doctor Smith. The Jupiter Two was involved with the mission to use nuclear weapons. Even though Dad was injured during the after shock."

"How is he doing now my boy?" Smith said with a slight smile and placing his legs off the bed to get up a little.

"Much better after having surgery on board the Jupiter Two. It's a long story. But I would doubt that the manager of the prison would let you know the full details." Will announced with Smith having to asked him to stand up for a few moments.

"Thanks Will, I needed to stretch after being stuck in that bed most of the morning. By the way does your parents know your here talking to me?"

This question made William Robinson a little uneasy for the moment.

"Lets just say Judy was the one to mention to my mother. Even though Dad was out visiting with Dr. Roberts of the Communications center. Otherwise Dad will find out later when they tell him. And no doubt doctor, he's going to be blowing his top because of it."

'When are you supposed to leave Will?" Dr. Smith asked with having to be sitting back down onto his bed.

Taking a look at his silver plated watch. "My time is just about up. The guard should be here very soon, since he only gave me an hour."

"Well than Will. I would like to thank you for coming. Even though it was a complete surprise. Why don't you try this again some time soon. And without your families knowledge."

"I will see Dr. Smith. Please take care of your self now that things on the colony should be going back to relative normal."

"I will try my boy. The doctors here are still working with me from the burns I had suffered. Stay in touch if possible." As Dr. Smith once again gets up to give his friend a hug.

It was at this point the guard that escorted William Robinson to see the doctor arrived to take him back outside to his air vehicle.


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter 126 **Paradise Gain**

Professor John Robinson wasn't all too pleased with the news that was given to him by his wife Maureen. It was a rough meeting with Doctor Roberts to discuss some of the changes that is going to be made.

There was nothing concrete for when it came to the changes. Dr. Roberts will be sure to let the public and military know when he has outlined the changes.

And when Maureen told him what was going on with Will visiting the prison and Dr. Smith. They were in the living room when he arrived home in the afternoon. Judy and Major Don West had left to go back to there apartment.

"What the hell is wrong with William of late Maureen? I can't believe that our son can be so stupid after what that man has done to our family and the Jupiter Two." John Robinson was pissed off and his wife Maureen tried to calm her husband down.

"Look John, when Will had found out that Doctor Smith was actually alive. Instead of finding out about the prisoner mistake. He needed to make amends with him no matter what John. And he doesn't care who might get hurt in the process."

"It's still not right Maureen. I will need to see him when he gets back from the prison system. Do you happened to know when this is supposed to happened?" He asked in anger with his blood pressure has risen some what.

"He's not back John. I called the apartment to find that Will had left the Robot in charge in case he doesn't get home in time."

"Very well I will see if he contacts us for any reason. I will need to speak with him no matter what time it gets. But for now Maureen I need to have something to eat. Since there wasn't any refreshments at the center."

"Ok John, Come on lets go into the kitchen to relax. A cup of tea and food will help lower your blood pressure." She said with walking behind her husband into the kitchen section.


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter 127 **Paradise Gain**

Judy was talking to her husband in the living area after watching the local public broadcast.

"I don't know about you, Don. I have a bad feeling that dad is going to go off the wall once he finds out about William going to see Dr. Smith."

"And if this is the case Judy. I have a feeling that Will is going to be pulling away from him and everyone else that is against him." Don said to his wife with the complete truth.

"I hope to god Don it doesn't happen. After getting close to dad the past five years. Will and dad have been pushing each other away ever since Will has been very young. And now that Will had found out about the doctor being alive. I have a feeling he's going to be spending more time visiting the prison."

"Will is taking a huge gambit with going to see Doctor Smith, instead of spending the time with his family." Don says with taking a sip of his coffee sitting on the marble coffee table.

 **It was a moment later when they heard the door bell going off.**

"I wonder who it might be in the middle of the afternoon?" Judy got up slowly from the couch with being pregnant to see who it just might be.

She opens the front door to see her brother William standing in the middle of the archway. "What's going on William?" She asked as she tells him to come on in. Even though not feeling all that welcomed by her own husband.

"I just arrived back from seeing Dr. Smith. He was very shocked to see me, otherwise he's surviving like everyone else on the colony. The doctors are treating him for burns to his arms, legs and partially his face and neck."

"I don't know Will, if you realize. Your father is extremely upset at you for pulling a stupid stunt like what you did today." Don announced with taking a sip of his drink and chicken salad sandwich.

"I know. And it's why I will try to talk with him some time today or tomorrow morning. I need to gather my wits about it." He replied with starting to move out of the living room to outside.

"Wait Will! Why don't you have something to eat with us? You can always go to your apartment afterwards to rest."

"Ok fine Judy I will." He sat down on a smaller grey chair. While Judy went inside the kitchen to make extra food for her brother. While Don tries to start some small talk with William Robinson.


	128. Chapter 128

Chapter 128 **Paradise Gain**

Judy served the last of the foods from the replicator inside the kitchen. She could tell that her brother Will was enjoying himself with the late lunch. Though Don was very quiet throughout the entire affair.

He was trying to be good for his wife and her unborn child. She doesn't need any added undue stress to act up her entire stomach.

He knew better to get upset. Since the fact that William Robinson is going to get it from his father. And no doubt John Robinson is not going to hold back on his over all emotions. Even if it means upsetting his wife Maureen a great deal.

Will could see the inner battle Don was waging with his anger, while he was finishing up with his veggies and chicken.

However Will tried to start some small talk. As Don decided to say something with his question. "So tell me Don, have you heard from the military about your project to reinstate the Jupiter Two for public flights to the outer planets of this system?"

"Actually I have heard from them. Dr. Roberts first wants to have a meeting on this matter. Otherwise the permission to start will probably begin with-in the month."

"That's good to hear. Especially for dad as well. Since it will keep the both of you working." Will said with keeping his tone some what light. "As for myself, I am thinking of going back to the college to continue on with my studies in the field of Astro Physics."

"It sounds great Will." As Judy came out with the last of the food and drinks. "It's always been your favorite subject ever since your been a little baby."

"I know. Now I will finish my food. And than I will have to face my father's temper."


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129 **Paradise Gain**

Maureen and John were sitting in the living area watching the public broadcast of the day. Both were relaxing listening to what the reporters had to say about the rebuilding of the colony.

As for the oil fields. Management plans to regroup with bringing in oil reserves from the outer colonies. Though it's going to cost a fortune to rebuild the damage that was done by the fires.

"John, I must admit the colony government has there handful with the rebuilding. It's amazing that not more of the population was killed by the heat, fires and the solar flares."

"I know." John said before hearing the door bell go off.

"I will go get it John. Please sit for now." Maureen had a feeling just who it might be coming to visit them.

And when she opened the door. It was her only son William Robinson. "Can I come in mom. I need to talk with dad about something important to me."

"Come in. I will let your father know your here Will. He's in the living room watching the public news broadcast."

Will walked into the living room with butterflies in his stomach. "Dad, how are you?" He asked the question never the less. Knowing full well his father was going to be blowing off steam very soon.

"I should be asking you, Will. Otherwise I am very disappointed in you with going to the prison to see Doctor Smith. Why?" He said with asking the direction question.

"I needed to talk with you, to tell him that I was sorry for everyone putting him in prison because of his crimes. And before you start hollering at me. Dr. Smith is a friend of mine ever since we first met."

"And that gives you the right to go behind our backs to go see the jackass. He's done more damage to our family and the Jupiter Two."

"I didn't Dad go behind everyone's back. I was going to say something right away like now as to why I had to see him. Dr. Smith currently is a real mess after being found with burns to his face, arms and legs. Otherwise Dad, he's surviving the best he can."

"I don't give a damn Will. Our family is the important part of surviving. After what everyone went through with the Sun's rotation. It almost killed me Will. Do you know that?" He says with a temper that was basically scaring Maureen.

"Of Dad I know it. I just had to do this to make me feel better inside. And when I found out that Dr. Smith was alive. I just had to go see him no matter."

"Fine! I just don't want you to go see him again no matter what. Do I make myself clear Will?"

"I do Dad. But for now I need to go and head back to my apartment. It's been a long day for me. Plus I have adjustments to make to the Robot later."

"William, do you mind if I make you something quick for a snack in the kitchen?" Maureen said with hoping not to upset her husband further.

"Go ahead keep your mother company for a little while." John says with sitting down to take in a deep breath into his lungs to calm himself.


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter 130 **Paradise Gain**

 **Meanwhile...** At the prison some 200 miles from the main city of Alpha Centauri. Doctor Zachry Smith was having a breathing problem just after his visitor had left.

His doctor had decided to give him oxygen to help with his lungs. Mostly caused by the burns at the time the prison was having a problem.

"Nurse keep a close eye on him for any further issues. But for now continue with giving him plenty of fluids and vitamins."

"Of course doctor. I will keep watching him until my relief comes on in three hours." She says to the doctor moving over to another patient.

"Before you leave Juliet. Please be sure to send a report to the manager of the prison. He's very much interested in keeping Dr. Smith safe and sound."

"I don't understand doctor. Please explain why?" She replied with moving closer to Smith with giving his fluid bad an adjustment with the proper drip.

"It's a very political issue right now. Doctor Smith has done a number of things against the state and the Robinson family. Otherwise they need to be sure that Doctor Zachry Smith stays alive for the most part.

"Very well doctor and thanks for the explanation on my patient." She says with finishing with the drip bag to check on his vitals, especially his blood pressure.

She stayed busy the next few hours until her relief had shown up.

William was finished with having his food at his parents apartment. It was beginning to catch up with him, even though he still had work to finish with the robot upstairs.

"I will be going mother. The robot is waiting for me to give his tune up so to speak." As he placed the last plate in the cupboard, as his mother cleaned out the sink with the garbage from the meal.

"All right Will. Please take care of yourself. Your father is still some what upset still. Just say good night and leave. Ok?" Maureen states without trying to not start another scene like earlier between the two.

"Fine mother." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before moving into the living area and the front door. Quickly he says to his father. "Good night Dad." And left with closing the door to head for the elevator.

Professor John Robinson didn't say a word. As he headed into the bedroom to lay down. While his wife Maureen went to check up on him.


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter 131 **Paradise Gain**

Juliet had to made sure all was well with her patient Doctor Zachry Smith. She had heard a great deal about this prisoner over the years.

Even though she wasn't into the space travel. But she did manage to make the trip from the outer planets of this system to live on the colony and work the prison system as a medical nurse.

She had asked to be transferred a year ago to work into a regular medical hospital fifty miles from the oil fields that have been saved by the implosion. But as yet her transfer has been put on hold.

Coming out of the break room having a quick coffee break and snack before her shift is up in one hour.

She headed on over to the medical prisoner section to check on her patients including Dr. Smith. Taking the charts from the station.

She checked and looked at Dr. Smith's chart. It would seem the I.V. Fluid wasn't really helping all that much with getting down his temperature and blood pressure.

What she can do without asking the doctor. Is up the fluid in take and see what happens.

She walked on over to her patient. He was currently asleep in his bed without realizing anyone is around. She moved over to the I.V. Drip and changed the amount that is supposed to be going into his body. Hopefully this will help in the short run.

It was a moment later that Dr. Smith started to moan a little. As he was waking up...

"Dr. Smith, it's Juliet. How are you feeling at the moment?" She asked with going over to help him a little to sit up in his bed.

"Warm. Otherwise I am hungry. Is it possible to have something to eat Juliet?" He asked with a slight smile before the pain hit in his side from the burns. However the spasms only lasted a moment or two.

"Doctor, I will bring you something from the break room in a minute. Just take it easy until I get back, ok?" She says with a frown seeing that her relief just walked into the unit to bring her up date on everyone in the medical unit.

Juliet walked up to Lucy her relief. She was able to tell her that she was going to feed her patient Dr. Zachry Smith. "Go ahead Juliet. I need to catch up with reading the patient's charts."

 **Five minutes later...**

Juliet brought in the tray that was filled with Chicken, mash potatoes and string beans. Along with two drinks, a salad and fruit cup.

"Here we go Dr. your food tray. Lucy is going to help you out when she has the chance. She is my relief. So I suggest you try and take it easy after having your food."

"I will try." Was all he said having to start digging into his food tray.

"Good night Zachry." She said with using his first name before leaving the unit.

He was bewildered as to why she used his first name. Otherwise he went back to eating and watching Lucy working on her chores.


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter 132 **Paradise Gain**

During the night Lucy the over night nurse was making sure that all of her patients were doing well. Otherwise she was worried about Dr. Zachry Smith as his temperature was dropping, even though not rising for which is basically a good sign.

But she would let Juliet and the doctors with writing up a report on the chart. Management is very strict for when it comes to things like this with working in the prison system.

She still had four hours to go with her shift. Even though feeling some what tired. She needed a pick me up with taking a quick trip to the break room to make herself a hot cup of coffee to wake her up. Along with her Tuna salad sandwich and salad to have with the coffee.

She was the lucky one with finding the break room empty of the moment. So she was being quick about the coffee and her food before heading back out to the floor.

 **Meanwhile at the Alpha Centauri apartment complex.**

Will Robinson woke up for the second time in a few hours after working on the robot.

Walking out into the balcony and the night air. He wasn't able to sleep and further. He was thinking too much about his fight with his father.

He needed to do something to keep himself busy. So he walked over to the alcove for where the Robot was located. He was able to replaced the power pack into the slot to have him turned on.

"Robot, how are you at this time of the night?" Will asked to start a conversation with his friend.

"Fine Will Robinson. What's the matter you can't sleep?" He asked the question with coming out of the alcove.

"Nope! I have too much on my mind in regard to my father and his altitude. Along with the fact that Doctor Smith is not well after finding him in the rubble and the burns. Hopefully the medical staff will be able to keep a close watch on my friend."

"You say friend. But your father and Major Don West doesn't see eye to eye on that particular fact."

"I know Robot. By the way since I can't sleep. How about a game of Gin Rummy?" He asked with getting up from his chair with the robot standing in front of him.

"Love to Will Robinson."


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter 133 **Paradise Gain**

At the apartment of Major Don West and Judy. Even though it was early in the morning. West was up early to head for the communications tunnels to speak with Dr. Roberts.

His new position as a pilot of taking passengers from the Alpha Centauri outer planets. He will be discussing how long the position is going to last. Since the colony only now is getting back on there feet.

Judy came out from the bedroom looking worst for wear. " Don, good luck with the new position." She said before moving into the kitchen to make that drink that has been helping with the morning sickness.

"Thanks Judy. I suggest you need to take it easy today. I have no idea how long the meeting is going to last."

"It's why I am here now in the kitchen making something that will stop with upsetting my stomach. By the way are you going to tell my father about the position?"

"When I get back from the meeting. He has enough to worry about with Will going against him with seeing Doctor Smith at the prison."

"Tell me Don. You and my father are so alike. It's just too bad that Will has to deal with your anger and Dad's at the same time. I am not trying to go against you, Don. But don't you think we need to give Will a chance.?" Judy said with taking a sip of her drink. Even though she didn't like the facial expression she was getting from her husband.

"I can't Judy after all he has done to us over the years. Don't push me any further more on the subject. Maybe you need to speak with your sister Penny about it."

"Penny is very busy working in the main Communications terminal. She will probably be home later, maybe I will be able to talk with her."

"And Will maybe Judy. I have to go now before I am late for the meeting." He grabs his brief case and other essentials for the flight over to the Communications Tunnels.


	134. Chapter 134

Chapter 134 **Paradise Gain**

Just prior to Don West meeting up with Dr. Roberts. He had bumped into Doctor Roberts son Jamey heading for the main communications terminal to speak with someone important in his life right now.

"Hello Major West. I assume your here to meet up with my father today?" Jamey asked with turning to face the major of the Jupiter Two.

"I am Jamey. He has the up to date information on the position I have been hired as a pilot from here to the outer planets of Alpha Centauri."

"I am very happy for you. What is going to happen with the Jupiter Two Major?" Jamey asked with great concern for the old rust bucket remark.

"I have no idea for the moment. Otherwise I do know that Professor John Robinson wants to put an lottery for the Jupiter Two to stay in active service."

"Would you like me to talk with my father about it after your meeting is over with?" Jamey asked with great interest for when it comes to the history of the Jupiter Two.

"Sure why not! And besides since you mention about it's history. You no doubt has heard that Doctor Zachry Smith was found alive from inside the prison that he was placed in years ago."

"I heard. At this point I don't know what kind of judgement I should have with the man. Especially all of the crimes he was involved with against your family and mostly with the Jupiter Two."

"I am angry about it. Especially after finding out that William Robinson went to see him a few days ago against his families wishes, and now John and I are upset with this fact."

"What does William have to say on the subject Major West?" He asked with checking the time on his watch.

"Not much Jamie, other than the fact he went to see him. Now if you will excuse me I have a meeting to attend or else I will be late."

"I understand. I will be sure to speak with my father some time later." As he walks away from Major Don West.


	135. Chapter 135

Chapter 135 **Paradise Gain**

"All right Major West, here is your contract with the company for you to be a pilot to fly out the customers to the outer planets." Dr. Roberts hands the major the contract to read with the extension involving his salary.

"I must say the company is being very generous with the salary. More than much fair I might add." West says with turning towards the last page listing his options and payments into his accounts.

"You can work as many hours you like Major West. Just be sure your co-workers will be able to understand. And besides with the colony getting back on their feet. And with your flight knowledge, your be able to be promoted quickly. That is if your looking to expand your career." Dr. Roberts said with turning on his communications terminal.

"I am Dr. Roberts. I need to break away from Professor John Robinson. Because every time we were on the Jupiter Two during our travels. I never could put past any of my ideas with the professor. We were always fighting in front of the Robot or William his son. And I am just tire of all that Dr. Roberts."

'Well than Major, your going to have your chance starting in a few days. So good luck with the new position."

"Thanks. I know my wife Judy is going to like the idea. Since I am always upset for when it comes to her father trying to be dominate over everyone in the family."

"I can't be that way Don. My son Jamey has his own mind and ways in how he does things. And his relationship with Captain Susan Rollins has development into something very important for my son."

"I am very happy to hear this Dr. Roberts. Are their any plans of marriage in the near future?" Don asked even though he had no idea the doctor would answer the question.

"Don't know at this point. I will keep you updated in the near future. Take care of yourself Major and say hello to Judy for me."

"I will Doctor. Good day sir." As Major West moves up from his seat to head back to his apartment.


	136. Chapter 136

Chapter 136 **Paradise Gain**

Just after Major Don West was finished with his meeting. He called his wife to get dressed. They were going out to celebrate depending on what was opened. It's been a long time since the both of them had gone for dinner and drinks. Even though in this case, Judy will have to deal with just fruit juices or water at the restaurant.

This particular restaurant is on Alpha Beta Two one of the outer planets in the solar system. It will take one hour by private vessel at warp five to reach the colony and the restaurant just outside the city.

Don called her from his air vehicle on the way back from the meeting. "Are you sure about this Don. Getting onto the private vessel at the last minute?"

"I have already placed the call. There is no problem to get onto the vessel. Now get ready Judy before I arrive home. I will just need to change my clothes quickly before leaving."

"Ok, I will get myself ready, see you soon my husband." She says before ending the communications terminal.

 **Meanwhile at the prison system**

Juliet came on duty into the medical section of the prison. First off she needed to check with her first patient Doctor Zachry Smith.

She had signed in for the shift after being away since yesterday. Taking his chart from the nurses station. She had noticed that the doctor's temperature had dropped over night to be a good sign overall.

Walking over to him. He was sitting up in his bed looking so much better than the night before. Her idea with rising his I.V drip helped a great deal to lower his temperature.

"Hello Doctor Smith, I see your doing much better today. How do you feel?" She asked with checking his pulse and other vitals.

"Much better thank you, Juliet. Your a truly amazing nurse to have saved my life." He says with holding onto her hand for emotional support.

Juliet didn't know what to say at this point, as she started to blush a little from his holding her hand.


	137. Chapter 137

Chapter 137 **Paradise Gain**

Judy was having a problem with what to wear to the restaurant. Being later in her pregnancy hasn't help at all with her clothing. Any rate she decided to wear this long multi colored loose dress down to her ankles.

She wore the same multi colored sandals to match. Even though at this point, she really didn't care what people will think.

She was able to hear her husband hollering for her to come out already from the bedroom. She finished up with placing the last of her make up and placing her blonde hair up into a bun for now.

When she came out of the bedroom. Her husband was dressed in his suede brown top with matching pants and boots to go with it. "Are you ready? The transportation is ready downstairs to take us to the private flight." Don says with some what excitement in his voice.

"Lets go Don, I don't wish to ruffle anyone 's feathers this evening." She states with a slight chuckle before moving out of the apartment.

 **15 minutes later ...**

Don and his wife Judy arrived at the air field for where the vessel was waiting. The hostess came out to greet the both of them.

Don handed his tickets to the hostess in order to have their seats on board.

"Welcome abroad Mr. and Mrs. Don West, we will be leaving in five minutes. Your lucky this evening, the vessel is half full, so your able to move around without being closed in."

"Thank you." Don says with sitting down with his wife Judy.

There was an announcement throughout the entire vessel letting everyone to place on there seat belts with the take off. It was the pilot giving the instructions, along with the fact they will be arriving to Alpha Beta Two in one hour.


	138. Chapter 138

Chapter 138 **Paradise Gain**

During the flight to Alpha Beta. Judy started to have a problem with her stomach. As the unborn child started to act up. She hated to feel this way, as she asked the hostess for a Ginger Ale to help with the upset stomach.

And it helped a great deal, as the hostess came by just before the vessel was going to land on the air field a few miles from the restaurant.

"How are you feeling Mrs. West?" The young hostess asked with coming forward to check on her.

"Much better thank you. The ginger ale was able to help a great deal. By the way how long before we land on the air field?" She asked as she saw her husband Don look out the glass by his seat.

"We will be landing in a few moments. I suggest you both stay seated with your belts until you hear the pilot tell you so. Now excuse me I have others to check in the back to make all is well with them."

"Thanks." Judy says with sitting back in her seat making sure the belt is secure.

 **Moments later they had landed on the air field. As the field was lighted up to see for miles in the darkness.**

 **Weather wise it was in the low seventies.**

 **Both Don and Judy were waiting for the air cab to arrive to them to the Diamondlite restaurant a few miles from the air field.**

 **Everyone else on board were heading in different directions.**

Moments later after paying for the air cab. Don and Judy West were on there way over to the restaurant that is basically hanging in the air by certain mechanic devices.

It's why this particular restaurant is so popular on Alpha Beta and the population that lives on the colony.

This colony was lucky not to be bothered all that much by the sun's rotation. Very little damage was done by what had happened.

The Air Cab arrived in the front of the entrance of the restaurant. Moving out of the cab. Don helped his wife Judy out of the cab to head inside of the front to have the main hostess/manager to lead them to a table in the middle of the restaurant covered in all types of heavenly decorations.

The restaurant was half full for the moment. While a live five piece band was playing in the center of the restaurant. Don and Judy asked for a seat near the band center, and for which was requested.


	139. Chapter 139

Chapter 139 **Paradise Gain**

The hostess walked Mr. & Mrs. Don West over to there table near the band. The couple couldn't get over on just how lovely the restaurant was looking these days.

The last time they were here was a little over three years prior, when the place was being revamped by the private owners.

"Here are your menu's for this evening. Please let me know on whether your interested in drinks. I will be back in a moment to take down your order. By the way the band's name is called Starlite Glitter."

"Thank you Julie for your kind surface so far. I will have a scotch on the rocks, while my wife is in need of a Ginger Ale if possible?" He asked knowing full well that his wife was still being bothered with her stomach.

As Julie left to help another customer. Afterwards she would head for the bar to ask the bar tender to put together the Scotch on the Rocks and the Gingle Ale.

At there table. Judy said the following to her husband. "How did you know?" She asked with taking a sip of the glass of water that was placed on the table.

"I just knew Judy. And besides I don't wish to see your evening ruined because of the baby."

"Your right! Lets just enjoy the evening for a change without having to worry about any one else." She states knowing full well with who she was basically talking about.

"Meaning your father and Will?" Don says in a haste in order not to discuss those two to ruin the evening.

"Correct Don. Well any rate I see our hostess is coming over with the drinks." She says with sitting into a more comfortable position.

"Here you go with your drinks. Let me know on what your planning to have with your menu." Julie said with taking out her electronic pad to write the order.

"I will have the T-Bone steak medium rare, mixed with the onions and mushrooms. Please give me the baked potato smothered in butter. Plus add the garden salad and rye bread." Don says with a smile while handing back the menu to her.

"As for myself Julie. I will have the Roasted Chicken with mash potatoes and string beans, along with the same salad and rye bread to be it for now." Judy says to her hostess.

"Good enough. I will turn your order into the kitchen. By the way the band is going to be starting up very soon with a special evening of Oldies But Goodies tunes. Have fun this evening Mr.& Mrs. West."


	140. Chapter 140

Chapter 140 **Paradise Gain**

 **"** I must admit Judy, I am rather enjoying myself this evening. And listening to the band playing the oldies but goodies, really has helped me with my sour mood of late."

"I know Don. Especially for when it comes to my brother Will and his going to visit Dr. Smith at the prison. I won't be mentioning this any further this evening. Since I don't wish to spoil the lovely evening."

"Good for you, Judy. And besides I need to flag down the hostess once more. I need to order another Scotch on the Rocks after all that food being just great tasting." Don says with taking hold of his wife's hand.

"She is coming over Don." As Judy was trying to listen to what the main band member was trying to say over the volume of noise.

"How is your evening Mr. West?" She asked with pulling out her electronic pad once more.

"It's wonderful! But I couldn't hear in what the band member had said a few moments ago." Don Asked the hostess as she was getting ready to leave for the bar.

"Oh, yeah. Everyone interested with being here tonight. Will be able to dance to a number the tunes for which the patrons can asked to be played."

"Sounds like a great idea. Judy, would you be interested in dancing with me on the floor?" Don replied with moving up from the table with the tune Moonlight Serenade started to be played by the members and the request from one of the restaurant patrons.

"Love to Don." As Judy got up from her seat taking her husband's hand to move to the center of the dance floor, along with others that have desire to dance as well.


	141. Chapter 141

Chapter 141 **Paradise Gain**

 **Meanwhile on Alpha Centauri**

Even though it was getting late. After Jamey had his meeting with his father Dr. Roberts. Jamey was given a new assignment.

He's going to be working with Captain Susan Rollins on her private vessel. He and Susan will be flying back and fourth from the outer planets picking up business clients to help bring in more resources to repair the damage from the sun's rotation.

Jamey was heading for the local Pilots apartment Complex a few miles from his position. Jamey had placed a call to Susan asking on whether it was all right to fly on over for a few hours.

She agreed, Even though he wasn't able to say a word to her about the change in his position.

Getting into his air vehicle. He had checked his radar systems making sure there wasn't any other traffic in his way over to the complex.

Setting his course and speed. He was now on his way over to the complex. He was glad in a way the temperature for the evening was in the high seventies. He was hoping for snow with the Christmas holidays coming up soon.

 **Apartment Complex**

Susan Rollins was sitting on the balcony wearing a loose Blue long chemise gown for relaxing in. Her legs were up in the air enjoying a diet Pepsi in the can. She was currently waiting for Jamey to arrive.

She was mostly surprised he had called. But didn't bother to tell her why for the most part.

All of a sudden she heard something fly past the balcony. She assumed that it must be Jamey arriving in his air vehicle.

It was at this point. She had gotten up to leave the balcony with closing the doors for now. It was nice enough to enjoy the weather lately.

She waited in the living room sitting on the white short couch for her friend to arrive.


	142. Chapter 142

Chapter 142 **Paradise Gain**

Susan heard the knock on the door of her apartment. She walked over to let in her guest. As she opened the white door, she was able to let in Jamey Goldstein dressed in a blue suede suit with black short boots.

"Good evening Susan." He moved into her to give a soft, gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I can say the same for yourself, Jamey. What's going on?" She asked on whether he would like a drink.

"First of all I would be very interested in a Whiskey to help celebrate my new position." He announced with a smirk on his face to have his friend Susan riled up a little.

"So what is your new position Jamey?" Moving over to the bar to mixed the drinks for the both of them.

"My father with his help was able to get me on a private vessel as a pilot. Taking customers back and forth from the outer planets." He says as Susan carrying both of the drinks hands his into his hand.

"Congrats my friend!" She kisses him once again, but this time on his lips for a brief moment before breaking away. "Now drink your drink Jamey." As sits down on the couch asking him to do the same. "Are you hungry? I can put together something really quick." She says while waiting for his response to the question.

"Sure! Why not. I will help you out once we are done with our drinks. Ok?" He asked with taking a sip of his whiskey having to be burning down in his throat and stomach.

"Fine by me."


	143. Chapter 143

Chapter 143 **Paradise Gain**

"So far Jamey, I haven't heard a word on whether or not my contract has been extended another year. But than again, I can understand as to why." She blurred out with with handing Jamey another drink before starting putting together the food.

"Thanks." He says. "Plus the fact that the government has it's hands full with trying to get everything back to normal since the mission with the nuclear weapons."

"Very true. I just need to be more patient for when it comes to my job as the Captain. " She pointed out with watching Jamey down his drink. "Excuse me while I put everything together in the kitchen.

"Need any help from me?" He asked with a gentle tone, in spite of the alcohol now into his system.

"Just sit down and relax for now."

 **Meanwhile inside the Diamondlite restaurant**

Don and Judy were having a grand old time with the Oldies But Goodies musical tunes.

"It's too bad Penny and Will aren't here to enjoy this type of music. It's their favorites ever since they were little kids. " Judy says with a smile enjoying the time with her husband.

"Maybe next time Judy. But for now it's starting to get late. Are you able to have another dessert before leaving?" Her husband says with waving down the hostess that has been taking care of them for the evening.

"I will take another slice of this apple pie." Judy says loudly before the hostess arrived.


	144. Chapter 144

Chapter 144 **Paradise Gain**

"I wonder how Judy and Don are doing with their night out at the restaurant?" Maureen said to her husband watching the Communications terminal for a movie and news reports.

"Don't know Maureen. They haven't call at all this evening. They must be having a great time." John said while sitting next to his wife to relax for a change.

"I would say John, it's about time they finally had a night out for a change after what has been going on the past year, and including finding out about the pregnancy."

"And for which was a real miracle for the both of them. Now we need to have Penny and William happy with there lives over all." He says with a strange type of response.

"I agree with you on that aspect of your statement. By the way I am feeling hungry. Would you be interested in a snack before going to bed?"

"That would be nice Maureen." He says with his wife getting up from the couch to head into the kitchen area.

 **Outside of the Diamondlite restaurant.**

Don and Judy currently were waiting for their air cab to arrive. There were a number of other patrons having left the restaurant were waiting for their rides.

All of a sudden the temperature has changed. It's dropped at least ten degrees with a chance of rain.

Finally after waiting twenty minutes. They were finally on there way home back to the apartment complex.


	145. Chapter 145

Chapter 145 Paradise Gain

They were able to arrive safe and sound at the apartment complex without a problem.

Judy told Don, she was in need of a long shower from the all of a sudden tension she was feeling. Either it was the long night at the restaurant or the baby causing her the problem.

"Go ahead Judy. I have things to get together for tomorrow's start of the new position. I have no idea just how long I will be flying the customers from the outer planets."

"Don't worry about a thing Don. I will be here, so you don't have to rush back because of it." She says very strongly with the request.

"Do you want me to call your mother and let her know we had a wonderful time at the Diamondlite restaurant?" He asked with moving over to the communications terminal to call her.

"Please Don. I will go into the bedroom to change and take my shower. Do me a favor Don, please don't hold back a thing with tonight's outing."

"Sure enough Judy. Have fun with your shower. Are you interested in a late night snack ?" He asked after watching for her reaction.

"Are you serious after all that I ate this evening at the restaurant?" She replied before moving off into the bedroom.

 **Moving to sit in front of the Communications Terminal**

Expecting to be speaking with Maureen. Instead the face of Professor John Robinson same up on the screen.

"How did your evening go Don? And before you ask the question. Maureen went to bed an hour ago having tried to wait up for our daughter's call.

"Well in that case John. Judy and I had a wonderful time in such a long while. Even the band playing Oldies But Goodies was a great deal of fun. You would just love it John with taking Maureen to the restaurant."

" I will have to discuss it with Maureen on whether she would be interested in going one evening. Any rate I will have to go, I know it was probably a long days and evening for you?" He says with saying good evening to his long time friend. "Good night Don, and good luck with your new position tomorrow."

"Thanks John, and good night." Major Don West said before closing off the communications terminal for the evening.


	146. Chapter 146

Chapter 146 **Paradise Gain**

It wasn't until the next morning that Professor John Robinson had the chance to ask his wife about the night out.

She was coming out of the shower. After he had finished watching the local broadcast of the morning news. When he saw her heading for the kitchen area to make breakfast for the both of them.

"What's new on the broadcast?" She asked with seeing coming in from behind her while placing a quick kiss on the back of her neck.

"What was that for John?" She says with a smile on her face.

"Because I wanted to my dear wife. And besides I need to ask you on whether your be interested in an evening like Don and Judy had gone on?" He asked with sitting down on the kitchen marble stool.

"Of course I would John. Just let me know when, and I will be ready with bells on." She replied with the brightest smile in such a long time.

"Good..Now what's for breakfast?" He asked the question.

 **At the prison medical section.**

Juliet having finished up all of her work. She needed to go see Doctor Smith. She wanted to be sure he was doing find before she headed on home to sleep a few hours before going shopping with some of her young friends.

Going to sign into the section. She had to be sure she written her name on the sheet. Or else she is going to get into trouble with security.

She went looking for Doctor Smith. Since he was moved to a new medical area. Since he was no longer in danger from the fever or the burns.

Actually she was feeling much better about it. Since it might give him a chance to get outside with the other prisoners.

After talking with one of the nurses name Pam. She directed her to the corner by the window. She saw Doctor Smith sitting up doing some kind of reading on the laptop. It's amazing on how much better he was looking since the past few days.

"Doctor Smith, it's great to see you looking so much better. How are you?" She asked as he turned his head away from the lap top.

"Much better Juliet. I have been keeping myself busy with watching the different news broadcasts and other programs to keep me updated."

"There's been a great deal going on. Ever since the government is getting things back into order with the state of the colony. Well any rate Doctor Smith. I came to see you for a few moments. It's been a long night for me with the shift. I will be going home to sleep before my friends show up later in the afternoon to go shopping at the mall that has just reopened only a few days ago." She replied with placing a hand onto her shoulder.

"Enjoy your shopping later Juliet." As he takes her hand to kiss it lightly to really surprise the woman. "When will I see you again?"

"Two days finally. It's my regular time off, and I do need it a great deal. See ya soon Doc." As she takes her hand away from him before moving out of the section once again and signing her name out.


	147. Chapter 147

Chapter 147 **Paradise Gain**

Early in the morning Major Don West had left the apartment complex. While taking his air vehicle to the air field to meet up with his supervisor before starting his flights to the outer planets.

He needed to meet with his boss name James Wilson of the company. He's supposed to meet him in his office in 20 minutes. As he landed in the spot that was given to him, since he's now an employee.

Hopefully everything will work out for the best for Major West and his family. Having extra money will no doubt help for when the baby is due in two months.

Parking his vehicle in the slot. There was an security guard in the area. As he was able to show his I.D., along with the fact he had a meeting with James Wilson.

"I am sergeant Avery Thomas, please come with me. I will take you to Mr. Wilson's office. I understand he's waiting for you before starting your flights today."

"Thanks Sergeant." He followed the security officer into the flight headquarters. They were able to take an elevator to the third floor. There was very little traffic going on for the moment. As the Sergeant knocked onto the office door and went inside to inform Mr. Wilson that the new pilot Major Don West was here to speak with you."

"Send him in Sergeant Thomas." replied with shutting down his communications terminal to speak with the pilot.

James Wilson having to be in his early forties with a mixed of light grey on the sides of his hair. He's married to a female pilot working the military air force for the last five years.

Don comes in to shake the man's hand. As Wilson gets up to shake it before getting down to business. "Thanks sir for seeing me in regard to the new position."

"No problem Major West, just be sure you do the best possible job available. Here are your contract papers along with the amount of your salary. For which you will be paid every two weeks."

"Thank you for everything." Don says before getting up to take the documents with him to his vessel.


	148. Chapter 148

Chapter 148 **Paradise Gain**

Judy had left her apartment to visit her parents for a little while. She was thinking too much about her husband Don starting his new job.

Maureen opened the front door of their apartment. "Where dad today?" Judy asked with sincere concern for her father.

"John went out for a long walk. He said something about gaining weight and wanted to begin his exercise program."

"At least dad had the nice weather for a change to start." Judy replied with sitting down on the couch feeling just fine for a change.

"Would you like something to drink or a snack before going back to your apartment?"

"I would love it mother, as with the snack." She said softly before getting comfortable onto the couch.

 **Meanwhile landing on Alpha Beta Two**

Major Don West and his co-pilot Davidson landed on the private air field to drop off the 30 customers planning on staying for the next few days.

And in return the both pilots will be waiting 15 minutes before the next group of customers will be heading back to Alpha Centauri colony.

Afterwards the vessel will be rechecked by the engineers before Major West is to take another group of passengers.

But in the meantime...

West and Davidson signed off on the paperwork, along with a quick cup of coffee and than they will be off again.

 **An hour later...**

Major Don West landed the vessel back at the private air field having to be in the middle of the afternoon.

The passengers were very happy for a smooth ride without any type of air static. One of the passenger even gave Don a tip as with his co-pilot. Along with his business card for a new bowling alley being built on the colony of Alpha Beta Two.

Major Don West thanks the passenger with a nice hand shake before going back into the vessel to start his routine one more time...


	149. Chapter 149

Chapter 148 **Paradise Gain**

Major Don West after finishing the last of the flights. He had to be sure that all of the paperwork was done correctly. Even though for the first day, he was exhausted.

At least for tomorrow. He won't have to start at Ten a.m. with 17 passengers heading for the outer planet Alpha Beta Three.

Heading out of the vessel after saying good night to his co-pilot. West had to drop off the paper work into the slot of the office that was now closed for the evening.

It only took a moment after dropping the paperwork. He than left the building to head for his air vehicle to head on home. At least the temperature have dropped some what with the chill of the night air.

He was exhausted and in need of a real hot shower this evening. The back of his shoulders and neck were beginning to bother him for some odd reason.

There has only been a few times over the years that he's suffered from stress like this. Hopefully the shower will be able to relieve the stress, or else he's going to be in trouble with flying the next day.

While he was flying back to the apartment complex. He placed a call to the apartment complex to let Judy know. He was on the way home telling her to have the hot water ready for the shower.

Finding a parking spot ten minutes later. He was lucky this time around. Taking the short elevator ride, he was able to walk into the apartment with Judy waiting for him in open arms.

She kissed him hard. But she was able to tell that he was some what stressed from his first day on the job for the company.

"The hot water is waiting for you. I placed it on a timer until you were able to arrive on time. Have you had any type of dinner?" She asked with great concern for her husband.

"I had dinner Judy, but I could use a couple of slices of the apple pie that is in the frig. I need to go now before I change my mind."

"Two slices coming up, along with two for myself as well to feed the baby inside that is asking to be fed at this point.

He laughed before heading into the shower alcove to take off all of his clothing and throwing them into the hamper.


	150. Chapter 150

Chapter 150 **Paradise Gain**

Once again Juliet was heading back into the prison once more In order to start her shift at this late hour. She really wasn't in the mood to work. But she had to in order for her to get paid in a couple of days.

Having checked in and signed her name into the medical unit. She had found out that her schedule had changed a little with working in the regular unit for where Doctor Zachry Smith is located.

Running into the ladies room. She had to make sure that she was looking proper with her uniform and make up. She had to place her personnel belongings into the lockers. It was part of the rules and regulations for when it comes to the prison system.

After a few moment she was ready to head into the unit with again signing the clip board and placing it on the back of the door.

Walking over to the station with two others working the shift. "Juliet, Dr. Smith has been asking for you today." Teresa said to Juliet over at the desk.

"Oh, really! Never the less I am here to check him out anyway with his health."

"I haven't check his vitals, since I knew your going to be here this evening for the shift. Otherwise the last report was the fact that he was doing much better with his fluids and blood pressure." She states with taking the chart from the desk to be given to Juliet.

"Thanks! I will go see him now before I start seeing the other patients." Juliet said with moving away from the desk to head into another door. But at least this time she didn't need to sign a thing.

Right away she was able to see him sitting in a chair this time near the window slightly opened for fresh air. Even though the temperature was in the low sixties with a crisp of air strong.

Dr. Smith looked up from his reading a computer novel in front of him. "Juliet, how are you my dear?" As he places the laptop on the side of him with a dresser filled with all types of electronic gadgets.

"I am fine Zachry." She moves over to give him a quick peck onto his cheek.

She was glad to see with the treatments that his burns were disappearing on his face and parts of his body. "What was that for Juliet?" He felt a little out of it with the emotional kiss to his cheek.

"Because I felt like it Zachry. What are you doing with the laptop?" She asked with taking a look at his chart once again. "I need to check your vitals since they weren't taken in a while."

Taking five minutes with using the equipment. She was able to get the proper numbers on his BP/HEART and than taking a vile of blood from his arm. She had to make sure to label it for the lab to check the blood count and other factors.

"Before you leave Juliet. I wanted to let you know that I was reading on the laptop. It's not often that I have over the years. But I would like to get back into society once I am released from here." He said with a soft tone of voice, even though he knows that it might be a few more years.

"I do hope it will work out that your going to get out of here with your friends helping you. Maybe your friend William Robinson will be able to get you out with talking to the manager of the prison."

"I don't know Juliet. First off I need to speak with Will. I understand he needs to be careful with coming to see me because of his father."

"Maybe I will try and help a little. But for now I have to leave with checking on my other patients. I will come to see you later, ok?" She says with moving away from him. As she moves into another unit for where the rest of her patients are located.


	151. Chapter 151

Chapter 150 **Paradise Gain**

There has been times that Juliet has been quick to the punch with helping out friends in need. And this was one of those times she was very interested in helping Doctor Zachry Smith.

She had come back later into the unit to ask Dr. Smith on whether or not he knew the address to his best friend William Robinson.

"I knew it Juliet. Give me a piece of paper. I will give you the address and his communications terminal number to contact him. Your going to have to be careful with this Juliet, I don't wish to see you get into trouble because of me."

"I will be careful Zachry. I will call him when I get back to my apartment complex. I will let you know in what he says when I come back here in two days. Please try to take good care of yourself Doctor Smith."

" It's the only thing I can do is take care of myself my dear." He says with his usual smirk on his face. She loves it when he does things like this with his expression.

"I need to go now and sign out. It's been a rough day with the other patients being a real pain with their complaints." She replied before moving out of the unit and signing her name on the clip board.

 **As for Will Robinson.**

 **He was coming into his apartment after visiting friends some fifty miles away. He was able to park his air vehicle on the side. While taking the short elevator ride to his apartment.**

 **Even though it was a long day visiting and shopping with them. He really wasn't tire at all.**

 **When he walked into his apartment after turning on the lights and his communications terminal. He had found their was two messages from a woman name Juliet Waktins. She had said in the message that she is a nurse in the prison for where she is currently taking care of Doctor Zachry Smith.**

When she had mention Doctor Smith in her message. His interest had peaked. He needed to talk to this Juliet and find out what is going on.

First off he had to drop off his food items that he brought with the shopping with his friends. Afterwards he changed his clothes to get into something more comfortable.

 **Moments Later...**

Will Robinson had sat down in front of his terminal to call Juliet. This was going to be an interesting conversation.


	152. Chapter 152

Chapter 152 **Paradise Gain**

"Is this Juliet, I am speaking to?" Will asked with sitting in from of the terminal.

"It's me William Robinson. I am very sorry for contacting you this way. But I wanted to let you know that Doctor Smith is missing you a great deal. Plus the fact he wants out of the prison after serving a number of years for his crimes against your family."

"I don't know Juliet it's possible. The only thing I can think of is have myself and you write a letter to the manager of the prison and let him know our feelings about Doctor Smith."

"I will see what I can do Will. I have the next two days off to think of something. Doctor Smith is very anxious about all this. However I must consider about your family and their feelings." Juliet says in a soft tone of voice.

"I agree with you. My family is not exactly a friend to Dr. Smith. They rather see him die than live outside of the prison as a free man." Will replied with the harshness for when it comes to his family. Even though Judy, Penny and himself still have strong feelings for the doctor.

"All right than Will. Thank you so much for speaking to me about Doctor Smith."

"No problem Juliet. I will start the ball rolling on my end with writing that letter to the prison manager. Good night!" He says with ending and turning off the communications terminal.

It was at this time Will Robinson had to have a talk with the robot in his alcove. He wanted to find out in what he through of the idea in regard to the letter. So Will walked into the other room to place the power pack into his unit.


	153. Chapter 153

Chapter 153 **Paradise Gain**

So Robot what do you think of the idea with writing a letter to the prison manager?" Will stood on the side of his friend in his alcove after being asked a loaded question.

"William Robinson I don't have an answer for you. Especially when it involves your family. But if I was you, since Dr. Smith is your friend. I would as with this Juliet to write those letters to the manager."

"So than your with me Robot to do this great deed for a friend of mine?" He looked over at the robot waiting for his response to the question.

Finally taking a moment...

"Yes William Robinson I am with you this time around. Even though it means your going to be fighting your father for a long time to come."

And if this is the case Robot. I will leave here and just go elsewhere to live and do things I always wanted to do is build finally that time device and other items that tie into it as well."

"Good for you, Will. I always knew you had it in you to finally try to break away the noose around your neck."

"Thanks Robot. I will go start that letter now to the manager of the prison system." He walks away from the robot to head into the living room for where his communications terminal is located.


	154. Chapter 154

Chapter 154 **Paradise Gain**

It was taking a long time for Will Robinson to write that letter to the prison manager. He needed to be sure of everything he wanted to say about Dr. Smith, and why I would like to have him release.

Will Robinson was making an decision that will no doubt change his life for ever. Depending on what his father has to say on the matter. He already knows what his father will say for when it comes to Doctor Zachry Smith.

Sitting for so long. He had to get up for an refreshment and food with his stomach starting to grumble on him.

Even the robot came out of his alcove to check up on his friend. Moving into the kitchen he sees Will making an sandwich, a salad and a orange juice. "Did you give up already Will Robinson?"

"Nope! I will go back as soon as I am done with my food Robot."

"Will, do you want me to check the letter to make sure everything is in proper order for the manager to read?"

Looking up from his drink. "Please Robot. I want this special letter to be just perfect to send." Will says with finishing up his sandwich and Chicken salad with vinegar and oil that he loves a great deal.

 **Moments later standing in front of the communications terminal.**

The robot was reading every word that William Robinson was saying about why he wants to see Dr. Zachry Smith release from prison.

And the fact that William Robinson will take care of the doctor for his actions. He deserves to be free after suffering all of these years for his crimes.

Robot was very moved with the letter. William Robinson for the first time in his life has put his entire heart & soul into it with his words.

It was at this time that William Robinson came out into the living room to check up on the robot and his letter.

'What did you think of it Robot?" He asked with walking behind the robot.

"It is a beautiful piece of writing Will Robinson. You have done yourself justice with the letter. The manager will surely have to think hard and long on releasing the doctor. But do you think it's wise to have the doctor come live with you?"

"To answer your question. YES! Very much so Robot. And no doubt my father will disown me for sure. Let me put the finishing touches before sending it out."

"Very well my friend. I shall go back to my alcove to recharge once more."

"Take care Robot. Talk to you later."


	155. Chapter 155

Chapter 155 **Paradise Gain**

Currently Juliet was home after working her shift at the prison. She had done a little bit of shopping at the under ground shopping mart some ten miles away from the prison.

The under ground shopping mart was lucky with not suffering all that much damage done from the change in the sun's rotation.

Juliet had her order brought over by one of the drivers. After she was able to make the selection over the communications terminal.

She needed to get to work on writing the letter for Doctor Smith. She had a general idea on what she was going to say in the letter. It wasn't going to be easy in the first place.

It was at this particular moment. There was a knock at her apartment door. She had the feeling that it was her grocery order. She goes to open the door to show the driver with her grocery order.

"I have your grocery order Juliet as per asked over the terminal. There weren't any out of stock items this time around. Here is your invoice." He hands her the invoice into her hand to look at.

"Thanks Seth. Please place all of the bags into the kitchen area. I will get to it in a few moments."

"Your welcomed Juliet." Seth was able to bring in eight of the 15 bags into the kitchen. Before he was able to go out into the hallway to bring the rest of the bags. "Your all set Juliet. Just call again with another one of your food orders."

"I will Seth in three weeks." He walks out after she had handed him a tip for his help with bringing in the food order.

After putting everything away in the kitchen. She needed to take a few minutes with a break before she decides to start on the letter.

Finding the vanilla ice cream in the frig. She was able to fill it to the brim of the saucer. Taking out the spoon from the cupboard draw. She was able to enjoy the flavor so much, along with a glass of diet soda to go with it.

After ten minutes. She was able to wash up her mess and placing the items back into their place. Juliet was now feeling better to start working on the letter to the prison system.


	156. Chapter 156

Chapter 156 **Paradise Gain**

Juliet went to turn on the news broadcast on the big screen. She had turned it down low in order for her to start writing her letter on the terminal.

There was basically nothing really interesting in regard to the local colony news. She has been writing almost an hour on the letter to the manager of the prison.

She tried to make the manager understand my reasons to have Doctor Zachry Smith released from the prison. It was truly amazing on how much of her emotions went into writing the letter. And she still kept on going for another 30 minutes before finally stopping.

Making sure that the letter was written in it's proper contexts. She didn't wish to make a fool of herself with making the grammar mistakes.

After checking the letter. She was able to send it to the proper address, along with the name of the manager for the prison that Dr. Smith is staying.

She sent it off with feeling so much better about it. Afterwards she turned up the broadcast news. There was a news report from a reporter discussing the oil fields. On how they were going to repair the entire field with all new merchandise equipment and employees. Even though the cost was going to be in the millions or higher.

Afterwards she turned off the news. She decided it was time for a quick snack before going to bed.


	157. Chapter 157

Chapter 156 **Paradise Gain**

It was early morning for the manager of the prison. Weather wise for the moment it was lightly raining making it a chill in the air.

Manager James Lowry had made sure to wear his black rain jacket with umbrella. Today of all days it was going to be a busy day for him for paper work, and new prisoners having to be brought in from Alpha Terra Three.

Moving his air vehicle into his private spot. He gets out to head for the main entrance security section. This is where he needed to sign his name onto the employees clip board.

He would have to do this two more times before finally into his office. Greeting his secretary Joan, she tells him their are a number of communications on his terminal.

"Anything of real interest Joan?" He said with a slight smile on his face.

"Actually sir their is two communications from a William Robinson and Juliet Harrison. She works here as a nurse for which currently she is off the next two days. The both of them wrote letters in regard to trying to release Doctor Zachry Smith."

"Wow! This is going to be an interesting day after all. I will go into my office and start going through all of my messages. Do me a favor...No calls for at lease an hour until when I say when to let me know about my calls." He states with a serious tone with his request.

"I will certainly do so sir."

 **Some time later after working on his communications messages. He started to read Robinson's and Juliet Harrison's letter.**

He must admit that the two letters were well written and very emotional to read. Both of these people had good points for when it comes to why they would like to have Doctor Smith released.

Robinson even wrote to the point that he will personally take in Doctor Zachry Smith. While making sure he stays out of trouble for the most part.

After finishing reading. He called his secretary to find out on whether he had any phone calls.

"There were no calls Mr. Lowry Is their something you need for me to do?" She says over the phone, even though she could of gone inside instead.

"Please get me on the terminal the President of the prison. You can contact Dr. Jake Ronson at the following number that is located in your address book. It's important that I speak with him soon about the Dr. Smith issue."

"Right away sir."


	158. Chapter 158

Chapter 158 **Paradise Gain**

Dr. Jake Ronson was finishing up a conversation with a friend of his from way back. Dr. Roberts was in the mood to place a call with his friend. However Ronson had told him about his heavy work load.

"What's going on that you can't talk to me for a few moments?" Dr. Roberts asked from his office of the under ground communications center.

"I have a very important call from the manager of the prison system. I have no idea for the moment what the subject is going to be about. So I suggest we continue this another day."

"Sure enough. Good night!" As the conversation ends on Dr. Jake Ronson terminal. "This have better be good." He says to himself sitting in front of the communications terminal.

He turns on the next sequence of messages coming into the terminal. He was able to bring in manager James Lowry face. "What's going on James?" He asked in a sincere tone with his question.

Manager James Lowry started the conversation about there long term friendship. This was binding factor for when he told him about the two letters that was written in order to release the following prisoner Dr. Zachry Smith after doing years in prison for his punishment.

"I have heard a great deal about this prisoner for when he was involved with the Jupiter Two and the family. Tell me more about the letters." Dr. Ronson asked with getting serious with his tone for when it comes to compassion type of people that love to write letters with emotion.

"Those two letters were written by two people that very much care and love the man a great deal. I need for you to discuss with your other employees with the possible chance of getting Dr. Zachry Smith released from prison. While being watched closely by his friend William Robinson at his apartment."

"Ok Lowry, I will see what I and the others can do with trying to get Dr. Smith released. You do realize if and when this does happen. There is going to be a great deal of news broadcast about it. And it's something we can't afford to have now of days."

"Good enough I will wait for your results on the subject. Good night." Manager James Lowry says with switching off the communications terminal. All of a sudden he had a slight headache.


	159. Chapter 159

Chapter 159 **Paradise Gain**

Dr. Jake Ronson was happy in a way he was able to make contact with those that is most important. And this situation with Doctor Zachry Smith really has ruffled a number of tails over the years.

Even though he had spoken with Professor John Robinson a few times over the years. He was beginning to wonder on whether or not he knows about this campaign to have the doctor released from prison.

Ronson even though he's tired. He decided too send a personal message to Professor John Robinson about the campaign. Though it just might stir up trouble among his own family in regard to the doctor.

Sitting down once again in front of his communications terminal. He was able to bring up the number belonging to the professor.

He started writing the message to Professor John Robinson. He felt this aspect was quite wrong in a way, even though he's on the prison membership.

Dr. Ronson was only doing this for the fact that he was helping a friend with years of debt behind it. As he started to write on a level that wasn't all too personal about it.

It didn't take long as he finished up with signing his name on the screen before sending the message off.

Afterwards he was done for today. Shutting down the lights to be on low. He headed for the bedroom to change his clothes for sleeping.

Professor John Robinson was very restless in bed this evening. He couldn't sleep no further, so he decided to slip out of bed without having to disturb his wife Maureen.

He slowly walked into the living area. And found that his communications terminal was beeping a green light to let him know that a message had come in for him.

He went over to find out who the message was from. Looking up at the screen the name popped up from a Doctor Jake Ronson. It's been awhile since he heard from the man.

Sitting down in the chair in the front of the terminal. He started to read the message. And with-in five minutes his temper started to rise having found out that someone in his family has gone behind his back with trying to get Doctor Zachry Smith released from prison.


	160. Chapter 160

Chapter 160 **Paradise Gain**

Professor John Robinson went to wake up his wife Maureen. In order to tell her about the message from the prison board member Dr. Jake Ronson.

"What about it John?" Maureen said with sitting on the edge of the bed after being woken by her husband.

"Because I know for the fact that our son William Robinson was behind the action to try and get the board members to release Doctor Smith from prison."

"I don't believe this John. Jesus it takes more than just one person to have the board members to decide on something like having Dr. Zachry Smith released from prison."

"There is a strong possible chance, our son had help from others to get them to start making a decision. And I will be damn to find out that my son would actually go behind my back to do something like this."

"Than you need to speak with William about it, and get your anger out of the way for good. You know damn well our son is going to leave and disappear taking the robot with him." It was at this point Maureen started to have tears run down her face.

"Fine! I will go down stairs to his apartment and try and get the truth out of him." Professor Robinson went to put on a light grey jacket along with his shoes to take a trip to see his son.

"Yes, of course dad I wrote a letter to the prison board." He slammed his hand against the wall of the living area. "What gives you the right to tell me what to do with my life? Doctor Smith never really did any wrong with me, But I am just sorry he had to hurt you and the others during the time we were lost in space with the Jupiter Two."

"I just don't believe you, William." He was extremely angry pacing back & forth. "If this happens with Dr. Smith being released by the prison board. I no longer wish to have you as my son any longer, your going to be disowned."

"Fine! I had intentions of getting away from the family for the rest of my life. And besides I tend to take in Dr. Smith making sure he stays out of trouble as part of the deal with the board. And besides I won't know a thing for at lease a few days."

"I suggest you speak with your mother before the time comes you have to leave here. She is going to be extremely upset once I tell her the news."

"I will speak with her for when the right time comes." William Robinson stated with seeing his father walk out of the apartment with slamming the front door.


	161. Chapter 161

Chapter 161 **Paradise Gain**

Will Robinson had a great deal to think about for when it comes to his mother. He understood the fact that she is going to be upset at the fact When he needs to leave and go elsewhere.

Sitting in the living room. The robot came out of his alcove to console his friend.

"Are you all right William?" He asked with placing with one of his robotic arms on his shoulder.

"Not really Robot. This entire situation with releasing Dr. Smith is causing a great deal of trouble with the family. And I am afraid this is the end of living here once it does happened."

"It's too bad for it to happened. But you should of known it would no matter who might be involved in getting Doctor Zachry Smith released."

"However for now I need to talk with my mother about it. I am going down stairs to speak with her. Knowing full well after my father had left that she would be up without having to sleep."

"Would you like me old friend to join you this evening?" The robot asked softly with the question.

"I think it would be wise that you come not knowing what my father just might do. We will take the main elevator to the first floor. Lets lock up the apartment before leaving."

 **15 minutes later...**

Will knock on the apartment door for where his mother and father lives.

Maureen opened the front door to see her son William and the robot. She was in her light blue robe for sleeping.

"Mom, I came to talk with you. Can I come in with the robot?" William Robinson says with asking his mother for permission to come in.

"Please come in. Your father is asleep in his bed. He told me that you might come to talk with me either tonight or early morning. Lets go to the living room to talk."


	162. Chapter 162

Chapter 162 **Paradise Gain**

Will and the robot walked into the apartment and into the living room. "Are you interested in something to drink or eat?" Maureen asked her son calmly.

"Please tea will do for now mother. I will sit here for now until you come back from making the tea." He says with watching the robot move over to the corner to watch and wait.

 **Moments later...**

Maureen walked out into the living room with a tray with the tea and some cookies just for the hell of it. "Here you go son." After a few moments of drinking his tea and the vanilla cookies. He decided to start talking to his mother.

"Mother, I am very sorry for everything I have done to you. And now with the Dr. Smith situation. I am afraid with my father's altitude. I can no longer live downstairs and just get away with finding a place for where I can take care of Dr. Smith."

"Do you really need to leave Will?" Maureen asked almost on the verge of tears.

"Yes, I have to mother. In order for me to finally live my own life without having dad get in the way of things I need to do."

"And this is with the years with always fighting your father and even Major West over it?" What is that Will even though you had mention it a few times."

"To build a time machine one day. Robot and I have all of the details on how to build it. Any way mother, I know this is hard for you. But I have no choice in the matter at this time with dad against me totally."

"So when is Doctor Smith supposed to be released from prison?" She asked with a concern tone in her voice, while drinking the last of her tea and a few cookies.

"I don't know mother. However I do know that a number of the board members and other organizations are involved with making the final decision. I will be sure to let you know mother when I hear the news. But right now I am heading back up to the apartment and try to sleep a little."

"Will, I am not against you. Just remember that son." She moves over to hug her son before he leaves. She starts to finally cry after all.

"Bye mother." He went over to the robot to let him know they were going back up stairs.


	163. Chapter 163

Chapter 163 **Paradise Gain**

Maureen started to cry again once her son left the apartment. She didn't know what to do with herself **now. She** made the decision to call her daughter Judy at her apartment complex.

She asked Judy on whether it was all right to come on over for an hour to talk.

"Of course Mother it's fine to come. Don is working the over night this time flying customers back and forth. He's not going to be home until the early morning. I will leave the door open. How long before you arrive?" Judy asked her mother since she was coming from her apartment.

"Twenty minutes. I need to leave a note for your father in case he wakes from his sleeping."

"Good enough mother. I will make some tea and a slice of Apple pie for when your arrive." Judy says with ending the communications on her side.

 **Meanwhile...**

Maureen got herself together with leaving a small note while leaving it on the frig.

Her air vehicle for which they use is on the roof top of the apartment complex. She checked her purse for the spare key that she keeps to fly the vehicle.

Locking the front door. She quickly went to the express elevator to head upstairs to the roof for where most of the air vehicles are located.

Reaching the roof. She was able to find the family vehicle since it's in Professor Robinson's name. Checking the communications air line. She found that was only two vehicles in front of her while heading for her daughter's apartment complex.

Getting inside after closing the top part to keep the elements out from inside. Taking a moment with checking the instruments. She was now ready to take off...


	164. Chapter 164

Chapter 164 **Paradise Gain**

Maureen Robinson had placed the air vehicle on automatic. Her mind was very cloudy with the latest going on with her family. Especially with William on the verge of leaving his apartment for else where.

She had no idea what she was going to say to her daughter Judy in her condition. She's going to have to be very careful in what she's is going to say in the first place.

She was broken out of her reverie. When all of a sudden an alert went off to let her know. She was getting very close to Judy's apartment complex. It was at this point that she took over completely.

Two more minutes she will be landing on the roof top. Hopefully she will be able to find a space very close to the elevator to send her downstairs.

 **Moments Later...**

Maureen comes out of the elevator by herself. She walks on down the hall to her daughter's apartment. She was glad in a way that Major West was working, since she wasn't in the mood for his altitude of late.

Judy had told her, she would leave the door opened for her to walk in without any trouble.

Maureen knocks first before walking inside. She found her daughter Judy getting bigger as ever with the baby sitting on the couch.

"Mother, how was the flight?" Judy asked with getting up to hug her mother in the middle of the living room.

"Nothing special Judy. I am just glad to had made it here. I am just too upset Judy at the fact that Will might be leaving for good. I am don't know whether you know this. Will wrote a letter to the prison system to try and have Dr. Zachry Smith released from prison? For which he will be taking care of the man for the rest of his life." She says with rolling tears falling down onto her face.

"Mother, that is crazy of William to do something like getting Dr. Smith out of prison. What does dad think of the idea?"

"He's livid over the entire subject. He's ready to punch him out Judy. While I am upset at the fact that I am going to be losing my son because of all this mess with Dr. Smith."

"It's too bad that Dr. Smith has been a real menace to the Robinson family. I just hope mother it will work out for the best. But for now just take it easy while I make tea and cut up the apple pie for a snack."

"Thanks Judy, I could use it after the past few days with being around your father."

I can imagine mother. Daddy is not one to control his emotions all of the time.' She left to head into the kitchen. While Maureen tried to relax her nerves from the entire situation with her son and Dr. Smith.


	165. Chapter 165

Chapter 165 **Paradise Gain**

 **In the mean time...**

On Alpha Beta Two air field.

Major Don West wasn't having a good night overall. Their has been just too many delays with all of the flights and customers being late.

He never liked the idea of being late all of the time. Even his co-pilot Jason Winters started to complain about it. They were already late forty minutes. On top of everything else. It's going to start raining very soon to make matters much worst.

One of the stewardess came up front to say to Major West that the last of the customers finally have arrived.

"Thank god Sylvia! Please tell everyone to get themselves ready for take off." Major West announced with a slight smile on his face.

"I will certainly do so Major West. I can't wait for this entire night is over with." She said with a growl while leaving the cock pit.

Moments later...

The private air flight took off from the air field. As the rain started to fall very heavy making it harder for the other flights to take off.

After having the tea and snack. Maureen flew back home after saying good night to her daughter Judy. She was thinking a little about Penny. Even though there has been times she is almost like William. And why she doesn't talk all that much to her younger daughter.


	166. Chapter 166

Chapter 166 **Paradise Gain**

After Maureen had left her daughter's apartment. She arrived home to the lights being on. She was caught off guard with seeing her husband John sitting up in the living room having a snack and drink.

He looks up to see his wife looking ever so tired from the recent stress of the family. "How was your visit with our daughter Judy?"

"A little stressful John. I will not lie to you. I had to speak with Judy about what our son William plans to do with Doctor Smith. I don't like the idea of having to lose William because of his reasoning."

"And why Maureen, I am dead set against it from the very beginning. Once I had gotten up and saw your note. I wasn't able to sleep any further until you came home. By the way was Major West around at all?" He asked with getting up to kiss his wife on the cheek.

He was just glad that she didn't back down from his kiss. After his anger from the past few days was rough on everyone including his own wife.

"Don was flying tonight with a number of flights out to Alpha Beta Two. Judy told me, he wasn't all too pleased about it. It's better than not working at all and have the bills pile up like the last time." Maureen stated with moving over to the couch to sit.

"Are you hungry Maureen?" John asked just in case Judy didn't feed her this evening.

"Judy was able to feed me once I walked into the apartment. I rather try and sleep tonight after the past few days John, if you don't mind at all."

"I will be staying up to watch the local news broadcast. Good night Maureen."She gets up to kiss him quickly on the cheek before heading on over to the bedroom.


	167. Chapter 167

Chapter 167 **Paradise Gain**

Major Don West was on his way home to the apartment complex. After a rough evening and early morning. He and his co-pilot were able to finish up with the rest of the three flights without further delay.

He was mostly exhausted after the frustration of the delays. He couldn't wait to get on home to his wife Judy. Though she has her own issues for when it comes to the pregnancy.

Checking his communications terminal. There was a message from Dr. Roberts in regard to adding additional flights in the weeks ahead.

One of the reasons is the fact the private owner Captain Susan Rollins and her associate Jamey Roberts will be taking a two week vacation to the other planets of the solar system. And he's needed, along with other pilots to take over the duties of those flights.

After he was done with reading the messages. He headed onto the roof top of the complex. He was glad in a way their was no other vehicles in the way to land.

Taking the elevator down stairs. He walked out into the empty corridor. While he headed on down the hall to his apartment.

Trying to be quiet as possible. He walked in with placing his keys onto the living room coffee table.

Walking slowly over to the bedroom. He found his wife Judy under the blankets totally asleep. Instead of waking her. He went back out to **head for the spare bedroom.**

 **Taking off his black boots, his grey cotton pants and Tan shirt. He didn't bother with anything else accept to get under the blue quilt for where he fell asleep instantly...**


	168. Chapter 168

Chapter 168 **Paradise Gain**

It was early morning at the Communications bunker for where Dr. Roberts works. He wasn't due in for another hour at this time. However Captain Susan Rollins and Jamey Roberts were in the flight office having to made sure there vacation for two weeks has been placed.

Jamey was working the computer console having brought up the information on paid vacations. Scanning the entire screen. He was able to let Susan know that his father had placed the vacation time into the system starting tomorrow for the next two weeks.

"Excellent news Jamey. We can leave here now and finish up the packing. Our flight has been schelude for around 8.30 a.m. in the morning. It will give us plenty of time to make it with our vehicle." Susan says to her husband to be.

"By the way Susan. How did you think my father took the news about our pending wedding ceremony with-in the month?"

"Actually I was rather surprised he took it so well with the news, since he never expected you have the nerve to ask the big question."

Jamey chuckled a little. Before the door opened to be his father of all people to be early for his work shift.

"What's going on Jamey and Susan?" Dr. Roberts asked with moving fully into the office with a brief case filled with reports.

"Just a little joke sir. I wanted to thank you so much for placing the two week vacation time into the computer terminal." Rollins says to her future father-in-law.

"No problem at all. I suggest the both of you get out of here to finish up your packing and other errands. I have a ton of paper work that needs to be done. Especially when it involves Major Don West's added flight hours."

"By the way how did he do with the night time flying hours?" Jamey asked since once of his long time friends was on one of the flights to Alpha Terra Two.

"There were too many delays with customers being late, along with the rain at the air field. Major West wasn't too pleased with the entire evening." Dr. Roberts announced with the report that was sent to him in regard to the evening problems.

"We will leave now Dad. Good luck with all that paper work. Take care, we will call you this evening before leaving early in the morning for our flight."

"Have fun you two, and try to stay out of trouble for a change." He said with a sarcasm in his tone of voice.


	169. Chapter 169

Chapter 169 **Paradise Gain**

Major Don West was waking up from his sleep after working the night shift. What seem like forever. He looked at the clock and found he's only been asleep four hours.

He was hungry with his stomach started to grumble. There was a light tap on the door assuming it might be his wife Judy. "Come in Judy." He says with slipping out of the bed to greet her.

"How are you feeling Don?" Judy came up to him to give him a very passionate kiss in spite of the pregnancy getting in the way of it.

"Still tire and hungry as well." He says with rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I made breakfast earlier and placed yours in the microwave. Since your hungry, you won't have to worry about waiting for anything. And that includes your coffee and other items." She states with moving out of the bedroom to head for the kitchen once again.

Major Don West slowly moving his body walks into the kitchen for which his delayed breakfast was being served.

Captain Susan Rollins was finishing up the packing for there flight in the morning. She was wondering what was going on with Jamey. He had said something about watching the news broadcast. There was a special broadcast from the prison system.

Susan walked out into the living area. Jamey was sitting in front of the terminal with his interest having peaked. "What's going on Jamey?"

"A special report came in from the prison system. The board of directors with a special vote are thinking about releasing Dr. Zachry Smith for medical reasons. The final vote will be taken in two days."

"Wow! I just can't believe it Jamey. The Robinson family really has suffered over the years by that mad man." She says with great emotion.

"Any rate we won't be around for the decision. We will be on vacation enjoying the next two weeks." Jamey replied with heading back into the bed room to finish up his third suit case.


	170. Chapter 170

Chapter 170 **Paradise Gain**

Juliet couldn't believe it. She was being called in earlier than normal at the prison. She had found out that the medical unit was short of help and was asked to come in to help out for eight hours.

She agreed to come in and help out. Even though she had no idea which area. She might not be working in the section for where Dr. Zachry Smith is located.

Plus the fact she was worried that the news would leak out about her and William Robinson had written letters to the prison board.

But she won't know a thing until she arrives to the the prison. She was just about to leave having to be outside her apartment complex to take the air vehicle from the roof top.

She was one of the lucky ones with her apartment having not been damaged from the sun's rotation. It was the bottom level complex that had fire damage. However it's now been repaired by the funds that was given for the government.

Checking the navigation system of the vehicle. She had found that traffic is going to be light while she heads for the prison.

Five minutes later she was off for work...

 **Landing on the outside of the prison yard. Juliet checks in with the security officer at the gate. Letting them know that she was called into work.**

 **The security officer had a notice on the computer terminal telling him about her work schedule.**

 **"Thanks!" She says with being given a pass to work in the medical unit. It would seem she will be working in the same place that Dr. Smith is located.**

 **This is where she is going to be very careful in what she does and do in the unit. Just in case the news had gotten out about the letter.**

 **After moving through the usual check points. She finally made it into the unit. First off she had to change into her medical uniform before starting to work.**


	171. Chapter 171

Chapter 171 **Paradise Gain**

Juliet felt a little bit strange now that she had sent in the letter to the prison system. She was just hoping that she doesn't lose her job because of it. It's going to be mostly a wait and see situation for now on.

Moving into the section after signing. She went over to the nurses station to check the list of patients. She found that Dr. Smith was in his usual alcove for now. But their was a memo that he might be moved to another area.

As for the reason why. It was not listed at all. Any rate it was mostly none of her business for the moment. She had a job that needed to be done. And her first patient of the day was going to check on Dr. Smith. Afterwards she will be busy with the rest of the patients until the end of her shift.

Walking over to the alcove. Dr. Zachry Smith was sitting up reading something on the computer terminal. He looked to see her walking over to him.

"Now this is a surprise Juliet. What made you come into work today to see me?" He says in a happy mood.

"The prison medical unit was short of staff today. So they called me in for six hours your my first patient today before going on to see the others. How are you, Zachry?"

"They are treating me well dear. However once the news gets out about me being released soon. It's going to be a different story afterwards. Unless the manager of the prison decides to place me elsewhere until the final decision comes down from the board." He says with taking the hand of Juliet and kissing it lightly.

"Hopefully the manager will be kind enough to protect you from those that wishes to hurt you in the process Zachry. Until than please do me a favor and watch out for yourself. I can't stay much longer Dr. Smith before they come after me."

"Than go my dear. I will be sure to be all right. Take care good care of yourself."

"Bye Zachry." She walks away in slight tears before going into the next section to see her patient Suzie Paxton in prison for murder of her own son five years earlier.


	172. Chapter 172

Chapter 172 **Paradise Gain**

Juliette went into the other section after signing once again. She had asked the supervisor nurse on how her patient Suzie Paxton was doing today. Normally she would be under heavy medication due to her extreme out bursts.

No one never knew when she would take out on those around her. So Juliette had to be very careful in checking her out after she had injured herself during a fall while working with a security officer fixing a light fixture.

Juliette found the woman sitting in a chair near the window. She was able to have help from the other nurses due to her back was strained from the fall.

She needed to check her blood pressure and other vitals to have it marked into the journal for the next nurse or doctor to check her out.

Walking over to her. She asked Suzie on how she was feeling.

"Better miss Juliette. The medication for the pain for my back is working. Otherwise my dear, I am doing ok, consideratered the rumors going around about you and Dr. Smith."

"Oh really! Your heard the news Suzie. Do you think it's good or bad?" She asked with a half crooked smile.

"I think dear it's good to see that your and another friend is trying to help out a good friend of yours. I don't have anyone that can help me out after what I did a few years ago." She says with such sadness for when it comes to killing her daughter.

"And I am very sorry about it Suzie." She tells her that needs to take her blood pressure and other vitals. She gives the nurse the permission to do so.

Afterwards she tells Suzie that she was leaving to go onto the other patients. "Juliette, thank you for everything today. And good luck with getting your friend released from prison."

"Thanks Suzie and take care of yourself."


	173. Chapter 173

Chapter 173 **Paradise Gain**

A few hours later after Juliette had left the prison finishing up her shift. When she had gotten home with turning on the local news broad cast.

Juliette was in shock for when she heard the local broadcaster say, that one of the prison inmates name Suzie Paxton wound up killing herself inside the bath room. She had taken a turn for the worst with her recent medical condition. She had attacked one of the over night nurses carrying a syringe to give her a shot.

This is when the inmate attacked and killed the young nurse Jackie Morrison having worked for the prison the last five years.

This reporter is very sorry to hear something like this. Especially with the recent rumors that the broad members of the prison are thinking about releasing Dr. Zachry Smith. For those that remembered. Dr. Zachry Smith had wreck havoc with the Robinson family for when they had gotten lost with the Jupiter Two.

I will have further reports on this and the death of Suzie Paxton. Have a good evening everyone.

It was at this time the reporter signed off as with the end of the broad cast to have the communications terminal go dark.

And Juliette upset at these facts with the death of her patient Suzie Paxton. She walked into her bedroom throwing herself down in a fit of tears...


	174. Chapter 174

Chapter 174 **Paradise Gain**

William Robinson had turned on the communications terminal after spending time with a few of his friends that he has left.

After sitting down to watch the local news broad cast. He was upset at seeing the report about the patient Suzy Patxon at the prison.

He was beginning to wonder on whether his friend Juliette had anything to do with the woman. Having to be part of the medical unit like with Dr. Smith.

He would have to call her. Even though he had no idea on whether she was still awake or not after what had happened with the woman.

Putting in the number to Juliette's terminal. He needed to find out on whether she was fine or not.

He waited a few moments before the terminal lite up with Juliette's face looking with her eyes red. No doubt she has been crying for quite some time.

"Juliette, have you been crying?" Will asked with trying not to hurt her feelings further.

"Yes, I have Will. After I was able to take care of the patient today. She seem so happy in a way mostly because of the medication that was given to make her that way. I don't know all of the details on what happened Will. But I will tomorrow when I go back to work."

"When you do find out. Please let me know all of the details, ok?" He replied with watching her reaction.

"I will see what I can do Will. It's not going to be easy with everyone watching me now with the rumors about the doctor being released soon."

"I heard the rumors. The both of us will need to watch our step until it actually does happen. Understand?" He says to her making sure she was able to understand his words.

"I understand Will. I need to go back to bed now. After my little cry, I was feeling better."

"Good night my dear. Take care of yourself." As he ends the terminal connection. He gets up to head for the bedroom to sleep himself.


	175. Chapter 175

Chapter 175 **Paradise Gain**

It was the next morning for everyone. First off Major Don West was in a rush to leave the apartment. He had an early morning flight Alpha Beta Two with his co-pilot.

He didn't bother to wake his wife Judy. She had a bad night with the baby having to moved too much. Placing his flight jacket on, he had made sure all was in order to leave.

Closing the door. He ran towards the elevator to take him to the roof top to get into his vehicle.

Professor John Robinson was watching the repeat broadcast of last night's news about the death of the female inmate. It was mention by the reporter about the broadcast, along with the fact that the broad members have been thinking about releasing a prisoner name Doctor Zachry Smith.

After listening to the last of the news. Professor Robinson again was feeling really angry about the entire affair. He needed to do something about it with his anger.

He decided to take a run outside the complex in order to be rid of his frustration. Since his wife Maureen wasn't up as yet. He decided to leave a note onto the kitchen table to let her know on what he was up to today.

Walking outside the apartment complex. It was a very nice day for a run with the temperature in the low seventies.

"Come on already Jamie. We are going to be late for our flight. I don't wish to miss it." Susan Rollins says with running out of the apartment with Jamey following behind.

Two weeks vacation with the blessing of his father was the best thing he's ever done for him.

"Everything is closed. So we don't have to worry about a thing now." Jamie says with getting into the air vehicle to head for the air field to catch the flight.

It was a nice day for a flight.


	176. Chapter 176

Chapter 176 **Paradise Gain**

Juliette had to make sure to check her schedule today. She really didn't feel like going to work after what had happened with the patient.

Never the less she still had to show up to do her work. Even though the authorities of the prison might begin an investigation.

No matter...She started to get dress for today. She would put on a brave face for everyone. At least she still had her patient friend Doctor Zachry Smith.

Taking a look into the mirror to make sure she was ready for today with her make up. Moving out of the bedroom. She walked into the living section picking up the items she needs for the day, including her license for the air vehicle stationed on the top of the roof.

She moved out of the apartment complex to take the elevator upstairs. Hopefully there won't be too much traffic in her way to the prison.

Professor John Robinson coming back from a two mile trek around the area. He was feeling better about himself and others in his family.

He was thinking about taking his wife Maureen out tonight for dinner and maybe a dance. This all depends on what is available on the circuit. First off he needed to see on what type of mood she was going to be in when he asked her very soon.

One thing for sure. He's going to need a hot shower after the run he had. Walking into his apartment having to be very quiet for the moment.

However he found her in the laundry room finishing up the last of the bundles. She looks up to see her husband coming over all sweaty, along with something on his mind.

"How was your run John?" She asked with closing the top of the washing machine.

"Nice and relaxing Maureen. I was thinking about taking you out this evening for dinner and dancing at the Galaxy One diner on Alpha Beta Two. I need to confirm the flight and the dinner reservations."

"My god John. It sounds just lovely. Go ahead and check on those reservations, while I finish up here and get things ready in the process.

"Great Maureen. Let me go take a quick shower and than I will be off and running calling the communications Center."


	177. Chapter 177

Chapter 177 **Paradise Gain**

Arriving at the prison finally. She had gotten caught in traffic all of a sudden. Otherwise she still was rather early for her shift today.

Parking the air vehicle. She tried to avoid anyone that might be asking her questions. Only the security asked on whether she had heard the news about the female inmate.

"I heard Ted. It's just a damn shame that something like this has to happen now of days." She croaked with her response. The security officer felt some what sad about it, along with the fact he could see that she is still some what upset that the woman killed herself.

"See you later Ted after I am finish with my shift." She walks away after signing in for the first of four check points.

Finally after arriving to her locker area. She was able to change into her uniform before heading on over to check on Dr. Zachry Smith.

 **On board flight 243 for Alpha Beta Two.**

Jamey and Susan had made it on time for their flight. Having purchase seats for in the middle of the main section.

One of the four stewardess came over to ask on whether or not they were interested in any type of food or drink.

"I would love it miss. Please order me a chicken in the basket with a diet soda. I was going to order a drink. However that can wait until we arrive on Alpha Beta Two." Jamey says to the woman taking down his order.

"And what about you, Captain Rollins?"

"I will have the same Janis." Susan says to her long time friend for the private company.

It was moments later the pilot had announced they will be lifting off in a moment. "Please be sure to keep on your belts until further notice."

"Did you hear that? I wonder if their is a problem with the weather pattern?" Jamey says with a scared tone for when it came to the announcement by the pilot.

"I heard Jamey. I will have to ask Janis for when she brings over the food and drinks."

 **A moment later...**

Janis came over with the two orders. It was at this time that Captain Susan Rollins asked Janis about the pilot's announcement.

"Oh, yeah! There is a slim chance we might get caught into a lightening storm along the way. So I suggest that the both of you be ready just in case."

"Thanks Janis for telling us."

"Eat your food, I will be back in twenty minutes to clean up." Janis says with walking towards the back to bring on over the other food orders for the passengers.


	178. Chapter 178

Chapter 178 **Paradise Gain**

Maureen having changed into her Green cotton long sleeve dress to go out dancing with her husband. It's been a long time since they have gone out together without the stress of the past few weeks.

Making sure all was in order with her appearance. She might be getting older, but at least she can enjoy herself. Picking up her purse from the queen size bed. She was wondering what was taking so long for her husband John to be ready for the evening.

Walking out into the living room. This is where she saw him dressed up of all things his tuxedo looking all proper and cleaned. "I assumed John that everything is all set for the evening?" She asked with sitting on down next to him.

"All set! Our flight to the air field won't be leaving for an hour. They asked me to be sure to arrive at the air field at a early time. Making sure all of the customers are seated in their seats before taking off."

"Well than John lets get started for the air field. I don't wish to miss a single minute of the entire day and evening."

'Good enough Maureen. You go ahead out of the front door. While I check that all is in order to leave." Maureen grabs her purse to walk out of the apartment.

While John looked around before going out to lock the front door.

 **At the prison...**

Juliette went over to the nurses station to check with them first before taking hold of Dr. Smith's chart.

And from the look of things. Her patient was feeling so much better with the burns on his body were fading away with the medication, and tender, loving care.

The nurses at the station had noticed just how quiet Juliette was acting with the news of the female patient killing herself.

The younger nurse Karen asked on how she was feeling. Though the others were trying to steer clear of an issue with the woman.

Juliette lied to them. She wasn't feeling well at all. She needed to leave to head on over to check with Dr. Smith.

 **Moments Later...**

Dr. Zachry Smith was sitting up in a small lounge chair looking out the window with the curtains placed back behind.

It only took a moment. He looked up to see the woman Juliette. He had a bright smile on his face when she walked over to say hello to him.

"Hi! I see your enjoying the view of the prison. How are you feeling Zachry?"

"Much better thank you. The burns on my face and body are finally disappearing. They are so annoying I might add." He says to have her laugh a little. "I heard about what had happened last night. I do hope you didn't take it all that hard. It's just a plain tragedy totally. Lets not hope it doesn't happen again Juliette."

"Me neither Dr. Smith. Any rate I am here to check your vitals before going onto the other patients."

"It was nice to see you any way Juliette. Finish up what you need to do. While I wait for your devices to check me out from head to Toe."

 **Ten minutes later she was all finished with her patient and friend. Even though she was feeling better. She still had a job that needed to be done with the next four patients.**


	179. Chapter 179

Chapter 179 **Paradise Gain**

Flight 143 was half way to there destination to Alpha Beta Two. When all of a sudden movement hit the area with lightening.

The pilot had advised everyone to put on there seat belts in case of a problem.

Jamey was holding onto Susan for emotional support. "You know that Janis was right about the possible storm. I just hope the pilot knows how to deal with these type of situations?" He says to a pilot herself.

"Why do you think we are trained with situations like these before we are even given our pilot license." She stated very strong.

Everyone of the 125 can see the flash of lightening and the bouncing of the plane overall. Along with the screams from several of the females on board.

There was another announcement from the pilot saying something about changing course to veer off from the storm.

However it didn't work out that way. A lightening bolt hit the tale end of the plane causing a fire to have the pilot and co-pilot to shut off the fire with the chemicals placed.

It didn't work.

30 miles south of the city of Alpha Centauri. Flight 143 went down in the middle of the mountain range...

All Susan and Jamey can remember at the time. Was hitting their heads against the other seats before passing out...


	180. Chapter 180

Chapter 180 **Paradise Gain**

Professor Robinson and his wife Maureen were landing onto the private air field. They just needed to catch the air bus to take them to the Galaxy restaurant a few miles away.

Getting onto the air bus with 30 others to head for the same location. The driver of the air bus had turned on the local news broadcast.

When all of a sudden a Flash news report was coming in about a crash landing of flight 143 hit by lightening in the mountains some 30 miles away from here.

This reporter doesn't know about survivors. However the Air fire department, The ground Rangers and other rescue vehicles have been dispatched to the region to start searching.

I will have another report with-in the next thirty minutes.

It was at this point that the broadcast went off the air. Leaving everyone on the air bus extremely upset.

"John, did you hear that?" Maureen held onto her husband's arm for emotional support.

"It's a real shame. I just hope the rescue people will be able to find them alive and well. Even though it's going to be rough being in the mountains. Lets not have this upset our evening. No doubt while we are at the restaurant, maybe there will be news broadcast throughout the entire night."

Jamey tried to move his body. But he was underneath Susan of their seats. He could see that the plane was broken into pieces. No doubt along with who ever was sitting in this area to be thrown out onto the ground.

He could hear screaming coming from different parts of what was left of the plane. Along with the smell of smoke and fire on the side and forward.

It was at this time he passed out from the pain he was suffering from...


	181. Chapter 181

Chapter 181 **Paradise Gain**

Professor Robinson, Maureen and the rest of the customers were arriving at the Galaxy Diner with their reservations. Walking out of the transportation and onto the moving side walk. They were able to find their way inside for where the main hostess of the diner will escort everyone to there seats.

"Mr. and Mrs. Robinson please come this way to your table." She grabs the two menu's that was on top of the counter.

"Of course!" John says to the young hostess. John and Maureen followed the woman to a corner for where their table was filled with different assortments of foods for them to try. Along with placing a order for drinks.

"Wow! How beautiful of a set up. Thank you, miss." Maureen says with having her husband pull out the chair while pushing her in to be directly in front of different type of shrimps.

"My name is Julie. Your waitress will be over in a few moments. Otherwise enjoy the assortments of goodies."

"We will Julie." John smiled with watching the woman head back to the front once again to attend to her other guests.

After a moment of tasting. "I just can't believe it John on how good these Shrimp taste just wonderful, along with the clams and fish."

"I agree Maureen. I wonder where our waitress is? It's been awhile since she left to get our drink orders."

"Are you in a rush John?" Maureen replied to her husband's hurried comment in regard to the waitress being late with the drinks.

"Not really! I was thinking about today's news broadcast on the crash of flight 143." He says to his wife with holding onto her arm.

"I know John, it's a real shame that something like this has to happen." After she said those words. There waitress came around with the tray of drinks.

"I am sorry for being late. The restaurant is very busy this evening. Especially hearing the latest report on that crash in the mountains."

"Did they find anyone at this time Debbie?" Maureen asked while John was handing out the drinks onto the table.

"The reporter had stated that long range satellite photos show that there are survivors, even though parts of the plane are spread out the entire area, including fires starting to spread further."

"Thank you so much for the information." John replied while the waitress moved off to another table.


	182. Chapter 182

Chapter 182 **Paradise Gain**

Blue Mountain Ranger rescue vehicles were arriving into the area for where flight 143 crashed.

Commander Joel Edwards announced to his team to start looking for survivors, while the fire rangers had brought in their equipment to put out the flames all around.

The seven man team started to comb the region. Pieces of the plane was scattered throughout. They needed to look for the pilot and co-pilot and the rest of the flight team.

Sergeant Anthony Macwilliams working for the rescue team the last five years. He and two others were able to find the front part of the plane for where the pilots were located.

Moving inside the cabin. They were able to find that the main pilot was still alive with several main arteries having cut on his arms and legs. They needed to get him out before dying from severe lost of blood.

Otherwise the co-pilot was a total lost. His entire body had gone through the main window on his side to kill him instantly. Who ever is the local county medical examiner will have to deal with the body for now, along with any others that were killed in the crash.

Sergeant Macwilliams was able to move out the pilot and onto a stretcher for where one of the land ambulances will be taken to a hospital.

The terrain was some what rough for all of the rescuers to get into the area without having a problem.

Commander Joel Edwards was advised with having to found the pilot alive. There were other reports were being received that so far 26 passengers have been found throughout the terrain with half of them either injured or burnt from the flames of the plane breaking up during the lighting storm.

The main rescue teams started on the middle part of the plane for where several passengers were located. Including finding a woman and a young man underneath her both alive and injured.

One of the younger team members tried to find out their names before passing out once again. There names were reported to Sergeant Macwilliams to be forwarded to Commander Edwards.

Four names were sent off...

#1 Pilot Susan Rollins

#2 Engineer Jamey Roberts

#3 Pastor Jeremy Alcott

#4 Teacher Lasalle Weller


	183. Chapter 183

Chapter 183 **Paradise Gain**

Reports were coming in like wild fire. Dr. Roberts having to be working inside the communications center. He had received a special notice in regard to his son's flight having crashed in the Blue Mountain region.

He was frantic mostly trying to find out further information on whether or not his son and Captain Susan Rollins were found or not.

Waiting in his office. His secretary Mary Ann came in with another dispatch. However this time it was good news.

"Sir, the Mountain Rangers were able to find your son and Captain Rollins among the break up of the plane."

She could see the expression on his face. When she was able to give him the news.

Taking in a deep breath into his lungs. "Thank God Mary Ann!" He says with getting up from his seat.

"Why don't you go on home sir. It's been a long day for you. And besides no doubt the Rangers will probably be sending them to the local hospital to checked over. Do you want me to call and find out what hospital they will be sent to?"

"Please! But for now I will go on home and try to sleep for a few hours. Have your replacement for the over night keep an eye on the latest messages."

"I will let her Doctor Roberts. Now please go on home." She pushes him out after he grabs his brief case filled with paper work.

"I am going already..." He said with a smile with leaving his office to look for his air vehicle.

 **Blue Mountain Range**

Sergeant Anthiny Macwilliams and his partner were placing Jamey Roberts and Captain Susan Rollins side by side of the local ambulance. They were going to sent to the Blue Mountain Clinic hospital some 20 minutes away.

Along with the rest of the rescue ambulances carrying survivors. So far they have been very lucky it hasn't rain like earlier.

Even though with the flight of 143. They were hit with lightening to cause the crash.

Currently there were over 100 personnel involved in the rescue of looking for further survivors...


	184. Chapter 184

Chapter 184 **Paradise Gain**

Susan was in and out being inside of the ambulance. She could hear voices either talking to her or to the person next to her.

Technician Lowry was trying to get a response from the captain. "Can you hear me? Your partner Jamey Roberts is next to you on the way over to the hospital."

"I hear you. What happened?" She asked since the tech had a feeling she had some sort of a brain trauma.

"Your flight was hit by lightening. Please try to take it easy for now, while I check out your friend." Lowry moved over to Jamey to check his pupil response for any further issues. His blood pressure and heart rate has dropped and was in need of a blood transfusion from the main artery having been cut in his right leg.

Seeing that Roberts was in a great deal of pain. Lowry having to be talking to the hospital. The doctor, he was talking to. He ordered Lowry to give to his patient a morphine shot until they arrive at the hospital.

Lowry was trying to talk to his patient. But he wasn't able to understand him for the moment. Otherwise he issued the shot into his main vein.

At the local hospital... Everyone of the personnel were on high alert due to the fact of the crash of flight 143.

Dr. David Sempter a trauma specialist having to be talking to Lowry waiting for them to arrive to the hospital. There would be many others afterwards since the rescue people were finding the survivors at a fast rate.

Dr. Sempter was talking to the nurses running around getting the rooms and personnel available. He's been working for the hospital for the last ten years. He had transferred in from California medical trauma unit after his wife Ann had died from breast cancer. They were married for 25 years with two children. They are currently staying with the grand parents until things settle.

Dr. Sempter receiving the last transmission from Lowry. They would be arriving in five minutes...


	185. Chapter 185

Chapter 185 **Paradise Gain**

Dr. Roberts having arrived to his quarters from inside the bunker. His mind was whirl wind of thoughts about his son Jamey and Susan Rollins, along with all of the rest that had been injured in the crash.

He had changed into his sleeping clothes to try and lay down for a few hours. He had the over night personnel working at the communications terminals with trying to gather up any information on the crash.

At least he knew that his son and Susan were on their way over to the local hospital. He has no idea what type of injuries they have. But at least the doctors and nurses will be taking take care of them.

Taking off his black robe and placing it on the side of the dresser. He moves over to the edge of his queen size bed and getting under the quilt.

Laying flat on his back with the fluffy pillow under his neck. He tries to fall asleep...

The ambulance was finally arriving after a long trek from the crash site.

Technician Lowry getting out of the back with the two patients. Dr. David Sempter came over to speak with Lowry about their vitals.

"The both of them Doctor they need to be brought into surgery with the blood lost they abstain, along with the fact they have been in shock since the ride on over." Lowry says to the doctor listening contently.

"Ok, lets get them into surgery stat" As the nurses around him and Lowry were moving the two into emergency room area to have them prep.

While Dr. Sempter called upstairs to have both of the rooms ready for the two patients...


	186. Chapter 186

Chapter 186 **Paradise Gain**

Two of the operating rooms are currently being used with Jamey and Rollins. More ambulances were on the way from the crash site.

Dr. Sempter had called in more trauma teams to the hospital with 32 more passengers having been found. And it's going to be really crazy with-in the next 20 minutes.

Meanwhile the doctors were working on Jamey and Susan with their injuries. They were lucky as compared to some of the passengers having lost limbs to make the matter much worst.

In operating room one. Jamey Roberts right leg was being repaired, and should with therapy will be just find. There is even a possible chance that he might be needing a therapist to go over the details of the crash.

As for Captain Susan Rollins. She had a concussion, along with her stomach having been damaged at the lower area for where her ovaries are located.

Dr. Sempter is currently working on her with a specialist using a scope to check on her ovaries. She is going to need hormone replacement to help restore her system. And if everything goes well, she will be able to have a child. However she is going to have to be closely watched if and when she does wind up getting pregnant.

After another 20 more minutes of working on his patient. He asked the transport nurse to bring her over to ICU for close watching for any other issues with her immune system.

It would be the same for Jamey Roberts with his right leg.


	187. Chapter 187

Chapter 187 **Paradise Gain**

While all this was going on at the hospital. Dr. Roberts had received a message from a Dr. Sempter in regard to his son Jamey Roberts. His number was inside his belongings once the Blue Ridge rescue people were checking his belongings for the one person to contact.

He had gotten up from a sound sleep after finishing up his work the day. Hearing the signal go off on his communications terminal. He was able to bring up the face of Dr. Sempter.

This is when he was able to explain to him about his son's condition and short term therapy due to the crash. "Dr. Roberts, your son will be find in time. It's not easy to get over an event like what he and his friend Susan Rollins was able to go through."

"How is she doing by the way Dr. Sempter? I know you and your staff at the hospital no doubt has your hands full with the rest of the passengers having to be brought into your hospital and others."

"She will have to be closely watched." As he was able to explain exactly what had happened to her during the crash. "Hopefully she will be able to have children with the replacement of hormones to restore her nature balance."

"How long do you think those two will be in the hospital at this point in time?" Dr. Roberts asked the doctor with the question.

"Don't know. However if you wish. We can always transfer the two to your local hospital in two or three days. Let me know on what you think of the idea. This way the both of them will be able to have better medical care."

"Let me call the Alpha Centauri Regional Hospital and see what they can do for my son and his pilot friend. I will get back to you some time tomorrow with the answer Dr. Sempter."

"Fair enough Dr. Roberts. Talk to you soon." As the communications terminal went silent...


	188. Chapter 188

Chapter 188 **Paradise Gain**

It was getting late at the Galaxy diner. Even though Professor John Robinson and his wife had enjoyed themselves with the dinner, dance and dessert.

However their minds were just too much on the crash of flight 143. Maureen had asked John on whether they can leave now since the time was getting late.

"Of course we can leave Maureen. It was nice while it lasted. Any way I was thinking about those poor passengers on how many of them were able to make it out."

"I was thinking the same thing. Come on call over the waiter in order we can get out of here." Maureen says to her husband standing with trying to flag the waiter down.

 **Meanwhile...**

Dr. Roberts was on the communications terminal in contact with the Operations manager of Alpha Centauri hospital.

"Dr. Woodard I would appreciate it what your staff will be able to do for me at this late hour." Dr. Roberts says to Woodard.

"Dr. Roberts please don't worry about a thing. I will have my staff contact the Blue Ridge hospital and start the proceedings right away with getting your son and Rollins transferred to the Alpha Centauri hospital in a few days. The paperwork is the worst at this time."

"Believe me I know Dr. Woodard. Thank you so much for all of your help. I know that my son will greatly appreciate it, as with his future wife." He said with pride for when it comes to Captain Susan Rollins.

"Thank you so much for contacting me and the hospital. When I heard the news. I would of never of thought that your son and Rollins would be on the flight. I am just glad to hear that there hasn't been too many deaths. It's just too bad about the pilot and co-pilot."

"Good night Dr. Woodard, and thanks again." This is when the communications terminal shut down, as Dr. Roberts had enough for the day and evening.


	189. Chapter 189

Chapter 189 **Paradise Gain**

Finally they were able to arrive home with parking the air vehicle on the roof top. They needed to hurry out with the rain having to start earlier, along with the fact the temperature has dropped ten degrees.

It would be a slight difference in the Blue Ridge Mountain region making it much harder for the rescue teams to continue on looking for survivors.

Professor Robinson opened the front door to let his wife Maureen into the living area. She needed to turn up the central heating system with trying to be rid of the chill through out the entire apartment.

"John, you want a cup of tea before heading for sleep?" Maureen asked with seeing him place his jacket into the hall closet.

"Please, it would be nice. Plus the fact it's going to help be rid of the chill throughout my bones." He says in a cryptic way to some what scare her in a way.

"Ok, I will make the tea and a few cookies to help digest the tea into our stomachs."

"Fine Maureen. I will see what is the latest with the crash of flight 143. Hopefully by now everyone has been found with this rain causing no doubt problems with the search teams."

"Probably!" As she hollered over from the kitchen area.

Turning on the communications terminal. Currently there was a broadcast report in regard to the crash of flight 143. The reporter was talking about a possible rumor that two of the flight passengers having been the first to be rescued and brought to the Blue Ridge hospital.

There is a possible chance that the two might be transferred out and brought back to the Alpha Centauri region complex hospital. This plan with the permission of the hospital board just might take a few days. The names of the passengers...

Pilot Susan Rollins

Jamey Roberts.

This reporter has no further information. So I will be signing off for the rest of evening.

When Maureen brought in the tea. She heard the names. "John, we know of these two passengers. I am just glad to hear they are alive and are being treated."

"I agree. Now lets have that tea and than to bed. This has been a long day for the both of us."

"No kidding!" Maureen says as she places the tray onto the living room table.


	190. Chapter 190

Chapter 190 **Paradise Gain**

Four hours later at the Blue Ridge clinic hospital. Orders were being given to have the two patients Jamey Roberts and Captain Susan Rollins to have them ready for flight transport to the top of the roof in an hour.

Supervisor Dr. Shirley Walters received the orders while on her over night watch. She called for two transport techs to have the patients ready for up stairs to be taken back home to the Alpha Centauri Two hospital.

She went into room A to check on Jamey Roberts, who was finally awake from his surgery. She was able to explain to him on what is going to happen with-in the next hour being transferred out to another local hospital for where he lives as with the Captain Susan Rollins.

In a soft whispered. Jamey says to the woman having him sign a piece of paper for the transport out of his room to the roof top for the flight out. "Thank you Dr. Walters for everything you have done."

"Now take it easy until the transport tech arrives." She states, along with telling him the rain has stopped for the flight back home.

This same information was given to Susan Rollins even though still in a great deal of pain. She is going to be closely watched on the flight back home.

 **On board the rescue hospital helicopter**

Captain Daniels in charge of flying the two patients back home to Alpha Centauri hospital.

He was making last minute checks to make sure all is in order with the flight and the equipment.

Captain Anton Daniels has been in the rescue department for the medical section for the last 15 years.

After making sure everything was fine. It was at this point with his co-pilot and technician to head on over to the roof top of Blue Ridge Clinic hospital. He signed out for the paper work with his boss having to be in his office at the time he left.


	191. Chapter 191

Chapter 191 **Paradise Gain**

Captain Anton Daniels was making sure all was in order with the final flight plan. He would, as with his co-pilot will be taking off in a moment.

He had called into the back to check with the medical technicians that both of his patients were nice and secured.

Since they were side by side. It would give them the chance to speak with each other depending on the pain levels the both of them are having.

Technician Joe Abcott took the vitals for the final time before calling up front to the pilot. Even though Jamey's blood pressure was up a little as compared to Susan Rollins.

She was able to speak with Jamey asking on how he's feeling.

"Not too good Susan. I guess the pain medication they gave me earlier hasn't kicked in as yet. Otherwise I am coping the best I can Susan."

"I must say that we are very lucky to be alive. Especially after that stewardess told us about the lightening report."

"I know! It was a wild ride I must say. Even my own father would be very proud of us. Including the fact my father had us transferred out of the Blue Ridge clinic hospital."

"All right you two. Please do me a favor and just take it easy for the flight. " Abcott says with moving over to Jamey. "I have been ordered by the doctors to make sure your given another pain medication during the flight. Take it easy Jamey, while I insert the syringe into your right arm."

"I am ready. I just don't like to have this pain all of a sudden to really upset my mental state." Jamey says to the tech as he takes his arm to look for the proper vein to insert the medication.

"Thanks." He says with a slight grimace from the shot while feeling the slight burning.

"You will be find in a moment Mr. Roberts. Just take it easy, while I check on Susan."

And in the meantime they could feel the flight take off smoothly.


	192. Chapter 192

Chapter 192 **Paradise Gain**

An hour into the flight. Patient Susan Rollins was feeling pain in the lower area of her stomach.

Technician Joe Alcott checked the medical record for when she last had her pain medication since the surgery. Looking at the log written in by the doctors having operated.

It was time for a morphine shot into her right arm. Moving over to the medical container with all of the meds. Pulling out a syringe with a small butterfly needle. He was able to place the needle into the vein.

"Miss Rollins, you will be feeling better in a few moments, I was able to give you a morphine shot into your arm."

"Thank you for your help. When do we arrive at the hospital?" She asked with feeling better now with the morphine shot.

"We should be arriving sometime during the next two hours. After wards once we land on the roof top of the hospital. The doctors and nurses will be able to get the both of you settled into your rooms. However right now please try to relax and get some sleep like your friend Jamey is doing. I was able to give him a strong shot of his medication in order to make him sleep."

 **Meanwhile at Juliette's apartment.**

Since it was late. She had gotten her things into order for tomorrow's working schedule at the prison. It's been almost two days with having to be off and being with friends.

She had gone out yachting with the water having to be just perfect for the day. She was just glad that the rain had held off for her and her friends. The last time she had gone out like this was almost a year ago.

She needed the day of resting. In spite of the situation going on with Dr. Smith and his possible released from the board members.

Checking her communications terminal. She found there were no messages for her with the day out of enjoyment.

Walking away. She was exhausted from the day out with being on the lake though the water wasn't rough at all. Moving into the bedroom with changing into her multi colored pajamas. She was ready for sleep. In the morning she would take a quick shower before heading out for work.


	193. Chapter 193

Chapter 193 **Paradise Gain**

At the Alpha Centauri Two hospital. Everyone was getting ready to receive two patients from the transfer flight from Blue Eagle Clinic hospital mountain region

Patients Jamey Roberts and Captain Susan Rollins will be arriving with-in the next twenty minutes.

The pilot was in contact with the rooftop flight center telling them they will be arriving soon. Meanwhile the nurses had the rooms ready once the patients land.

They will fully need to be checked out by the doctors just for safely reasons.

 **On board the flight..**

The technician was taking last minute checks on blood pressure, heart rate and pain levels, even though medication has been given to help keep the patients asleep for the time.

He was able to log all of the information into the computer terminal making sure everything is correct for when ever his suoerviser checks his records in case of an error or sorts.

It was at this time that he went up front to speak with the pilot to let him know that the two patients were doing fine for the moment.

"Thanks Joe for all of your help." The pilot said with speaking to the co-pilot for a moment. Since they will be dropping down to begin their decent to land on top of the roof top with permission from air flight control.


	194. Chapter 194

Chapter 194 **Paradise Gain**

Finally arriving at the Alpha Centauri Two hospital. The flight was a complete success for everyone around, including the pilot.

Both of the patients having been taken off the transport and into the main hospital by the technicians. Dr. Williams and Dr. Reynolds were waiting to check out the patients. Once the transport techs were done setting up both of the rooms. Since they were going to be separte from each other.

The first one to arrived and be set up was patient Jamey Roberts on the sixth floor very close to the nurses station in order for the nurses to keep a close eye on the two of them after what had happened to them with the crash.

Dr. Williams in his late fifties walked in with the medical chart that was given to him by the technician that was on board the flight.

He's been working at the hospital for the past ten years. It's only been the past month when the hospital was reopened. After the damage it was done by the Sun's rotation causing structure damage and fire on the lower levels of the 12 story hospital.

Taking out his equipment to check the patient. He looked up at the monitor to make sure that everything was working find. Using his small palm computer in his hand, he was able to place the vitals into the system for his records.

So far the last dosage of pain medication was holding steady with the patient. However it will have to be soon that the nurses will have to inject Jamey with a stronger pain medication.

It would probably be the same with the pilot Susan Rollins having more damage done to her lower part of her body. So far she was doing well considered what the both patients had gone through with the crash.

Both of the doctors were pleased with the results that Jamey and Susan were doing well. They would have to write a letter to the manager of the flight and congrats the pilot on a job well done.


	195. Chapter 195

Chapter 195 **Paradise Gain**

It was very early in the morning. Juliette had to be at the prison for her job around eight o' clock.

Having gotten up at six a.m. She had to be she had her breakfast. Since she won't be eating until late in her shift. Turning on the communications terminal for the local broadcast.

There was a report to the crash of 143. It had stated that two of the passengers having been transferred back to this local region and placed into the Alpha Centauri Two hospital.

When they had released the names of the passengers. She was very happy to hear that it was Jamey Robbins and pilot Susan Rollins having survived. Currently they are doing well health wise, even though manageable for when it comes to the pain levels.

After a few moments of listening further to the report. She needed to get herself ready with leaving. Her air vehicle having to be on the top of the roof. She was just glad that the recent reports had held off.

Since the problems with the sun rotation's. The scientists throughout the entire colony have not been able to control the weather with the satellite systems.

It's going to be months before the entire colony is going to be back to normal.

Anyway she headed up to the rooftop to get inside her vehicle. Checking the destination towards the prison. From the radar systems, there was only five vehicles to be in the traffic lane.

After checking the systems. She was ready to go off and flying.

 **Twenty minutes later...**

 **Juliette was signing into the prison and the medical bay. Her patient one of seven for the day was in the day room relaxing.**

 **From what she can tell. No one was talking in regard to what was going on with the possible released of Dr. Smith. She had heard that it might take some time for all of the board members to vote. Especially when everyone was scattered throughout the colony.**

 **Signing the usual security papers. She finally went to look for Dr. Zachry Smith. She found him sitting in front of a chess. As if he was waiting for someone to join him for a game.**

 **Looking up from the chess board. Dr. Smith smiled seeing his favorite medical nurse.**


	196. Chapter 196

Chapter 196 **Paradise Gain**

Juliette was happy that no one bothered her at all during the time she was away on her days off. And this includes the issue that is currently going on with the board members and the vote.

Walking over to the nurses station for which no one was around for the moment. She was able to find Dr. Zachry Smith's chart before moving over to the day room.

This is a very good sign that shows that the patient is recovering very nicely from his recent burn injuries. However it's still not easy for the fact that burn injuries leave scarring on the body.

And no doubt Dr. Smith will have to deal with it. Along with a possible chance he might wish to speak with a therapist in regard to all this issue like everyone else.

Moving into the next door and signing her name with the usual routine. It was very quiet walking over to the day room. She could hear the communications terminal being on with no broadcast to be reported.

Besides Dr. Smith there were six other patients playing cards, chess or writing on a tablet to get onto the Internet.

She sees him reading some type of book. He looks up with a bright smile. "Juliette how are you my dear?"

"Better than expected Zachry. So how is the staff treating you the past few days?" She asked with putting down the medical chart to check his pulse while he answers the question.

"No one has bothered me while you were on your days off. I haven't heard a word in regard to the board members on whether they will be releasing me from the prison. And besides I won't be upset at the fact the voting goes in the opposite direction to leave me here."

"Don't say that Zachry." Juliette replied in a fit of anger. "Lets just hope things will be different with-in the next few weeks. There are times Dr. that I just hate this place at times. Anyway let me finish you up, so I can go on to the others and just go home."

"Ok my dear. Just do me a favor and just go slow. I don't wish to see you burn yourself out with all of the stress factor that is going on in this prison."

"I will try Dr. Smith. Your all set until when the next nurse arrives to check you out. Take care of yourself my friend." She bends down to kiss the Dr. on his lips for the first time to be no surprises no longer.


	197. Chapter 197

Chapter 197 **Paradise Gain**

"Look Zachry, I can't help but feel something for you. If this is upsetting for you, I will than back off?" Juliette says to him looking up at her with emotion.

"No it'd not Juliette. I rather have you as a great friend. What else happens in the near future will be between the both of us." He says with getting up from his seat to kiss her. Only this time fully on the lips.

Juliette was out of breath from the strong kiss. She never expected him to do this. Let alone from inside the prison. "Zachry, I need to go now to attend the rest of my patients. If you want before I leave later, I will come see you for a few minutes. If this is ok with you?" She asked very gentle for when it comes to feelings.

"I would love to see you later dear. Just don't over exert yourself for when it comes to taking care of your patients, and than includes myself."

"Ok than I will come see you later." This time she was the one that returned the kiss very quickly before leaving.

At the Alpha Centauri Two hospital

Jamey and Susan were doing much better after being checked out by the doctors. Even though it's going to take some time for the immune system with each of the patient.

Since it was getting late. One of the ICU nurses came in to check on Jamey. He was half awake for when he was able to see the young tech nurse.

"Mr. Roberts are you ok this evening?" She asked while looking up at the monitor above his head.

"I seem to be nurse. Is it possible I can have some water to drink?"

"Sure sweetie. Your tray is over in the corner. I will push it over to you. Just don't try to over do it with the drinking. It would mean that your going to need help every time you need to peeve or anything else."

He didn't say anything else on the subject. As he went for the water pitcher to pour water into the plastic cup.

"I will be back in a little while to make sure all is fine with you, as with your friend Susan Rollins. She was one lucky lady to survive the crash with being under debris and including yourself." She said before writing numbers into the computer padd to record his vitals before moving out into the hallway.


	198. Chapter 198

Chapter 198 **Paradise Gain**

Exactly three hours later. Juliette had finished up checking the rest of her patients. She was very lucky this time around that none of the six patients had given her a hard time.

Just as she promised. Juliette came back to see Dr. Zachry Smith for the end of her shift. Even though she was feeling tired. She still managed to put on a bright smile for the man she cares a great deal about.

She might say it was love as well.

Walking through the last door to reach the day area. Since the doctor is currently staying with his recovery going well from the burns.

Signing the last clipboard before going on home to her apartment complex.

She went walking around to check for where Dr. Smith was staying in his room. He was lucky to get this room to sleep in with the recent patients having been moved to another section of the prison.

She went to check the number of his room that was listed on the patient's board. She found him to be in room 24 for which she headed for at this particular time.

Juliette knocked on the door to make sure that he hears it. She was able to hear his response with coming in.

She walks in to see the doctor sitting in front of his personal terminal to watch the latest news broadcasts.

"Anything of interest Zachry on the news?" She asked with coming over to plant a light kiss on the top of his head.

"Actually it's rather boring and very quiet. There was talk about the engineers repairing the oil fields. Otherwise nothing really important to discuss." Dr. Smith says to his nurse friend Juliette.

"Anyway Zachry, I am here for a few minutes. I need to be heading on home. Do me a favor? Please take care of yourself this evening in the light of the board voting coming up soon."

"Believe me, Juliette. I will try my best to behave myself. I don't plan on leaving here with my meals to be coming in soon. Good night Juliette. He gets up from his seat to kiss her on the lips before breaking it off.

She didn't say a word with leaving his room to move out of the prison.


	199. Chapter 199

Chapter 199 **Paradise Gain**

Two hours after Juliette left the prison to head on home. Dr. Zachry Smith was receiving another visitor. There is a knock on Smith's door for the day room section.

Dr. Zachry Smith slowly had gotten up from his chair after using his laptop for personal writing his journals of the past few years.

He went to open the door to see the manager of the prison standing in the entrance way.

"Avery come on in for god sake. I am rather surprised to see you here instead of your office." Avery walked past the ex Jupiter two member.

" I am here personally to let you know that in three or four days the board members are going to vote to let you go doctor. And for which your friend William Robinson will be taking over as your guardian." He takes a deep breath of air into his lungs.

"And why are you here personally to tell me this?" Smith asked with sitting down back on his chair.

"Because I need to warn you and William Robinson, along with your nurse friend Juliette that the press is going to be here to ask a great deal of questions as to why the release."

"I had a feeling Avery that the press will be hunting us down for answers. Believe me, I don't plan on causing trouble after certain people went out of there way to get me out of here after all this time."

"I am happy to hear this. Because I wish to see any trouble further for the prison. It's always had a bad reputation for when it comes to the inmates and how they are treated in other sections of the prison."

"Well than Avery thanks for coming. I will sit here and enjoy my laptop and my meal that is due in 30 minutes. Take care of yourself and the flack that is due very soon."

"Good night Zachry." Avery moves away from the doctor to leave his room and back to his office to finish up the last of his paperwork before heading on home from the madness of running the prison.


	200. Chapter 200

Chapter 200 **Paradise Gain**

Avery went back to his office to finish up the paperwork he left to come see Dr. Smith. He had surprised himself with going to speak with the man in the first place.

Even though he never liked the tactics he pulled while on board the Jupiter Two. However the past years in prison changed the doctor overall, along with the fact he suffered burns to his body during the time of the event with the sun's rotation.

Walking into the outer office. His secretary had already left for the evening. Opening the door to his office. He saw the pile of files on his desk. Though it's only going to take 30 minutes to sign and store them into the computer system.

William Robinson finally arrived home after going for an interview at a computer Enhancement Company some five miles away from his apartment complex.

He won't know the results of the application having spoken with the manager of the company. He had said there were four others to consider, even though everyone were valuable with each of there projects.

He walked into the kitchen area for where the robot was staying in his alcove. Placing the charger into its slot. William was able to speak with the robot.

"Master William, how did your interview go today?" Robot asked with coming out of his alcove to loosen up his mechanical body.

"I won't know for a few days robot. There were four others ahead me with the very same abilities and projects. The manager will call me with his decision in a few days. As well as hearing anything about the board members voting to let Dr. Smith out of the prison."

"I am hoping all the best William Robinson. Did you happen to get a chance to eat during the time you were out and about?"

"Not a chance. I am thinking that maybe you will be able to make something for me since I am starved."

"Sure I will do it for you. Just go take a shower and change into more comfortable. I will have everything ready in an hour."

"Thanks Robot." He walks off to head for the bedroom and shower.


	201. Chapter 201

Chapter 201 **Paradise Gain**

At the Computer Enhancement Company. Ceo Lance Walton having to be in his office late for a change. He was scanning the five personnel having to be going after the same job position.

He asked his lawyer Thomas Rayburn to come into his office after he was done in court with a case. Rayburn was part of the private corporation for which helped out in the change in the Sun's rotation with sending out there space vessels.

Ceo Walton was getting some what frustrated for when it comes to choosing the right man for the job. One of the projects for which the science teams have been working on is a special Time machine device. The only application having the knowledge of this information is William Robinson of the Jupiter Two space flight.

Putting away the first of three applications. He wasn't going to hire them. He needed to speak with his lawyer friend. After that he will than decide to either hire Robinson or James Robertson having the knowledge of worm hole effects during space flights.

Moments later there was a knock on his door. He gets up from his seat to let the person on the other side to come on in.

It was his lawyer friend Thomas Rayburn. He's in his early forties, never married even though he dated a number of woman over the years.

"I see you made it with my call to come here. I need to ask you a question after your done reading these two applications. I need your judgement on which person should I hire."

"Are you serious Lance? You don't need me to decide on who to hire. However I will look over the applications while you finish up what ever your doing on the computer terminal."

"Ok." It was all he said at this point. While Rayburn sat down to read the entire applcations.

 **Twenty minutes later**

"Lance I must admit both men are extremely smart in there own way. But I have picked out the best man for your company." He says to have his friend interested with looking away from the computer screen.

"So who will it be Thomas?" He asked in a clear tone of voice.

"Best man for the job with a pay that will bring back every time. It's William Robinson, Lance I might that I am rather impressive for when it comes to his abilities. I am done here, it's been a long day for me in court. Good luck with hiring Robinson. I wish you and your company all the best."

"Thanks so much for picking the best choice for the company. Good night Thomas." He gets up from his seat to shake his friend's hand before he walks out to head on home.


	202. Chapter 202

Chapter 202 **Paradise Gain**

Ceo Lance Walton felt much better for when it came to his friend make the choice with the applications. However he was able to bring up the bio history of Robinson on the Internet. Since his family mostly was well known throughout Alpha Centauri and Earth.

Sitting back into his seat. Looking at the communications terminal number for William Robinson. He decided to call him tonight to give him the good news instead of having to wait a few days.

Dialing the number on his terminal.

William Robinson was sitting outside on the balcony when the robot came to tell him there was call coming into his communications terminal.

"Ok Robot, I will go answer it." He gets up from his balcony seat to head for the living room for where his terminal is located.

Walking over and sitting down in front of the terminal. He presses the button on the terminal to bring in the person's face.

After a moment. He heard the buzzer telling him the message is live and not taped. When the face showed up on the screen it was the CEO Lance Walters.

"Sir, how can I help you this evening?" Will says to Walters over the terminal.

"Actually William Robinson, I have good news for you." Walters said to Robinson.

"And what's that sir?" Robinson heard the robot come over behind him wanting to hear what the man had to say.

"Congrats your been hired by this company William. I will give you a week to settle any business that you might have to start working for us. Your hours will be 8 to 5 p.m. with a pay check every two weeks. However if you can come here in a day or so, I will give you your bonus pay as an incentive to work with us."

"Thank you so much sir. I will try and make it tomorrow to pick up the bonus money." Robinson says to the Ceo Lance Walters.

"Is it possible for my secretary to place the funds into your bank account?"

"Actually I rather give the account numbers to your secretary when I arrive. I have never trusted to give account numbers over the terminal. Especially after what happen recently with the Sun's rotation and radiation to screw up everything over the satellite communications lines."

"Very well I will see you tomorrow than. I will be able to give you all of the proper paper work and product catalog for your division."

"Thanks sir. Good night." Robinson ends the communications terminal with closing it down until tomorrow. "Well Robot this deserves a drink before going into the bedroom to get ready to fly over to the company."

"I will go make you that whiskey shot Will Robinson. Go into the bedroom to get ready. I will call you when it's ready."

"Just find and dandy Robot." He moves into the bedroom to get his attire ready for tomorrow.


	203. Chapter 203

Chapter 203 **Paradise Gain**

After having his whiskey shot. He was hoping it would be able to make him relax a little to sleep. Since he has a long day ahead of him tomorrow.

Laying in bed almost an hour. He gave up on try to sleep for now. He had to brush out his hair having to look really unruly with lay down in the bed.

Looking at the time. He found it to be only ten o' clock at night. Maybe he might be able to call Juliette hoping that she still might be up after working at the prison.

Moving out of the bedroom. He found the robot to be in his alcove asleep. He didn't bother to place his charger into his slot for now.

He was more interested in calling Juliette. Walking over to the terminal and opening up the terminal numbers of all of his contacts. He asked the computer to call the following number onto the screen.

After a moment or two. Juliette's face shows up on the screen.

"Hey Will how are you?" She asked with having her hair up in a bun. She was sitting in her pajamas getting ready for bed it seem.

"Couldn't sleep after a great day getting hired for a job." He tells her over the terminal.

"I am very happy for you and your work. Hoping it's going to help you support Dr. Smith while he's at your apartment after being released."

"It will Juliette. Tomorrow I will be heading over to the company for my bonus that my boss is giving me to start with."

"Wow! That is just wonderful William. Maybe when Dr. Smith is voted to be released. Maybe I should consider looking else where for a nursing position. Instead of working in a place that is always watching the employees for what they are doing."

"And that's too bad Juliette. Would you like me or my sister Judy help with trying to find a nursing position over the Internet?"

"My god! That would be nice. Do it on your own time William as with your sister Judy. Even though I know she is going to have a baby soon."

"Are you serious? My sister Judy loves thing like this when she is not busy with her husband or her other activities. I will call her sometime tomorrow after I get back from the company. Are you by chance working tomorrow at all?" He asked gently with his question.

"I will be off tomorrow. Since I have already mention this to Dr. Smith today when I was leaving the prison with finishing up my shift. Why do you ask?"

"No real reason Juliette. I will let you go now. I am sorry for not letting get into bed to begin your sleep."

"No problem William. Good night and good luck with tomorrow." She said to her friend. While the terminal closes off the conversation between them both.


	204. Chapter 204

Chapter 204 **Paradise Gain**

The sun was up early in the horizon. It was seven A.M. in the morning with William Robinson getting ready to head for his place of employment.

Robot came into the bedroom to look over his friend to be sure he was looking smart for his boss.

"Well do I look like I belong working for a company of today's ages?" William said to the robot while waiting for his response.

"Always master William. You have better get moving with your air vehicle. Lets hope the traffic won't be heavy in your way over." Robot says with plugging himself into the main computer terminal to listen to the traffic report.

"What are they saying robot?" Robinson asked with walking slowly over to him.

"Traffic is light right now. So if you get moving your going to avoid all the possible heavy traffic."

"Ok robot I get the message. I have everything I need right now for the trip over to the company."

William left the apartment with taking the main elevator up to the roof top to take his air vehicle. Walking out of the elevator and over to his vehicle.

Moments later he was off and flying with his GPS working to make sure he doesn't get lost.

 **Twenty minutes later he finally arrived. He was given permission to land on the roof top of the building from main security.**

 **He would be escorted to Ceo's Lance Walton's office on the eight floor of a 15 story company.**

 **Taking the turbo elevator down to the eight floor. He had to hold on tight inside with the turbo having to be very fast. It felt as if his stomach was in his mouth.**

 **Once it stopped on the right floor. He had a moment outside the turbo to relax a little and some water from the faucet.**

 **Finally one of the guards knocked on the CEO's door to have Robinson walk in to greet him in his office. It would seem as if his secretary probably was away from her on an errand.**

 **"There you are Mr. Robinson, you made it. Was the traffic heavy coming over to the building?" He asked with getting up to shake his hand. "Please sit while I make some coffee. By the way your envelope is on my desk, it's your bonus."**

 **"Before I left sir, I was able to write down the two account numbers for future reference."**

 **"Thanks. I will give them to my secretary when she gets in to be placed into the computer system."**


	205. Chapter 205

Chapter 205 **Paradise Gain**

Ceo Lance Walton's of the Computer Enhancement Company. Got up from his seat with offering to show the new employee William Robinson around.

He agreed with his eyes opening up to new things. Now that he's working full time. Even though waiting to hear from the prison in regard to the released of Dr. Zachry Smith.

Moments later taking the turbo elevator to the 15 floor. Ceo Walton's announced this is where most of all of the new projects are worked on.

"However William, your time machine is being built elsewhere. You will be working at the Enhancement warehouse five miles from here. Your team is going to be assembled there once you start.'

"I can't wait to start work on the project sir. I will be sure to make sure you won't be disappointed with my work overall." He says with pride while checking out the different projects.

Moving to another floor was the robotics section. The both of them didn't stay long as they head back down to the CEO's office.

"Just try to stay in touch William during the next two weeks. Your team leader Dr. Shirley Franklin will try to make contact with you for when it comes to the specks of the layout of your time machine."

"I will be sure to keep my communications device on me at all times, as with the terminal at the apartment complex. Thank you so much for the tour."

"Your welcomed Mr. Robinson."


	206. Chapter 206

Chapter 206 **Paradise Gain**

Dr. Shirley Franklin having to be working in her office in another building. She was rather impressed with the designs that was sent to her by the CEO of the Computer Enhancement Company.

Going over the plans. She needed to speak with William Robinson of the Jupiter Two. However she would try leaving a message on his communications terminal. Hopefully he will be able to answer it as soon as possible.

There was a knock on her door from her male secretary John working for her and the Galaxy Plus company developing private planes, rockets and anything asked of them by the military.

Her company was involved with helping out with the nuclear weapons to help save Alpha Centauri's colony.

"Yes John what is it?" She asked with putting away the designs of the time lock machine developed by Robinson.

"Did you forget about the meeting in the engineering department ?" John said to his boss and inventor, along with being a part time doctor of RADIOLOGY for the Alpha Centauri Two hospital.

"Actually I did forget with the lost of time John. I will get myself ready to leave for the meeting upstairs. Thanks for reminding me. I owe you one!"

 **Meanwhile after arriving home some time later.**

William Robinson walking inside his apartment. Robot had told him that he has a very important communications message from a Dr. Shirley Franklin.

"Robot thanks, I was expecting a call or rather a taped message from the doctor. I will go listen to it now. Anyone else call while I was gone?" He asked with sitting down at the terminal.

"Your father called, as with your friend Juliette. Both will try again sometime this evening William Robinson."

"I will call them after I am done listening to her message." Robinson turns on the taped recorded message.

"Hello William Robinson. I am Doctor Shirley Franklin. I would like to try and meet with you sometime soon. I must admit, I was rather impressed greatly with your designs of the Time Lock device. Call me at this Terminal number tonight or in the morning to discuss it further. The number is 1056a76b2. Thanks." She ends the communications as the screen goes blank.

"It looks like it's going to be a busy night of calls. Robot do me a favor and call for Chinese food from my favorite restaurant. It's going to be really a interesting evening."

"Will do my friend." Robot says out of friendship with his long time friend.


	207. Chapter 207

Chapter 207 **Paradise Gain**

Maureen called her husband John from his office. His son William was calling to speak with him about good news.

Professor Robinson was very curious as to what exactly was going on with his son. Even though he had gotten over his anger the past few days.

"He's waiting to speak with you on the communications terminal." Maureen says to him with sitting down in the front of the terminal to see his son's face.

"What's going on William?" He asked very quiet having to wait for his response.

"Your looking at a new employee of the Computer Enhancement Company dad. I was able to submit an application along with four others. However I was able to win the bid with the Ceo very impressive with the designs I submitted to his engineers."

"Meaning your Time Lock device?" He announced with giving a look over at his wife Maureen having to be very proud of her son.

"Correct...I will be starting in two weeks to begin on the project with others that has been hired as my team."

"It sounds like it's going to be a huge project for the company?" He replied with scratching his head.

"One of many by other employees dad. I just wanted to let you know what was going on recently, besides waiting on the prison board in regard to Dr. Smith. I know you don't want to hear anything for when it comes to him."

"I have nothing to say on the matter William. I just wishing you all the best for when it comes to your project. I hope it works in years to come."

"I hope it doesn't take all that long dad before the Time Lock device is able to be used the proper way."

"Well no matter Will. Best of luck with your new job and project. Hopefully your life will be able to be turned around for the best. I need to go now William. Your mother will call you tomorrow. It's time for getting ready for bed. Good night!" John ends the terminal with a blank screen.


	208. Chapter 208

Chapter 208 **Paradise Gain**

Even though it was late for his father to be staying up. It wasn't for William Robinson. He decided to call Dr. Shirley Franklin since she asked to have him call her once she was able to arrive home.

Taking out the terminal number from his pocket. He was hoping that she would be still up before going to bed. Sitting back down on the seat.

Robot was waiting for the Chinese food to arrive. They had said something in regard to 30 to 40 minutes before the delivery person would arrive.

It was almost that time the food would be coming to the apartment complex. Robot waited five more minutes before deciding to call the restaurant to find out where the driver would be.

Otherwise William Robinson placed in the terminal number into the communications system.

Dr. Shirley Franklin was coming out of the shower from inside her bathroom. She was feeling so much better after such a long day and evening. She was glad that her day tomorrow will be only one major meeting to keep the entire day at seven hours.

After putting on her green and blue cotton Pajamas. She heard the communications terminal in the living room buzzing loud.

It almost scared her a little. She moved into the living area. Her terminal was over into the corner near the windows.

She goes to sit down on the medium size chair to be sitting in the front to see who is calling.

"Oh wow!" She says to herself with seeing William Robinson calling her. She presses the button to speak with him. "William, how are you this evening?"

"A little tired. But I wanted to call you since earlier you asked me to call without knowing your schedule."

"It's fine William. I needed to ask you on whether your be able to attend a series of seminars at the Enhancement Company in a few days. The CEO and other managers are interested in your talking about your Time Lock Device and other projects in the works."

"Something right up my alley Dr. Franklin. I will be happy to attend the seminars. Just let me know when exactly and what time I need to fly over to the company?" He says with a smile. While looking over at the robot placing the Chinese food onto the coffee table.

"It's going to be in the conference room at 1 P.M. in the afternoon. It should last about four hours between you and four other inventors." She says to him over the terminal. "I am sorry to keep this short. I need to go to bed after a long day for me."

"Of course doctor. See you at the Seminar?" He asked before she decides to end the conversation.

"Differently William! Good night and sleep well if possible."

"I will try my best after a interesting day and evening for me, Doctor Franklin." The screen goes blank, while William tells the robot he will be right over to eat the Chinese.


	209. Chapter 209

Chapter 209 **Paradise Gain**

William having to be talking to the robot. While he was finishing up his Chinese food. "I must admit Robot, I was rather impressed with Dr. Franklin. One thing I need to do with starting work and the conference. I need to buy some new clothes with using my credit card I save for special occasions."

"Maybe William, you should consider taking out your new friend Juliette out for dinner tomorrow. That's if she is not working at the prison, and taking care of Dr. Smith."

"Wow robot! That is a wonderful idea. I will see if she is up still before going to bed. Excuse me Robot, I will clean up the table when I am done with speaking to Juliette.'

Moving over to the terminal. William placed in the terminal number to Juliette's apartment complex.

 **A moment later...**

"My god William, do you realize what time it is?" She is in her pajamas just about ready to head for bed.

"I will keep this short Juliette. Are you working tomorrow?" He asked with seeing her facial expression as to why.

"Nope! I am off. Why?"

"I would like to take you out for dinner. I will explain why when we are at the restaurant. Otherwise you need to wish me all of the best. I was hired for a new job position for which the company will be working on my Time Lock Designs."

"Wonderful new William. I will be happy to go out to dinner with you. What time and where?" She asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"Seven o' clock, I will pick you up at your apartment complex. I just need the complete address."

"Ok, it's 735 Dire Avenue. I live on the eight floor. You will be able to fly over and land on the roof top with just calling security at the following 124690 of your communications terminal.'

"I have it Juliette. Thanks. I will let you go now to get in your sleep. Good night friend."

"Night William." She ends the connection to his terminal.

While William asked the Robot to call the Galaxy One Diner for reservations at 7.30 p.m. He went to work with cleaning up the kitchen before he's able to go to sleep.

"I will right away Master Robinson." Robot headed for the communications terminal with just using the speaker instead of video.


	210. Chapter 210

Chapter 210 **Paradise Gain**

It was the next morning. Juliette had to make a decision with what to wear this evening with her dinner date with William Robinson..

Since she had plenty of time. She decided to spend some of her hard earn credit with going shopping into the under ground mall near her complex.

She would call for a air cab taking only a few moments to arrive at the main entrance. She wore just her black sweat pants and a jacket to cover the top. Since she wasn't going to be in the elements all that long.

Once she was able to get inside. The Galleria mall was packed with shoppers. She knew exactly where she wanted to go onto the fifth level with clothing shops.

Taking the elevator to the fifth level. Moving out of the elevator and going over to check the store listings. She only had to walk a little in order to go inside the woman's clothing of all sizes.

She loves this place. The store had plus sizes even though she fitted into a 12 in between with her hips being over being at times.

With help from the young female employee. She found two dresses with both with stars and dolphins on them. One was short sleeve and the other long sleeve. The color of the two dresses were light gold and the other silver.

She told the woman she would take the both of them. Including two pairs of high heels in black with stockings and a gold bra in size 36 c cup.

After using her credit/cash card to pay for all of her purchases. She went to the food court to have a chicken salad with diet soda before deciding on coming home to rest a little before getting dressed for the evening.

 **It was around 6.30 P.M.**

 **She was checking her appearance into the mirror hanging on the wall near the dresser.**

 **She was applying the last of her make up. When she heard the door buzzing. She found it to be William dressed in a black suit and bow tie around his neck to be early.**

 **"I hope you don't mind me being early. I would like to get over to the Galaxy Two diner as quickly as possible. I am starved Juliette. I must admit your looking quite stunning in that dress."**

 **"Thanks Will. It's new actually. I went shopping early this morning. For which I found this little gem to wear. Let me go get my coat knowing full well it's chilly outside with having to listen to the weather man on the broadcast."**

 **"Sure enough. I will wait for you outside your front door before leaving." Robinson says with walking out, while she went into the bedroom to look for her black coat and purse.**


	211. Chapter 211

Chapter 211 **Paradise Gain**

 **She was glad it didn't rain inspite of the chilly temperatures. Walking over to the air vehicle that was William Robinson's.**

 **She waited for Robinson to get into the driver seat, while she was next to get next to him inside. Taking a few moments, Robinson was able to check all of the instruments, including the GPS.**

 **"It looks like the traffic towards the Galaxy One Diner is going to be heavy. I have no intentions of trying to break any speed records and wind up getting a ticket from the air police force." He says in a style of a joke to have Juliette laugh.**

 **They were finally on there way. "I wanted to personally wish you all of the best with your new job William. By the way not to be nosey at all. How much does this new job of yours pays on a monthly salary?"**

 **"Of course not your not being nosey. From what I understand the monthly salary is going to be around $10.000**. For which I **appreciate that kind of credit."**

 **"I would love it as well. Since my nursing position at the prison is only part time basics. It's why I need to look elsewhere once we get Dr. Smith released from prison. Have you heard anything on what is going on with the prison board members?" She asked in a serious mood tone with the question.**

 **"I haven't heard a word Juliette. Maybe in a few days we might be hearing something of importance."**

 **Looking out the window. She noticed that they were getting close to the Galaxy One diner on the radar systems.**

 **"Hold on Juliette. I am making a landing into the parking lot section. Lets hope there is a space very close to the entrance."**

 **He was very lucky this time around. William Robinson was able to find the perfect parking spot.**

 **The valet working the parking lot gave a number for them, in case there was an issue with the air vehicle once the patrons were finished for the evening.**

 **William held onto Juliette's hand to walk inside the restaurant.**


	212. Chapter 212

Chapter 212 **Paradise Gain**

The both of them walked inside to the restaurant. Juliette and William were very impressed with the designs of the dolphins and stars plastered all over the Galaxy diner.

The hostess brought the two over to the section of the dance floor just on the outskirts.

"These are your seats for this evening, along with the fact there is going to be dancing. A group named "Way Out" will be playing all types of tunes. Here are your menu's, your waitress name is Barbara, and she will be coming over to your table in a few moments."

"Thanks." In unison...William helped Juliette to sit down in front of the table. With the each of them taking a look at the menu.

"I must say William this place is really outstanding. I have never been to this place. What about the rest of your family?" She asked with her eyes popping out with the prices.

"My father, mother, Judy and her husband Don were recently here while having a great time. Juliette, please don't worry about the prices. This is mostly my treat tonight."

" Your such a sweet man William. Thank you so much for tonight. I have found some great choices from the menu Will. I just hope the shrimp and lobster will taste great with the butter and garlic."

"It looks like I am going to have the same thing. It's been a long time I had shrimp and lobster." William says with a wide smile on his face.

It was at this point when the waitress Barbara came over to take there orders.

Juliette was the first to give her order. "Barbara, I will have the Shrimp and Lobster combination smothered in butter and garlic."

"Any drink?"

"I will have a diet soda. Since I don't drink liquor." Juliette says to the woman with writing down the last of her order.

She looks over at William asking for his order.

"I will have the same Barbara. However I don't need too much of the butter and garlic on the lobster. As for a drink...I will have a whiskey with a lime."

"I never heard of a lime being place inside a whiskey. Otherwise I put in your orders to the kitchen. It's going to take 25 minutes for your food to be ready. Otherwise I will bring over your drinks in a few moments."

Barbara walks away to head on over to the kitchen, and then the bar with the drinks.


	213. Chapter 213

Chapter 213 **Paradise Gain**

While Juliette and William were waiting for there food. The band "Way Out" was arriving to set up on the podium. While the dance floor would be for all of the patrons wishing to dance away the evening.

"It looks like the band is arriving Juliette. When was it the last time you went dancing?" William asked with sipping the last of his whiskey shot.

"Oh Geez! My last time was when I graduated from nursing school eight years ago. If your going to ask me to dance. I must warm you I am a lousy dancer with trying to keep up with the partner."

"That's ok Juliette. I don't either. We will both play it by ear once we get onto the dance floor."

"Sure."

Finally after twenty five minutes there food arrived. To have both patrons excited to see the shrimp and lobster on the trays for the both of them.

"Here we go. Your food is nice and hot to eat. Please enjoy before the band starts up soon." Barbara says to William and Juliette.

"Thank you so much for being quicker than normal." William announced with his statement to his waitress.

"Your very welcomed. Any further drinks?" She asked.

"We both want more of the same Barbara. But this time bring two of the whiskey shots while I am eating." William replied with a smile, while she walked away to head for the bar.

"I do hope your not getting drunk with those drinks probably are strong?" She said with taking a bite of her shrimp and lobster meat into her mouth.

"They are strong Juliette. But I always had a high immune system for when it comes to drinking or anything else like with colds."

"But the way Will. What is going to happen with Dr. Smith once he's released from prison while your working?" Juliette asked about her friend at the prison.

"Nothing at all. He's going to be staying with a guardian until I am home from the job. He's going to be able to feed, wash himself with help from the guardian. The money that was given to me as the bonus will be used to pay the employee four days a week. Unless things change over all with his health in general.'

"And Dr. Smith is getting better everyday with his health either by me or the other nurses. I am just getting really anxious for when it comes to the prison board and the vote."

"Me to Juliette. Come on lets eat before the band starts up." He says with taking another sip of his whiskey and Lobster.

"I am already enjoying the shrimp and lobster. Yummy!" She said with a slight smirk on her face to stir up William with her antics.


	214. Chapter 214

Chapter 214 **Paradise Gain**

The band "Way Out" was very popular with everyone having reservations with the Galaxy One diner. Juliette and William after finishing with their food.

William decided to ask Juliette to have one dance with him to have the feel of the music.

"Of course I will William dance with you. They have the right band this evening playing my type of music of the past."

"I agree with you all of the way. Oldies but goodies Juliette." William gets up from his seat feeling really mellow from the drinks he's had all evening. He helps her up from her seat as well. Taking her by the hand, he moves her over to the dance floor already filled with patrons doing the same.

The tunes that was being played were from the old group of Earth called Johnny Mastro and the Brooklyn Bridge.

William held onto Juliette with moving to the move of the music. Listening to the words, everyone that was up on the dance floor were enjoying themselves overall.

She said something into William's ear about thanking him for the evening. She had hoped they would be able to make it another time.

"I will try Juliette. Sometime before I need to start working on my projects with the new job." He said to her with listening to the last of the tune by the group "Way Out."

He escorted her back to her seat. While asking on whether she was interested in dessert.

"Are you serious? Of course I want dessert. I would love to have vanilla ice cream. Something that is my passion ever since I was a little girl." She replied with a huge smile on her face.

Moments later...

William Robinson called over Barbara to let her know they would like to order Vanilla ice cream and a pecan pie with whipped cream for his passion.

"Anything else Mr. Robinson?" She says with pulling out her order pad with having to finish the last pad filled with orders from her customers.

"That's it Barbara. And please let me know just how much is the bill. I will be using my credit card when I know."

"It's going to be a few minutes. While I go get your desserts." She walked away to head for the area where the desserts were out in full view for the patrons to order.


	215. Chapter 215

Chapter 215 **Paradise Gain**

"I would like to say thank you, William for this evening. It's the best time I had in such a long time." She said with placing her hand on his on the table.

"Your very welcomed Juliette. Like I said earlier. I will see on whether we will be able to go out again before I start the new job." He states with his comment to her.

"Just let me know when William. Otherwise here she is again with the desserts. I must say I love this place a great deal."

She brought over the desserts. Along with the credit card bill for which William took out of his jacket to give to Barbara.

"I will be right back with your credit card Mr. Robinson." She heads toward the register in the front for where the host is able to charge his card for services rendered.

While they were finishing up with the desserts. William asked on a more personal level...

"How are things going between you and Dr. Smith?" He asked even though she was some what confused in what context.

"In what way do you mean William?"

"What type of feelings do you have for him?" He said with taking hold of her hand.

"Look William. I care very much for Zachry. If your looking for me to say the word love. I love him in a way as a friend and nothing more. He has depended on me ever since I started to take care of him."

"Thank you for asking my question Juliette. I won't go any further until your ready to understand me in a way that can change things quickly between the both of us." He said with getting up from his seat to kiss her on the lips that really surprised her. Though it wasn't shocking enough to scare her from pushing forward with him in the near future.


	216. Chapter 216

Chapter 216 **Paradise Gain**

William and Juliette had to wait inside the entrance of the diner. The valet in his rain gear went to get the air vehicle belonging to them.

It's been raining hard and cold the past hour. William was going to have a hard time driving Juliette home in this type of weather.

Flying home it was very quiet inside. Both William and Juliette didn't say a word to each other until they were almost arriving at her apartment complex.

It was going to be a wet landing for both of them. Finding a parking space on the roof top was easy even though out into the open.

William h **elped** Juliette quickly out of the vehicle. Otherwise he escorted her to the apartment with taking the elevator down stairs.

"William, you don't have to walk me to my door." She said with turning to face him.

"Oh, yes I do. It's only proper for when two friends are on a date lie this evening." He stopped with taking another gamble with giving her a kiss on her cheek this time.

She didn't stop him. As she decided to kiss him back with a strong emotional kiss on his lips for a moment or two.

Afterwards they had moved into the elevator with the turbo moving quickly.

Once they arrived to her door. She asked him on whether he was interested in a night cap before going home.

"Sure Juliette."

She goes to open it up with the metal key pad and placing in the pass word to get inside.

Turning on the lights on the side of the wall. She walks across the living area for she keeps all of her liquors inside a cabinet. She tells him to get comfortable and warm with the heating system turned on to take the chill out of the apartment.

After a few moments...

She brings over his drink and hers to take the chill out of her quickly. "Here you go William. Enjoy!"

"Can we continue this another time Juliette? " He says with finishing the drink and getting up to kiss her on the cheek once again.

"I will give you a rain check. Just call me when and where William. Good night...Just be sure to be careful with driving home.'

"I will be Juliette." Saying good night once more with the kiss. She closes the door with seeing him walking out to head for the elevator and the roof top.


	217. Chapter 217

Chapter 217 **Paradise Gain**

During the rain storm in his vehicle. William Robinson was able to see a streak of lightening go over his head to scare him.

He had no idea on whether the lightening wound up hitting something along his path. Ever since he's been a little boy. He always hated to see lightening. Including dancing lightening having to run across wires.

Turning on the communications terminal. He needed to listen to the local broadcast to find out what the up to date weather report is going to be like the next few hours.

The lightening also reminded him of the recent flight crashing into the mountains. And with recent news reports, both of the local patrons are doing well and having been released from the hospital.

He understood there was still a on going investigation into the crash.

After hearing the local weather report. He was glad that he would be home very soon.. His evening with Juliette turned out to be really nice after all.

He would very much like to go out on another date with the woman. He just hopes with opening up his heart to her didn't scare Juliette from hiding with her own emotions.

Finally...

He lands on the rooftop near the entrance of the apartment complex. Even though it was still raining hard. Even though he was wearing his jacket. He would still be getting slightly wet from the down pour.

Walking into his apartment. Robot came over to him with two towels so that his friend can dry off.

"Thanks robot. It's going to be raining hard the next few hours from what the weather channel reports." He takes off his jacket to have it hung up into the hall closet to dry off.

While he dries off his long hair before it gets to be really frizzy and unmanageable.

"Will while you were out with your friend Juliette. There were a number of messages for you. Your sister Judy, Penny and your mother called to see how your doing. While there was a message from someone named Jamey Roberts."

"Oh yes! He's the one that was in the crash shortly ago. I am glad he was released from the hospital. However I am wondering why he's calling. It's late now, I will call everyone in the morning."

"Good night William. I will ask you in the morning on how everything went for you." Robot asked with moving towards his alcove to shut down for the night.


	218. Chapter 218

Chapter 219 **Paradise Gain**

Waking up first thing in the morning. Will Robinson after moving into the bathroom to throw cold water on his face. He will take a shower after making his calls on the communications terminal.

He asked the robot to make breakfast for him and placed it on the warmer until he was done.

Sitting down in front of the communications terminal. He dialed in the number to Jamey Roberts.

After a moment of silence. The screen lite up with the face of his friend Jamey Roberts. "Hello old friend. How are you, William?" He said with sipping a cup of coffee and placing it down next to him.

"Tired. I went out with a friend of mind to the Galaxy One diner. It was really nice until I had gotten wet later after I had gotten home. What's up?"

"I heard through the grape vine that your been hired by a company that is going to be developing your projects including the Time Lock device. Is this true?" Jamey replied with pride over the terminal.

"Very true old friend. I start in two weeks. And it came with a salary bonus to really moved me further with the position." Robinson exclaimed with the statement.

"Excellent news! I wanted to let you know that I was released from the hospital only yesterday with my friend Susan. We are both doing good. We both go back to flying in a week."

"That must of been really scary to crash in the mountains after being hit by lightening?" William asked knowing full well he's always hated lightening when he was a kid.

"It was scary. Especially for the fact the both of us couldn't move with Susan trapped underneath the seats." Jamey said with emotion that was really strong.

"Is Susan all right really? She must of suffered with emotional trauma during the entire time she and you were in the hospital?"

"She did suffer with some female problems. But the doctors were able to help her with medication. I just hope it will help her in the long run with her health. Otherwise everything else is fine." Jamey said with a smile. "Anyway I just wanted to touch base with you. Good luck with the job and your family."

"Thanks Jamey. Bye!" The screen went blank...

Thinking.

He would call his mother and sisters after he done with breakfast...


	219. Chapter 219

Chapter 219 **Paradise Gain**

Even though Juliette was feeling tired from yesterday's date with William. It was a good type of tired for her. In spite the fact she had to go into work today for four hours.

At least it will give her the chance to check on Dr. Smith for a little while.

Checking the weather outside. She had found out that it was still raining. Even though lightly for the next few hours. She would need to be carrying her umbrella once she is in out of the air vehicle to the prison.

Today she didn't need to wear her uniform with the four hours. She decided to put on a pair of black cotton slacks, with a multi color long sleeve blouse with blue eye shadow and pink lipstick.

Finishing up dressing and having a quick breakfast of just yogurt, coffee and a slack of toast. She was now ready to head up to the roof top to fly off into her vehicle.

She had no trouble with the rain. It had almost stopped once she arrived into the prison parking area.

Signing into the building. She went directly to the day room for where Dr. Smith has been staying with his medical issues are slowly winding down.

Going through another down. She signed in for the last time. Walking inside she went over to the desk with all of the patients charts. She took out Smith's chart with the updates on his health condition.

She was very pleased to read that his blood pressure has been dropping to be a good sign as with his heart rate.

The door to his room was half closed. So she gently knocked on his door to let him know someone was here to see him.

She heard his grumbling about being disturbed. She walked in to see him trying to work on the laptop.

He looks up to see his friend Juliette walking in and wearing normal clothing. "Hi! How come your wearing your normal clothes?"

"Hi yourself dear friend." She said with emotion from her expression. "I am only working four hours. I didn't need to wear my uniform with the time that goes quickly. How are you, Zachry?"

"Feeling much better Juliette. The doctors were here earlier to let me know my blood pressure is much better with the pills I have been taking, as with my heart rate. They said that there might be a possible chance I might be leaving the prison with-in the next week."

"Wow! Is this a rumor Zachry? I hope not...Maybe the board has decided to make the announcement sometime soon." Juliette says with great energy.

"I am going to wait and see what happens in a few days. Otherwise I am glad you came to see me. Are you working a full shift tomorrow?" He asked the question with getting up to give her a hug and a quick peck to the cheek.

"I am off again Zachry. Make sure you take your medication lie you should. I will drop by later to say good night. But for now I need to see to other patients. Bye dear." She says with moving out of his room.


	220. Chapter 220

Chapter 220 **Paradise Gain**

Sometime later Juliette came back to the day room to check on Dr. Smith before leaving for home. Of the six patients she seen. She was only happy to see her friend Dr. Zachry Smith.

She has been praying that the rumor about Zachry being released is going to be true.

Walking into the day room. It was very quiet for her taste. No one was out of there rooms at this time. Making it sound very scary.

She moved over to **Dr. Smith's** room to find it wide open. Smith is sitting in his chair for where he can see Juliette walking in with a smile on her face.

"As promised you came my dear. Your all done with your work today?" He gets up slowly from his chair to greet her with a kiss to her right cheek.

"I am glad your looking well Zachry. Do me a favor. Take it easy with relaxing instead of being on the computer. Ok?" She was worried that he might be over doing it with the strain of his eyes.

"Actually my dear friend, I was starting to get a headache with being on the computer most of the day. I will rest in bed and try to sleep a little until dinner arrives."

"Good enough Zachry. I have plans to visit a girl friend of mine. She asked me to drop by to go out shopping a little at the local shopping terminal. It just opened a week ago after the damage it was done from the fires caused by the sun's rotation."

"Have fun for me, Juliette. It's been a long time since I had done any type of shopping. Good night my dear." Dr. Smith says sweetly towards his friend.

She kissed him softly on his lips quickly before leaving his room.


	221. Chapter 221

Chapter 221 Paradise Gain

As soon as Juliette arrived home from the prison. She was more interested in wanting to call William. Since she was not working tomorrow. She wanted to find out on whether he was interested in going out for a walk or anything else.

First of all she felt chilled to the bone. Since the temperatures have dropped a great deal since the rain storm. Going into the shower to warm up. She stayed in for about twenty minutes before coming out to put on sweat pants and a long sleeve purple top to relax.

Moving into the living room to sit in front of the communications terminal. She was now ready to call William Robinson.

Robot having to be cleaning the living room, while his friend Will was outside taking a quick walk before coming back in to relax. Even though he had to work on a new project that he plans to introduce to the company.

It had something to do with changing the weather patterns.

This was mostly because of what had happen with the sun's rotation.

Moments later...

William walked back into the apartment complex as he was hearing the robot speak to someone over the communications terminal.

"I will be sure to have William call you back Juliette as soon as he arrives back from his walk." Robot said to the woman over the terminal. He didn't realize that his friend had arrived back from his walk.

It was at this time the screen had gone blank and robot looked over to see his friend standing in the entrance way of the living room.

"Oh! My goodness William. I goof with not knowing you had come home sooner than normal. Why don't you come here and call your friend." Robot suggested with moving his mechanical body from the terminal.

"I certainly will Robot." Taking a moment to settle down in front of the terminal. He pushes the button to bring up the number of the caller. With-in a few moments...Juliette's face shows up on the screen to talk with her friend.

"Hey! How are you this morning?" She asked with a wide smile.

"Blowing off steam with a walk earlier. What's up with yourself?"

"I was wandering on whether you like to go out with me today since I am off from work. We can take a walk down to the lake or have lunch later. I will treat this time around."

"It's great! I will meet you at your apartment in an hour. I can discuss the new project I have in the works Juliette." He says with looking over at the robot knowing full well his friend would be going out again.

"See you than William." It was at this time the terminal shut down.

"I will get your things together Will. Go get ready for your date with Juliette." Robot replied, even though with him he was being unreasonable for the moment.

"it's not a date Robot." He states with pulling off his shirt to change into something much nicer for the outing.


	222. Chapter 222

Chapter 221 Paradise Gain

Flying over to William's apartment complex took only 25 minutes to reach the landing on top of the roof. She was very anxious to meet up with him once again.

Landing without a problem. She was able to take the main elevator down to the first floor. It was a good thing no one was around to stop her with questions.

Walking out, she headed down the hall to knock on William's door. No doubt she is going to be greeted by the robin before her friend.

It was exactly that ...The robot opened the front door to greet Juliette standing in the entrance. "Greetings! Master William is waiting for you in the living room. Please come with me." Robot replied with moving his metallic body over to the living section.

"Juliette, it's nice to see you again." William stated with a quick peck to her cheek. "Would you like a drink before going out for the walk?"

"Do you anything like orange juice? I am not in the mood to have liquor. Maybe later William!"

Robot waited to see on whether Master William wanted something as well.

"Later as well with the drinks. Come on lets get ourselves together before going out."

Sometime later at a small park near the apartment complex.

Juliette was standing while William sitting on the white picket bench. She was throwing small pebbles into the clear water.

"So tell me William about your weather device. How does it work?"  
She asked with hitting one of the small birds to have it fly away.

"It's basically a control device hooked up to the satellites in orbit around the colony. It separates each of the sectors/perimeters to have the weather controlled. As with rain, snow, heat or any other conditions. The government has decided to go ahead with the plan. It's why the private company I am now working for has paid a fortune to start putting together the device."

"Wow! It's a n wonder the company is looking out for you for when it comes to paying the bonus to you." Juliette says with a chuckle.

"Oh! The money came at a great time for me. When I was running out of funds. My father is going to like the idea of giving him a small portion for all of the trouble I have caused him of late. I really don't know on whether he's going to accept it after the fight we had."

"Look Will, your father can't be upset at you all the time. Lets just hope he will accept your gift with honors. And just leave everything your done in the past." She says with moving in to kiss him on the lips. For a moment she had through that he might stop her further.

However he put all of his emotional effort into the kiss and them some.

Moments later...

They decided to walk a little further before heading back to the apartment.


	223. Chapter 223

Chapter 223 Paradise Gain

Dr. Jake Ronson had a number of messages having been placed on his desk of his office. All of them were from the board members voting on the issue of releasing the prisoner Doctor Zachry Smith.

He would have to go through each one making sure the vote would be correct.

Placing on his bifocals. He would settle down for the next hour marking each of the votes into the computer system.

There are a number of interested people wanting to know the final count on the vote. He's been in contact with the prison manager James Lowry. He has been keeping a low profile for when it comes to Dr. Smith and his past history with the Robinson family.

Dr. Ronson had asked his secretary to hold all of his calls until he was done with the count.

Meanwhile...

William Robinson and Juliette had walked back into his apartment after a long walk and sitting over by the small lake.

She was in need of something to drink. And no doubt William was able to read her mind as well.

"Are you hungry as well? I can have the robot whip up something really wonderful." William says with pride in regard to his metallic friend.

"Is it possible your robot can whip up a great tasting Rib Eye Steak with all of the trimmings?" She asked with a wide eye bright smile.

"Robot can make anything too your heart's desire. I will tell him now to start putting together the dinner. While I make the drinks. What would you like to have this time?"

She waited for a moment to let him speak with the robot. After a moment the robot was heading back into the kitchen to start cooking.

" William make me something strong that won't bother my stomach at all."

"Sure! Coming up Juliette...

Dr. Jake Ronson was very pleased with the results of the voting.

He would have to call all of them back to thank them for a very positive outcome.


	224. Chapter 224

Chapter 224 Paradise Gain

Dr. Jake Ronson had called everyone on the board that evening from his apartment complex. Even though he was exhausted. It was still worth it to let them known the outcome of the voting to have Dr. Smith released from prison.

There is going to be an official announcement in a few days to let the public know about the release of the prisoner. It's going to be interesting to the type of reaction.

After he made the last call. He was in need of a strong drink before heading for bed. He's just glad there won't be anything pressing in the morning after the past few weeks he had.

Moving over to his bar near the entrance of the kitchen. He made himself a strong Bourbon. It's going to be the only one for this evening.

Juliette had stayed late over at Robinson's apartment. Robot was able to make a stand up dinner. For which she fell on the couch.

William and the robot didn't have the heart to wake her. So they decided to place a blanket on her and just go to bed into his bedroom to sleep. As with the robot moving into his alcove.

It was a few hours later.

Juliette woke up quickly in the dark. As she realized that she had fallen asleep on William's couch. She needed to take a pee, but had to be careful not to wake anyone.

Taking her time with finding the bathroom. She did what she had to do,  
along with throwing water on her face to wake up.

She didn't know what to do next. She has never been that bold for when it comes to relationships. Here she was sleeping on William's couch, while he was asleep in his bed.

She made the decision finally. She slowly walked over to the bedroom door that was open. She walked in. There was lighting coming from the window with the partial moon shining in.

She was able to see that he was beginning to stir in his bed. He was probably waking up knowing that someone had come into his room.

Opening his eyes. "Juliette! Why are you here?" He asked with sitting up in the bed. He was a mess for when it came to his long hair.

"I was lonely when I woke up. I know I have no right to ask. Can I sleep with you the rest of the evening? I promise to be good and not bother you." She says with a slight smirk.

"Ok...He said with moving himself to the other side of the bed. He pulled down the blankets in order for her to get under them to sleep.

In a soft tone she said. "Thanks William."


	225. Chapter 225

Chapter 225 Paradise Gain

Juliette was glad in a way that nothing happen between the both of them during the night. William Robinson stayed on his side of the bed, while Juliette stayed on her side.

Even though at some other point in time. Feelings between the both of them will come full force. But for now they will just stay as friends.

Getting up in the morning. She didn't wake William as he stayed asleep on his left side. She grabbed her robe and clothes for which she headed for the bathroom.

She was afraid that she might run into the robot. Even though he's supposed to be staying in his alcove. She actually went to take a look with a quick check into the kitchen. And there he was still inside his alcove having shut down his systems.

She walked into the bathroom to get ready before leaving to fly back home. She didn't wish to wake William, even if she was starving. She could always make breakfast when she gets home.

But she was scared out of her wits when William caught her coming out of the bathroom dressed. "Leaving so soon Juliette? I wanted to make you breakfast before going home. But if you want to leave. Please have a safe drive home, as we can have a rain check another time." William came over with his messy hair a kiss onto her cheek.

"Thank you. A rain check it's going to be. I will call you sometime later to see how your doing." Juliette said to her friend.

She had made sure she had everything with her before walking out the door. After a moment she was all set to go. William had gone to open the front door for her before closing it behind him.

Afterwards he headed for the kitchen to have the robot make him breakfast, while he heads into the shower to clean up for the new day.


	226. Chapter 226

Chapter 226 **Paradise Gain**

Dr. Roberts having to be working in his office of the communications center. When he was receiving a message from a Dr. Jake Ronson of the prison board.

When he saw who it was listed on the terminal. He stopped what he was doing with his paper work. Moving over to sit down in the front of the terminal, he pressed the button to bring up on the screen.

"Jake how are you to be calling me at this time? Your face doesn't look well at all. What's going on?"

"John, you asked too many questions. The reason I am calling is to let you know the final count of the vote to release Dr. Zachry Smith from prison."

"Already! I would think they would take at lease another week to make it final?" Dr. Roberts growled mostly.

"Not a chance John. And besides the vote was 15 to 2 making it final that Dr. Smith be released with-in the week. Along with a public announcement on Tv and Internet throughout the colonies."

"I would very much like to see the red faces on those that insisted that Dr. Smith stay in prison for his crimes against the Robinson's family, especially Professor John Robinson. I will need to call him to let him know the news, even though not on tv as yet."

"Do me a favor John. Please go slow with telling him the count of the vote. I would hate to have him come after me with his anger." Jake retorted with his statement to his friend.

"Don't worry I will be gentle. I will see if he's home. It's going to be better if I come over and tell him in person."

"Good idea! Look I need to go now. I have a dinner date with-in the next thirty minutes. Take care and good luck." Dr. Ronson replied with getting ready to end the communications.

'Thanks a lot old friend!"


	227. Chapter 227

Chapter 223 Paradise Gain

Dr. John Roberts had placed a call with professor John Robinson. He had asked his friend on whether it was a good time to come on over for a quick visit to discuss a matter with him. John Robinson told him to come on over. After getting back from visiting his daughter Judy at her apartment complex.

John asked Maureen to make up some type of a quick snack for Dr. Roberts coming over to visit. Even though he had a feeling the discussion was going to be interesting never the less.

She went into the kitchen to put together some cheese and crackers with two glasses of red wine for the both of them. Since John loves red wine, as with herself. However this time she wasn't in the mood for the wine.

John was in the front of the communications terminal when he heard the door bell. He went to get up to answer with Maureen in the dining area setting up the snacks onto the marble dining table.

"Come on in John, We can go into the dining area for where Maureen set up snacks and glasses of red wine before you start discussing what ever is on your mind."

"Red wine sounds just perfect for this occasion John. So tell me how are you of late?" He asked with following Professor Robinson into the dining room.

"Fine. Been staying busy with working part time now at the private drug company Lambert to past few weeks. It's something to keep my mind certain situations in my family. It's good credits enough to help keep paying the bills."

"I understand what your saying on that aspect of life." He takes a sip of the glass of wine. Along with taking a piece of the white cheese and a cracker.

"Earlier I was visiting my daughter Judy. There is a possible chance she might be going into the hospital. She has been suffering with contractions the past few days. And her husband Don doesn't wish to take any chances just in case she goes into labor."

"And I don't blame him." Dr. Roberts said with taking his glass to drink further before starting his real chat with the professor.

After finishing there wine and the cheese and crackers. Both men went inside the living area.

Moments later...

"All right doctor what's going on that your worried about me getting upset. Does this has anything to do with Dr. Smith?"

And by the look on Dr. Roberts face. He was right in a big way.

"Yes it does John. The prison board voted last night to have Dr. Zachry Smith released from prison with-in the week. The voting was 15 to 2 Professor. There is nothing to do at this point."

"I realize it Dr. Roberts. It's no sense for me to get upset further and wind up putting myself into a hospital with a heart attack."

"Your taking this better then I expected. I won't stay any further in order for you to take all this in. Take care John and good luck with your new job position."

"Thanks!" Professor said with going to help Dr. Roberts get his black jacket before heading out to take his vehicle back to his office. 


	228. Chapter 228

Chapter 224 Paradise Gain

Once Dr. Roberts had left with visiting Professor Robinson. John was very quiet when Maureen came into living room to discuss the visit.

"Look Maureen, I am pissed about this with Dr. Smith to be released from prison with-in the week. And there is nothing I can do about it. I will just have to live with it for now on Maureen.

"And what about Will? Since he's going to be taking care of him during the time he's working John." Maureen says to her husband staying still in his chair.

"What about him Maureen? I won't stand in his way any longer. He just needs to stay away from me for when it comes to Dr. Smith. This is not an easy thing for me to say, but right now I have no choice."

It was a moment later when the Communications Terminal was going off.

Maureen walked over to find out who it was calling. Pressing the button to bring up the face of Major Don West.

"Don, how are you? Why are you calling?" She asked with looking over at her husband John.

'I am fine and happy. Judy is in the hospital Maureen. She is currently in labor as her water broke and hour ago. I had a feeling the past few days she would be going into labor. She was having contractions starting two days ago."

"OMG! John did you hear that Judy is going to be having a baby soon?" She hollered over to her husband. He came rushing over to speak with Don.

"Don, it's John. We will be coming to keep you company. Which hospital is she in?" He asked in a very excited tone in his voice.

"She's in Alpha Centauri Centre. Along with being on the sixth floor maternity section. You will need to get a pass before coming to see Judy." Don stated with his statement in order not to have any problems with security.

"Understand Don. Say hi to Judy and let her know we are coming to visit her. See you soon." As the screen goes blank. "Lets go Maureen. I will need to wear my black jacket with the weather outside a little bit on the chilly side." 


	229. Chapter 229

Chapter 228 Paradise Gain

Right away Maureen and John Robinson took off from the top of the roof top in there vehicle to head for the hospital. Both parents were very excited that finally Judy was going to have her baby. For the past few months she had suffered a great deal with the pregnancy. As she was lucky she didn't go into labor sooner with the doctors having to be very worried. During the time the colony was in trouble with the sun's rotation.

They would be able to arrive on the top of the hospital roof top without an issue. There was a guide for the Alpha Centauri Centre hospital to take Maureen and John to the sixth floor. Afterwards they would need to speak to the security guard on the floor for a pass to the maternity ward.

It turned out to be no problem for the parents. As the security guard was able to give them the passes. He explained how to get there from the security station.

Meanwhile in her room. Judy was trying to slow her breath as Doctor Andrews was trying to tell her to take it easy. While Don was holding her right hand for emotional support. She was getting upset at the fact she wanted the baby out quickly... Her face was matted with sweat from the stress of trying to control things, especially with the baby wanting out.

"Hon, you need to relax with the contractions. I can't help you, if your not going to listen to me or your doctor."  
Don says with holding still on her hand.

All of a sudden she started to holler at her husband. "Damn you, Don...I am doing my best with the contractions." She stated with a dirty look that can kill any body.

"The both of you need to calm down. Your baby is not to be born for a few hours." Dr. Andrews says to Don and Judy.

Moments later there was a knock on the door. As one of the maternity nurses came in to say that Mr. & Mrs. John Robinson are here to visit there daughter.


	230. Chapter 230

Author notes: Happy Easter

Chapter 230 Paradise Gain

John and Maureen before entering the room. They had to wear a gown to help keep down the germs in the room before entering. They found there daughter suffering a great deal from the contractions.

"Judy we are here to support you." Maureen says with trying to hug her daughter from the pain. While her husband stayed back to help with being here emotionally.

"Oh! God. Don please help hold my hand another one is coming." She started to scream out from holding out from the last of the contractions.

Dr. Stiles had to check her once again with the dilation. He asked for the parents to leave the room for a few moments...

**************************************************************************************  
William and Penny were on there way over to the hospital. He had decided to pick up his sister Penny at her apartment complex five miles away. When he had gotten the word about Judy going into labor. He decided to call Penny to see on whether she could use a ride over.

She had just arrived home from work after going in very early. She agreed to the ride. Otherwise she will be taking transportation back to her apartment.

Arriving onto the sixth floor. They had as well talk with the security guard to give them passes to the maternity ward.

Walking over to the section. They knocked on the door just after the doctor had checked Judy. Maureen greeted them telling them that she is having a hard time right now. Let me tell her your here while we go to the cafe for coffee or anything you like. I am treating Will and Judy."

In unison..."Fine!"

*********************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile at the prison.

Dr. Zachry Smith having to be escorted by the guards. He was being taken to the manager's office to discuss his release.

Going through all of the security check points and signing. They were able to make it to the manager's office with Smith having to take it slow with his legs from the recent burns. Even though they were almost healed with help from the prison doctors. 


	231. Chapter 231

Chapter 231 Paradise Gain

Dr. Zachry Smith was told by the guards of the prison to go inside the manager's office. He gives a slight knock on the door to let the manager know he was coming into his office.

He looks up from his computer terminal to turn it off for now. "Please sit Dr. Smith, I have news to tell you about the rest of the time your going to be here."

"And what is that sir? I am just lucky to be alive with some nice people that work here to help me get back to good health." He says to him with a humble tone in his words.

"Your probably heard the rumors about your release from prison soon. With the recent vote taken by the board members?" He announced to Smith sitting waiting for the confirmation of his release.

"The board voted 15 to 2 to have you released from prison. Now from what I understand after getting things into order. You will be released on this Sunday coming up. This is six days from today. Your not to do anything different then the fact you will still be staying in the day room and your sleeping quarters."

"Thank you for telling me. I won't cause you any problem once I get out of here. It's been a long time since I have seen the outside. Hopefully physically and mentally my health will improve to 100 %."

"It will with time Zachry. Now I suggest you head back to your quarters. While the guards escort you back in safe harmony. Take care and good luck with the rest of your life." He gets up from his chair to shake the man's hand.

Penny, Will, John and Maureen were now inside Judy's room. During a time her contractions had slowed with medication from the doctor. This would help Judy to recover a little for the time she will be starting up once again.

When Judy had first found out about the pregnancy. Her doctor had told her she might have a hard time with the delivery. As both parents decided to try it no less. Otherwise there were other choices once she does go into labor.

Maureen was holding Judy's hand while Don had left to get something to drink and eat. Penny sitting next to her of her bed. Penny started to tell her a joke to bring up her mood a little. "Oh God! Penny...I can't laugh all too hard with this baby still inside of me." She says with a squeak in her voice.

"Well Judy, It's going to be soon my dear. " John said to try and bring up her spirits while her husband Don was getting refreshed with coffee and food.

"I can't wait to hold the baby in my arms and start really living once again." Judy announced to her family.

"And you will Judy!" William Robinson said to Judy with getting up from his seat. Listen Judy, I need to go now. I will call the hospital later to find out on whether you had the baby as yet. Penny, do you want a ride or your going to stay and take transportation later?"

"I am staying Will. Thanks for bringing me over here. Where are you headed now?" Penny asked her brother since she hasn't seen much of him.

"Home. But I have several communications messages I need to send involving around my new job and the projects I have in the works." William says to Penny with excitement in her face and voice. She gets up to hug her brother while John and Maureen watched the scene.


	232. Chapter 232

Chapter 232 Paradise Gain

As William was leaving the hospital. He was thinking a great deal about his sister Judy. He wishes her all the best with having the baby and starting her life once again with her husband Don and the baby.

He wasn't able to stay any longer after saying good bye to everyone. He had calls to make to take him most of the day. He heads up to the roof with taking the service elevator to the top.

Once he was in his vehicle after checking it out. He had checked the GPS to make sure there wasn't much traffic in his way towards his apartment complex.

The flight took twenty minutes to finally arriving home. Walking into his apartment feeling secured. He found the robot in the kitchen area making a mixture of lunch and dinner for his master.

"What's all this robot?" William announced from the entrance door of the kitchen.

"Are you hungry Will Robinson? I am making food for you for either lunch or dinner in case you didn't have anything for breakfast." Robot says with placing the veggies into the frying pan to make a special delight with adding shrimp and chicken combined afterwards.

"I will later Robot. Please when everything is done. Put everything into the heating lamp to keep it warm for now. I have a number of calls to make." He headed back out of the kitchen to change his clothes into something more comfortable.

After changing into his black shorts and a pull over black top and sandals. He was ready to go with sitting down in the front of the communications terminal with the list of numbers he needs to call.

Dialing the following number for Dr. Shirley Franklin. It would a few moments to have the number connect to her pager at the company she is working for today.

After a brief pause. "William how are you? I am sorry I haven't been in contact with you of late, I have been running back and forth with helping other inventors to get there gadgets off the ground."

"I am fine Dr. Franklin. I am very excited with working with the Computer Enhancement Company. I would like to ask on whether you were able to find out on what the company is doing with my time machine project?" He asked with being curious in regard on how far they had gotten with it.

"Actually Will your project is the only work that is being done at the company. CEO Lance Walton gave the go ahead to continue on with your device. Trials will start once your on board with the company in less then two weeks. I rather see you start earlier if possible. Would you like me to speak with Walton to see on whether you can start next Monday?"

"That would be nice Dr. Franklin, along with the fact on whether you saw the news broadcast about Dr. Smith of the Jupiter Two will be released from prison sometime with-in the week?" He says to the woman on the screen.

"I heard through the grapevine. I don't know what to think about it since, I don't know the situation with him. Like you have over the years. We will talk more another time William. I need to go now , I have other calls coming in for me medical wise. Please take care and I will get back to you soon with having to speak to Walton. Bye!

The screen goes blank at this time. And all of a sudden he was hungry. He would make more calls after he was done eating something the robot was making...


	233. Chapter 233

Chapter 233 Paradise Gain

After Dr. Shirley Franklin had gotten off with talking to William Robinson. She called Lance Walton the CEO of the Computer Enhancement Company. She placed the number into the terminal in order for her to contact Walton at his office. That all depends he's there or not. Having to be extremely busy of late with the new projects in the works.

Taking a moment for the call to go through directly. Up on the screen showed the face of the CEO Lance Walton looking rather exhausted with his eyes having dark circles. "Dr. Franklin what's going on with your self to be calling me in the late afternoon?"

"The reason Lance I am calling is to ask you question. First before I start. Did you get the updated report from your specialists that have been putting together the Time Lock device?"

"I did Shirley. I was rather impressed with Robinson's project. I even had requests from the specialists wanting to have William Robinson start as soon as possible." He says to have Shirley raise her eyebrow to be surprised.

"Actually it's the question I would like to ask you. Why don't you let William start a week earlier then normal. This Robinson is a amazing man with his smarts and his projects are truly amazing. He was telling me earlier about his weather control device. He's going to give me the plans when he has the chance for me to take a look at."

'You know what Shirley? I will do it. I need that man on board as soon as possible. I will send a message to him to have him start in a week, at the main plant to work with the specialists to have the project put together." He says with a smile over the screen.

"Excellent Lance! I like William Robinson a great deal. He's going to do wonders for your company." She makes the statement for having to be true.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the Alpha Centauri Centre hospital.

It was finally time to bring Judy into the delivery room. Since her labor is at the highest point with being seven with the baby pushing down.

Dr. Stiles had told Maureen and John Robinson having stayed as with Penny most of the time staying with Judy until it was time. Now that it's time for her. Everyone was told to wait in the waiting room accept for Don.

He was inside the delivery room with Judy already pushing like crazy with the doctor's orders.

"Come on sweetie...you can do it!" Don coaxes her to push harder. While her blood pressure, heart rate and other vitals were rising...Along with the sweat pouring off her face and the rest of her body...


	234. Chapter 234

Chapter 234 Paradise Gain

Judy was pushing for the final time. With her husband Don and the doctor coaxing her to push the baby finally to come out into the world. She was pushing for all her's worth. Even though her vitals were sky rocketing, and for which the doctor was worried about.

"All right Judy take a deep breath to give one final push and the baby will be out." Dr. Willis announced to the parents. Don was holding onto her hand for which she was squeezing it tightly.

"Sweetie, you can do it. We have been waiting all ths time to see our daughter make into this world of ours. Now listen to the doctor, ok?"

Hollering at her husband she says. "I am listening for god sake!" Her blood pressure was rising. while the doctor decided to try one more time or he would have to resort to another option.

"Lets try this one more time Judy or we will have to take the baby from your stomach." He states to have Judy say...

"Oh! No way doctor. I am going to fight hard to push this damn baby out of my stomach. Lets do this!" As she takes a deep breath before starting to push really hard as she could.

"Ok Judy...Now one more time and your daughter will be out. I have her head and parts of her arms. Push once more!"

"OMG..." She pushed for the final time...

"She's out. You can finally relax everyone."

It was at this point the nurses took the baby to have her cleaned up behind them in the delivery room. Along with cleaning Judy as well with the placenta.

Don was kissing his wife with having to helped her to deliver there daughter.

Doctor Stiles hands her there daughter after finishing up cleaning, weighting and other items to make sure was in perfect order. "Congrats Don and Judy on your brand new baby daughter. Do you have a name for her?" He asked for the record.

Together they say..."Hope Marie Robinson."

"Hope is a beautiful name. Now Judy your going to hold your baby for a few moments before we take you back to your room to sleep. And for you, Don. I will need you to go home to rest as well and come back later to see your daughter and wife."

"Fine doctor. I could use some sleep it's been a long 9 months."

Everyone chuckled... 


	235. Chapter 235

Chapter 235 Paradise Gain

After everyone had left to go home including the father Don West. Even though

he insisted on staying. However Dr. Stiles told him to leave to let his wife get some

shut eye before the nurse brings in the baby to be fed.

Just prior to Don Leaving. Dr. Stiles went out into the hallway to ask why the baby's last

name wasn't West.

"It my wife's request to use Robinson. Even though on the birth record will list the West

name. So that the child won't get confused at times for when ever someone asked what her

last name is." Don announced with telling the doctor before he goes back into the room. While

Don goes home to sleep himself.

"All right Judy it's time for you to sleep. When you wake up later. Your going to be fed first before your

daughter is brought into you. I leave word with the nurses not to come in and bother you." He leaves

her room to head for the maternity ward nurses station.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at Will Robinson's apartment complex

He was extremely happy having received a call from the CEO of the Computer Enhancement Company to let him know that he will be able to start in a week. Instead of waiting another week to begin the work on his projects.

Afterwards he asked the robot to set up the bar for him. He was going to have a couple of drinks after he speaks with Juliette to let her know about the work and about Dr. Smith.

Sitting down in front of the terminal. He places in the number to reach Juliette. The screen comes up with being blank for the moment before She shows up on the screen.

"Hey William! What's up if you don't mine me asking?" She asked over the terminal with a bright smile.

"I wanted to ask if your not busy to come over for dinner. I would like to give you the news about Dr. Smith and the job. I can make dinner instead of the robot. Along with drinks to go with it. Otherwise I would like to say is that my sister Judy finally delivered her baby girl."

"Oh Wow! I am so very happy for you and your family. I will be over with-in the hour since I am off from work. See ya soon my dear friend."

"Good...I will in the meantime start making an early dinner. Bye!" William says with the screen going blank...


	236. Chapter 236

Chapter 236 Paradise Gain

Meanwhile at the second Plant for the Computer Enhancement Company. Dock supervisor Dennis Copeland had his men in the last of the equipment to be used on the Time Lock device. Checking the four large containers. Copeland had his men bring the containers into the main working station.

Otherwise they would be waiting for the owner William Robinson to show up for the work to be done with the rest of the equipment. After this was all done with storing the containers away. He then went back into his office to send a communications to the CEO of the company.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

William went to answer the door with Juliette having arrived for dinner. Robot had placed the last of the dinner items onto the glass marble table in the dining section of the apartment.

"Please come on in Juliette. Dinner is ready for us to eat. I will take your coat to be hung up in the closet." Once he had done this, he came on over to give her a quick smooch on the right cheek before taking her hand into the dining area.

"OMG! This is just beautiful William. I am going to enjoy the dinner a great deal. By the way Will, please tell me all of the news before we sit down to eating our food."

"Fair enough. First of all I will be starting the new job in a week instead of the two. The Ceo of the Computer Enhancement Company agreed to the early time over all. They want me to start right away on the Time Lock device and the Weather Control project." He says with a smile on his face. "Ok...now to the news about Dr. Zachry Smith."

"I hope it's good William. I like that man a great deal." She states with conviction in her expression.

"As well as myself. Any rate the prison board voted 15 to two to have Dr. Smith released in a week. Otherwise the news programs have already been reporting about his released from prison. And when he is released, he's going to be staying here for the duration during the time I am working."

'Wonderful news William. I am very happy for him. He's been in prison long enough over all. We will discuss this further after dinner."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Don had come back to the hospital to visit his wife Judy and his new baby daughter. He was still tired after the past 24 hours. He won't stay long knowing that his wife would be still recovering from the delivery of the baby.


	237. Chapter 237

Chapter 237 Paradise Gain

Dinner was outstanding for the both of them. Even Will Robinson commented on the dinner. While Juliette just couldn't get over on how this man was able to cook this way.

"Wow! Pretty amazing. Even the dessert of Apple pie was great tasting as well. It's too bad the robot can't cook this great as you." She says to him sitting across from him.

"SSSH! I don't wish the robot to hear you say that at all. He's actually been getting better every time he tries with each meal he makes." William says in general about the robot

"I am sorry to put down your friend's cooking. Anyway William, it was a great meal." She proclaimed with her statement.

"How about we go into the living room to watch a movie before you leave for the evening?" William getting up from his seat to help Juliette to move into the living room. While the robot came from another area of the apartment.

"I shall clean up master Robinson?" Robot says with a neutral response.

"Thank you, Robot." William said with moving into the living room with holding Juliette's hand.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Meanwhile at the hospital.

Don was holding his baby daughter Hope in his arms while Judy was looking on just before she started to breast feed her daughter. "I must admit Judy, our daughter is very beautiful with the great genes we have in our family.

She chuckled even though she was still suffering with pain down below after the hard delivery she had with her daughter. "Yes, she is beautiful. I just wish the nurse would get here with my pain medication. I asked her an hour ago about it." She states with being upset from it.

"No doubt Judy, she is busy elsewhere with another delivery or taking care of other patients on this floor." Don replied even though he had no idea as to why the nurse hasn't been here. "Do you want me to go out to the nurses station to find out why no one hasn't been here?"

"Please Don." She says to her husband.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Outside the hallway. Major Don West was determined to find out why no one has come to her room.

Walking over to the station. Don asked to speak to the shift supervisor on staff. Supervisor Janey Emerson was working on the computer terminal trying to get information from it. However it was currently being very slow.

She looks up to see Don West waiting to speak with her.

"I am very sorry Mr. West. It's a shift change for the past 30 minutes. I am afraid that your wife's attention has been lost until the relief shows to take over that section of the maternity ward. However I can give her the medication as per her request. Give me a moment with going into the drug container and I will be right there."

"Thank you so very much with helping me out." Afterwards he was heading back to his wife's room...


	238. Chapter 238

Chapter 238 **Paradise Gain**

Meanwhile at the prison system. There was a press conference going on in the main conference room on the level of the manager's office area. There were at least 15 different reporters from all over the colonies and the outer colonies.

The main topic of discussion for the reporters would be the released of Dr. Zachry Smith in four days now. The reporters had been going into every aspect of the board's voting to have Dr. Smith released from prison after almost six plus years.

The reporters were allowed to speak with Dr. Smith in regard to his freedom coming up. Alpha Centauri Centre broadcasting company reporter Avery Simmons asked Dr. Smith on where he's going to be staying after he's freed.

He came over with the microphone to talk with Smith. Since he's not able to stand all that long with his legs. Even though he's been healing very nicely.

After the reporter introduce himself with coming to him with the mike. He asked the following question. "Where do you plan to be staying once your going to be released." He asked with everyone in the room wanting to know the answer.

"A great friend of mine during the Jupiter Two outings. He is going to be taking me in to help me get my feet back on solid ground. William Robinson has never ever given up on me ever since I was placed in prison by the others. "

"I understand William Robinson since it's been released by the company. William Robinson has been hired by the Computer Enhancement Company to work on his different projects. Is this correct Dr. Smith?" He asked gently with the question about his friend.

"From what I understand yes to answer your question. Otherwise Mr. Avery I don't know any other details about what William will be doing, when he's going to start or how much he's going to be paid."

"All right Dr. Smith. I don't have any further questions. Since we needed to keep this short at this time. Thank you for letting me talk with you."

"Your welcomed sir. Now if you will excuse me I need to get back to my sleeping quarters." He turned to go with the two guards to take him back. While the manager of the prison finished up the last of the conference with the reporters.


	239. Chapter 239

Chapter 239 **Paradise Gain**

Dr. Zachry Smith finally felt at ease to be back to his living quarters. He really didn't like talking to the reporter. Otherwise now that he's back in his domain. He can now start to life his life. He's going to be released in a few days, and he's happy about to get of this horrible place.

Before going into his room. He went into the small break room for where food is placed in the frig and cupboards. When he walked in. There wasn't a sole inside at this time of the day.

Everyone was basically taking care of the patients. Even though some of them might of watched the conference with the reporters on close circuit cameras through out the prison.

Any rate he was hungry with taking a few items with him into his room before lunch arrives. He was missing William and most important Juliette. He was hoping that tomorrow she will be coming in for a few hours, along with coming to check up on him most of all.

Moving out of the break room. All of a sudden there were three of the nursing personnel coming into the break room. He directly went straight to his room. While closing the door to his own safe haven.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Meanwhile at the Computer Enhancement Company.

Ceo Walton and Dr. Shirley Franklin were discussing a matter in regard to another designer's project having been upgraded to another building in "New Paris" of Alpha Centauri Two. Dr. Gordon Emily development of a new space craft that can reach further then most of the military's fleet.

Dr. Franklin stopped to read the final report before handing it over to Walton. She was mainly shaking her head for the most part.

"What's wrong Shirley?" He asked with putting the report back into his brown and black brief case.

"I can't wait for William Robinson's projects finally get off the ground. I need to call him and just talk with him all any other ideas that he might be whirring in his mind." She stated with having a great deal of confidence in the man.

"Why don't you fly over and speak with him? I suggest you call him first before you decide to surprise him completely." He said with a slight smirk on his facial expression.

"I will. We need to head into a communications room to make the call. Lets go before I change my mind.' She says.


	240. Chapter 240

Chapter 240 Paradise Gain

Just after Juliette had left. Dr. Shirley Franklin knocked on Will's door alerting him that she had arrived

for a visit to speak with him about his work. Instead of the robot answering this time around. He stayed in his alcove until he was asked of something.

Opening the door to let the doctor in. She was dressed really smart for both a doctor and a business

woman to be in her late forties. "Dr. Franklin please come in. Would you like a drink with your visit?" He asked with his good notions as an inventor.

"Good enough William. I will have a gin and tonic since I didn't have a chance with leaving the factory

and talking with you. Ceo Walton was being a real pain discussing other inventor works. When he knows that I am very much in tune with yours.

William chuckled at her comment. He walked over to bar in the corner. As he started to make the drink for her.

"Your going to be amazed at how the engineers are putting together your project, as myself William." She said with him coming over to hand her the drink.

"Thanks William." Dr. Franklin said to her new found friend and associate. The reason I am came over is to show you something the engineers aren't able to understand in the drawings."

"And what is that Doctor?" He takes a sip of his scotch and water. While watching Dr. Franklin takes a sip as well with her gin & tonic.

Dr. Franklin took out the diagrams to show how where the engineers have gotten stuck with the computer section of the main drive.

Taking a look at the diagram. He noticed it right away with the main shaft needs to be adjusted into the fitting on the left side before everything is able to be completed.

"Dr. Franklin just show the engineers that they to make this one adjustment and they would be all set with putting it together the correct way." He says to the doctor. While she was shaking her head in not believing it after all this time. It was just so simple...


	241. Chapter 241

Paradise Gain

Chapter 241

For a few moments Dr. Shirley Franklin and William Robinson continued on with the conversation about the project. Including his weather machine for which will be worked on in the coming weeks with the engineers once he starts his work at the company.

"Dr. Franklin is their anything else your going to be needing to know about the Time Lock device." He asked the woman watching the robot coming into the living room with a tray of snacks.

"Dr. Franklin are you interested in wanting a snack before your able to head back to your work?" Robot asked the doctor with placing the snack tray on the marble coffee table.

"I will try a few robot. Thanks for the offer. Before I leave I would like to ask on where you were developed just prior to when the Jupiter two had taken off for their mission?" Dr. Franklin was very curious as to where.

"I was put together from eight different companies on Earth Dr. Franklin. However all of my main computer systems were developed by Space Central Engineers company just outside of N.A.S.A. Otherwise the past 8 years I have been in the hands of my master William Robinson."

"Thank you, Robot for your information." Looking at the time on her black wrist watch. "I need to be going now Will. I have work to be done at my own company before heading back over tomorrow to check on the work that is being done by the engineers."

"Thanks for coming over Dr. Franklin. Please keep me updated on the work that is being done on the projects." He asked with great curiosity for when it comes to his own designs.

"I will be sure to do that William. Robot thanks for the snacks. I will try them again another time. I must go now before it supposed to start raining sometime in the afternoon."

William went to take out her coat from the hall closet and placing it on her before going outside up to the roof and into her air vehicle.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the Alpha Centrauri Centre Hospital

Penny was coming off the elevator to visit her sister Judy and the baby. Judy was alone at this time. Since Don had to work with four flights with runs to Alpha Centauri Two and the other colonies. He's supposed to be back some time the next morning to be with his wife.

She knocked on her door first before deciding to go on in. She heard her sister's voice telling her to come in.

Walking inside Judy had the baby in her arms with the nurse waiting for her to finish up with changing her and having had breast fed her as well.

"Penny, it's great to see you . How long are you able to stay with Don having to be working?" Judy asked her sister with the question.

"A few hours if this is ok with you, sister?" She says with walking over to take a look at the baby in her arms.

'Would you like to hold her, Penny?" Judy took a look at the nurse to see on whether it was all right to do at this time.

The nurse said it was fine in order for Penny to hold the baby in her arms. Penny came very close with Judy placing the baby girl into her arms for a little while. "Judy, she is such a beautiful little girl. Don should be very proud of you delivering her. By the way when will your doctor be letting the both of you to go home?" She asked with going to sit down in the chair holding onto her for a few moments.

"I believe some time tomorrow in the afternoon. That depends on my health and this little one in your arms." Judy smiled at the sight of his sister ogling the little girl in her arms...


	242. Chapter 242

Paradise Gain

Chapter 242

Major Don West was missing his family already after being at work two hours. So far he and his co-pilot Jake Robertson have dropped off passenger at the air field for the colony Alpha Centauri Two. Weather wise during the past two hours has been slightly drizzling making it miserable in some ways with everyone's mood swings.

Currently the both of them were on a mini break with the engineers checking over the ship before taking off once again to head back to Alpha Centauri. Don had gotten up to check in the back with the flight attendants on whether or not everything was going well with restocking in the galley and other areas.

"Everything is fine Major West. Don't worry everyone is working hard to have this flight take off on time." Flight attendant Jolie Wallace says to him with a crooked smile.

"I am not worried Miss Wallace. Their are just too many officials having to be on this flight going back to Alpha Centauri. I would hate to see them complain to the CEO of this company to have them lose credit in the near future." He states very strongly with his comment.

"I doubt that Major. Otherwise please excuse me while I finish up before letting the customers are able to come abroad for the take off." She turns from Major West to head in the outer section of the plane.

West was thinking to himself having to be walking back to the cock pit. He knew this woman was trouble for the company. He was going have to speak with someone about once he was done with this session of flying.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	243. Chapter 243

Paradise Gain

Chapter 243

After finishing his conversation with the flight attendant. He needed to check on the supplies that were being placed back on the space craft vessel. He couldn't take any chances with the next flight heading back to Alpha Centuari.

Afterwards he headed outside to take a walk into the building to speak with who ever is on duty in the computer room. Taking the elevator to the top and getting out to walk down to the end of the hallway.

The door was half open assuming that someone was inside. He didn't bother to knock with seeing Lt. Earl Davis seeing at the computer terminal.

He looks up from the terminal. "How can I help you, Major West?" He asked in a soft tone.

"I need for you to write up a complaint towards the following flight attendant." He was able to explain to the Lt. as to why and when this happened during his flight.

"I can see why your complaining Major West. We don't need someone with an negative altitude against the company. I will be sure to be quick about it with writing up your complaint and sending it off to the owners of this company.

"Thanks a great deal Lt. Davis. I need to get moving now. I have this flight going back with a number of officials from five different computer/military organizations. " He said before moving out of the office to head back outside to his space vessel. It was beginning to rain once again. Every time it seems to be raining either here or on Alpha Centauri.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dr. Shirley Franklin had gone back to the Computer Enhancement main warehouse for where Robinson's Time Lock project is being put together.

She didn't stay all that long with giving the diagrams back to the engineering staff for which William Robinson was able to point out the difference.

One of the engineers took a look at the diagram once again. Taking a moment to check it out. He said to her walking near the elevator on the eight floor. "How could I and the others be so stupid as to missed it with splicing this one section together?" He retorted with his annoyance with himself over all and the other members of the team.

"Well any rate..I needed to drop this off to you before going back to my own company. Let me know on how it goes with getting it together."

"Sure doc! Bye...


	244. Chapter 244

Paradise Gain

Chapter 244

Since it was now early morning. Major Don West was finishing up the last of his flights.

Now comes the next hour with him doing his flight paper work. While his co-pilot Jeb Addison went into the back to check on the supplies. Whether or not the flight attendants had stored them properly. There was no one on board every one of the customers had boarded off the flight, along with the four flight attendants.

Getting ready to hand in his report to the manager in charge this morning. He was glad that the rain had stopped finally. In order for him to head for the hospital to check on his wife and daughter. He had been told . There was a possible chance the both of them will be coming home in the after noon.

He's going to be happy about this to be spending time with them for at least eight hours before coming back to work. His wife Judy is going to say the following. "Your not staying here Don. Your going to be needing sleep." She would be right in every way. Since he's not had a proper night sleep in a few days.

So he headed off towards the building to turn in his report.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Juliette was arriving at the prison this morning . After being called on her communications terminal. They needed her with being short of help with two of the nurses working in the medical bay called out sick.

She called back with leaving a message. She would be working the shift in the morning. For her it would be extra money. And including a chance to visit Doctor Smith during her breaks.

Even though it was early coming in. This would give her a chance to visit him at eight o' clock in the morning. She was hoping he would be up at this time.

Signing in first at the entrance. She then went to the day room for where Dr. Smith's sleeping quarters were located.

Walking through the entrance. She told the attendant working that she was here to see Dr. Zachry Smith.

"Of course Juliette. He's up and waiting to have breakfast. I understand they are moving him with being released tomorrow some time. You can ask him since he already knows."

"Thanks Regina. I will ask him since I am extremely happy he's finally being released." She says walking towards his rooms with a slight smirk on her face.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Shirley Franklin arrived at her own office this morning . After spending most of the time yesterday at the Computer Enhancement company. Walking into her office. Her Computer's e-mail was beeping letting her know she had e-mail.

Taking off her cotton brown jacket and placing it on the rack behind the door. She goes to sit down in her computer chair. With bringing up her e-mail window with all of her correspondences. She didn't with some of them, other than the fact the important one was from the Computer Enhancement engineering section.

She opens up the e-mail from Engineer Gerald Lansing.

Dear Dr. Franklin

Hello! Thanks Doc for helping us out with William Robinson's diagrams.

We are able to forge ahead finally with splicing the pieces into place.

Once again Thanks for your help and the designer William Robinson.

Sincerely,

Gerald Lansing

Doctor Franklin was extremely happy about the project forging ahead. She needed a drink after this. However she would have to wait until later.


	245. Chapter 245

Paradise Gain

Chapter 245

Dr. Shirley Franklin was very proud of William Robinson. She was hoping that he is going to succeed to the highest potential. When she looked down at her desk after reading her E-mail.

She had to start buckling down on reading the seven files that also needed to be signed as well.

No doubt she would be having an awful head ache by the end of the day. However stopping at the Green Heaven Saloon some twenty minutes away from here flying time. She just hopes the clients that will be there, is able to cheer her up even further.

As she started with her paper work. She had turned on the Communications terminal so that she can catch up on the news.

There looked up at the screen to see a breaking news broad cast. She turned up the volume to hear the reporter talking to a scientist in regard to the sun and solar flares. He was talking about that a series of solar flares will be starting up once again.

However the science community will be keep a close watch on whether or not there is a shift again in the sun. Everyone on Alpha Centauri will be warmed about the potential danger. Otherwise the possible close is clear would be in three days tops

She took a deep breath on that one. She was lucky as with the rest of the company and Computer Enhancement only had minor damage from the heat and solar flares causing a great deal of radiation.

After that she turned off the terminal in order to finish up her work.


	246. Chapter 246

Paradise Gain

Chapter 246

Dr. Franklin finally showed up at the Green Heaven saloon after finishing up her work at the company. She was thinking a great deal about the news broadcast on the solar flares starting up once again.

She would need to call Dr. Roberts since she has heard a great deal about the man from her associates over the internet. From what she heard about the operation to covert the Sun back into it's orbit, had a great many of the scientists involved with saving Alpha Centauri.

Parking her vehicle on the side of the saloon. There was plenty of spaces for the air vehicle.

She gets out making sure all was in order both with the vehicle and herself. She once again makes sure she had her credit card, even though she did have cash on her.

She walks inside to the lively place. As music is being played through the sound system. The customers that were inside sitting at the tables and at the bar were enjoying the choices of music. She decided to sit at the bar to order her Bourbon and what ever snacks were available.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was almost time for Juliette to be leaving the prison. She had found out that Dr. Smith had been moved to a regular room in the same section of the medical area. It would give her a chance to visit him one more time before he is released.

She was at the locker for her needing to change her clothes after a long day. Afterwards she would just need a pass to be able to see him this evening.

Taking her time with her legs some what tired, as with the aches from lifting patients all day long. She was able to arrive at the section. She saw the security guard having asked her that she needed a pass.

She explain to him that she was going to see Doctor Zachry Smith. It was a moment later she had permission to go see him, She walks away to room 16 for where she saw a number of prisoners walking around at ease.

The door was closed this time. As she knocked on the door to hear someone sounding like Smith to come in. She goes to open to see dressed in pajamas and slippers. It had looked like he had a hair cut, nails groomed and his beard taken off.

"Wow! Look at you, Doctor. You look like a totally new man all of a sudden." Juliette says with going over to hug the doctor. As he gets up from his chair to receive the hug from her.

'It's wonderful to see you again. This morning I was saddened that you might not come again to see me before I leave this prison tomorrow." He says with heart felt sentiment in his tone. "I won't be staying long with working all day on my feet. I am feeling just dead as with my entire body. I could use a massage, however I will use my bath tub and just relax for a while."

"Just don't fall asleep my dear and drown on us." He states to her with a worried look.

"I will be just fine Zachry. I just wanted to wish you all of the best with finally getting out of here. I will of course tends to keep in contact with you." She said with giving him a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"Thank you, Juliette for coming tonight. When you leave. Please be very careful in getting home. When I get to William's apartment tomorrow. I will be sure to try and send you a communications to let you know I made it home." He responded with a smile while sitting down again and Juliette telling him she was leaving...


	247. Chapter 247

Paradise Gain

Chapter 247th

Doctor Franklin was having a wonderful time for a change at the Saloon. She hasn't had a good time in a long while. She had asked the bartender Jeff to give her another drink before deciding on whether she needs food. She doesn't need to be drunk with flying in her air vehicle while on the way home.

Taking the electronic menu to order her food. She looked up at the communications terminal with a broadcast once again about the alert on the solar flares. A reporter was talking to Doctor Roberts involved with the last mission to have the sun back into it's original orbit's.

She asked Jeff after he placed her drink on her table to have the sound turned up to hear the report Doctor Roberts was saying. "Everyone, please don't worry. Everything is going to be fine in three days once the solar flares subside."

"Thank you, Doctor Roberts for speaking to us about the global crisis." Reporter Ernest Lowry says to Doctor Roberts.

Afterwards the news broadcast went into other global news.

While now it gave the chance for Doctor Franklin to order her food. She has the hostess inside of Jeff this time to order her food. The young woman coming from the back with dropping off a bag for one of the customers.

"Are you ready Doctor Franklin?" She asked with having her electronic Pad in her hand.

"I will have the roasted chicken with the stuffing, mashed potatoes and the salad with the rye bread. I will now have an orange juice and water on the side. That's it for now I believe!"

"I will put this in right away." She walks away to head for the kitchen since sending it through on the Pad. If there was a problem she would be able to explain.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Since Juliette was flying her air vehicle, she really didn't wish to go on home yet. She dialed her communications terminal while watching out for anyone ahead of her. She had to wait a moment to get a signal with the solar flares starting to cause problems with communications globally.

"Hello! Juliette this is William, how are you?" He asked sitting in front of the terminal.

"I just left the prison Will, I decided to call you to see on whether you like my company for a few hours before I head on home."

"Are you working tomorrow since Dr. Smith will be released? I am on stand by to come and pick him up some time in the afternoon." He asked with having something on his mind at this time.

"I am off William. Tell you what, I will go home and gather up some clothes to stay over night at your apartment. I don't have to worry about a thing. I can go with you to pick up Zachry at the prison."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea Juliette. Have had anything to eat as yet?" He asked with having to know the answer.

"Nope! I am starving. Are you cooking or calling out for Chinese or something else?" As she had to get by a vehicle or else she would cause a traffic jam.

"I will order out this time. I can make dinner tomorrow night with all of us together. See you in a little while." He ends the communications call. When Robot came over to have something to say...

"Looks like Juliette is giving in to your charms Will Robinson!" He states to head back over to his alcove for now.

"Doesn't it Robot...!" SAYING IT OUR LOUD TO MAKE HIS POINT.


	248. Chapter 248

Paradise Gain

Chapter 248

Doctor Roberts having received a report from the scientists at the observatory keeping an eye on the sun's rotation.

He was reading the report in the under ground bunker. Inside the communications center. The report was very promising that there won't be any further problems with the sun itself. Otherwise the solar flares will supposed sub side soon. However he's been worried that it just might not stop that quickly to have the entire colony worried that another displace of their homes will happen.

After he was done reading and storing the report into his locker. He needed to send a message to his son Jamey to find out on how he's doing as with his pilot girl friend. Ever since the both of them had gotten out of the hospital. They had been spending a great deal together ever since the crash.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Shirley Franklin having been watching the man sitting at the bar for the last few hours. Even though she was getting ready to leave. But she wanted to buy him a drink.

She went over to the bartender asking him to buy that man a drink. She handed her credit card to make the payment on it. While she waited for his response on the drink.

It was a moment later...

In a heavy type of voice...He says to her. "Hi! Thank you for the drink. You seem to be leaving, so I will be quick about my name being Doctor Eric Kirk of the Alpha Centauri Mountain Observatory."

"Wow! Really a professional watching out for us with the stars, moon and even the sun. I am Doctor Shirley Franklin of the Cascade Computer Systems via working as well for the Computer Enhancement Company, and a very busy person at that."

"Interesting!" He smiled at her with his baby blue eyes and salt & pepper hair with his bangs parted on the side to make him look younger. "Here is my business card with both my home and Observatory's main office number. You can any time leave a message, ok?" He said.

"Thank you, I will call you when I get the chance. Good bye, now and take care." She shook his hand and with having churning butterflies in her stomach as she leaves.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Juliette was rather enjoying herself with William. Dinner was just about ready. While the robot had place all of the dishes onto the dining room table and wine glasses as per the request.

They were talking in the kitchen about the solar flares before changing to Doctor Zachry Smith. "Will where are you going to place Dr. Smith?" She asked standing very close to him with checking on the string beans and salad. Currently he was starting to feel uncomfortable having to be near her and so beautiful to boot!

"He going to be staying in the second floor bedroom for now. Until I am able to afford a much bigger apartment complex."

"Can I help with looking for a place for you? I will be able to do this when I am off duty from working at the prison."

"It fine with me, Juliette. Dinner is now ready my dear. Shall we move all this yummy food to the dining area?"

She chuckled with helping to move some of the dinner, as he was doing the same.


	249. Chapter 249

Paradise Gain

Chapter 249

After dinner with the clean up by robot and themselves as well. William asked Juliette on whether or not they would go out for a drive to the park. They would need to wear there jackets with the temperatures dropping. They could also bring a blanket to sit an enjoy watching the birds hanging around the small lake or any other critter.

"Sure why not! Maybe we can get robot to make us a pot of coffee and heat it up with the portable battery. Plus we will be needing to bring the flash lights in order to see where we are going."

"Go get ready Juliette, why I speak with robot. Maybe he's going to be in a better mood this time around. " William said about his friend earlier with his altitude.

"Why what happened Will?" She asked with talking to his back heading for the kitchen area to speak with his mechanic friend. She assume he will explain later at the park.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Erik Kirk had gone home after having a drink at the tavern. His work at the observatory was done for today, even though his evening was much more interesting meeting up with Doctor Shirley Franklin.

Walking into his apartment near the observatory. Already he felt as if he needed to call the woman to just talk in general. He didn't need to be back to work until 1 p.m. in the afternoon for a conference meeting with other specialists for when it comes to solar flares.

First he needed to get out of his shoes. As if they were like a noose for when it comes to his feet. While kicking them into the corner of his bedroom. Changing into something more comfortable while he's talking on the communications terminal. He just hopes she will be available to speak with him.

Meanwhile at Doctor Shirley Franklin's apartment.

She had arrived earlier after spending her time at the tavern. She was able to enjoy herself a great deal. Since it was a long time that she had that type of evening.

She was just about ready to head into her bedroom to take a shower. When her communications terminal was going off. She walked slowly over t it with still feeling off balance with all of the drinks she consumed.

She sat down to see who it was calling with bring up the face of the friend she met at the tavern Eric Kirk...


	250. Chapter 250

Paradise Gain

Chapter 250

Doctor Shirley Franklln was surprise to see Doctor Eric Kirk call her this evening and very soon. "Hello Eric, how are you after being in the tavern?"

"Would you believe Shirley, I have already been missing you. I wanted to call to chat a little. I am here at the Observatory checking up on one of my files of the sun spots and flares. You do know the flares are heating up again?" He announced as if there was going to be more problems.

"I know Eric. Do you think the scientists might think the sun is going to move again after what happened the first time?" She sounded cautious with her statement.

"They have no idea at the moment. It's why this observatory and the two others are keeping a close eye on the sun. If I had to guess, I would say no since there aren't the usual signs like before. Temperatures around the planet has been staying mostly constant." Eric replied with a neutral expression on his face.

"So tell me Eric, do you like to dance at all? The reason I am asking is that I like to dance on occasion. And I know a place that has a diner with great food called THE GALAXY diner on Alpha Centauri Two." She asked with a smile now remembering the last time she had gone dancing, as it was almost a year ago.

"I don't dance Shirley. I never ever tried to since I am not interested. However I like to write with my second novel being released over the communications terminal in two weeks."

"If you don't mine me asking. What's it about?" She asked very clam and gentle.

"Solar flares, sun spots and a robotic family trying to survive on a strange landscape. My publisher has said that there are 200,000 copies being printed to be sent to those interested on Alpha Centauri, Alpha Centauri Two and Prime."

"Is it possible to send me a copy to my address? I would love to read it as soon as it arrives. I love things like those type of stories." As she started to yawn after such a long day.

"I am the same way Doctor or rather Shirley. I will surely send you on of my copies here at the Observatory. Ok?"

"Sure! I hope you don't mine. I need to end this now. It's been a very long day for me." She said with a tire facial expression.

"It's fine with me, Shirley. Maybe we can talk again when your not too busy. Please take care of your self. And good night." He replied with ending the communications terminal to head back to his work before going on home.


	251. Chapter 251

Paradise Gain

Chapter 251

Juliette and William were enjoying the park and the lake combined. She even made the suggestion to try swimming in the moonlit evening. As she was getting bold with him all of a sudden.

"You know what Juliette? Lets go for it since currently no one is around. I know this is a big step with doing this between the both of us." William made the personal announcement.

"That may be true Will. However we are both adults and we just don't report to any one of our friends or parents." She states with moving over on the blanket to try once again to kiss him. While this time he didn't stop her with him falling on top of her small frame.

Sometime later...

Juliette and William having taken the bold action of swimming in the nude with no one around at the moment.

The crystal clear waters was mostly cool with the temperature having to be close to the fifties for this evening.

Even the fresh water multi-colored fish, ducks and an assortment of birds for which didn't bother the both of them.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the hospital...

Judy having stayed this evening. She had finally gotten the word from her doctor that she would be able to head on home tomorrow with her daughter.

At this time she had no idea on how she was going to get home. Until her mother Maureen and John Robinson had shown up for a late visit and with permission.

Her parents had walked in after knocking with making sure it was all right to come in.

"Mother, I am just glad your here was with dad. I have some good news from my doctor. I will be going home with the little sweetie. Problem is with Don working the crazy shifts of late, I will need help in getting home. I know the both of you have different shifts with your jobs." She asked or almost sounding like begging to a certain point.

"Don't worry about it Judy. I will come and get you and take the little one home." John says to his oldest daughter.

"Thank you, Dad, I feel so much better about it. Don is supposed to be arriving home soon with only five hours of sleep before going back to work." She says with moving in the bed to be more comfortable.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Eric Kirk finally arrived home to his condo only a few miles from the Observatory. When he walked inside to his spacious living room. He saw the copy of his novel that is going to be sent over to Doctor Shirley Franklin.

Setting down his personal belongings onto the couch. He picked up the copy to write something in the front as a dedication to her. Afterwards he would send it out in the morning as direct express to her mailing address.


	252. Chapter 252

Paradise Gain

Chapter 252

Sometime later at the lake. William and Juliette had fallen asleep very early in the morning. As the sun was just starting to rise for the morning.

Will was the first to rise. As he was thinking about earlier between the both of them. Having sex with this woman was truly amazing for him over all.

Currently he wasn't going to discuss it. Until the both of them were ready. However they would need to get dressed and leave before they are caught by those that use the lake to go fishing or anything else.

He moved over to Juliette kissing her on the cheek in order to wake her gently or else she would be scared. She started to stir with his still kissing oh so gentle on her left cheek.

She says..."I am up William. What time is it by the way?" She asked looking around to see the sun was rising. "We need to get dressed before are going to get caught." She softly says with getting up with help by William having grabbed his clothes on the side of him.

She would do the same before heading back to have breakfast and be ready to go pick up Doctor Smith from the prison finally.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Eric Kirk woke up with the sun rising. He wasn't able to wake up that quickly. So he needed to take a shower, along with a hot shower. As it seems all of his muscles were very sore from sleeping in that bed having to be lumpy.

It was sometime for when he was ready for the day. After showering, Breakfast and checking the local news broadcasts. He was now ready to leave with first going to the postal service to mail off the book to Doctor Shirley Franklin.

Otherwise he flew over to the Observatory's main parking area for all employees. Even though today there would only be five on hand to help out the doctor with taking x-ray photos of the sun and anything else floating around in the Alpha Centauri solar system.

There was a rumor mention by the scientists that a very small asteroid would be entering into the solar system with-in the next six to eight months. However with Alpha Centauri and the other colonies would be able to use the laser weapons from a newly built platform to destroy anything that comes near the colonist.

A fortune was spent just prior for when the Sun started to move out of it's orbit. Along with the solar flares to hit Alpha Centauri and the colonies.

Any rate...

Doctor Kirk headed off to work with a smile on his face having to be thinking about Shirley.


	253. Chapter 253

Paradise Gain

Chapter 253

Doctor Shirley Franklin had arrived at work. She walked into her office around 9.30 a.m,  
when she noticed on her desk a package. She had stopped dead in her tracks with finding it on her desk and seeing the name Doctor Eric Kirk written on the top.

She was very excited with opening the package once she was able to sit in her leather chair.

Right away when she opened the package and removed the novel. She went to take a look in the front of the book. And inside was something very special to her that had made her have tears glistening in her eyes.

Later she would start to read the book when she is finished up with her checks with the different projects.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

William Robinson and Juliette had gotten back to the apartment just before it started to rain a little outside. Even though the Robot told them right away that they need to go to the prison.

"Why Robot?" He asked the question in a serious demeanor.

"Doctor Smith is going to be released a few hours early. They asked to have you come pick him up at the manager's office or visiting room next store." Robot announced to his owner and friend. While Juliette was happy to hear the news standing behind Will Robinson.

"Thank you, Robot. We will go get ready to the trip over to the prison. Did you place the food order to stock up the kitchen?" He asked with moving away to head to his room, while Juliette went upstairs to do the same.

"Already done William, as with Doctor Smith's room is ready for him to sleep in. New pillows and blankets had been ordered and are on the way by express mail service.

"Excellent Robot!" William hollered over to his friend with the response.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

PRISON

Doctor Zachry Smith had been waiting in the waiting room for the past twenty minutes. He's been really nervous waiting for his friend William Robinson. The reporters had already had their press conference earlier with asking a number of questions this time around to the doctor. And for which he was able to answer honestly.

Afterwards he headed for the manager's office to sign a number of papers to sign for legal reasons.

Moments Later...

He was never so happy to see his friend William Robinson walk in with his friend Juliette coming to take him home.


	254. Chapter 254

Paradise Gain

Chapter 254

Doctor Shirley Franklin was extremely impressed with reading Doctor Kirk's

book. It was truly amazing on how in tune she was with reading the story

over all.

She needed to call him later after she gets back from having dinner with her

associates from her company.

She had made a few calls to make sure that the three engineers will be meeting

her the restaurant across the ways from the company. All three had agreed to have dinner

with her even though some what earlier than normal.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Zachry Smith still was very excited to finally leave the prison after all this time. There

were a host of reporters wishing to speak with outside of the prison Though the security guards

were able to help Robinson, the woman and Smith get up to the roof in order fly and head for

William's apartment.

With the rain and wind from the change in temperature due to the start of the solar flares. William

finally was able to get home and land on top of the roof top.

Doctor Smith didn't mine the rain. As he tells Will and Juliette with all of them heading inside and taking

the elevator down to bottom level.

Robot wasn't all too please to see the doctor. Even though he promised Will that he will behave the best he could.

"Doctor Smith are you hungry? We have roasted chicken ready under the hot lights to keep it warm. We also have mash

potatoes and a salad with rye bread. I can put your food on a hot plate for later." Will said with looking at the doctor's face

looking exhausted.

"I could use a nap right now everyone. If you don't mine at this time?" He said even though he was trying not to say something

about the robot and his silence.

"Sure why not! If you come with me. I will show you to your room, bathroom and closet to place your clothes that you had with you

before being placed in prison." Even though bringing up memories Smith didn't like to bring up.

William went to take his friend upstairs slowly. While Juliette was setting the dining room table for dinner. While afterwards she would

need to leave for tomorrow's work at the prison. For which she was regretting already.


	255. Chapter 255

Paradise Gain

Chapter 255th

Juliette had called everyone to the dinner table with William and Doctor Smith coming into the dining area. All of the food had been brought in with help from the robot as well. For which she had given the robot credit for the most part.

As he was able to appreciate it a great deal before heading back to his alcove.

Juliette had helped the doctor get into the chair. Since he was still having a problem with legs from the burns that have healed. "Thank you, so much little lady for helping me. It's just too bad your still going to be working at that damn prison I was in." He said with anger with his demeanor.

"Your very welcomed Doctor Smith. Will would do the honors of serving the food to me and Zachry?" She asked with a softness in her tone and over all personality.

"Of course my dear!" He said with a smile for which Smith was able to catch it. He was happy that his friend was able to find someone special. Hopefully for the rest of their lives.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Judy was feeling alone once again. Her husband had called to let her know that he had arrived home from the job. Otherwise he would be heading to bed for four hours. "I love you, Judy and our daughter. I am just sorry I haven't been able to see the both of you right now." Don said in a emotional tone.

"It's all right sweetie. Tomorrow I will be home with my parents coming to take me home with the baby as well. Hopefully everything will start to level out Don." She replied.

Any rate Judy just try to take it easy your be able to sleep without anyone coming in to bother you."

"Fat chance Don! Not on this floor or any floor in this hospital. Any way don't over do it with the flying all those flights, ok?"

"Sure enough Judy. Now I am going to say good night to you and our daughter. Love you!" He responded over the communications terminal all emotional.

"I love you as well. Take care." She said with turning off the terminal to lay back down into the bed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Erik Kirk was checking the telescope and noticing the solar flares being thrown out from the sun's corona.

He was taking the pictures to show to the other associates working at the other two observatories on Alpha Centauri.

He wasn't too happy about this. While the colony is being bombarded once again by the solar flares. For himself he's not able to do anything about it.

After taking a number of shots. He would shut down the microscope and lock it up for anyone that tries to break into the observatory.

There has been rare occasions it has happened during the past five years. Once he was done with everything with no paperwork to be he might surprise Doctor Franklin with a visit...


	256. Chapter 256

Paradise Gain

Chapter 256

Doctor Roberts was discussing the solar flares with his son Jamey and Susan from inside the communications center before going out to dinner for a change.

Since it's been awhile that he had gotten together with the both of them ever since they had gotten out of the hospital from the crash.

"So what is going to happen now with the solar flares Dad?" Jamey asked with having to be worried about the possible outcome.

"That's up to the scientists at this point. And besides I understand all of the observatories around the colony are keeping a close eye on any changes with the sun. And besides the military will be ready once again and including the private companies will be able to use the nuclear weapons in storage currently at the Centauri's military base 100 miles from here."

"Thank goodness I may say Doctor Roberts. I would hate to go through that night mare once again." As Susan responded as a pilot herself. She would have to remove all of the colonists once again. She and Jamey had a hard time having to believe the entire event happening with the total possible chance of having Alpha Centauri burning up into cinders.

"Enough about dying. Lets go now before it gets too late to have dinner at this particular restaurant." Doctor Roberts replied with a half crooked smile and knowing very well that it can actually happen again.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Erik Kirk had called Shirley's company to find out on whether or not she had left for the day. The personnel manager had advise Doctor Kirk that Doctor Franklin had left for the day and was heading for her apartment complex.

He had thanked the woman over the communications terminal. As he was going to take a chance that she would be home this time. Depending on how she takes the surprise visit. It was going to turn into an interesting evening after all.

Checking for the weather outside. The rain had finally ended even though it was some what muggy probably caused by the solar flares.

He would decide to just wear his black cotton shirt short sleeve and his blue sweat pants for relaxation with the fly over to her apartment complex. He had the floor number for where she was located in the complex.

It was going to take twenty minutes...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Shirley Franklin had just come out of the hot shower for a change. While changing into a floral robe for the evening and sleeping.

She had to turn up the central air conditioning a little with the humidity outside caused by the rain storm through out the day.

Just about ready to sit down to relax for the evening. Her door bell was ringing. She was wondering just who it might be coming over at this late hour.

She moves over to her door to open it. When she saw the one person she needed to see. In a soft tone in her demeanor, as she says the following. "Why don't you come on it and take a sit Eric?"


	257. Chapter 257

Paradise Gain

Chapter 257th

"I wanted to surprise you, Shirley with my visit this evening." Erik said with a slight smirk on his face.

"This is the best surprise I had in a long time. Would you like a drink or food to have while your here?" She asked with coming over to him to kiss him on the cheek for now.

"Do you know how to make a very dry Martini Shirley?" He comes over to her at the small bar she had in the corner near the Communications terminal. "Here I will show you at first on how to make one. Afterwards it's going to be very easy."

"Since you made yours. I will head into the kitchen to put together some items. Why don't you turn on the terminal to see what is brewing with the news broadcast." She hollered out from the kitchen.

"Ok I will." He said with moving slowly over the terminal to turn on one of the channels. At first there was an old movie that was brought over from Earth several years ago. He continued to change channels until he found one of the local news broadcasts.

This particular reporter for the station was discussing the recent fires at the oil fields. All new oil refinery was going to be built soon once the funds had been released to the company.

Next came a brief report on the solar flares. The reporter was saying that the Alpha Centauri authorities are keeping a close eye on it at this time. There is nothing to be alarmed about at this time.

Eric had to chuckle about this one. While he keep scanning for other channels to only find a bunch of cartoons were being shown for the children that love to watch them through out the colony.

He decided to keep it on and just simply go help out Shirley in the kitchen with the food.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Major Don West had waken up from his sleep in order to get ready for his shift. He was feeling just still very tired. He would need to take a hot shower to wake up or else he's not going to be in any shape for flying with his co-pilot Jonesy.

After feeling some what better after the shower and getting into his flight uniform. He would leave a message for his wife Judy for when she finally gets home tomorrow with the baby. He was very glad to hear that John and Maureen would be able t help them out with giving them a ride home.

He headed out with going to the roof top to take off in his air car to fly on over to the air field for his job. He was hoping with the seven flights was going to be easy for a change. Especially having to deal with hostesses that are such a pain in the neck.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Zachry Smith started to scream out in his sleep from a real bad nightmare.

William was able to wake up quickly from a sound sleep when he heard the screaming. He ran quickly up the stairs to his room.

When he had arrived. Zachry was crying from the nightmare of the fires that caused his burns from the Sun moving out of it's rotation.

"I have you, Doctor Smith. Try and just take it easy." He said with holding him in his arms.


	258. Chapter 258

Paradise Gain

Chapter 258

Erik went into the kitchen to help out Shirley with the food she decided to make with the Chicken Salad sandwiches, a salad and coffee.

When he came in to be behind her. "Shirley, you need any help at this time?" He asked with coming over close to give her a quick kiss onto her soft neck.

"Sure why not! Why don't you go into the dining area and set up the plates and silverware. Everything is inside the cabinet with the napkins as well." She stated with telling him where everything was placed.

"Ok then Shirley. Just let me know when everything is ready to eat." He went into dining area to set up everything without any trouble at all. Afterwards he went back into the living area to turn on the terminal once again to watch the cartoons.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Smith was feeling much better after talking with William for a short period after waking up screaming from a nightmare of sorts.

William asked Zachry on whether or not he would be interested in having some hot Cocca to soothe his nerves a bit.

He agreed with coming down stairs in his robe to have the hot Cocca. Will would be making it instead of the robot. Since he's going to be staying in his alcove.

Taking a few moments to boil the hot water. While opening up the package and pouring the contents inside the cup placed on the saucer plain design.

After placing the hot water into the cup and the contents. Doctor Smith was talking about old times when everyone was on the Jupiter Two. Even though only certain memories that came to mind for when it came to Will and the Robot.

Doctor Smith was much more calm now after finishing his cocca. William having asked him on whether or not he was ready to head back to sleep.

He agreed with the shake of his head. William would clean up to let him walk up the stairs alone with him coming to check on him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Erik and Shirley were talking up a storm about every subject they could think of accept work. They had decided not to discuss their work for now. While finishing there food Erik asked if he could clean up to give her a break for now.

She agreed to have him clean up. While she just watched him with chuckling all of the time to have him stopped what he was doing.

"I am sorry Erik, I am not used to having a man clean up for me every time I make something to eat. Go ahead, I won't laugh any further. Afterwards we can sit outside on the balcony chairs and watch the stars.

"Sounds good to me Shirley." He says with a slight smirk.


	259. Chapter 259

Paradise Gain

Chapter 259

After some time out on the balcony. Shirley was the one that broke the ice with talking about work.

"Are you going to tell me, Erik on what is going on with the solar flares?" She asked with still holding onto his hand.

"We will know in a few days when they will sub side Shirley. Otherwise we are keeping an eye on it for now with my observatory and the two others across the colony."

"I would hate to go through that ugly mess again from what happened with the sun moving out of it's orbit. Thank god with have people living on the colony that cares a great deal to help out. Would you like to go inside to have a drink before going on home?" She asked with moving up from the chair to let go of his hand.

"Sure! I could use something hot if you don't mine?" He said with following her inside to check on whether she has enough tea bags for this outing.

The both of the moved inside to try and warm up a little from the chill outside of the balcony.

She was able to start up the tea pot with placing the water inside. While she placed the rest of the items onto the kitchen table. Erik pulled out the chair to sit down and watch her work. "So tell me Erik what time do you have to be at work tomorrow?" She asked with having curiosity in her tone.

"Tomorrow is my early day. I have to be at the observatory at seven a.m. I have a series of meetings with the different scientists. This takes mostly part of the day. Afterwards I take my readings from the telescope. Why do you asked Shirley?" He retorted with his question.

"I was wondering you be interested in watching a movie with me on the terminal. But since your have to leave soon. I assume your be able to give me a rain check?" She exclaimed with wanting him to stay longer as the tea pot started to scream from the steam.

"Sorry I can't stay or else I would be falling asleep on my job Shirley. I will surely give you a rain check. Maybe in a few days when I don't have any meetings."


	260. Chapter 260

Paradise Gain

Chapter 260th

It was early the next morning when Major Don West had dropped off the clients on Alpha Centauri Two. He was asked as with his co-pilot Aaron Wilson to attend a meeting inside the lounge of the building that houses most of the air crafts.

Major West wasn't too please that his flight time was going to be much longer. He had no idea what the meeting was going to be about.

After shutting down the air craft with help from his co-pilot. They had made sure that all of of the passengers had gotten off. Even though going back to Alpha Centauri will be full with passengers.

Major West was concern about his wife and child. Even though he knew about her parents were going to be taking them home very soon.

But for now he headed off to the meeting on the third floor.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the hospital...

Mrs. Judy West and baby had been a clean bill of health by her doctor. She was able to leave once the final paperwork was received and signed by her. Her doctor had said the paperwork should only take maybe an hour to be processed.

She was very happy to hear about this. Since her parents were going to arrive in that amount of time to take her and the baby daughter home.

Currently she was waiting for breakfast to arrive. Since it's going to be her last meal in the hospital. A few moments later her tray arrived from the kitchen aide. She didn't say a word this time around. As she placed the tray on the table next to Judy's bed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Erik Kirk wasn't able to concentrate on his work nor the past meeting that ended 30 minutes prior. It was always the same thing with each and every meeting. However this time it did come up by another observatory in regard to the small asteroid that was spotted a few months back once everything was back to normal again.

"Doctor Andrews please keep sending us updates. I really don't like to alert the public on another mess that can be avoided." Doctor Kirk said with retorting his words to everyone in the room.


	261. Chapter 261

Paradise Gain

Chapter 261

Finally Judy had arrived home with the new baby. John and Maureen had helped Judy placed the baby into her basket for now. Maureen was in tears away from when John her husband had gone back out to the living to help Judy still weak to make tea and a snack into the kitchen.

It's been a long time that he and Maureen had been raising there children at the time when life on Earth was so simple.

Judy tried to help. However her father told her to stay put for now. "Dad Really! I am fine to move around with my doctor's orders. You can call him if you like to hear in what he has to say." Judy was on the verge of getting annoyed with her father's altitude.

"Ok, come help than Judy. I am warming you now. I don't want to hear it that your back in the hospital again." He stated with pointing a finger at his oldest daughter.

It was at this time that Maureen came out from the nursery to say the following. "Your little girl is down for the count for a few hours before she wakes to be either fed or changed." Maureen said with a half-baked smile wondering what was going on with her husband and Judy.

Neither won't be saying a word to her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Major Don West and his co-pilot finally were able to get off the ground with a flight full of passengers heading back to Alpha Centauri. This would be the final flight for his shift, and a chance to finally head for head to spend some time with his family. He's off for the next two days from his job.

Checking the list next to him. They were heading out with no further delays. The stewardess Loni and two others had checked with the passengers on whether or not they wanted any drinks while out into space.

Afterwards his co-pilot went to take a walk to check on how things were going with the stewardesses and any complaints from the customers. There were none about the entire 150 on board the flight.

So hopefully the next hour or two the flight was going to be quiet.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

William Robinson had gotten up early to check on Doctor Smith in his room. He had found Zachry still asleep in bed having to be a good sign he was able to sleep through the night after being woken from a night mare.

Backing out of his room. Today William was going through all of his clothing to check what was worth wearing for his new position. There was a possible chance he might have to leave to go shopping to buy something suitable to wear in a few days.

Otherwise he would have to leave him with the robot. So he's going to have to speak with the robot with having to behave himself.


	262. Chapter 262

**Paradise Gain**

Chapter 262rd

There was some mess from inside William's closet. As he had laid out his clothing onto the queen size bed.

He had found only two suits and both black in good shape. He doesn't even remember when was the last time he's gone shopping for himself.

And it's going to look like he's going to need today to go out shopping. Maybe he was thinking that it might be a good idea to take Doctor Smith with him to get a real taste of freedom.

Walking over to his dresser and taking out his account book. He checked on the amount that was on his debit card. One thing for sure, he had plenty of funds to buy what is needed for his new position.

Putting on his blue sweet and grey pull over. He placed on his black shoes to walk around the shopping center.

Afterwards...

He went to see the robot who was still in his alcove. William turned his remote systems in on the side of his metallic body. "Robot, I need to speak with you right now." Will said to his friend in front of him.

"What is it Will Robinson?" He asked in a neutral calm tone towards his friend and master.

"Just to let you know, I have decided to take Doctor Smith with me for shopping at the center. Do you have anything to say Robot?" He asked.

"I don't have anything to say Will Robinson. Doctor Smith is your friend and I just hope that he will be able to redeem his sins against your family." He responded with have Will Robinson getting upset at his friend.

"HOW IN THE WORLD ROBOT CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" William announced with slamming his right hand against the wall and to have a sound of ouch coming from his mouth.

"I am sorry Will Robinson for having to get out of line in regard to Doctor Smith. I will shut down for now while you get ready for your trip today.

Afterwards there wasn't a peep out of his friend probably for the rest of the day and evening.


	263. Chapter 263

Paradise Gain

Chapter 263rd

Doctor Smith was complaining about his feet hurting with all of the walking they were doing shopping. He even found himself a couple of games to play with William when ever he's not busy working.

But in the meantime they had stopped at the ice cream vendor on the fifth level of the shopping center. They would be able to sit and rest their feet as with Smith.

"When exactly Will are you supposed to be starting work at the hanger bay to start putting together the weather machine?" Smith asked while the vendor handed him his swirl bowl of ice cream. While Will paid by debit with his account.

"This Monday coming up. And besides the engineers were able to piece together with the design I showed them with the Time device. Currently there are four projects that the company has in their possession." He replied with his ice cream sitting on his lap.

At the company for William Robinson's projects.

Three of the engineers were very impressed with the designs that was sent to them only yesterday.

Engineer Thomas had called over the guys that were on the top level working with the Time device. They had placed a sample inside to start testing the device for the next couple of weeks.

"What's going on with the samples that you placed inside?" Engineer Thomas asked with being curious as to what was going on.

"The items that came back were mangled. We weren't able to save the items. It's a good thing a human didn't go though it at this time or else the project would be a real mess." Engineer Willis says to his boss Thomas.

"That's for sure. I would hate to hear William Robinson tell us that we should of waited on the testing." Thomas shaking his head with the idea of a dead employee having went through the device. Any way continue on with your work. I will check in later since I have a meeting with the owner of the company.


	264. Chapter 264

Paradise Gain

Chapter 264th

"There was nothing else to report sir." He mention to his boss Thomas leaving to catch the elevator to head back over to his office to call Doctor Shirley Franklin.

Currently she was in the middle of a meeting with all of the designers accept William Robinson to begin work in a few days. Doctor Franklin was having an massive headache while asking one of the workers outside of her office to bring in a bottle of pills.

There was a knock on her office door. She had gotten up instead of the others sitting down for the meeting. "Thanks Sal, I need these really badly." She says with the group looking on with concern. After the two pills with the pitcher of water in front of her. She says the following. "Ok, where was I with the next designer."

He raised his hand named Gilbert Reynolds of the Engineering Aluminum company age 52 years of age.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Smith was glad in a way that they were finally home. He was not used to going out like this way just after getting out of prison.

William told him that he didn't have to be bothered with putting away his purchases. Smith smiled while heading up to his bedroom to change his clothing and into something that was comfortable against his skin from the burns that were healing.

Meanwhile...

Robot came out from his alcove to inform William that Juliette had called him.

"Did she want me to call her back?" He asked with walking towards the robot with the information.

"She has arrived home from work today at the prison, she said to call her any time you and Doctor Smith arrived back from your shopping." Robot said before saying there was nothing else to say.

"I will head for the communications terminal to call her." Will says to his friend.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Judy was sound asleep for when the baby started to cry out and needed to be changed. Don came out from the spare room to take care of his baby girl to heat up the bottle and change her diaper.

While letting his wife Judy sleep instead of waking her up. Even though he was exhausted. Even though he didn't have to head back to work until tomorrow in the afternoon.

His daughter made it easy for him with drinking most of the heated bottle of milk. Otherwise he still has to learn on how to change the diaper in spite of going to classes early on in the pregnancy. He had to chuckled when his wife in the past told him that it might come down to this. And she was right in every way.

Afterwards after feeling comfortable with feeding and changing her diaper. His daughter feel asleep quickly after burping her onto his shoulder.


	265. Chapter 265

Paradise Gain

Chapter 265th

Doctor Franklin was feeling better after taking the pills. She was glad that the meeting was just about over. She was thinking a great deal about Doctor Eric Kirk.

When she goes back to her office. She will call him over the communication terminal. Hopefully he won't be too busy to talk.

Taking the elevator. She looked outside that the sky was looking some what strange. Then she was remembering that it might be the solar flares are acting up. She was able to arrive on her office level before moving out of the elevator.

Walking into her office. There wasn't anyone around with her secretary having left early for the rest of the day. However she did leave Dr. Franklin a number of messages. For which she moaned with the pile.

However priority number one would be calling Erik no matter what.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Eric Kirk was having a special visitor today. Doctor Roberts with his son Jamey and his future wife Susan were visiting the observatory. While Eric was finishing up the tour with the three. He could see that they were exhausted with all of the walking they had to do around the area.

Sitting down on the bench outside before going inside to finish up. Doctor Roberts needed to know the answer to his question.

"What is it you need to know Doctor Roberts?" Erik asked with curiosity having to come from this man in charge of the military and space exportation. While his son Jamey and Susan have been busy flying customers back and forth from Alpha Centauri to Alpha Centauri Two and another colony.

The both of them have been feeling really well since the crash a few months back.

"What's the information in regard to the rogue asteroid that has been found by this observatory and two others on the colony? A great number of military and private companies are very worried on what can happen when this asteroid gets too close. There are a number of options to be used. And one of them is using the laser platform that is only now becoming active after the mess with the sun." He says trying to stay calm.

"So far there is no further information on the asteroid. Everyone that works at the observatories are keeping an close eye on it. Otherwise if there is an issue. I am sure the priorities will lay with the authorities involved with informing the public and the options." Doctor Kirk announced to the best of his abilities.

"Thank you Doctor Kirk. I am very pleased with the tour as with my son and his future wife Susan. However lets finish with a few more minutes to go with the tour.


	266. Chapter 266

Paradise Gain

Chapter 266th

When Doctor Erik Kirk had finished up with his tour to send Dr. Roberts home, as with his son and future wife.

He headed for his office to relax. Since there was nothing else to be done with work or tours. He was tired but it was a good tired without having to feel wiped out.

Moving inside to his desk with his communications terminal. There were only one message for him and it was from Doctor Shirley Franklin. His face lit up at the name showing up on the screen.

There was no other messages placed on his desk, so he was free for the rest of the evening.

Dialing the communications terminal number. He was hoping she will be able to answer right away.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Company Office

Shirley was in her office alone for a change after the constant meetings and checking in with the projects to see how they were progressing.

She heard her terminal started to beep telling her someone was calling. And it was her friend Eric from the observatory.

"Hi Erik! Your all done for today?" She asked nervously with looking at those baby blue eyes of his.

"I am Shirley. Are you free with the rest of the evening? Because I am asking on whether you like to go swimming at the pool ten miles away from the Observatory?"

She didn't need to think about since she likes to swim ever since she was little girl. "I would love to Eric. What time and where do I meet you?" She asked softly...

"I will meet you at your apartment complex before going on over to the pool. I will pick you up at eight o'clock since the pool closes at 1 a.m." He replied to her with the information on the hours.

"See you at eight then Erik, I am at my office and I just hope to god the traffic will be light with getting to my apartment complex. "

"Bye!" Erik said before the terminal had shut off.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Juliette was having a grand time visiting William and Doctor Smith at his apartment. While the Robot was giving himself an oil job and checking all of his systems in the alcove.

William asked Juliette on whether she was still going to work at the prison.

"Why are you asking Will?" She asked in a serious tone with asking the question.

"Because I was talking with the CEO of the company I am working for. He asked me on whether I know of anyone that can work the sick bay with needing a nurse to work with Doctor Hopeline. They always have a number of employees that come in everyday to be checked out. You would be working four days a week at 10 hours each day to have you put in 40 hours."

"If I decide to talk with the doctor with placing in my resume. How much would I be getting paid William?" She asked since the money that is having her think about taking the position.

"How told me that all registered nurses get paid at Twenty dollars an hour with paid vacations and holidays." He responded to make her happy with the particular news.


	267. Chapter 267

Paradise Gain

Chapter 267th

"So all I need to do William is speak with Doctor Hopeline to turn in my resume?" Juliette asked with excitement with her voice.

She hasn't been this happy in suck a long for when it comes to her work situation. "That is correct Juliette. He will be waiting for you in the morning at this address and number for where he will be waiting." William handed her the piece of paper for which she was really surprised that he would do this for her overall.

"I will be there bright and early so not to be late. I have never liked to be late for anything. Unless something gets in the way of it." She responded to her friend.

"Since your here. I have dinner made with Roasted chicken, stuffing and corn on the cob. Would you like to come into the dining area? While I will go get Doctor Smith to join us for the evening."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shirley has been watching Eric for the past thirty minutes jumping off the board at deep end of the pool. She was thinking to herself that he keeps himself in great shape the past years.

She decided to swim over to the deep end to continue watching. Even though he was doing it for the sake of exercise mostly.

'Why don't you try it Shirley?" He asked with getting out with climbing up the stairs to head on over to the diving board.

"No thinks! I tried it years ago when I was young and almost killed my self with hitting my head. They had to rush me to the hospital in case I had an severe head concussion. I will watch you have all of the fun Eric."

"Actually this will be the last jump so that I can swim with you. Or we can go outside for a walk into the moon light." He asked with two choices.

"I rather go outside with you for that moon lit walk Eric. I don't need to change accept wrap my towel around me with the slippers I brought with me." She said with climbing up the stairs to watch him take the final jump off the board.


	268. Chapter 268

Paradise Gain

Chapter 268th

Walking outside of the apartment complex. They were the only ones walking in the Moon light for this evening. They have no idea on how much longer the moon is going to stay out shining on down the colony.

Erik was holding onto Shirley hand as if he didn't want to let go. He decided to sit down on the white bench in order to rest his feet.

"What's wrong Eric?" She asked with concern.

"My feet hurt from having a slight case of diabetes in the family. They hurt from being on them a great deal of late."

"Would you like me to rub your feet or we can head back to the apartment?" She says sounding a little disappointed.

"Go ahead rub them. However I am warn you that I might cry out from the pain with the nerve condition are like I am on fire at times." He stated with taking off his black shoes and socks and placing them on the side of him.

"I know all about diabetes Eric. It's in my family as well. I am just thanked god that I don't have it as yet." She would be able to rub them one foot at a time.

Taking her time in order not to hurt him. However he did moan a few times for when she did the right foot.

"Thanks Shirley for all of your help. I feel some what better."

"Shall we continue on then Eric?" She asked with helping him put on his socks and shoes.

"Of course! I don't wish to miss out on the rest of the moon light before heading back home for when the real fun will begin."

She had caught what he had meant. This was going to be an very interesting evening after all.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Major Don West was getting ready to leave for work at this late hour. Due to being a shortage of pilots. He was asked to fly this evening. He was worried about leaving Judy alone with the baby. So he decided to ask Penny to come over and stay over night until he gets back home from work.

He would pay her extra with staying the night and ordering out to her favor food restaurant recently reopened from the damage of the heat and fires.

Penny arrived in time when he was leaving. He had told her that Judy was asleep in the bedroom with the baby in the nursery.

"Thank you, Don I will be sure to take good care of your daughter and my sister. No doubt she will asked for you since it's a last minute thing with your work." Penny says to Don placing on his black leather jacket before moving out of the apartment to take his air vehicle.


	269. Chapter 269

Paradise Gain

Chapter 269th

John Robinson was a little worried about Penny having to baby sit at Judy's apartment complex, while Don had been asked to work with the shortage of pilots with vacation time.

Maureen came out of the bedroom to check on her husband, He was brooding in the living room sitting on the black couch. "John what's wrong?" She asked with sitting on down next to him.

"Worried about Penny that she might not be able to handle taking care of a baby and Judy at the same time, she has never taken care of a baby." He responded with being upset over the matter.

"John please, Penny is going to be all right. Give our daughter credit with trying to take care of them." Maureen stated to her husband.

"You know how I am Maureen. I have always been stern for when it comes to running the family over the years." He replied.

"How do I know John! Now come on lets head for the kitchen to have a light snack before going back to bed." Maureen says calmly to see her husband getting up from the couch to head for the kitchen.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shirley had woken up later after Erik and she had their first time of having sex. And one thing for sure she was not disappointed at all. She left the bedroom with him still asleep.

Looking at the time. She had to be going home since she needed to be at work around 11 a.m. in the morning for a briefing. She would be leaving a note to him that she would be contacting him very soon.

Checking to make sure she had all of her things. She walked out of the door with locking it. She headed up stairs with taking the elevator instead of taking the stairs. She would be able to fly off without any traffic to be in her way to arrive home.

After she had left...Erik had woken up to see where Shirley had gone to. When he had walked into the living room with just his boxers. He was able to find the note written by her. He was glad in a way that she wasn't scare of him with having sex the first time around. He smiled with taking the note with him back into the bedroom to sleep again.


	270. Chapter 270

Paradise Gain

Chapter 270th

Doctor Franklin even though still tired. She still had to work any rate. She flew over to the plant for where William Robinson will be starting his new position and his projects.

He's supposed to be showing up around ten o' clock exact. Even though Doctor Tobers will be needing to speak with him before going over to check on his project ready to have the final piece installed.

Leaving her apartment complex even though she had sent off a quick message to Erik's communications terminal. She had to bring an umbrella with the weather starting to rain lightly. Even though the fore cast had predicted that it was supposed to sunny most of the day.

Once she was able to get inside her vehicle. She was able to take off with very little traffic in her way to the plant.

William Robinson wearing a blue suit, while he heard from Juliette having left as well from her apartment to begin her new position after only giving a few days notice at the prison.

She would be starting inside the medical bay with other nurses and doctors at the same plant he's working.

Doctor Smith was ok today with being alone. While William had gone to start his job as the inventor. Robot decided to keep to himself with cleaning the kitchen and living area. For when ever Smith wasn't around.

Robinson after landing on the roof top of the plant. He was greeted by Doctor Tobers a man in his late fifties at a height of only 5 feet seven inches.

'Welcome William Robinson. I will take you to my office for you to sign some papers before starting." He says with shaking his hand before going inside to take the elevator down to the first floor.

William was amazed at how huge this plant was. While taking the very quick turbo elevator passing each level until they reach the ground level. As the turbo stopped with opening the doors. "Please this way William. We will be at my office shortly."

Doctor Tobers had the papers on his desk that needed to be signed and sent off to the corporate office on Alpha Centauri Two. "Here you go William. Your insurance, payments and company's news letter on what is going on at the three plants we have."

"Amazing!" William took a look at the papers he had to sign. Doctor Tobers handed him a pen to sign and then electrically as well onto the computer terminal before sending off the copy. "Thanks Doctor. I can't wait to start." William responded with excitement with his demeanor.

"Your all set William. I will have a guide take you to your designated area to work on your project. See you later." As Doctor Tobers called for the guide to be arriving soon.


	271. Chapter 271

Paradise Gain

Chapter 271

After working almost four hours inside the medical section of the plant. Juliette needed to take a break to have lunch. She was able to let Doctor Alberts that she was leaving and he agreed.

She had to asked a number of personnel on where the break room would be. After two attempts was able to walk in with the food counters filled with all types of foods. She was going to like this place for when it comes to eating. She had taken out her purse from her uniform pocket in order to pay for her food.

She was able to pick up a cheese burger with fries and a salad with a diet coke for her lunch. She was told that she didn't need to pay for the food with being given a free lunch by her bosses with it being her first day at work.

She was able to find a table in the corner to be sitting alone. Most of the employees were beginning to leave to head back to work.

Meanwhile...

William Robinson was in the mist of her project the Time machine. He was inside the middle of the device checking every detail that the engineers were able to put everything together properly. He was rather impressed with his designs were followed by the letter.

Taking a look further...He saw the computer systems on the side were ready to go to start up once the word is given to use some type of material or animal to test the device to see how far the device will work.

Afterwards he looked up on the third level. Doctor Shirley Franklin was watching him work with great interest. He decided to leave the area to meet up with her.

"Doctor Franklin it's nice to see you once again. So tell me what do you think of the design?" He asked with pride.

"Impressive Will. When do you think it will be ready to use test subjects or materials through and see where the subjects will end up in a different time frame?"

"I would assume the top bosses of this company will have to receive a report to go over every detail on the time machine Doctor Franklin. Otherwise in my judgement after checking it out from top to bottom. It's ready to go ..."

"Excellent! Would you care for some lunch I am starved? I will treat this time around for your first day." She replied with placing an hand onto his shoulder to walk off towards the elevator to have lunch together.


	272. Chapter 272

Paradise Gain

Chapter 272th

William Robinson loved it when he can eat and having it on some one's else dime today. Doctor Franklin kept on talking about all of the different projects that she had to go over before approval.

He was finishing up the last of his ice cream when she stopped talking. Taking a look at her face. All of a sudden she turned pale. He could tell that her blood pressure had dropped as with her heart rate.

"Help! I need help here Dr. Franklin is in distress." Robinson saw a number of the employees calling for the medical doctors to come here to help out.

For the moment he decided to give her mouth to mouth to help get some air into her lungs. However a moment later Juliette and two medical doctors arrived.

"What happened?" Doctor Sanchez asked the question with using his instruments to check her vitals. After a moment he says the following. "We need to get Dr. Franklin to the medical center. Her vitals are extremely low as with her sugar count since she is a diabetic." He ordered to have the woman placed on the portable stretcher.

"Don't know! She was eating her salad when she stopped talking to me about the work when all of a sudden she lost ground. I gave her mouth to mouth to try and help with her oxygen count into the lungs." William said to the doctor placing her onto the stretcher.

"I will call your work station to let you know how she is doing Doctor Robinson." Looking at his name plate and Juliette checking watch on her vitals. She didn't say a word to him with this being both their first day. She wanted to make a good impression with her employees.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	273. Chapter 273

Paradise Gain

Chapter 273

Dr. Franklin was starting to come around after being helped by the doctor after giving her insulin to bring up her sugar levels. She opened her eyes to the face of Juliette a medical technician new to the company.

"What happened to me?" Shirley asked the technician helping her up from the cot inside an alcove room.

"Diabetic shock from your sugar bottoming out while you were having lunch. It would seem that your entire body wasn't able to handle it. The doctor wants you to have your physician check you out completely before this happens again. And besides William Robinson was worried about you before he had to go back to his work."

Helping her sit up. "So you know Will Robinson?" Dr. Franklin had to ask with having curiosity.

"We're friends Doctor Franklin. He was able to help me get a job here for this company to expand my medical/nursing career." Juliette replied with checking her vitals one last time before releasing her to go back to work or even home.

"I think I will check in with my office before deciding to go on home and just relax. I will need to contact Doctor Williamson and tell him what had happened today."

"Good idea Doctor Franklin. I will let Will know that your doing better. Please be careful for when you leave the medical section." Juliette says to Shirley standing up all right now and with her balance very steady at this particular time.


	274. Chapter 274

Paradise Gain

Chapter 274

Doctor Shirley Franklin arrived home to her apartment complex after checking in with her office. She had only a few messages that could wait until the next day. She walked into her apartment with turning on the lights inside.

She had picked up her mail from the terminal outside of her apartment. There were only a few pieces from friends with personal letters. She placed them onto the coffee table until she gets into the mood to answer them.

She was more interested in calling Eric at the observatory even though it's getting late. But first she walked into her bedroom to change into something more comfortable. Putting on her blue slippers and multi colored robe. She placed all of her soiled clothing into the white hamper in the corner near the bathroom.

She than walked back into the living area. She moved over to the communications terminal to call Eric at work. She sat down in front of the screen before sending the signal to his terminal in his office.

A moment later...

"Hey! How's it going Shirley?" Eric said from inside his office with him being the only one left before he leaves in an hour.

"Recovering from a diabetic shock at work. I was with Will Robinson for lunch when all of a sudden I past out from my sugar bottoming out. The doctors were able to my sugar levels back up with help from a friend of Will Robinson's."

"Thank goodness! Or else you would really be into trouble with your diabetes. What you need to do now is relax now!"  
Eric replied with taking a sip of his diet soda after a long day at the observatory.

"And I will Eric. Are you able to come over for a few hours this evening? I can order Chinese food plus watch a movie on the terminal." She says with a slight smile before turning it into a smirk.

"Sure I can Shirley. I will be there with-in the hour. I need to finish up some paperwork before leaving," He replied with placing the paperwork in front of him.

"Anything to do with the asteroid?" She asked before waiting for his answer.

"Nope! Just the usual paperwork that needs to be sent off to my boss on Alpha Centauri Two. See you soon sweetie." As the screen goes blank...


	275. Chapter 275

Paradise Gain

Chapter 275

"The observatories including mine have been tracking the asteroid for the past year ever since it entered into the system. All of the scientists and myself think the asteroid is going to veer off at some time Shirley." Eric responded with taking a sip of his water.

"And if it doesn't?" She asked in a serious tone that scared him a little.

"There are options that can be used by the military to try and blow it to pieces with the laser that is currently sitting in Alpha Centauri's orbit, along with other equipment for which I won't mention because of security."

"I understand Eric. Come on relax while I turn on the terminal to see what's playing. Hopefully the oldies but goodies station is playing for a change." After a few moments of scanning she was able to find it. "Look at this it's "South Pacific"  
a war film." She replied. "Are you interested in anything to eat?"

"Sure, I will watch while you will make up what ever is good in the frig." He winks at her while she leaves for the kitchen.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Major Don West was angry as he was asked once again to work with the shortage of pilots with the vacation season. He had no choice but to work a shift for 14 hours. This would be hard with making several trips back and forth to Alpha Centaura Two and one other for the company.

He was in the planning room checking the weather report with each of the colonies. There was even a report that there was too much disturbance flying in an area of the military platform.

He would discuss it with the owner of the company having to be in his office. Don went to take the turbo elevator up to the eight floor to speak with him, since he had called his secretary.

She had gotten onto the terminal to call Mr. Bloomfield in his office to let him know that Major Don West has arrived. "Let him in Judith, I will speak with him." He says to her with a neutral response.

He walks in to be seated in a chair in front of his desk with the terminal on the side.

"Sir I need ask a request since I will be working 14 hours. I have noticed with the report there is some type of disturbance in the area of the military platform. I would like to make a slight change in our flight in order to avoid it." West asked with waiting to hear his response.

"I read the same report Major West. I suggest you change your flight plan every time you and the co-pilot arrive. I will contact the rest of the pilots working to do the same." He ordered with offering West a drink before leaving.

"No thanks I need to keep a level head while I am working this shift. I will be heading back sir. Take care and thanks for speaking to me." He replied with getting up from his seat.

"No problem Major."


	276. Chapter 276

Paradise Gain

Chapter 276

Judy was worried that her husband Don would be working 14 hours this time around with very little rest. She had called her father and mother over the terminal in regard to her worries about Don.

Her father suggested that she take a hot shower and tea to basically relax his daughter, while putting down her daughter to sleep in the nursery.

And it's exactly what she decided to do was take the hottest shower available. She just needed to be sure not to burn her tender skin. Judy was able to get the hot water just perfect and start cleaning herself.

After some time in the shower to feel so much better, along with her long blonde hair using the Vanilla shampoo to have her hair shiny and smooth.

Placing on her blue robe and slippers to match. First of all she went to check on her daughter Sasha before anything else. She was basically out like a light. Judy moved out of the nursery to head for the kitchen to make her tea and a snack.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The first two flights back and forth were routine for Major West and his co-pilot. Currently on Alpha Centauri Two, they were on a short break inside the flight building while the customers were getting ready to go on board.

"Are you all right Major West? " His co-pilot Wilson asked with taking a sip of coffee for which he was just about done as with Don West finishing his sandwich and coffee.

"Just frustrated mostly. Otherwise we need to get back to the craft. We don't need to have the customers waiting a long time." Major West said with having it sounding like an order.


	277. Chapter 277

Paradise Gain

Chapter 277

Major Don West was glad that their were five more hours left in his shift. Even though rain continue to fall on everyone through out Alpha Centauri colony.

Weather forecasters were surprised with the amount falling. They were expecting a number of reasons as to why. Even though no way would they speak about it in public as with the observatory.

Doctor Eric Kirk had arrived early in the morning at the observatory after spending time with Doctor Franklin. After she had a diabetic attack at work. She was feeling better in the morning after leaving his apartment.

She would have to make an appointment with her doctor to give her a full medical check up. Lately she had been under a great deal of stress with all of the projects that she had been watching over.

Doctor Kirk turning on all of the lights and walking over to the telescope had the computer terminal set up. In order for him and the other employees to use it and check the position of the asteroid and other bodies that always arrives into the solar system.

Walking into his office with turning on the lights. He went over to the computer terminal to check his schedule for today. He was glad in a way that he had only one group coming in for a viewing. He had to check the time on when the young children will be arriving.

"Damn!" He found out that the group would be arriving in two hours. During the time before they arrive. He would be able to check the position of the asteroid. Moving out of his office, his assistant Jerome arrived with changing into his white lab coat.

"Is there I can help you with right now?" Jerome replied with having him sign a report.

"Actually I need to take a reading from the telescope of the asteroid. We need to do this quick with a young group arriving for a tour of the observatory." Doctor replied with moving over to the telescope while Jerome with write down the position of the five readings he will be taking.


	278. Chapter 278

Paradise Gain

Chapter 278

Doctor Erik Kirk was finally glad the tour of the observatory was over with the young children. He needed to take a look at the shots of the asteroid taken earlier with his associate Jerome.

Walking into his office to sit down to take a breather before looking at the negatives pulled from the computer terminal underneath the telescope.

Taking in a deep breath into his lungs to let go the stress that was inside his body at the moment. Afterwards he felt some what better as he takes a look at the first one of the first location of the asteroid.

Afterwards he checked the others to see that there hasn't been any change at the moment with the asteroid named PSI2.

Jerome knocked on his office door to let him know that all of his duties had been done. "Doctor Kirk how did the negatives turn out on the asteroid?" He asked before leaving for home.

"Still the same. Either way there hasn't been any movement. I should consider this good news in some way that it's not move towards us at all." Kirk replied with his information.

"I shall go now Doctor Kirk. Just be sure to not stay late today with the weather is supposed to be really nice the rest of the day and evening." Jerome announced with a slight smile on his face.

"Thanks Jerome. I won't be staying long. I have a sick friend to visit later on. Take care and see you tomorrow in the morning."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After finishing up the last flight to Alpha Centauri. Major Don West was glad in a way that his long shift was finally over.

Before leaving to go on home. He needed to write a quick report and hand it in. It's going to written on the computer terminal to be sent off to his boss and his terminal on Alpha Centauri Two.

Afterwards leaving the terminal with his co-pilot to head for the roof to take their air vehicles to home. Major Don West was happy that the weather had changed to be nice with the temperatures in the high seventies with very little humidity.

Finding his air vehicle. West had gotten inside to check for any traffic on his route to home. So far there were none at the moment with everyone on the colony enjoying the change in the weather.


	279. Chapter 279

Paradise Gain

Chapter 279

Taking his air vehicle to Doctor Franklin's apartment complex. He had called her to let her know that he was coming over to see how she's doing. She could of told him to not bothered coming over. Otherwise she had agreed to him coming.

She was laying down on the couch having a cup of tea after resting in bed for an hour. Since yesterday with getting sick passing out from her diabetes. She was feeling much better today. Actually she was thinking of ordering out for Chinese, and since Doctor Kirk would be arriving soon. It would work out rather well over all.

Moments later...The door buzzer was going off indicating it was her friend Eric arriving. She had gotten up from the couch without getting dizzy from laying down.

She goes to open the door for him as he was dressed in his suit today. But he did bring his sweats with him once he arrived to relax. "Eric I am glad your here today I was getting tired of laying down resting after yesterday with passing out." She said to him with a wide smile. "Relax I am going to be ordering Chinese food for dinner. If this is all right with you, Eric?" She had to asked since she could never assume a thing with any one and including Eric.

"It's great! I am hungry as a bear all of a sudden. I could use a drink if you don't mine?" He asked with waiting for her response before moving over to the communications terminal.

"Go ahead Erik over to the bar. I could use a diet seven up that I placed in the frig. While I make the call Erik." She moved over to the terminal while Erik went into the kitchen to bring her a glass of diet seven up to drink.

He places the glass onto the marble coffee table. Afterwards he headed for the bar in the corner to make him a Scotch on the rocks to soothe his thirst for the most part.

Five minutes later after ordering the food with making the connection. Shirley was able to relax and wait with paying for the order with cash instead of credit.

"Feeling better Shirley?" He asked with sneaking a quick kiss to her cheek on the couch.

"Much better Eric. I have a doctor's appointment in a few days to have him check me out from head to toe. He didn't like the fact that I passed out yesterday." She responded to him with the information.

"So he has concern for you overall and I don't blame him at all Shirley. Especially for when it comes to the diabetes." He takes a quick sip of his Scotch on the rocks.


	280. Chapter 280

Paradise Gain

Chapter 280

Taking his air vehicle to Doctor Franklin's apartment complex. He had called her to let her know that he was coming over to see how she's doing. She could of told him to not bothered coming over. Otherwise she had agreed to him coming.

She was laying down on the couch having a cup of tea after resting in bed for an hour. Since yesterday with getting sick passing out from her diabetes. She was feeling much better today. Actually she was thinking of ordering out for Chinese, and since Doctor Kirk would be arriving soon. It would work out rather well over all.

Moments later...The door buzzer was going off indicating it was her friend Eric arriving. She had gotten up from the couch without getting dizzy from laying down.

She goes to open the door for him as he was dressed in his suit today. But he did bring his sweats with him once he arrived to relax. "Eric I am glad your here today I was getting tired of laying down resting after yesterday with passing out." She said to him with a wide smile. "Relax I am going to be ordering Chinese food for dinner. If this is all right with you, Eric?" She had to asked since she could never assume a thing with any one and including Eric.

"It's great! I am hungry as a bear all of a sudden. I could use a drink if you don't mine?" He asked with waiting for her response before moving over to the communications terminal.

"Go ahead Erik over to the bar. I could use a diet seven up that I placed in the frig. While I make the call Erik." She moved over to the terminal while Erik went into the kitchen to bring her a glass of diet seven up to drink.

He places the glass onto the marble coffee table. Afterwards he headed for the bar in the corner to make him a Scotch on the rocks to soothe his thirst for the most part.

Five minutes later after ordering the food with making the connection. Shirley was able to relax and wait with paying for the order with cash instead of credit.

"Feeling better Shirley?" He asked with sneaking a quick kiss to her cheek on the couch.

"Much better Eric. I have a doctor's appointment in a few days to have him check me out from head to toe. He didn't like the fact that I passed out yesterday." She responded to him with the information.

"So he has concern for you overall and I don't blame him at all Shirley. Especially for when it comes to the diabetes." He takes a quick sip of his Scotch on the rocks.


	281. Chapter 281

Paradise Gain

Chapter 281

William Robinson was still working at six o' clock at the plant. Otherwise he would be signing out in a few moments after checking the last of the specs on his Time-Frame device with the other engineer builders.

Sometime with-in the next week that testing will begin with animals. Since William wouldn't trust it to use human test subjects at this point.

Taking the turbo down to the bottom level. There was someone waiting for him to ask on whether he was leaving .

"Juliette how are you?" He asked with giving her a quick kiss onto her cheek.

"Great William! Work for the past few days here has been really interesting. I do hope that Dr. Franklin is feeling much better after passing out from her diabetes?"

"I heard that she is doing much better. Even though she had taken off work today to rest. But in the meantime Juliette, I am done for today. What about yourself?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"I am William. Is it all right with you that we pick up dinner and have it together at your place?" She asked knowing that Doctor Smith lives there now after being released from prison.

"Sure! I will stop to pick up Chinese food, while you meet me at the apartment complex." William said with heading for his air vehicle as with Juliette. But first he needed to sign out before forgetting ot else he would lose out on a day's pay.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Shirley Franklin had fallen asleep on Erik while sitting on the couch. He had gotten up to place a blanket on her. While leaving a note since he had to go on home to sleep himself.

He had to be up early with four meetings to happen throughout the day at the observatory. He was quiet as a mouse with leaving. He would make it up another time with her.

After leaving and going to the roof top to take his air vehicle home. Shirley had waken to find him gone. So she had gotten up from the couch to head back to the bedroom to sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Walking into the apartment with Will Robinson. Robot was waiting for them in the living room while Doctor Smith was upstairs in his room asleep having gone to bed early, along with the fact he didn't wish to deal with the robot.

"Hello Robot how are you today?" Juliette asked with Will Robinson taking the food into the kitchen to have a late dinner.

"I am working with-in normal perimeters Juliette. Otherwise It was another boring day as always." He replied to have the both of them laughing at his slight joke.

"Very funny robot. You can head back to your alcove to recharge for the rest of the night." As William turned to face Juliette. "Shall we go into the kitchen to eat before I fall down from lack of energy after not eating for at least five hours." He announced with a slight smile on his face.


	282. Chapter 282

Paradise Gain

Chapter 282

Juliette could feel that the robot was upset with Doctor Smith staying with William in his apartment complex. I just hope to god that he's going to get over those feelings very soon, or else Smith and the robot will be fighting all of the time.

William had asked her on whether she like another glass of diet soda. "Please! I don't know why I am so thirsty all of a sudden." She said with taking the glass from him to drink.

"No doubt you didn't drink enough during your shift with the start of the new job." Will said. "After dinner maybe we can go for a walk before your able to leave this evening. I have some home work to do on one of my projects before submitting it to the company."

"What's the new project your working on William?" She asked with great interest. She has always been interested in what he does all of the time.

"It has something to do with electricity for when ever the colony losses all of it's power for any type of reasons." He replied with finishing up his food.

"Lets hope to god Will that it won't ever happened again after the last time with the Sun's rotation. I can't go through that once again like everyone else on the colony." Juliette says with being scared to death for her life and everyone else.

"I will agree Juliette! Come on let finish here so that we can go for that walk." He exclaimed with starting to take the dishes off the table and into the sink.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Professor John Robinson decided to take a trip over to his daughter Judy and grandchild. He's been busy of late finally getting a chance to lecture at the different Universities to discuss about the future of the colonies.

He had parked his vehicle on the roof top to head on down to see his daughter. He had called earlier to let her know that he was coming. She was alone with the baby with Major West working once again to help out with those employees on vacation.

Knocking on the door. She goes to open it with letting her father inside. "Dad how are you?" She asked with moving inside the living room.

"Fine Judy. I just came from the University of Alpha Centauri with having to be asked to do a lecture." He says with hugging his daughter while looking around for his grandchild.

"He's in the nursery asleep. I had put him down for a nap with being active most of the morning to run me ragged of late." She said with sitting down next to her father.

"Where's Don today?" He asked with relaxing against the grey pillow of the couch.

"Working for the company. He stands to make a great of money with all of the extra hours he's putting in with the flying from the colonies. Would you like something to drink while your here dad?" She asked with getting up from the couch.

"I will have tea Judy, while I take a peak at my grand child while your putting together the tea." Professor replied with getting up to head for the nursery for a quick moment.


	283. Chapter 283

Paradise Gain

Chapter 283

Juliette could feel that the robot was upset with Doctor Smith staying with William in his apartment complex. I just hope to god that he's going to get over those feelings very soon, or else Smith and the robot will be fighting all of the time.

William had asked her on whether she like another glass of diet soda. "Please! I don't know why I am so thirsty all of a sudden." She said with taking the glass from him to drink.

"No doubt you didn't drink enough during your shift with the start of the new job." Will said. "After dinner maybe we can go for a walk before your able to leave this evening. I have some home work to do on one of my projects before submitting it to the company."

"What's the new project your working on William?" She asked with great interest. She has always been interested in what he does all of the time.

"It has something to do with electricity for when ever the colony losses all of it's power for any type of reasons." He replied with finishing up his food.

"Lets hope to god Will that it won't ever happened again after the last time with the Sun's rotation. I can't go through that once again like everyone else on the colony." Juliette says with being scared to death for her life and everyone else.

"I will agree Juliette! Come on let finish here so that we can go for that walk." He exclaimed with starting to take the dishes off the table and into the sink.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Professor John Robinson decided to take a trip over to his daughter Judy and grandchild. He's been busy of late finally getting a chance to lecture at the different Universities to discuss about the future of the colonies.

He had parked his vehicle on the roof top to head on down to see his daughter. He had called earlier to let her know that he was coming. She was alone with the baby with Major West working once again to help out with those employees on vacation.

Knocking on the door. She goes to open it with letting her father inside. "Dad how are you?" She asked with moving inside the living room.

"Fine Judy. I just came from the University of Alpha Centauri with having to be asked to do a lecture." He says with hugging his daughter while looking around for his grandchild.

"He's in the nursery asleep. I had put him down for a nap with being active most of the morning to run me ragged of late." She said with sitting down next to her father.

"Where's Don today?" He asked with relaxing against the grey pillow of the couch.

"Working for the company. He stands to make a great of money with all of the extra hours he's putting in with the flying from the colonies. Would you like something to drink while your here dad?" She asked with getting up from the couch.

"I will have tea Judy, while I take a peak at my grand child while your putting together the tea." Professor replied with getting up to head for the nursery for a quick moment.


	284. Chapter 284

Paradise Gain

Chapter 284

Judy saw her father come back from the nursery. "Is he still asleep dad?" She asked with pouring his tea into the cup.

"He's asleep Judy." He sat on down the couch feeling tired after a long day of traveling and lecturing for five different sessions.

"What does mother think of lecturing at the University?" She asked with pouring the hot water into his cup. While the milk and sugar was on the side.

"She likes the idea for the most part. It keeps me out of the apartment so not to drive her crazy. It's good for me as it keeps my mind sharp, along with the fact that William is working to help him to stay the same way." Professor Robinson said to his daughter.

"William is happy to be finally working and expand his passion with all of his projects. Plus he has his girl friend Juliette working as well at the plant as well." Judy exclaimed with her information to her husband.

"It may be the case Judy. I just hopes he doesn't fuck up with his work while this woman just might get in the way of it." He said to piss her off further.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Dad? Your always putting down William because of his efforts. He's always tries to impress you as compared to how you treat Penny and myself." Judy had gotten up from the couch to let go some steam and taking in a deep breath into her lungs.

"I am sorry Judy I upset you a great deal. I will have to leave now." As he finishes up with his tea.

"I will let Don know that you were here for a visit to see your grand child." Judy said with escorting her father out into the hallway. She was still upset even though she gave her father a kiss and a hug before he left for the roof.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile...

Juliette and Will Robinson came back inside to the apartment complex. She needed to head on home with an early shift for the medical section. She was exhausted even though Will had offer to have her stay the night. However this time she turned him down.

She was able to get her things together. William Robinson walked her to the entrance of the front door before moving to the elevator to reach the roof.

"I will see you tomorrow Will. Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite." Juliette said even though no one ever had seen a bed bug on the colony.

"Lets hope so Juliette. I have a great deal of work that needs to get done with the projects. Plus I have a meeting with Doctor Shirley Franklin. I just hope that she is feeling . Or else there is not going to be no meeting." He goes to kiss her quickly before she walks out of the apartment.

Afterwards he went to see how Doctor Smith was doing. Since he's not had a chance to talk much with him since he started to work.


	285. Chapter 285

Paradise Gain

Chapter 285

Doctor Shirley Franklin was feeling better. As she showed up at her office to begin the day at the company she works for.

However before she arrived. She had a short conversation with Doctor Erik Kirk of the observatory. He was very concerned for the woman that he cared for a great deal. The both of them had to keep the conversation short with work getting in the way.

He was going to be busy most of the day taking shots with the telescope on the asteroid that is just outside the system of Alpha Centauri. Many of the scientists have been worried that there might be a change in his position.

However with the three total. Maybe they might come up with an answer.

Doctor Franklin walked into her office. Placing her jacket behind the door, while her brief case went onto her desk with messages already placed by her secretary. However she had an early meeting with William Robinson. Since he's going to be coming here to discuss his updates projects.

She had time to check her messages even though many of them doesn't need her to call them back. Moments later there was knock on her door thinking that it must be William Robinson.

"Come on in please." She said behind the door. She was standing when William walked in wearing his work clothes. "How are you William Robinson? How's life going for you and Doctor Smith?" She said with directing him to sit in the front of her desk.

"First of all Doctor Franklin, I am fine. I have been very excited ever since the projects have been put together. As for Doctor Smith, he's still trying to adjust to living outside the prison. Even though the robot I have is giving him a hard time over all."

"It's going to change as time goes by. Your robot will be able to fit in so to speak with getting used to him." Shirley said to him. "Now lets get down to business Will before the next meeting in an hour."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Judy was glad to see that her husband Don finally came home after such a long shift. He was exhausted and needed to sleep a few hours before.

"I need to go to bed sweetie. I am sorry, I just can't keep my eyes open at this time. You and the baby will have to wait until I wake up later. Ok Judy?" He gives her a quick kiss before heading for the bedroom.

"Would you like me to come in later to give a massage on your back, legs and my friend?" She said with him understanding what she was talking about. He laughed before giving a response. "Just make sure our son is asleep before we start anything." He replied before leaving for the bedroom.


	286. Chapter 286

Paradise Gain

Chapter 286

Doctor Eric Kirk after taking the shots of the asteroid. He was called to his office with having three calls from the different observatories with there reports.

Taking the elevator to the third floor to his office. He heads inside past his secretary working today with all of the reports that needs to be signed. "Doctor Kirk lines 1,2 and 3. They are waiting to confirm the reports sir."

"Thanks Janice." He walks inside his office with sitting down in his chair. He presses the first light indicating the first call.

"Yes, this is Doctor Kirk. Who is this by the way?" He asked since he had no idea who was on the lines.

"Eric It's Doctor Tamlin. I have the report on the check of the position of change on the asteroid. It's changed with heading out of the system and away from the colonies. This is wonderful news Doctor Kirk. "

"Yes it is Doctor Tamlin. Listen I have two other calls from the other observatories to confirm as well. Take care and I will talk to you soon."

The next two calls were basically the same with the confirmation of the asteroid was moving away from there solar system. Eric was trilled with the news. He wanted to celebrate with calling Shirley at her job. However he needed to contact the military to give them the great news about the asteroid. They won't have to activate plan A with announcing the news of the asteroid and to have everyone leave the system with what ever vehicles were available.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Shirley Franklin after talking with William Robinson about all of his projects. She still was rather impressed with the inventor. Hoping he will be able to come up with further inventions. He's already is worth a fortune having to been paid with his patents and paying him from the military. Even though he will have priority over all of his projects especially the Time Frame device.

She was feeling a little tired and was in need of food and drink. When all of a sudden the phone was ringing again in her office. She goes to pick it up without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello, this is Doctor Shirley Franklin. How can I help you?" She says.

"Hey! It's Eric. How are you, Shirley?" He asked over the phone. "The reason I am calling to see on whether you're like to celebrate this evening with dinner, and a swim?"

"First of all I was heading for a late lunch with feeling weak a little after a busy morning, and second why the celebration?" Shirley responded with curiosity in her tone.

"Great news the asteroid has changed it's position with heading out of the system and moving elsewhere at a fast pace." He took in a deep breath into his lungs to finally feel free in such a long while.

"Hot Damn! This is great news Eric. You know what? Why can't we celebrate now with the both of us leaving work?" She said it with a smirk on her face, even though Eric wasn't able to see it.

"Love to Shirley. I need to close up the place with leaving my secretary in charge with closing up when she is done. Why don't you head to your place and pack a few things for today, and evening. Meet me back at my place Shirley. Okak?" He asked with excitement in his bones.

"Will do Eric. See you soon to enjoy the celebration."


	287. Chapter 287

FINALE

Paradise Gain

Chapter 287

News had gotten out by the news channels on the colony and the other two colonies about the asteroid changing it's position and heading out of the system. The entire population would be celebrating as with the Robinson family.

Don had heard at work with his boss and other employees having watch the news. He called his wife Judy to give her the news. She was changing her daughter in the nursery with help from the nanny.

Judy had said that she felt happy with this news. This is the second miracle in coming after what had happened with the sun's rotation.

She had asked when he would be home so that she can cook a special meal. Talking to him on the terminal, he was able to tell her that he's going to be home in five hours.

"Wonderful Don! I just can's wait." She said with excitement in her demeanor.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

William Robinson arriving home very early after checking all of his projects with Doctor Shirley Franklin. He went to speak with Doctor Smith sitting in the kitchen having a late lunch. "Did Robot cook for you, Doctor Smith?" Will asked having arrived home.

"Would you believe William he did? In the light of the wonderful news about the Asteroid changing it's position. At least we all will be alive once again. It would seem that God is giving us an signal of sorts." Doctor Smith replied with taking a sip of his juice.

"Where is robot right now?" Will asked.

"In the laundry room cleaning clothes, otherwise I have no idea after that."

"I need for him to cook a special meal this evening to celebrate the news. I can help since I don't have to go back to work today." He responded with moving to speak with the robot.

"Goodie!" Doctor Smith said with continuing with his food.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Shirley Franklin was totally surprised with Eric's gift that was given to her after arriving from the observatory. It was a beautiful gold fish diamond bracelet. When she had opened the package, she wasn't expecting it at all.

"You like Shirley?" He said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh, god! Yes I do Eric. It's just plain love it!" She moved quickly into his arms to be kissed hard by Eric. After a moment he breaks it off.

"How about we go swimming at the gym to start out celebration?" He asked.

"Lets go change into our suits with carrying our clothes with flying over to the gym. This is a great day Eric." She says with excitement generating in her total body.

THE END


End file.
